Bulletproof
by WarriorofAnime
Summary: Karakura Town is a battle arena. Both Soul Society Secret Agency and Arrancar Police Department want to own it. Kurosaki Ichigo was just a normal fifteen year old kid until Kuchiki Rukia showed up in his life. After that, things became very interesting for him.
1. The Transfer Student

Chapter 1

_The Soul Society Secret Agency, formerly know as Soul Society Police Department._

_We used to be Japan's best police branch._

_But, look at us now._

_We have been accused for the people they have killed; specifically people who used to be related to us._

_We have been chased to an underground base._

_We are being hunted, but we will come back with greater force._

_We will take back Japan!_

_We will defeat them!_

_The Arrancar Police Department will fall soon._

"Hello," mumbled a girl to her cellular, her eyes closed. She was standing in the middle of the rooftop of a tall building. A half moon graced the sky and a slight breeze tousled her hair, but barely moved the tuft of black hair that rested between her eyes. "Karakura Town? Yes, I accept, Captain," she said respectively, and hung up. With a soft sigh, she opened her backpack, which had been laying beside her, and took out two ankle-high, black boots. She put them on top of her sock-like, black shoes. The girl looked at the moon and sighed again before walking to the edge of the building, looking down at the ten feet drop_._ In a blink of an eye, she jumped down.

Karakura Town is my next destination.

This is the town where the Arrancars are most active and many unseated officers have failed to protect our people.

I will not fall though.

I will honor the Kuchikis.

I, Kuchiki Rukia, will prove that I am worthy of a seat.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo slammed his schoolbag into the hook attached to his desk. His friend, Asano Keigo, just wouldn't stop. Guy was so excited about his new magazine order that Ichigo couldn't understand a thing he was saying. Not that he wanted to anyways. He glanced at his other friends, Kojima Mizuiro, who was just nodding his head to whatever Keigo was spewing, and Yasuturo Sado, or as he called him, Chad, who was in his seat. Normal day for Kurosaki Ichigo? Or at least that's what his brain told him. Something didn't feel right. He looked around the classroom. Everything was the same, except for a lot of excitement from some kids since it was a Friday. His eyes rested on the empty seat next to him. Damned seat had been vacant for three months. It had belonged to this red-headed, tattooed teenager, who had ditched school whenever he wanted to. Left after a week, but that didn't surprise the class. Any person to sit there would drop out of school after a week. A group of students named it the One Week Dropout Seat. The name sticked to the seat faster than glue.

"Eyes up everyone. You too, Kurosaki," said their teacher, and Ichigo barely looked up. His teacher was a young woman, seemingly around her thirties with hazel-colored hair and thick glasses. "There's a transfer student from the United States that I'd like to introduce today," she continued and this caught everyone's attention. All eyes were on a teenaged girl who entere the medium-sized classroom. When she turned to face the class wearing a smile, most of the students 'oooed'.

Comments buzzed around the school and Ichigo found himself wincing inside of his mind at some of them. "Wow! She's short!", "Pretty!", "Not as cute as me, but still adorable.", "I wanna be her friend.", "Gotta get her number.", and more remarks were audible by teenagers who seemed to think as if others couldn't hear them.

"Introduce yourself," said the teacher, smiling gently.

The girl's eyes narrowed for a moment before she widened them and it was then that Ichigo realized how big her eyes were. They were a bright, violet color that had a sparkle to them as she smiled widely before bowing. "Hello everyone! My name is Kuchiki Rukia and I've lived in the United States my whole life. I am still not used to Japan so please take care of me."

The class 'ooed' again and Ichigo swore he heard Keigo squeal, "I'll take care of ya Kuchiki-Saaan!"

Ichigo just scoffed. Something about the way she spoke sounded fake to him. It was too sweet and seemed forced, like she was trying to act like someone she wasn't. She had a big smile on, but now her eyes flickered to each face in the classroom. She was on the defense, or at least that's what Ichigo's brain told him. As if someone would attack her any moment. Ichigo glanced at Chad, who wasn't going all crazy over her either. Chad was like him, but in a more silent and taller version.

"You'll be sitting next to Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo, please raise your hand," said the teacher and Ichigo lazily lifted his hand. The girl nodded and bowed once again in front of the class before walking towards him. With any sound, he noticed, she'd jump slightly. She slid into a seat and flashed him a smile which he didn't return. Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't known for smiling, but he was known for observing. His eyes flickered to her neck, where there where four finger marks. Almost as if someone had tried chocking her.

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-Sama," she said politely.

_Sama?_ This was modern Japan. Girls refered to him as 'Kurosaki-Kun'. Evryone turned to watch him, waiting for him to correct her. But instead of that, he responded in a simple way. "Nice to meet you, too."

* * *

Keigo and Ichigo crossed the street quickly, even though the only car visible in the intersection was distant and barely arriving at the mark. Keigo was blabbering about going out to this new teen club.

"Do ya wanna come?" he inquired, skipping ad he approached his front yard.

"No," he responded coldly shifting his shoulder so that his school bag hit his back.

"Aww. C'mon. Half the school's goin'."

"Half the school's made up of idiots."

"No!" Keigo protested, as he shoved his hands in his pockets, searching for his keys. "Arisawa Tatsuki is going. Is she an idiot?"

Ichigo paused, watching Keigo look for his keys. "At times."

"She'll kill you for that."

Ichigo nodded and began walking away. "See you Monday."

"No! You've got to come tonight!" Keigo yelled.

Ichigo scoffed and continued walking, thinking what a big idiot Keigo was. As soon as he reached his front door, he knew something was wrong. It was slightly opened. He pushed it further open and quickly entered his house. The living room was completely trashed. "YUZU! KARIN!"

"ICHI-NII!" his younger sisters' screams were filled with terror.

"Karin! Yuzu!" He ran up the stairs and entered his sisters' room. He found them in the corner, holding hands. The brown-haired one, Yuzu, was crying and the black-haired one, Karin, was trembling. He knelt down and grabbed both of their hands into his. "What happened?"

Yuzu cried louder, but Karin spoke. "He wants Dad, Ichi-Nii."

His eyes widened as he heard a maniac-like laughter from behind them. He turned and saw a man, with blue spiky hair, holding a gun. He was wearing a white vest and jeans that might've ben a size too big for him. "She's right. Now spit, boy."

Ichigo released his sisters' hands and stood up. "How could you? They are just kids."

"I asked you WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR DAD?!"

Yuzu whimpered and Karin jumped causing Ichigo to loose whatever grip he had on patience. He was going to protect his sisters with his life. With that in his mind, he went running towards the man in an attempt to punch him in the jaw. The man caught Ichigo's fist and kicked him in the stomach three times.

"Ichi-Nii!"

Ichigo stood up painfully._ I have to protect._ He went running at the man again, this time with more force, but ended up on the ground with a heavy foot crushing his back. "Now who's gonna talk?"

Ichigo watched as Karin stood up, her legs trembling. "M-my dad. W-why do you wanna know about him?"

"Aintcha buisness. Now tell me unless..." Ichigo must have yelled very loud because the pain made him see stars. His back was being crushed. He couldn't breathe, think, or speak.

"ICHI-NII!"

Ichigo was panting. Pain. It was horrible, but not as horrible as knowing that he had failed his sisters.

"My dad," Karin said."My dad is-"

A gunshot and a scream. Ichigo felt the foot be removed from his back but he couldn't move.

"Damn girl. You'll regret shootin' me."

Ichigo painfully crawled to his sisters and checked them.

"Ichi-Nii," was all that Yuzu whimpered, but Karin lifted a trembling finger and pointed behind Ichigo. Ichigo slightly turned around and shock electrocuted him. The girl who had shot the man was the transfer student, Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

(A/N Hope you guys read and review. Please check out my other story, All Because of. Updates come weekly.)


	2. Agent

Chapter 2

"Your name, Agent?" the man inquired as he approached her, smirking evily.

"Kuchiki Rukia," the girl responded as she reloaded her blue gun. "You're Grimmjow, correct?"

"Aww. You know me. Have we met before?" They were a foot apart, their guns so close.

Rukia smiled. "Maybe." Thus the action began. Rukia kicked Grimmjow in the stomach and proceded to shoot him. Quickly dodging the glowing bullet, Grimmjow jabbed the petite girl on her back. They both looked at each other. Two gunshots and a scream. Rukia was panting. While Grimmjow had shot her in her left leg, she had not harmed him at all. They both went at each other again, but this time she inflicted some pain by kneeing him in the stomach. Another gunshot and a louder scream. Rukia had dodged this one by a little. Grimmjow flew his fist at her, but she caught it with her hand.

"Excellent," he said before using his other fist to punch her in the stomach. Rukia stumbled backwards and turned to see Kurosaki Ichigo and his sisters. The one that caught her eye was a little girl, probably twelve, crying and closing her eyes tightly. _So young to witness this._ She heard footsteps from behind and quickly moved.

"Damn, Kuchiki," Grimmjow sneered. "One hell of an ugly shot in your leg and you're still fast!" She smiled and pointed her gun at him. "But, I don't want you." He turned to see the Kurosaki siblings and pointed his gun at them. "Three shots, Kuchiki, and they all die."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his sisters. "Leave them alone, you psycho!"

Grimmjow wasn't paying attention to him though. He was observing Kuchiki Rukia. Her violet eyes wavered from his teal eyes to Ichigo's amber ones. "What do you want, Grimmjow?"

A horrible grin. "Put your gun down, first of all and then, stay still. One movement and they die." Rukia knelt and put the gun on the ground. She stood up and stayed still. "Good girl," Grimmjow remarked as he positioned his gun towards her.

"You monster!" Ichigo yelled. "I thought you wanted us!"

Grimmjow walked towards Rukia, his body trembling with excitement. "Why when I can kill an agent?"

"A-agent?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "Stay out of this, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at her and their eyes met. She wanted to protect him and his sisters. She wanted to help him. As Grimmjow got closer to her, he extended his hand and grabbed her face.

Suddenly Rukia kicked her gun, which she had laid next to her foot, towards Ichigo. In a flash, he stood up painfully and ran towards it. His hand and back trembled as his fingers wrapped around the handle. His index finger automatically found it's way to the trigger, and aiming it at a surprised Grimmjow, he pulled it downward. A shot. Another scream from his sister. He watched as blood trickled down from Grimmjow's right shoulder. Then there was a need for revenge. He closed his eyes and shot three more times. With each shot, he felt the coldness of the gun's handle freeze his body. Paralyzing it. Feeding it energy. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Grimmjow bleeding in three more places. Had he done that? He then looked at the blue haired man's expression. He was smiling like a kid the day he gets a toy he's always wanted. Then he noticed that Kuchiki Rukia wasn't in front of him. He heard a whimper and slowly he turned his head to look at his sister's. The sight that greeted him wasn't friendly.

There she was, with five different areas of her body bleeding, in front of his sisters. That girl, who he barely knew, had protected his sisters with her life.

Rukia spat out blood and it sprayed over the hard, wooden floor. The moment Ichigo had grabbed her gun, Grimmjow had pointed the gun to his sisters. She had tried her best to protect, but Yuzu had been shot on her leg and Karin in the arm. Both girls had also fainted from shock.

Grimmjow laughed maniacally. "Ya risked your life for people ya don't know? Your kind don't do that! Da hells wrong with ya!"

Ichigo couldn't believe anything. Was it all a dream? Why weren't the Arrancar Police Department coming? He gazed into Rukia's eyes. They seemed happy, but why?

"You think you've won, dontcha?" the girl inquired as she approached Grimmjow.

He smirked. "I sure as hell did, Agent!" He took a step closer to her.

She spat blood all over his white vest and he stumbled back in disgust. "I'm sorry to end our meeting so soon Grimmjow, but here's a present." The gril reached to the back pocket of her jeans and took out something. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed then widened in realization. "It'll explode in three minutes." She dropped it to the ground.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Grimmjow cursed and shook his head indenial. "You'll pay for this one, I assure you."

She nodded and the blue haired man left the room. She turned to face Ichigo. "You." Pant. "Have." Pant. "To." Pant. "Run."

Ichigo looked at her in disbelief.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"It's a." Pant. "Gas bomb." Pant. "Follow me." She walked to Karin and grabbed her. She looked at him. "What are you waiting for?" Blood dribbled on the floor from her wounds.

Ichigo nodded and grabbed Yuzu. Then they were running downstairs.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

They flew out the front door and went between two houses from across his house. Rukia layed Karin on the ground and covered her with her leather jacket. She nodded at Ichigo to do the same for Yuzu, but he covered the brown-haired girl with his grey school jacket. Rukia stood and began walking front, but Ichigo grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?"

"To." Pant. "Get my gun."

"I have it with me."

She watched as he took out her blue glowing. Her eyes widened as it began glowing brighter and the air grew colder._ Impossible. It bonded with him in under a minute? But. That's my gun. How?_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Rukia remebered the bomb and removed a blue box from her pocket. Suddenly her legs gave in and she fell on the green grass. Ichigo's watched as she extended, her hand, which was holding the box. "Do you want to save your sisters?"

"Of course!" he yelled.

"Then, you have to press this button."

He grabbed the box from her hand and nodded. Standing up, he opened the cold box. Inside of it was a crystal button. He looked at Rukia whose eyes were closing and then at his sisters who were safe in the corner between the house and the alley gate. He walked up front and crushed his thumb down on the crystal button.

A blue force field encased him, his sisters, Rukia, and the area around them. Slowly his eyes began dropping and he felt his body plunge into the ground. The air became icy and suddenly, all his pain, worries, and fear disappeared.

* * *

"Yes," a female voice said, softly. "I understand. The three kids were left at their home and their memory was wiped away. No, I made sure. Okay, I'll report later."

Ichigo opened his eyes. Black. _HOLY CRAP? Am I blind now?_ He got up quickly, but regretted. His back felt horrible. He blinked and realized he could see. The room he was in was dark and smelled like blood.

"You're awake." The light was turned on and Ichigo shut his eyes tightly. "Aww. I forgot. Your eyes must be very sensitive."

Ichigo opened his eyes again, his hands clenched. "Where am I and what happened to my sisters?"

Rukia scoffed as she leaned onto her black desk, which was in the middle of the small room. "Don't worry about anything just sleep."

"No, my sisters were shot! Where the hell are they?"

The girl's eyes widened. "You remeber what happened yesterday?"

"No, hell! Who wouldn't?" He looked around. He was sitting on a hard, dirt-colored couch and was wearing a white t-shirt with his school uniform pants. "How long have I been out?"

"How is it that you remember? I used the green pill on you. You shouldn't even be aware of what's going on."

"You DRUGGED me?" He immediately stood up and walked to her. "You gave me pill without my consent?"

The girl was not intimidated. Instead she approached him and touched his forehead. "No fever. How is it that you fought the memory modifier?"

He slapped her hands. "I dunno what the hell you're talkin' 'bout, but you better show me where my sisters are."

Rukia stared at him for a while then sighed. "My room."

"And where the hell am I?"

"My living room."

"Good lemme go see them."

"NO!" she yelled. "You can't see them. Not yet."

"Why?" he growled as he took one step closer to her.

"You have to be wiped of your memory first." She turned around and opened her drawer in her desk. From there, she took out a drawing pad and a pill case."Maybe, I'll use blue on you."

"You better make yourself clear, Agent." he sneered as he grabbed her shoulder and clenched it. The girl visually winced. He removed his hand and looked at it and then at her back. Flashbacks. This was the girl who had taken so many shots for his sisters. Where were her wounds.

"You want to know, what's going on?" she inquired. Her voice was cold now. She turned to face him, with her drawing pad open. "Your family was attacked by Grimmjow, an undercover criminal working under the Arrancar Police Department. I work under the Soul Society Secret Agency. We protect thise who are harmed by the A.P.D. and try winning areas from them." There was a drawing of two demented bunnies. One was blue and dressed in a black jumpsuit. On top of it, the caption read 'The Triple S.A'. The other one was black and had a white vest on. The caption for that thing was 'A.P.D'.

She flipped the page. "We Agents aren't allowed to let anyone know of our existence. After, we help someone, we are supposed to wipe their memory." In this page there was a drawing of a bunny wearing a school uniform eating a green pill. "After their memory is wiped out, they usually get a fever for only twelve hours."

She flipped the page again. "Apparently, since you held my gun, you are immune to memory modifiers. You see, Agents and and cops are immune to memory modifiers. Once we hold a specific gun, we become immune." There was a drawing of a good bunny and a green pill, which was crossed out, next to it. "You're understanding all this correct?"

Ichigo's left eye twitched. "What the hell is wrong with your drawings?"

"What you say, you jerk!" Rukia yelled as she slammed her notebook into her desk drawer. "How dare you insult my drawings!"

"Okay, okay," he said backing away from the ticked girl. "I have one question: Am I dreaming?"

Rukia's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. Y-you're too involved. It's my fault. They'll be after you if they find out. Triple S.A. will want you and when the A.P.D. find out-"

CRASH!

Rukia and Ichigo both looked at the broken door. Smoke filled the small room. Rukia quickly reached for two guns on her desk and tossed on to Ichigo. "Shit! They found us. Listen I'll distract them, while you go into my room, get your sisters, and le-"

"Oi, Kuchiki!" they both turned to see Grimmjow entering with two guns, one on each hand. "Ya were stupid not to check if I had place a locator on you when I grabbed yo' face." Grimmjow stopped and stared at Ichigo holding the glowing gun. "Oh, Kuchiki. Ya really are riskin' your life for these Kurosaki kids. Wait till they find out. There'll be a price on your head."

Ichigo's eyes widened. What was going on?

* * *

(A/N Many thanks to those who reviewed. Please tell me if you like this chapter? Are Rukia, Ichigo, and Grimmjow in character. I want to make this AU as in character as possible. I want you to actually be able to see Ichigo, Rukia, and the rest acting this out. Next update will be next Friday. Until then.)

Edit:- Sheesh! Looking back, I was careless no. To check for typos and other mistakes.


	3. His Sister

Chapter 3

"Kurosaki," Kuchiki Rukia yelled as she shot three bullets at Grimmjow, "go, get your sisters, and leave this place."

Ichigo looked at the gun in his hand and then to Rukia who was wasting bullets on a laughing Grimmjow. _I can't help her. _Turning around, he ran towards a door and kicked it down. He immediately saw his sisters, sleeping on top of a comforter in the corner of the barely lit room. Wrapping them around it, he slung them over his shoulder and kicked the only window in the room causing pieces of glass to cut through his school pants and skim. He jumped out and ran towards a tree. _I don't know this area. _He looked around, panting. _I have to get home._ Clutching onto his sisters, he ran towards an intersection and looked at the street sign. _I'm not too far from home. Probably a mile or two. _He heard glass break and turned around. _What's going on? _For a second, he considered running back to help Kuchiki Rukia, but his sisters were his main priority. Without further thought, Kurosaki Ichigo ran with all his might towards his house.

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was laughing his head off. He couldn't help it. This girl, probably shorter than five feet, was actually trying her complete best to hurt him. Bullet after bullet. He dodged them all. Her facial expressions were always the same. Determination._ When in hell is she gonna run outa bullets? I wanna show her what I can do._

Rukia wasn't thinking. Just doing. Just pulling the trigger to protect those three kids who she didn't know. Those kids who shouldn't know the world she knew. She pulled the trigger again, but nothing came out. Her face paled as she watched as the Arrancar approached her, his lips fashioning a maniac like smile.

"Now, darlin'." He grabbed her by her neck. "Lemme show you how ya really play." Immediately her body was swung against the wall adjacent to her desk. The impact hurt horribly, but she stood up just to meet with a kick on the stomach. "Just stay down and yer death'll be less painful."

She looked at him, her eyes screaming murder. "I'd rather die beaten to death than have you brag about what an easy prey I was to your comrades." She slid between his legs and opened her desk's drawer, in hope to find some ammo, but all she ended up with was her head being slammed into the hard wood.

"So ya talk good." Grimmjow was having the time of his life. He ducked her head against the hard wood again. "So what? Yer still as pathetic as you were before."

Her forehead was bleeding and her head hurt like she had been up for nights, but she wished he could continue for with every head slam, she was reloading her gun. _Done!_ Another slam on the desk and Rukia shot the floor.

Grimmjow jumped back, grabbing his gun from his pocket. He looked at the bloody, pale Kuchiki and scoffed. "Ya look like shit, ya know that?"

Rukia smiled brightly. "I'll take that as a compliment." She shot two glowing bullets at his direction and he dodged it. In the time that he dodged it, she kicked him in the stomach. _I know his technique now. He dodges to the left. If I shoot two bullets, while he dodges then I can run to the left and kick or punch him. _ Rukia shot two more bullets, but this time, Grimmjow caught her foot when she tried to kick.

"Nice try, but I don't use one plan too many times." With that, he swung her into her table and punched her multiple times in her face. The girl was helpless. Punch after punch. Blood trickled down her nose and lip. Then he kicked her in the stomach and grabbed her hair. Lifting her up, that way their eyes would meet, he said, "Now remember, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez killed ya." He pointed the gun to her head and smirked. "Bye-bye, Agent." A gun shot.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes quickly. His body was draped in sweat as he got up and looked around. He was in his room and still wearing his torn school pants and shirt from the day before._ What in bloody hell?_ He stretched, but felt no pain._ IT WAS A FREAKING DREAM?_ He ran out of his room and entered his sisters'. Karin was there, peacefully sleeping. There were no signs of a gas bomb exploding. He ran downstairs and there was Yuzu, cooking breakfast.

"Ichi-Nii! Go wash up and come downstairs. I am making omurice, your favorite."

He nodded and smiled as she began whipping the eggs in a container. _Neither Yuzu or Karin seem hurt at all._ Slowly, he walked back in to his room and sat on his comfortable bed. Flashbacks._ They can't be dreams! It seemed so real._ He put his head in his hands and scrunched his eyes closed.

**_"Kurosaki," Kuchiki Rukia yelled as she shot three bullets at Grimmjow, "go, get your sisters, and leave this place."_**

His eyes snapped open and stuffed his hands in his pockets. His hands found what he was searching for in the left pocket. _It wasn't a dream._ There was the blue, glowing gun Kuchiki Rukia had tossed to him the day before. He stuffed it in his pocket again and sighed.

"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING ICHGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He quickly dodged his father, whom came flying from his window and slammed into Ichigo's opened closet. "Way to go, son! You dodged it. Now DODGE THIS!" His father's fist flew at Ichigo's face, in attempt to punch him, but his son caught it in his palm.

"Is this any way to wake up your son, OLD MAN?!" Ichigo sent his father back to his closet.

His father stood up smiling. "Yep! It's called the Kurosaki Style!" His father started dancing.

Ichigo shook his head. "Go to hell, old man!" Standing up, he began walking towards his door, but stopped. "What's todays date?"

"It is SUNDAAAAY!" Isshin spun around.

"What?! Sunday?!" Ichigo's eyes were wide. All he could remember was Friday! "What did we do yesterday?"

Isshin wasn't surprised by this question at all. He just continued twirling like a ballerina as he said, "We went to the park, watched you and Karin play soccer, had a picninc, ate ice cream, and went to watch the new Dragon Ball Z movie! Oh I loved that Dragon Ball Z movie! It was just so awesome." His father rambled on.

Ichigo felt his breathing get stronger._ I don't remember any of this. It sounds like a lie! Yesterday. What did I do yesterday?_ He took two strides to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. Looking at his reflection in the mirror as the water trickled down his chin, he noticed that on his forehead was a scrape. _How did I get this?_ He threw more cold water on his face. _What happened yesterday? Why can't I remember, dammit! _More water and then flashbacks.

**_"How is it that you remember? I used the green pill on you. You shouldn't even be aware of what's going on."_**

**_"You DRUGGED me?" He immediately stood up and walked to her. "You gave me pill without my consent?"_**

**_The girl was not intimidated. Instead she approached him and touched his forehead. "No fever. How is it that you fought the memory modifier?"_**

**_He slapped her hands. "I dunno what the hell you're talkin' 'bout, but you better show me where my sisters are."_**

Did she drug him again? No, because he had run away from her and she claimed it wouldn't work on him since had held a gun. More water and suddenly everything came back to him.

**_He wasn't too far from his house. He could see it now. Everything was going to be fine._**

**_"Ichi-Nii," he heard Yuzu whimper._**

**_He couldn't answer her for he was too focused. House was close. All he had to do was run. Probably three feet from his house, his legs gave in and he fell down, his forehead hitting hard cement and his weight crushing his sisters' legs._**

**_"ICHI-NII," he heard Karin yell, but he couldn't move. His throat was dry and his stomach felt like a dozens of needles were impaling it. He tried getting up, but his forehead slammed back into the ground. No strength. He was weak._**

**_Suddenly, he felt himself being picked up and his sisters' weight being removed from his shoulders._**

**_"These your kids, Isshin-San?"_**

**_"Yep."_**

**_His head felt light as he was taken somewhere, but he couldn't open his eyes._**

**_"I'll inject him and your daughters with that thing I told you about earlier. Shouldn't wake up till tomorrow morning."_**

**_"Yeah, thanks, Uruhara-San."_**

**_There was a pinch on his arm and then nothing._**

Ichigo's breathing was steadier now. _Who is Uruhara? How does he know my dad? _Those two question were wrestling with his brain.

"Ichi-Nii! Breakfast is ready."

He looked at himself once more. _That injection must also modify memories. Act cool. Pretend you remember going to the park and all the shit Dad said we did. _In five minutes, Kurosaki Ichigo ran downstairs wearing a tight, blue shirt that had 'awesome' spelled backwards and brown-colored cargo pants. His dad was sitting on the table and Yuzu was serving him.

"Where is Karin, Ichi-Nii?" Yuzu inquired as she squirted some ketchup on her father's plate.

Ichigo watched as his father's expression turned a little more serious. "Ya want me to go wake her up?"

"No need, Ichigo," Isshin said. "She probably is growing."

Yuzu tilted her head towards her dad in surprise. Her dad wasn't the solemn type. He'd usually be extra energetic on Sunday mornings.

Ichigo nodded and slid into the seat next to Yuzu's. On his perfectly golden omurice, she had spelled 'I love you.' with ketchup. He took a bite, enjoying as the delicious warmth traveled down his esophagus and into his stomach.

"Is it good?" Yuzu asked.

"GOOD?!" Isshin shouted, his mouth stuffed with the egg and fried rice. "THIS IS DELICIOUS! MASAKI WOULD BE SO PROUD!" Immediately, he left his seat and went in front of a gigantic poster of a beautiful woman. "MASAKI! OUR YUZU INHERITED YOUR COOKING SKILLS!"

Ichigo inwardly groaned. His father was insane! He gulped down his breakfast and patted Yuzu's head. "Thanks, Yuzu."

She smiled and he felt tons of needles go through his heart. _She looks just like you, Mom. _"I'm going out, okay?"

Yuzu's lips formed a frown. "Where to, Ichi-Nii?"

"For a walk. I'll be back before lunch and I'll take you out, okay?" **_Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll be back in two minutes. Just wait here, my son._ **

"Okay, Ichi-Nii! I'll be waiting." **_Okay, Mom. I'll be waiting._**

Ichigo passed his senile father, put on his shoes and walked out the door. Everything was so normal, but he knew that nothing was. His father had lied. Yesterday, he had spent the whole day sleeping. Yuzu and Karin had too. Whatever his father and that Uruhara had put was pretty potent, but it hadn't worked on him. Why?

**_She flipped the page again. "Apparently, since you held my gun, you are immune to memory modifiers. You see, agents and cops are immune to memory modifiers. Once we hold a specific gun, we become immune." There was a drawing of a good bunny and a green pill, which was crossed out, next to it. "You're understanding all this correct?"_**

Maybe the injection didn't work on him since he had held the Agent's gun? He nodded his head understanding and continued walking down the street. _Wait! Where am I going? _He watched as A.P.D. cars zoomed by him and followed them in curiosity. As they pulled over, his eyes widened. The cops had pulled over in front of a battered shed. A shed that he recognized. Kuchiki Rukia's shed.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was very concerned. His face did not let out any emotion, but his heart was pumping violently against his rib cage.

"No signs of Kuchiki Rukia," said his squad member. "The shed we have in Karakura Town is surrounded by the Arrancar Police Department. There is no possible way of sneaking in to investigate."

Abarai Renji's tattooed eyebrows knotted together in the center of his forehead. "You want me to go check what's going on, Taicho?"

Byakuya shook his head and at the same time a soft knock was heard. He gave Renji a look and his lieutenant immediately got up and opened the door. Kuchiki Hisana entered elegantly into the room. Renji bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Byakuya-Sama," Hisana said, tenderly, as she approached him.

"Hisana," he said, not daring to look at her. "Rukia-"

"I know, Byakuya-Sama, I know."

His eyes met her beautifully violet ones. "I will find her."

"I know you will." Her eyes said the opposite. They were filled with water and sadness. Byakuya didn't blame her. It was _her_ sister, not his. Yes, Kuchiki Byakuya, had adopted Rukia when she was nine years old. He had brought her into the noble house and into the world of an agent. Rukia, though, didn't know that Hisana was her sister. She knew her as her Nii-Sama's wife. She respected and loved Hisana a lot and Byakuya had told Hisana to tell her of her family, but she refused. Hisana said she would never tell Rukia that she was her sister. "But please, Byakuya-Sama, hurry and find her."

He nodded. Byakuya had grown to love Rukia like a real sister. She was intelligent and understanding. He knew she was suspecting of Hisana being related to her. The two were basically copies of one another, except Hisana was much taller and had longer hair. "Hisana, come here."

Hisana sat on the chair in front of him. "Don't worry about me, Byakuya-Sama. I am fine!"

He extended his hands and grabbed her cold ones affectionately. "Did you take your medicine?"

She nodded, her eyes filling up with more tears. "I did. The physician says I am better now and my chances for survival have increased."

Byakuya let out a sigh of relief and softly squeezed her hands. "That is good. Don't worry about Rukia. I will get your sister back unharmed. Please take care of yourself, drink plenty of fluids, and eat well."

"Yes, Byakuya-Sama." For a moment she opened her mouth, but then closed it.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

His eyes met hers and she knew she couldn't hide anything from him. They knew each other perfectly. "I wanted to ask if you could come to eat dinner with me today in my quarters."

He smiled slightly. "Of course. I will be there."

She nodded and got up. "Well then Byakuya-Sama, I will see you later on for dinner." With that she left him.

Abarai Renji entered the room again and Kuchiki Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement. No matter what, he had to find Rukia.

* * *

(A/N Thank you to all those who reviewed: Phantom Claire, Hitsugaya Taicho, Kuchiki Fucotaic, Hisana Kuchiki, and especially Karin Hitsugaya. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Learning Period 9 was so hard. Now I am in my last month! WHO'S READY FOR SUMMER?!

Karin Hitsugaya:- I am sooooo sorry to hear that your older bro destroyed your iPod. I feel that it is my fault since you were caught reviewing my story. I've decided that I'll write a one-shot for you based on any pairing. It could be IchiRuki, RenRuki, HitsuKari, HitsuHina, GrimmRuki, ByaHisa, any pairing that is normal, except for IchiHime.

Anyways, this was the first chapter that ByaHisa comes out (I can hear Faa-Chan squealing). Constructive criticism is needed. I kind of feel that Ichigo is OOC. Please tell me if he is. Thanks!)

(P.S. I cannot imagine a month without my iPad, but last week it was confiscated. That weekend had to be the stinkin' worst! My respects for Ichigo Kuchiki and Rukia Kuchiki)


	4. Kuchiki Rukia

Chapter 4

Kurosaki Ichigo slowly approached the battered shed. There were many cops surrounding it and then he saw _him._ Grimmjow. He walked straight up to him and the other cops. "He's the one who did this."

The cops looked at him and scoffed. "Watch wacha say kid. This is a captain yer speakin' of."

Ichigo's eyes widened and shock pumped through his veins. "C-captain?"

Grimmjow's cocky grin was evident. "Yeah, kid! Don't speak shit if you don't know what's going on."

Ichigo wasn't backing away, yet. "Why the hell did you attack my family, Captain?"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, still smiling. "I have no idea what yer talkin' 'bout."

"Yeah, right! You sure as hell do!" He stopped as he saw some cops coming out of the shed wtih pieces of glass in bags. _They're going to turn the shed upside down to find a possible suspect. Grimmjow's gonna probably frame me for killing that Agent and destroying her house._ "What happened to the girl that you called Agent?"

Now the surrounding cops stopped whatever they were doing to stare at Grimmjow, whose facial expressions had turned cold. "I dunno what the hell you are spitting out, but if you know what's good for you, you'd scat away like the annoying rat you are."

For some reason, Ichigo didn't feel intimidated anymore. "I asked what happened to the girl and why in hell you attacked my family"

"I said get out of my sight!" Grimmjow yelled, grabbing Ichigo's shoulder and pushing him away.

Ichigo scoffed. "What type of captain does that to a civillian?" He began walking away, but stopped to say something to a cop with black hair and green eyes. "Now I know what type of people are protecting my friends and family, I feel insecure. We should get new captains, you know?"

The emerald eyed cop said nothing as Ichigo walked away, but once out of sight he turned to Grimmjow. "That's him?"

"Yep, that's the punk."

* * *

Ichigo walked home, slowly, thinking about what was going on. _Aren't cops supposed to be good?_ He shook his head and stopped walking. He looked at the left pocket of his cargos, which was illuminated._ What the hell?_ He took out the gun and found it glowing an icy blue color.

His eyebrows knotted together. It was almost like the gun wanted to communicate with him. It was like it was telling him where to go. He turned his head slightly towards the left, where many trees and shrubs were. _That's a no-enter zone._ The gun glowed even brighter. Hesitantly, he began approaching it, but stopped when he noticed blood stains on the ground. The gun was now shining so bright, it illuminated the dark place as he walked in deeper. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. He pushed away shrubs and tree branches.

"Don't move."

It was a command. Coming from a voice. A voice he recognized. "Agent?"

Then, there were two violet eyes staring at him. "Hey! You're that Kurosaki kid!"

He nodded and noticed that her forehead was bandaged. "What happened yesterday?"

"How are your sisters?"

"They are fine, but what the heck happened to your face?" Now he noticed that her left cheek was bruised and her chin was scraped.

She looked at him curiously. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Didja hit your head or something? I fought with someone"

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah, genius!"

"Is the A.P.D. really bad?"

Rukia looked down and sighed. "No. Forty years ago it was the complete opposite. It was called S.S.P.D. but then," she paused. "Someone betrayed us and kicked us out. Renamed it the A.P.D. and since then, has been trying to take over Japan."

"Oh." He stayed silent. "You belong to S.S.P.D.?"

"No, I belong to the Triple S.A. Or the Soul Society Secret Agency. We are trying to help people from falling victims to the Arrancars. Families whose relatives used to work for us are targeted. I believe your dad might have been part of our agency, but there are no records under 'Kurosaki'."

Ichigo scoffed. "My dad wasn't agent. He's just a senile doctor."

Rukia looked at him and stood up. He noticed she was wearing a medium-sized, gray skirt, a white t-shirt, and holding grey backpack. "Anyways, I need a place to stay and I'm staying at your house."

"What?"

"Let's go to your house."

"Did you suffer some major trauma or something? I can't bring you to my house!"

"Yeah, sure. I'll find somewhere else to stay."

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Why don't ya contact the Triple S.A.?"

"After all that I told you?" Rukia smirked. "No! They'll find me on their own."

"Stop being stubborn and just contact them!"

"Gimme my gun." She extended her hand.

He gave it to her but once she held it, with her left hand, it stopped glowing. "What happened, Agent?"

Her mouth formed a frown. "It's mine, but it formed a connection with you." A sigh. "You," a pregnant pause as she handed him back her gun, "must help me."

"To do what?"

"To protect Karakura Town. I have four days left here, and I need you."

Ichigo stared at her in disbelief. "That's your job, Agent. I protect my family and friends. That is it. Go find a way to protect the town yourself." With that, he got up and began walking away.

"So that means if you see someone else in danger, you won't stop to help him or her?" He stopped. "No matter how much they beg for assistance you won't help them?"

He turned around. "Why the hell can't you protect Karakura Town?"

She swallowed saliva and looked at her right hand. That's when he noticed, what had happened.

**Flashback**

"Nice try, but I don't use one plan too many times." With that, he swung her into her table and punched her multiple times in her face. The girl was helpless. Punch after punch. Blood trickled down her nose and lip. Then he kicked her in the stomach and grabbed her hair. Lifting her up, that way their eyes would meet, he said, "Now remember, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez killed ya." He pointed the gun to her head and smirked. "Bye-bye, Agent." A gun shot.

At the moment he had pulled the trigger, Rukia had kicked Grimmjow in his gut. He let her go and she crashed into the floor.

"Why, you-"

She managed to grab her backpack from under her desk, and take out something. Just as she was about to activate whatever she had gotten, Grimmjow crushed her right hand with his foot. Now Rukia scram bloody murder. Grimmjow pressed harder then noticed something. There was steam coming from her hand. He sniffed the air and coughed.

"Another gas bomb?" He covered his nosed and leaned more weight into her hand. "That should burn." He turned around and threw a circular shaped device on the floor. "Burn to death, Agent." With that he left.

Rukia looked at her hand and swallowed tears. Red. Raw. Bloody. Burned. Ugly.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She looked at the gas bomb he had planted and shook her head. She would not go down and got up, but tripped, scraping her chin against the ground. She got up again and ran towards the room were the Kurosakis had been. _Good they are safe. _Then she jumped through the window Ichigo had broke and ran in the shadows of the trees and walls. She ran until her legs gave off amd then she hid.

**End of Flashback**

"Due to my current condition, I can't so in my stupidity, I believed that perhaps, you could be of service. Seems not, since all you care about are the people you know."

Ichigo felt a tad bit guilty as he saw her run off. It was his fault that she was going through this. He looked at her hand and shuddered. What could he do? He wasn't going to go around in a black jumpsuit saving Karakura Town whenever he could. He shook his head and began walking towards his friend, Tatsuki's, house. After a while, he found her outside with her younger brother playing kendo.

"Oi, Tatsuki!"

She turned around, taking off her head gear, but still holding on to her shinai. "Oi, Ichigo! What's up?"

He looked up for a long time and then to her.

"Idiot! You know what the heck I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I guess I do. Can I play a game with ya?"

"Sure, but just know that you're gonna get one hell of an a-"

"Sorry, Tatsuki, but I'm winning."

Tatsuki's younger brother laughed. "Ichigo-Nii, you've been trying since you were nine." He gave his shinai and head protector to Ichigo. "Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks!"

Tatsuki and Ichigo played kendo for an hour or so. They played two games in which the first, Ichigo won and the second, Tatsuki won.

"'Kay, Ichigo, you have gotten hella good!" Tatsuki said, as she threw her shinai and headgear on the floor.

"I know that already." He did the same. "So what's up?"

She looked up and then at him, smirking. "Whatchu think?"

"That's not nice, ya idiot. Ya copied me."

"Yep and that's the way I play." He shrugged and looked up at the sky. Tatsuki sighed."Ya know, Ichigo, I haven't seen ya happy since you were nine."

Ichigo didn't respond. Tatsuki was his childhood friend and he was cool talking with her, but he hated how she would always bug him about being depressing.

"You are soooo depressing."

There it was.

"Always with that annoying scoff."

He got up. "See ya later, Tats."

"Seriously, Ichigo." She grabbed his shoulder. "Find something you love to do. Hang out with your friends. Come to the club with us on Friday nights. Just do something and smile."

"Tatsuki."

"She wouldn't want to see you this way."

That got to him. "Bye, Tatsuki."

Walking home, he thought about something he enjoyed. Other than hanging out with Tatsuki and Chad, he didn't do anything else but studying and reading. He entered his house.

"Ichi-Nii," Karin called from the living room.

He entered the living room and sat next to her on the sofa. "Karin, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, but I have to ask you something." He nodded. "Did we really go to the park and do all the shit Dad said we did."

His eyes widened. Did the injection not work on her. "Yeah, why, Karin?"

"'Cause I can't believe we went on a picninc. I hate picnincs since," she trailed off. "Anyways, I just don't remember."

"Maybe you were too tired." He ruffled her hair and began getting up, but paused when he saw breaking news.

"Apparently, the bank was robbed and the owner was killed. No sign of anyone attempting to help him and there was no one in the bank at that time. This surprises many, because it is the only bank in that part of Karakura Town. Speculations are rising and many are wondering, 'Where were the police?'. Back to you, Hirako."

"No, heck. What the hell were the police doing? The bank didn't have cameras?" Karin was enraged.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, but he knew. That agent wasn't able to use the gun properly. "I'm going upstairs, okay."

Once he entered his room, he knew something was wierd. It smelled like dirt and blood. He looked at his open window. There was blood splattered on the sill. He looked at the bed sheet and saw dirt all over. He hadn't left it that way. He started undusting it and cleaning up. He got his school uniform, which Yuzu must've washed and sewed, and hung it. When he opened his closet, the sight almost made him jump.

Kuchiki Rukia, was inside of his closet, laying down. "Close the door, wouldja?"

"W-what the hell are you doing here?"

"I asked you to close the door." Rukia shut the door with her left foot.

He quickly opened it again and stared at the teenage girl. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

The girl sighed and suddenly her phone started beeping. With her left hand she took it out. She clicked a blue button and smiled. "Ready for your first mission?"

He twitched. "Listen I can't do-"

"Do you still have the gun?"

"Yeah, bu-"

With that Kuchiki Rukia stood up, and using her left hand, grabbed Ichigo by his t-shirt. "Let's go." The next thing he knew, that crazy girl had thrown him out the window and jumped down herself.

His whole back felt like crap, but the girl took hold of his shirt arm and began running.

"Sorry, I should've let you put on some appropriate shoes for jumping those heights. Our location isn't far. It's a-"

They arrived and saw what was going on. A young child, about six, about six was being cornered by a man in an alley.

"Save her."

"What?"

"Take out your gun, kick the guy senseless, I don't care just save her. Don't worry. I'll modify the girl's memory so she won't tell anyone about you."

Ichigo looked at the scared girl and then at the man approaching her with a knife. His hands gripped and then he ran at the guy, throwing his body on top of the the assaulter. While Ichigo assaulted the man with quick punches and ocassional kicks, Rukia grabbed the girl's hand, who was whimpering, and took her out of the alley.

"I need ya to do something for me." The girl shook her head, her eyes glossy. "Please, I have to save you." The girl's grey eyes met with Rukia and she hesitantly nodded. "Swallow this pill." Rukia gave the girl a green pill.

Tears streamed down the girl's face, but she swallowed it anyways. Immediately the girl seemed to become dizzy and fainted. Rukia sighed, as she caught her. "You're safe now."

Ichigo came by her side. "I knocked him out. What do I do know?"

"Leave him there. His friends will either pick him up or kill him."

Ichigo's eyes widened, but he said nothing. "And that girl."

"What about her?"

"Where are we going to drop her off?"

"I know where. Hold her and follow me. Stick to the roofs to avoid any-"

"How the hell am I going to get on the roof?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed the girl and slung her over his back.

"Put these on." She threw him boots and sock-like shoes. "Shoes go first and then boots." With that said, Kuchiki Rukia jumped and landed ontop of the roof.

Cussing in surprise, Ichigo quickly put them on and jumped. There was a sudden surge of energy from the bottom of the boot and the next thing he was aware of, was that he was on top of a roof.

"Those shoes will give you a boost for every jump. The more force you put on it, the higher you'll jump."

He nodded and they began jumping from roof to roof everytime, landing somewhere that was shaded from the sun. "Do we have to stick to the shadows?"

"You wanna have eighteen cops and a bunch of staring people after us?"

He nodded understanding and they silently dropped off the girl in her backyard. "How did you know where she lived?"

"The Triple S.A. sent me coordinates."

"And how do they know?"

"We have a spy, Hinamori Momo, in the A.P.D."

They returned to Ichigo's room in under two minutes. Rukia turned around, so that Ichigo, who was sitting on his bed, was face to face with her. "Now, tell me, why did you help me save that girl." Ichigo was silent. "Tell me, boy, why did you save that girl?"

Looking up to her, he responded, "I'm not the type of guy who will see someone in danger and not help them. I'm not that person."

"Then you'll help me?"

He looked at her now bandaged right hand and sighed. "Yeah, I'll help you, Agent."

Rukia smiled and began walking to his closet, but then paused for a moment. "Where did you learn to fight like that, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. In Japan, a person uses honorifics for everyone except close friends. "My dad is quite abusive. You'll see tomorrow morning, Agent." He wanted to make it clear that they were not friends, but accomplices.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia." Her eyes gazed at his. "Don't call me 'Agent'."

Something about the way she said it. Painfully confident, and with an edge of grief. "That's fine with me, Rukia."

* * *

(A/N This is the last update for Bulletproof for this week. I have two questions for anyone who reads this story:

Are Ichigo and Rukia in character? When I ask this, I am wondering if you guys can really see them doing and speaking what they do and speak in this story.

Is there enough details? Can you picture the surroundings and Ichi or Ruki's feelings?

In the next chappie, I'll introduce Inoue Orihime and we'll have more on Ichi's school friends.

Thank you: AgentBlast101, Rukia Heart, and Evolutionary for following my story!

Thank you: Hitsugaya Taicho, Hisana Kuchiki, Karin Hitsugay, and Kuchiki Fucotaic for the reviews.

Hisana: Yep, I know. I love that place, man! I'm RK1998. How about you?

Till next Friday everyone!)


	5. Monday

Chapter 5

Ichigo opened one of his eyes and got up quickly. Someone or something was whimpering. He looked straight at his closed closet, and was immediately sure that the sound was coming from there._ Eh. Maybe she had a bad dream. _He laid back down and soon fell to sleep.

"Ichi-Nii! Wake up!" He could hear Yuzu's sugary voice say.

"Yeah, I'll be down soon!" He opened his eyes and threw his blanket off. He sat up and yawned. Yesterday had been tough. Kuchiki Rukia had taken him on two more missions after saving the girl. Each mission made him hate the A.P.D. more and more._ How could they hurt innocent people like that?_ He got up and walked to his closet. Knocking on it, he said, "Oi, you! Get up if you want to go to school." No response. He knocked again. Finally, he opened it. The closet was empty and the sheets he had given her were folded. _SHE LEFT?!_

"Who are you looking for?" he heard a mockitive voice ask. He turned around to see Rukia jumping out of his window and onto his bed.

"Get off my bed! Now!" he growled.

She quickly got off and walked up to him. "So, who were you looking for?"

"Was there a mission?" he asked, ignoring her former question.

She shook her head. "No, I just went on a jog." That's when he noticed she was draped in sweat and breathing hard. "Starting from tomorrow, you're going start running with me." It was a statement, not a question.

"I never liked to run," he muttered under his breath.

"You'll like it," she stated as she ran her hand through her sweaty hair.

"Do ya want anything to eat?" he asked, heading towards the door of his room.

"Hmm." She put her index finger in her chin. "What do you have?" Then she quickly shook her head. "I'll be waiting for you outside. Just let me change and I'll jump out your window. I don't want your family to know about me."

Ichigo shrugged and left the room. _At least she's understanding._

"Ichi-Nii," said Karin once he came downstairs, in his school uniform. "Can you walk Yuzu and me to school today? Dad left early in the morning." She slid the note to him.

He scowled, but quickly read it in his mind:

**My dear kids,**

**Your wonderful dad was called early in the morning to be a hero and save lives. I'll be home by the time you three return from school. Ichigo, walk your sisters to school! I'll pick 'em up, though! Don't forget to say 'bye' to our Masaki!**

**Love,**

**Dad**

He sighed. _Saving lives and being a hero? What does that remind me of?_

"So, Ichi-Nii?" Ichigo looked up and saw Yuzu and Karin both looking at him, confused.

"Umm," he bit his toast. "Of course, but we have to leave now."

Karin nodded and tied her shoelaces, while Yuzu put the dishes in the sink. In no time, the Kurosaki kids were outside. That's when Ichigo remembered that he had agreed to meet Rukia outside. There she was leaning against the house wall, in her school uniform, fumbling with her phone. She looked up and smiled. "Ichigo!"

"Ichigo?!" Yuzu repeated and looked at her brother.

"Ichigo?" Karin repeated a devious smile getting on her face. Said teenager inwardly groaned.

"Ichi-Nii, who is that?" Yuzu inquired, innocently.

"Yeah, Ichi-Nii, who is she?" Karin was not going to let him off easily.

Rukia walked up to Ichigo and his sisters. "Here you go." She gave him her cellular. "You forgot your phone yesterday!" He took it, looking at her, completely confused.

"You were with her yesterday." Karin stated. She didn't ask. She said.

Rukia smiled. "Hello, there. You two must be this boy's sisters. I think you got something wrong, though. I saw your brother's phone in a bench across my house. I searched up his number online and I found out his name was Ichigo and where he lives. Please don't get the wrong idea. He and I don't even know each other."

Yuzu nodded. "You're a nice girl to do that." Ichigo detained a scoff, but Karin didn't buy it. She was still smiling evilly.

"Anyways," said Rukia, "got to go to school. Bye!"

"Bye!" yelled Yuzu as Rukia ran towards Karakura High. Turning to her brother, she said, "She goes to the same high school as you?"

Ichigo nodded as they began walking to the twin's school. "She's a new transfer from the U.S."

"She looks familiar," said Karin.

Ichigo turned to look at her, his eyes filled with worry._ The injection and memory modifier barely worked on her. Why? She has never held a gun!_ "Ya think?"

"Yep." Karin paused as they reached her school. "Did ya see her right hand?"

"Eh?" Yuzu said and Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"It was all bandaged. Probably fell down and crushed it. Just wondering how she's gonna hold a pencil."

Yuzu nodded. "Poor girl! Anyways, see you later Ichi-Nii!"

"See ya!" He began slowly walking towards his school, Rukia's phone in his hand. Suddenly, it began beeping and Ichigo jumped a little. He looked at it. There were two buttons to press: white or blue. Remembering how Rukia's gun had been blue, he pressed the blue button. The phone slightly vibrated and then, on the screen, information was shown.

**Crime: Attack on an adult.**

**Arrancar Attacking: Normal cop.**

**Location: Go south until you reach the first street sign. Make a left and then enter the property of former noble house, Hoy, relative.**

**Job: Rescue the Hoy member and erase any memory from the last twelve hours.**

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and sighed. _What should I do? _He looked at his watch._Twenty minutes for school?!_ With that thought he ran towards school. Once he was in, he dashed towards his classroom and accidentally bumped into someone. The person, specifically a teenage girl with burnt orange hair and soft beown eyes, fell down.

"Ichigo, you idiot!" yelled Tatsuki. "Can't you watch where you are going?"

Ichigo looked at the girl he had bumped down and extended his hand while saying, "Sorry. Here, let me help you."

The girl looked at his hand for a while and suddenly got up. "No! It's okay Kurosaki-Kun. I-I need to go… uh…use the washroom." With that she ran away.

"You idiot!" Tatsuki glared at her friend. "That's my best friend you bumped down."

"Sorry, sorry," he repeated.

"Sorry didn't do it!" Tatsuki Ichigo rolled his eyes, they both entered their class and went separate ways. The first thing he noticed was that Rukia wasn't in her seat.

Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad approached his seat.

"Yo, Ichigo!" said Keigo as he put out his hand for a high-five.

Ichigo completely ignored it and instead nodded.

"You shoulda come Friday night. It was the bomb! Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime, Honsho Chizuru, Ogawa Michuru, and everyone else from school was there. Only you, my bro-"

"Just stop," Ichigo responded, and glanced at Chad. "You were there?"

Chad nodded. "Mizuiro stopped by my house and I ended up going with him."

Mizuiro smiled. "Sorry, I didn't pick you up, Ichigo. I knew you wouldn't want to come."

Ichigo nodded, gratefully before an overly sweet voice chimed, "Kurosaki-Sama." His friends and he turned around to see Rukia, standing there in all her glory. Keigo's jaw dropped.

Mizuiro smiled widely at her. "Kuchiki-San, don't you know? When addressing Ichigo, you should call him 'Kurosaki-Kun' not 'Sama'. He isn't a lord."

Rukia nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Kojima-Kun!" She turned to Ichigo. "Kurosaki-Kun, can I have a moment with you?" Chad looked at Rukia, although his stare was hidden under his brown bangs.

Ichigo looked startled for a moment. "Y-yeah, sure, but." He watched as the teacher entered the room. "Maybe later."

Keigo's eyes became sparkly. "I'll talk with you Kuchiki-Saaan!"

"Everyone, please sit down," the teacher's voice boomed and everyone sat down properly in their seats. "We'll start this lesson were we last left on Friday."

Ichigo opened his book but his gaze shifted to Rukia. His eyes trailed down and noticed that she had a minor bruise in her leg. _That wasn't there this morning. _He watched as she opened her book and wondered about what his sister had said. _How is she going to hold the pencil?_ To his surprise she held the pencil without showing any expressions of pain. _How is she doing it?_ But he stopped thinking about her and focused on his work till lunch time.

"C'mon, Ichigo!" said Keigo as he bounced around the almost empty classroom. "What did you bring for lunch?"

Ichigo looked at his lunch bag that Yuzu had given him and grabbed it. "I dunno."

Mizuiro shook his head. "Vague as always." He turned to Chad. "What about you?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go up the roof to eat." He watched as some kids up front began throwing their food at each other. "It's quieter."

Ichigo nodded and he and his friends began walking away. Then he felt someone grab his school jacket. He turned around and there was Rukia. "You." She wasn't looking at him. "Come with me."

Keigo's eyes got tears as he watched Ichigo be dragged by Rukia. "W-why didn't she take me?!"

Chad shrugged and Mizuiro said, "Let's go up the roof. He'll come eventually."

Rukia let go of Ichigo and turned around, glaring. "Where were you?!" He looked at her confused. "You saw the mission, but you never arrived. I had to take on the da-" She stopped as she looked up and saw that Chad could possibly see them.

Ichigo turned around and looked up. Chad wasn't looking at them though. His back was turned. Ichigo sighed and grabbed her arm, tugging her towards a different place. Finally, when they were sure no one could see them, he said, "What were you saying?"

She huffed. "Why did you accept the mission if you weren't going to be there?"

Ichigo looked down at the bruise on her leg. "You fought by yourself?"

"Of course!" she responded as she unclenched her hands. "I had to save the Hoy relative."

"How did you know of the mission and what did you fight him with?" he asked.

"I went somewhere today and got another phone connected to mine," she showed her cell and continued, "Yours will get the same missions I get. Whenever it beeps, ditch school."

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"I said, leave the classroom. I'll follow you close behind," she stated, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Have you gone senile?" He looked at the phone she had given him earlier. "I can't ditch school!"

"Just say you have to use the restroom or something," she reasoned, "Look, it's only till Friday. I'll leave on Friday, and your life will be back to normal."

He stared at her for a while before asking, "On Friday, where will you go?"

"Why do you care?" she retorted, a small smile forming on her lips.

She got him good there. "Fine, I'll do it! Just," he looked at her bruise again and then at her bandaged right hand, "don't do anything without me." She raised an eyebrow, signifying her question; Why? "I feel," he stopped and just gazed at her hand. "as though I have to repay you for what you've done to help my family."

"Fool!' He looked at her. "That's my job. I protect." They're eyes met each other for seconds and her grin widened.

"Yeah, well you're doing a bad job." Ichigo watched as her face twisted into anger.

"Just be quiet. Keep checking your phone. Go and eat lunch," she ordered.

He nodded and began walking away, but stopped when he saw his lunch bag in his hand. "You have anything to eat?"

"No, I'm going to go eat some grass," she stated as if it was the ordinary.

This caught Ichigo's attention. As he turned around, he asked "Grass?! That's what you're going to eat for lunch?"

"Yep! The Triple S.A. trains us so we can live on very little food each day."

"No wonder you are so short." Rukia clenched her fists at his statement while Ichigo took out his juice box and threw it to her. "Follow me. We're eating on top of the roof."

Rukia nodded as she began walking behind him. "What is this?"

"You've never seen a juice box?" he scoffed out.

"Nope! It has juice inside?! Cool!" She put it near her mouth and tiled it upwards. "How do you open it?"

"Poke it with the straw, idiot!"

"Stop calling me idiot, idiot!" Ichigo scoffed and watched as she ripped out the straw from its wrapper. "The straw is so short. Are you sure it'll work?"

"Poke the damn straw in the silver circle," he said, scowling.

She did as she was told and began drinking the cold juice. "Mm. It's so cold and good."

"Glad you like it," he responded as he opened the door that lead to the roof. "Oi, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, I'm here."

Mizuiro nodded and then widened his eyes. Keigo's lower lip began to tremble. Chad, well, acted like Chad.

"ICHIGO! YOU BROUGHT KUCHIKI-SAN FOR US!" Ichigo socked his friend on the jaw and sat down next to Chad, while Rukia sat down next to Mizuiro.

"Why aren't you with the girls eating, Kuchiki-San?" Mizuiro asked.

Rukia stopped sipping on her juice and Ichigo noticed how her eyes slightly wavered towards the girls, who were eating near the tree below them. "Excellent idea, Kojima-Kun! I should be downstairs with them."

He only knew her for three days, but Ichigo loathed her sweet and sugary voice. It was so fake! "Oi, Rukia." Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad looked at him in surprise. Ichigo threw her his bag of food. She caught it and stared at him confused. "Get out of here and eat."

"Thank you," This part sounded true. "Kurosaki-Kun." She killed it with that part and left.

"I-Ichigo, you have lotsa 'xplaining to do," Keigo managed to say.

Mizuiro tilted his head. "Did you just call Kuchiki-San by her first name?" Chad nodded, curious as well.

Ichigo looked at the three and shook his head. "Shaddap and eat." Mizuiro and Chad got back to eating, but Keigo went into a deep depression. Ichigo turned his head slightly, so he could see the girls' lunch spot. Sure enough, Kuchiki Rukia wasn't there. He shifted his gaze slightly to a tree moving. _Is she there?_ He sighed. Why did he care? Lunch time was over quickly and all the students returned to their classroom except one.

"Where is Inoue Orihime?" their teacher inquired, seemingly worried.

Tatsuki raised her hands and as her name was called, she responded, "She said she was going for a drink of teacher nodded.

Ichigo felt a vibration in his pocket and turned slightly at Rukia, whose cell phone was in her left hand under the desk. He shot up his hands. "I need to go drink water."

Kids began whispering as the teacher nodded. "Maybe he's going to go check on Inoue-San.", "Why did I not think of that?", and "Inoue-San and Kurosaki-Kun! A perfect couple!"

Rukia raised her hand and as her name was called, she asked in a sweet voice, "Restroom pass?" The teacher's eyebrows wrinkled together as she nodded.

"Oooh! A love triangle with Kuchiki-San in it! We have to make a correlation chart!"

Chad watched as Rukia got up, clenching her cell, hoping that no one would notice. Chad hadn't only noticed she was holding a cell phone, but he had also noticed that Ichigo had the same one. Something was going on between the two. That was for sure. Rukia and Ichigo ran down the hall together.

"It's not far from here." They exited the school. "Left till we see the first street sign." They were off. "Now right on this intersection." The dashed right. "And there." She pointed at a house that seemed pretty normal.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Don't be fooled by the outer appearance. It's just a force field." She put her hand straight through the air and suddenly a blue shield appeared to shield the house. "Just walk straight in." Ichigo did as he was told and once in, he noticed how the house completely changed. The windows were cracked, the door was open and gun shots were audible. "Oi, Ichigo!" Rukia said as she walked closer to the door, holding a bottle of memory modifying pills. "Did you bring your gun?"

Ichigo took it out of his left pocket as a response and followed her in the house. "HELP ME!" The scream was terrifying. Rukia ran up the stairs and stumbled backwards when she saw the dead body of a young woman.

Ichigo caught hold of her arm and opened his eyes, terrified of the bloody sight. "We are too late?"

"Yes, you certainly are!" A man with long black hair, which covered his left eye, and wore a spoon-hooded, white vest appeared out of the room. "You." He pointed at Rukia. "Grimmjow killed ya!"

"He did?" Rukia looked at him straight in to his right eye and continued with a sarcastic tone, "I wasn't aware of that, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra's smile widened. "So their reports were correct! I needa know though," He pointed the gun at Ichigo. "how da hell do ya know where we attack, our names, and everything!"

Rukia smirked and Ichigo ducked as the bullet whizzed above his head. "Lucky guesses, you could say."

Ichigo rammed into Nnoitra and attempted to punch him, but the skeleton-like Arrancar dodged and kicked Ichigo on the stomach. He grabbed Ichigo by the hair and threw him at Rukia. Both teenagers crashed into a wall. Ichigo got up again and loaded his gun, but Nnoitra was too fast. Ichigo had to grab Rukia by her collar and run to avoid being shot by the various bullets craving their flesh. Finally, Ichigo opened a room, went inside, locked the door and let go of Rukia. Both were panting.

She nodded her head towards another door. "There."

"No," Ichigo said. "We can't keep running from this psycho." Nnoitra's footsteps were approaching.

"Fine, Ichigo. Since the person we were supposed to save is killed, we no longer have any business here. We have to leave. That Arrancar can kill us."

Suddenly bullets flew through the door and the teens ran towards the other door in the room. When they opened it, they found a large bathroom, but it had no windows.

Ichigo shook his head. "We'll have to go back outside to leave."

Rukia nodded and she stuck her hand in her shirt pocket. "Here are some bullets." She tossed them to him and then took out a small rod. She proceeded to click it and then a blade came out from the other end.

He reloaded his gun and extended his hand. Rukia lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Listen, gimme your right hand. Since you can't use it- "

"Be quiet. Don't feel guilty about this! Let's go." Rukia went near the door and put her hand in the knob.

Before she could turn it, Nnoitra broke it down and Rukia crashed into the ground. "There ya guys are. Playin' Hide n' Seek with me? Bad idea."

Ichigo pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger down three times consecutively. Nnoitra had dodged all of them and was approaching Ichigo. "Kid, ya have guts, but I gotta ask ya. Who are ya?"

"My name-"

Flack! Nnoitra had turned around and was gripping Rukia's left hand, which held her dagger. "Too loud, gal!" Before he could say anything else, she kicked him in his shin. The Arrancar was not affected, and instead laughed. Still gripping her hand, he pulled her closer to him and crashed his knee into her back.

Rukia looked into Ichigo's eyes as her back was continuously pounded into Nnoitra's knee. Ichigo knew what to do. In under a second, Ichigo pulled the trigger three times, hitting Nnoitra one time in the shoulder blade. He immediately let go of Rukia and then she attached her dagger into his stomach. Now, both Ichigo and Rukia dashed out of the house and ran till they could see Karakura High.

"You're good for a starter," Rukia complimented.

"Not too bad yourself," he responded as they approached a water fountain. "You first." She nodded and bent over to drink the freezing liquid.

"K-Kurosaki-Kun."

They both turned and saw Inoue Orihime coming. "K-Kuchiki-San?"

"Inoue-San," Ichigo answered. "Why aren't you back at class?" Rukia stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her left hand.

"Umm," the girl mumbled her eyes wide with fear. "I-I guess I j-just d-d… H-help m-m"

"MOVE!" Rukia yelled and threw herself on top of the other girl's body just as two men with green hair jumped from the school roof.

Ichigo's eyes widened as both men took out daggers, similar to Rukia's, and threw them at him. He quickly moved and the steel hit the ground. Rukia got Orihime and slung her over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-San. They told me not to say anything!"

"It's all right," Rukia responded, leaving Orihime against a tree and taking out a small red tablet. "Just swallow this pill and go back to class, okay?"

Orihime looked at Rukia. "Kuchiki-San, what's going on?"

A gun shot.

"Just swallow the pill," commanded Rukia. The girl nodded and swallowed it. Immediately her eyes became dark and she got up, walking towards her classroom. Rukia sighed and ran where she had left Ichigo. He wasn't there. She groaned and turned around. Nowhere in sight.

"Rukia!" he shouted.

She looked at the direction of where the voice came from and saw Ichigo swinging the body of one of the cops into another. He held the body up and she punched her fist into its stomach.

"They were easy! Did you take care of Inoue-San?" Ichigo asked

She nodded. "She's in class now. Shouldn't remember a thing."

"Fine, let's go."

They took turns entering the classroom. First, Ichigo entered and got a scolding and then Rukia entered, but surprisingly didn't get a scolding.

The school day went by quickly, without any further interruptions. When walking home to school, they went to stop a robbery in a small jewelry store, but it wasn't related to any Arrancar act. It was just a regular thief.

"Earlier, Inoue Orihime was used as bait by those two men with green hair. Do you know her?" Rukia asked on her way back.

"Naw. She's just a friend of my friend, Tatsuki. Why do you think they used her?"

"To allure us. My theory is that they found out that I was alive when I went to rescue the Hoy relative. They also saw I was wearing a Karakura High uniform, and most probably they knew how you looked. Did you see Inoue-San at all today?"

"Yeah, I bumped into her in the hallway," he said resting the back of his head on his hands.

"They must've been thinking of who to use as a hostage to get us. Since Inoue-San went to drink water, they used her. Then they sent Nnoitra to move us away. That female body. It must have been a fake." Ichigo's eyes were slightly wide, but he nodded. "He ran us back to school where we were supposed to be drained and thirsty. Too bad you beat the crap out of their plan. By the way, how is it that you are so good at fighting and easily caught on to holding guns and all this violence?"

Ichigo shrugged and looked up to the sky. _Maybe, it's because I've always wanted to protect. _He stopped as they approached a river. _But why is it, that I couldn't protect you, Mom?_

* * *

"So she has accepted missions?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked, monotonously.

"Yes, but she hasn't called me to report. She usually does every night!" Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the Thirteenth Agency, responded.

"Has she failed any mission?" the man inquired.

"Yes, she failed one today. This is what has gotten me concerned. Since starting, Kuchiki Rukia has never failed a single mission." Byakuya didn't show any sign of movement. "Maybe she is sick?" suggested Ukitake.

Byakuya shook his head. "If she makes any contact with you, inform me."

"Yes, Kuchiki Taicho. Maybe she won't contact us till tomorrow or the day after. She must be busy."

"Fine, I will be leaving, Jushiro Taicho."

Abarai Renji followed him close behind. "Would you like me to go to Karakura Town to check on her?"

"There will be no need. She is coming this Friday."

Renji nodded, but was not pleased with the decision. Kuchiki Rukia was his childhood friend and he couldn't help but be curious of what was wrong with her._ Eh. She's coming back this Friday anyways._

* * *

(A/N Okay so I've introduced Inoue into the Rukia's violent world, but gave her a pill to forget. Or did she? In the next chappie, Chad'll find out about Ruki's world and we'll have Grimmjow come in and kick some- Okay, I am spoiling the next chapter.

Spoiler for new Bleach Chapter:

This chapter was pretty good. The first part was just the best! All the aswach bowing to our now very mature Ichigo. Brought tears to my eyes. Then there was the Hisagi, Kensei, and Mashiro scene. Anyone else her ship KenseixMashiro? I found it kinda dumb the they are going to trai Hisagi to have Bankai. Isn't it gonna be stolen again? Our mature and handsome Toshiro starting from the basics. Komomuras uncle at the end took the whole thing away. Damn thing is humongous!

Sorry, just had to take that out. Anydo, thanks to everyone who reviewed:

ilovebks: Thank you for following! Hope you like this chapter!

Phantom Claire: Thanks for reviewing! What did you think of the Bleach chappie this week?

Hitsugaya Taicho and Karin Hitsugaya: Thank you for reviewing my storyeven when you two have sooo much homework to do! Faa-Chan doesn't do that stuff but I have to do two essays per History lesson. More IchiRukiness coming up

Guest: Yes, Momo isn't delusional. I hate how obsessed she was with Aizen. It screwed her character up!

Till next time!

-Jaay-Chan)


	6. Tuesday: A New Agent!

Chapter 6

Kuchiki Rukia opened her eyes quickly and sat up. Her whole body was trembling and she felt very cold._ Dreams._ A sigh escaped her lips as she picked up her cell phone, which was under her pillow._ I hate dreams._ It was five-thirty._ I'll go on a jog to get my mind off of it._ After changing into her school uniform, she carefully slid the closet door open and jumped out._ He's still sleeping. _She walked on top of Ichigo's bed and jumped out his window. She looked down the street and huffed. In a flash she was running with all her might.

_Nii-Sama, will I bring shame to the Kuchikis? Will I be their downfall?_

She did I right turn and added more speed to her running.

_Hisana-Nee. Why do I feel like you are my real sister? Why do I feel like there is a real family bond between us? Am I trusting you too much?_

She stopped running and began panting.

_Kaien-Dono, when will you wake up from your coma?_

She crouched down and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Who do we have here?"

Her violet eyes met with sky blue eyes. "Grimmjow."

"Kuchiki Rukia, how the hell are you alive?" He tilted his head and glanced at her bandaged hand. "Ooh! That's gotta be painful."

Rukia smiled and punched the ground with her right hand. Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Doesn't hurt at all, Grimmjow. The way I lived, it is none of your concern."

"You are very interesting, Kuchiki." He got closer to her and she stood up.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, now where are you staying?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"With Kurosaki?"

"Why did you want to hurt the Kurosakis that day?"

"You think I'm going to give you classified information?"

"Then why should I tell you where I am staying?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Point for Kuchiki."

Rukia turned around. "Catcha around, Grimmjow."

"What makes you think that I won't kill you right now?"

"You don't have a gun or any weapon." She turned her head slightly. "Just like me, you just came out for a jog. Next time we see each other, you can try killing me, but I doubt you will."

"We still have fists." Grimmjow walked closer to her. "You don't like to fight without weapons? You are no agent if you can't fight without weapons."

Rukia considered backing away, but that would make her look like a coward. So instead she got closer to him, causing his smile to widen. "I would love to, but I have other businesses to attend to." Her phone buzzed. _Perfect timing, Hinamori-San. _"Catch you later, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Grimmjow watched as she ran off and turned around. _I should have volunteered for today's mission._

Rukia was running from Grimmjow with all her possible might, but for some reason she didn't feel fear. He could have killed her, right then and there, but he didn't. He showed mercy._ But why?_ She stopped at the place her cell phone had given her and realized she didn't have any weapons on her. _Snap! I have to get to Ichigo's._ She began turning around, but remembered what Grimmjow had told her. _I'm not an agent if I can't fight without weapons? Fine then, I will be a true agent!_ She dashed in and saw two black haired cops, each holding a young man. "Put them down!"

"Ooo, who do we have here?"

"An agent. How should we hurt her?"

"Hurt me? I think it'll be you two who will be hurt if you don't put those two down!"

"She talks high and mighty, but she's weaponless."

"I don't need a weapon." With that said, Rukia dashed at one of the cops, jumping and kicking him on the jaw. The cop was knocked to the ground and the man was sent flying against a wall.

"So you can fight. So what? We got weapons." The other cop took out his gun, dropping the other man on the floor. "Kintara, get up."

The other cop got up holding his gun. "SHE DIES!"

Both of them began shooting bullets at her. She ducked down and scatted over to the man who was crushed against the wall. Bullets followed her everywhere as she slung the man over her shoulder and entered the nearest room. She shut the door and got a memory modifier pill that she had stuffed in her shirt pocket.

"A-are you an agent?" The man was trembling.

"Yeah, swallow this and just stay there."

He nodded and choked it down. She put him on top of the bedroom and covered. Then she took out a large, black jacket from the closet and put it on. She went outside and was met with a fist. Blood poured from her nose, dribbling down her cheeks.

"Ya still think you can win us and save him?"

"Yes!" She ducked a bullet, but another one whizzed into her stomach. Thick red blood gushed on the floor as she got the other man and put the pill in his mouth. She ripped off the jacket and put it on him. Turning around, she saw the two cops approaching her.

"Can we have some fun before killing her?"

"Of course we can!"

"No, you can't!" Gun shots were heard and both cops fell on the floor, completely immobilized. Ichigo looked at Rukia. "I thought we made a deal yesterday that you'd wait for me."

Rukia smirked. "I can't wait for you when there are two lives at risk." She picked up the other man and put him in another room. "You brought the Photosphere?"

"The circle thingy, right?"

"Yes."

"Here it is." He tossed her a green orb and she clicked a whit button on its side.

"'Kay let's go. The Agency should be here in a bit."

Ichigo nodded and both of them left the house, completely unaware that someone was watching them from a window across the street.

* * *

"GOOOOOD MOOORNING ICHIGOO!" Isshin crashed into an empty bed. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah what?"

Isshin turned to see his son leaning against his closet, his face really pale.

"You woke up early?"

"Yeah, why?"

"THERE'S GONNA BE ANOTHER TSUNAMI! MY SON JUST WOKE UP SUPER EARLY!" Isshin attempted to hug Ichigo.

"I always wake up early." Ichigo's fist crushed against his father's face.

"No, no, no! You always wake up after I try surprising you!"

"That's not true, you-"

"Ichi-Nii! Oto-San! Time for breakfast!" Yuzu sounded distressed.

"Coming my beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous.." Isshin zoomed out of Ichigo's room before he finished his sentence.

"Safe?"

"Safe."

Ichigo opened his closet and Rukia jumped out of it, smiling like a maniac. "Well, that was exciting."

"For you."

"I like your dad!"

"Speak for yourself. Did you bandage your stomach?"

"Yeah did you replace your bandage? Yesterday's wound was pretty deep."

"Not that bad. I'm lucky the bullet hit my shoulder and not my chest." He huffed as he fixed his bed sheet. "And to answer your question, yes I replaced the bandage. I'm going downstairs to eat. Wait outside."

"M'kay." Rukia jumped out the window.

Ichigo jumped downstairs and grabbed two toasts and a green tea mug from the middle of the dining table.

"Two pieces of toast, Ichi-Nii? Since when did you eat so much?" Karin tilted her head sideways, smirking.

Yuzu put her index finger next to her cheek and said, "Unless you are going to share with someone!"

"WHAT?! MY SON IS-"

Ichigo quickly left his house._ My family is insane!_ "Here." He threw the toast at Rukia and said girl caught it before it landed on the ground.

"You shouldn't throw food like that!" She bit down on the crunchy bread.

"Yeah, whatever." He began walking ahead, finishing his toast along the way.

"Aren't we going to school too early?"

"Yeah, just in case if there is another mission."

"I finished my homework before going to sleep last night. Did you?"

"Yeah, it was easy."

"It was kinda difficult. This is my first experience in education."

Ichigo stopped and looked at her. "Your first? Then how are you doing this stuff? I am taking advance classes so this is for seniors."

"Well it isn't my exact first." She finished her toast and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "When I was little, my friend and I would sneak out of our area and go see kids going to school. After they were done, they'd usually do homework in the benches. You could say we eavesdropped and stole their notes."

"Why didn't you go to school?"

She looked away. "Because I was an orphan who didn't meet any school requirements."

His eyes narrowed. "There are some orphan schools."

"Have you heard of Rukongai?"

Ichigo nodded. "That is where gangsters live, right? No one's aloud to enter there."

Rukia scoffed. "That's what they tell you? It's orphans who have fallen under the mercy of Arrancars. Its old men who have nothing better to do than drink. It's women who-" She began walking away. "You get it?"

"Yeah." They stopped in front of their school. "How long did you live there before becoming an agent?"

"I was recruited when I was nine, and then adopted into the Kuchiki Family when I was ten.

"How did they recruit you?"

"Quiet curious, aren't you?" Rukia asked as she skipped inside the school halls, her school bag thumping against her back.

"Sorry."

"No, don't worry. Just felt like teasing you. The Agency did a raid in Rukongai to try saving some kids. My friend and I were included in the rescue."

Ichigo nodded as they entered their classroom. Only a few students were there, including Chad and Tatsuki.

"Oi Ichigo." Tatsuki went up to him. "Here's your manga. This series is going downhill."

"Yeah, you're telling me. Tomorrow the new one comes out. I'll borrow it to you when I buy it."

"Thanks man!" She turned to look at Rukia. "You and Ichigo?!"

"You're getting the wrong idea, Tatsuki. She's just…"

"An acquaintance. I hired him to tutor me in math."

"Ch. Ya coulda asked me, Kuchiki-San. I know math better than this dimwit."

"Arigato, Arisawa-San! I'll be sure to ask you next time!"

Inoue Orihime came bouncing in. "Tatsuki-Saan!"

Ichigo's friend turned around. "Oh, Hime! Catcha two later." With that she left them and went to sit next to her best friend.

Chad came out of his seat and went to Ichigo. "I saw you today."

Both Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened as they glanced at each other.

"What were you doing, running out of a house like that?"

"I-I'll tell you later, Chad."

Chad nodded, but after he slid into his seat, he kept on glancing at a nervous Ichigo and panicking Rukia.

Ichigo looked at Rukia from the side and she did the same. _What are we going to do fool?_

_I dunno. Can we tell him?_

_Are you insane? I told you an-. Just forget it._

_Fine! Let's see you come up with a better idea!_

A vibration on Ichigo's pocket and both of them got up at the same time. He turned to Chad, "I gotta use the restroom. I'll be back."

Rukia looked at Tatsuki. "Need water. Be back!"

Orihime and Tatsuki watched as the two sped down the same hallway. "Isn't the water the other way, Tatsuki-San?"

"Yep, something is weird about those two."

Chad stood up. "I'll be back."

"Eh?!" both girls exclaimed in unison.

Rukia and Ichigo ran out of school holding their phones in front of them.

"Right."

"Okay, straight till the second stop sign."

Chad was getting tired as he ran as fast as he could. _When did Ichigo get so fast?_

"Stop!"

Chad watched as they entered a normal-looking house carefully. _What's so special about that?_ He began walking closer and suddenly, there was a small electrocution feeling running through his body. The thing that really surprised him was the house was no longer normal. The windows were bent and the handle of the door was broken. Gun shots. His eyes, hidden under his bangs, became wider. He slowly walked in and saw Ichigo and Rukia each holding a gun.

"Ichigo?"

Both teenagers turned around and Rukia let out a groan while Ichigo shook his head. "What are you doing here, Chad?!"

Wack! Someone kicked Ichigo against the wall and another man tackled Rukia to the ground. Now a third figure came and began laughing. "To think my brothers couldn't destroy you two yesterday is almost too hilarious to breathe away."

"That sounds idiotic!" Rukia yelled as she kicked the man who held her in the gut. She took out her dagger and stabbed him in the stomach, leaving him on the ground.

Ichigo kicked the other man on his shin three times and then punched him in the jaw. He took out his gun and shot him in the chest. "We destroyed these two like nothing. Got any more?"

Chad watched as someone lurked behind Rukia and on instinct jumped on top of him, pinning the person to the ground.

Rukia turned around and watched as Chad punched the guy senseless. _He. He is like Ichigo. They are willing to protect anyone. _"Here." She tossed him her dagger and once in his hand, it was glowing a dark pink color._ Dark pink? That's not its usual color, unless, it... bonded with him?_ Chad inserted the blade inside of the man's stomach and stood up.

While all this was happening, Ichigo had gone to the main leader and begun fighting with him. A punch to the face was what Ichigo earned, but the other guy ended up with bullets coming out from his shoulder and legs. He turned to see Chad walking up to Rukia.

"I hope I picked the right side, transfer student."

"You did. Thank you for helping us."

"Who are you?"

"I am a.." _Stop it, Rukia. All you are caring about is yourself. Once Ichigo and Chad are involved, do you know what will happen to their families?_

"She's an agent who works for the Triple S.A."

"Ichigo," Chad murmured. "You're an agent, too?"

"I'm a substitute. Till Friday. That's when she'll leave."

Rukia nodded. "Let's go to school. We're going to be kind of late."

"What is the Triple S.A.? How do you, Ichigo, know you can trust her?"

"Because she saved my family from the A.P.D."

"From the A.P.D.?"

"They are evil, Chad. You should see everything that they do to people who used to be part of the former police department."

"That's enough, Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "What's wrong?"

She took out a red pill. "Have him swallow this."

"I am not swallowing anything."

"Please."

"What does that do?"

"Chad," Ichigo began before Rukia bent down on her knees and put her head down.

"Please, Chad. If you don't want your family to be harmed, you have to swallow this." Her forehead touched the floor. "I beg of you."

Chad extended his hand. "Transfer student."

Rukia looked up into his face and then at his hand. She extended it and he helped her up. "You'll take it?"

"I'll take it, but give me a good reason to."

"I belong to the Soul Society Secret Agency. Forty years ago, we were the best cops in the country. Then we were betrayed by a man we trusted the most. He kicked us out and tried killing us all. The person we just saved, who is upstairs in a bed, was a former cop's great-granddaughter. Many of us surprisingly lived and went into hiding. Some died and others were captured later on and put in Rukongai. The ones who went into hiding started this agency and vowed to protect those who would be harmed by the newly found Arrancar Police Department. Here's the thing: No one should know of our existence."

"I won't tell anyone."

"That's not the point! If anyone finds out that I told you, your family will be tortured!"

"What will that pill do?"

"It'll modify your memory for the last two hours, Chad." Ichigo had been silent the whole time. "Take it."

Chad shook his head. "I want to help, as well."

"You can't," Ichigo said. "You don't have a weapon."

"Yes, I do." He showed the dagger that Rukia had tossed to him, which still glowed a dark pink color.

"It bonded with him," Rukia extended her hand. "Hand it to me for a while."

Chad complied.

Once in her hand the dagger stopped glowing.

"What happened?" Chad inquired.

"You see, every agent has one gun and two daggers that bonds with him or her. I tossed you a dagger that hadn't bonded with anyone yet. Since I've already bonded with two, it wasn't mine. This dagger is yours. Now, you are immune to memory modifiers." She handed it back to him.

"Well, that's good." He looked at the shining blade and the shining hilt. "I just wish it wasn't pink."

"It's dark pink signifying strength." Rukia began walking away. "You're going to be a strong agent."

Ichigo looked at his friend. "Welcome to the loony life I've been living since last Friday."

Chad nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards as they walked back to school.

"Tardy!"

Ichigo went straight to his seat.

"Tardy!"

Chad slid into his seat, his head slightly down.

"Oh Kuchiki-Saan! You're just in time for class!"

Almost everyone in the classroom felt their mouth drop as Rukia skipped to her seat. She looked at Ichigo as the teacher wrote on the board and mouthed, 'Loser!'.

Ichigo mouthed back, 'What the hell is up with you not getting a scolding?'

'My awesomeness!'

"Eyes on the board!"

The day dragged on. During school time, there was only one interruption which Rukia told Ichigo she'd deal with alone. She came back in fifteen minutes with only finger marks in wrist. For lunch time, Ichigo gave her his sandwich and she ate on top of a tree while he ate with his friends. Chad kept on looking at him, but other than that the school day was perfectly normal.

On the way home, Rukia's phone buzzed.

"Hey! How come your phone buzzed and mine didn't?!"

"Because I got a text not a mission."

"Oh, you text?"

"No, fool. The Agency texts us news. I have no time for social foolishness." Rukia's eyes widened after she read through the text.

"What happened?!"

"Hinamori Momo. She was caught."

"You mean your guys' spy?"

Rukia nodded. "Now how are we going to get information?"

"Why you asking me?"

"It's a rhetorical question, fool!"

"Is fool my new nickname?"

"Yes, why?"

He patted her in the head. "Children shouldn't disrespect their elders."

"Why you!" She kicked him in his shin.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Do I look like a child?"

"Yeah you do."

"I should-"

"How old are you then?"

"I'm fifteen, you?

"Fifteen."

"Ha! So if I am I child you are one too!"

"I don't look like one."

"I look like a teenager, you fool!"

"You called me fool again, child. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What did your parents teach you?"

Rukia's eyes shifted to another direction and immediately Ichigo felt like punching himself.

"Sorry, 'bout that."

"No, it's alright. Although I was taught nothing by parents, I am a Kuchiki. I should act like one." She skipped ahead.

Ichigo sped up his pace so they could be side by side. "Who are the Kuchikis? I searched them up during lunch time, but there is nothing on them."

"That's because they wiped any knowledge of themselves. The Kuchikis are part of the Four Noble Houses. Other than them, there are: the Shihoins, the Shibas, and the Hoys."

"So you guys are nobles?"

Rukia nodded. "Each clan is almost extinct."

"And what are your parts in the Triple S.A.?"

"We provide them with different stuff. We Kuchikis have the finest agents."

"Something went wrong with you."

"I hate you, fool."

"The feeling is mutual."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Rukia and Ichigo each took out their phone.

"How are we getting information if Hinamori Momo is captured?"

"I don't know… Unless the A.P.D. hacked into our system!"

"So what should we believe?"

Rukia opened her school bag and took out a black suit. "Go put this on at your house and meet me up at the place. Be careful. I'll be hidden because I am not sure we can trust this info." She took out the sock-like shoes and boots. "Just in case you need to jump far places."

"I'm not letting you go alone. What do you take me as?"

"A fool. Don't worry. I've done this before so it'll be no problem. GO!"

He watched as she ran off. "Ch. Like I'd let you have all the fun." He ripped off his shoes and hid them behind a bush. After putting on the foot gear, he jumped on top of a roof and followed her.

Rukia arrived at the factory quickly and slowly approached the alley between it and the house next to it. A blue force feared appeared but she walked straight through it. There was no one, but she looked around. The alley itself stinked, but that was due to the various trash cans.

"Boo."

She turned around and punched the person, who had been too close to her, in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Grimmjow went backwards two steps. "That was uncalled forth."

"You're telling me." Ichigo jumped from the roof and landed next to Rukia. He looked at her. "Man, you really."

Rukia did not turn to look at Ichigo and instead approached Grimmjow. "You guys-"

"Yes, we hacked into your system and caught Hinamori Momo. Girl didn't put up much of a fight and it was a wonder why Aizen didn't suspect of her."

Rukia felt her hand clench. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Aww you care? Do you know her?"

"I don't need to know a person to care for them."

"Hell, I know that. You trusted the bright haired kid behind you in under five minutes. Does that mean you care for me?"

Ichigo's left eye twitched.

"What is wrong with you, Grimmjow?" asked Rukia.

"See you can't trust or care for everyone you don't know. Point for me?" He had a smirk on his face.

"Point for Grimmjow." Rukia sighed. "Now what?"

"Well it's one to one so far."

"You know what she's talking about, Grimmjow."

"Sheesh bright haired kid." Grimmjow pushed Rukia on the side and walked up to him. "You've been a real bother, ya know?"

"Get away from my face, punk."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Don't speak to your elders like that, child."

Rukia snickered from behind and both boys turned to see her.

"I'm sorry but that was funny. Point for Grimmjow!"

Ichigo felt his teeth crash together and he attempted to punch Grimmjow, but said person grabbed his fist. Rukia took out her gun.

"Hurt him and I shoot."

"Sounds like a plan." He kicked Ichigo in the stomach. A gun shot and the factory wall now modeled a crater. Another kick in the gut. Another shot. Now the trash can had a hole and green, slimy liquid oozed out of it.

Blood dribbled down the corner of Ichigo's mouth and he felt like he was going to lose his lunch any moment. Another kick and that was for sure. He threw up all over Grimmjow's hand and foot.

"Aww shit!"

Rukia took the opportunity and managed to shoot him in the back.

Grimmjow slammed Ichigo against a wall and looked at his hand as blood dribbled down his back and legs. "Disgusting!"

"Grimmjow," said a low voice. "I thought you could handle this on your own."

Rukia watched as a paler than pale looking guy with emerald eyes walked into the hallway followed by the skinny Arrancar, Nnoitra.

"Yeah, but I wasn't planning to get puked on! It stinks like hell!"

Ichigo got up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Let's torture both of them. Rip out their limbs one at a time. First the left arm. Then the right. Then the right leg. Then the left. The head goes last. We can cut open the stomach too!"

"Nnoitra, shaddap!"

Rukia got up and towards Grimmjow, her dagger's hilt glowing blue, but she was caught by someone.

"Don't move."

The arm that wrapped around her neck was clad in a white jacket.

Ichigo got up as he saw the pale guy use his other hand to take out a dagger. "Don't hurt her!"

"Or what?" Grimmjow sneered as he finished wiping his hands.

He put his hand in his pocket.

"ICHIGO, NO!"

Once he dropped a black bottle, all the Arrancars, except the pale one, seemed to panic. Grimmjow went to Ichigo and caught him by his neck. "YOU IDIOT! THAT'S A FREAKIN' BOTTLE OF POISON! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NOW?! WE ALL DIE!"

The pale arrancar dropped Rukia and took out a white disc. "Come on Grimmjow. Nnoitra. We leave."

"How the hell are we going to leave, Ulqiorra?" Grimmjow inquired but when he saw that Ulqiorra was using the disk to open a force shield, he dropped Ichigo and ran.

Slowly, the area around them was getting misty and harder to breathe. They both got up and tried to get out, but the force field prevented them.

Ichigo took off his jacket and covered his mouth while Rukia used her school jacket. The area was barely visible, and now their skins were starting to burn. Each hair on their arms were standing and with every mist particle, there was a tingling sensation flowing through their body.

Suddenly there was a bright pink glowing and both of them got up, hand in hand, and walked to it. A hand grabbed Ichigo's school shirt and pulled him and Rukia out.

After having a coughing fit, Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Chad taking his pulse. "You two were almost unconscious."

"Thanks for saving us, Chad."

"No problem. Agent, your pulse is quicker than Ichigo's. Calm down."

Rukia stood up and stepped on Ichigo's hand.

"WHAT THE-"

"You fool! How could you use that poison? Do you know what would've happened if your friend wouldn't have saved us? We'd be bones! That chemical burns flesh!"

Ichigo looked calm as he stood up. "But we were saved."

"That's not the point. If we wouldn't have been saved by Chad- Wait Chad. How did you know we were in danger?"

"My dagger was glowing abnormally and didn't stop till I held it. I kinda knew then."

Rukia nodded. "It's the bond. Thank you, Chad."

"No problem, Agent."

"Call her Rukia."

Chad turned to see his friend.

"Her name is Kuchiki Rukia, not Agent."

"If that's alright with her..." he sent a meaningful stare at Rukia who nodded. "then I will call her Kuchiki-San."

"I am not sure if I am going to receive any more missions for a while so don't worry. Let's go, Ichigo."

Chad nodded and looked at his friend. "You and her live together?"

"Yeah, she sleeps in my closet since her place is currently unavailable."

Chad nodded. "See you tomorrow, Ichigo."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" Genryuusai Yamamoto's voice boomed as he slammed his mug against the long table. All the captains made no movement. "Call back everyone sent to protect an appointed area. Do not send any missions for our whole system must be damaged."

Kurotsuchi Mayuri stood up. "Should I reboot the whole system, Sou-Taicho?"

"Yes, do that."

"What about the ones still on missions?" inquired Jushiro Ukitake as he stood up.

"Send agents there to bring them back. By Thursday night, they should all be here."

"Hai, Sou-Taicho!"

* * *

(A/N Okay, everyone. Here's Chapter 6. Tell me how you like it and what you don't. I felt like I am progressing the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia too fast but after rereading Volume 1 of Bleach, I thought it was pretty good. I need you guys to tell me though. Next chapter, I'll bring in Ishida Uryu (Prince von Licht). Everyone is aware that for each day, there are more missions than I describe, right?

(Bleach chapter this week was kinda boring, but I was overjoyed to see Soi-Fong!)

Thank to everyone who reviewed!

Karin Hitsugaya: I like Nnoitra! He reminds me of my Zaraki but weaker! Your HitsuKari oneshot is almost done. Just gotta do the final draft.

Hitsugaya Taicho: Amigo, aren'tcha in seventh grade? You should be doing Pre-Algebra. You're a smart kid if you went through Algebra this whole year. Don't loose to radicals. Since I do homeschooling, I didn't have a tutorer to teach me them, but after rereading the summary of what they are various times I got it! What do you not get? Think about that and then reread o ly the section based on that continously. Look back on the lessons from before. Don't loose the war, hermano!

ilovebks: When I started the story, I was going to make it follow the Soul Society Arc, but now I have adifferent plan. It'll be more suspenseful and exciting thanmy original plan. I am glad you like the action in that chapter! Once again, thank you sooo much for reviewing!

Hisana Kuchiki: More battles are coming. Hopefully they'll get longer too. Ey! Don't read Faa-Chan's story and eat breakfast! You are freakin' sure to choke on that one.

Kuchiki Fucotaic: Amigo, I am going to burst your shipper heart in the future. I love pupusas! My Grandma makes 'em soooo good. Te gusta pan dulcè? Enchiladas? Quesadillas? Me encantan!

Taichichaser2000: Yep, I changed the rating to t. I don't wanna do the HitsuHisa scene. Go easy on me! It's the most crackest pairing in the world!

'Kay, till next time!)


	7. Wednesday: Ishida Uryu! Part One

Chapter 7

_"Kaien-Dono!" Rain pelted against her head violently as she ran to her teacher. The one person in the world that gave her comfort. The one person, that she had shot down. He landed on top of her body, blood splattering outwards from five different areas. She felt her face and clothing get stained by the warm, thick liquid._

_"It's-" He coughed blood onto her shoulder. "not your fault."_

_Her eyes widened as he fell limp. She rubbed his back as tears filled her eyes. She shook him slightly. No movement. She had killed him. She was a murderer of an innocent. She was evil. "KAIEN-DONO!"_

Rukia got up, her whole body draped in sweat and trembling. Her teeth chattered against each other violently as she slid the door of the closet open. Her foot touched the wooden board as Ichigo got up.

"Rukia?"

The wide-eyed girl made no response. _Kaien-Dono? Is that you?_

Ichigo got up. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"G-Gotta go. B-Be at school early." She got on his bed and jumped out the window, not bothering to put on the junping boots.

"Hey you're not wearing-" Ichigo looked out but she was gone. "Damn girl!" He put on the sock-like shoes followed by the boots and jumped out the window.

Rukia hid behind the tree and watched as Ichigo ran off in the opposite direction of her usual runs. "Fool!" She began running in her way, her eyes looking at the ground. **Guilty.** She gulped. **In a comatose state for five years.** She took out her phone and looked at the time. **Could die anytime. **Six-thirty. **It's all your fault.** She stopped running and looked at her phone. Slowly she began dialing a number she knew by heart.

"Hello!" the other end said, in a stressed tone. Rukia could say nothing. She knew the voice. It was the voice of the one person she looked upto the most in her life, other than her Kaien-Dono. "Hello?"

The teenage girl hung up. **You're an evil person.** As much as it pained her, she had been calling Shiba Miyako, Kaien-Dono's wife. **If I were her, I'd hate you.** That was the thing that killed Rukia. Only the Thirteenth Division knew of the real cause of Kaien's coma, and Miyako, being a third seat, refused to let the rest know. She held no grudge against Rukia and said that it wasn't her fault.

"Hey! There you are!" She turned and saw Ichigo catching up."The hell is wrong with you?!"

Rukia shook her head. "Nothing. Thanks for your concern."

"Yeah, I am sure as hell it's nothing. You seem to either have bad dreams every night or you are afraid of the dark. Which one?"

Rukia tilted her head sideways. "You remind me of someone."_  
_

"Really." She nodded and continued jogging. "Who?" Ichigo inquired, running at her side.

"He used to be my teacher." Her heart pumped faster. "He was the exact same replica of you except he had black hair."

Ichigo stayed silent, but after a while asked,"Where is he?"

Rukia closed her eyes as flashbacks of Kaien in the bed in Division Four's infirmary crossed by. "Not well." She opened them again.

Ichigo looked at her for a while as they ran. "Did you like him?" She stopped and turned to him. Then she kicked him on his shin.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" he yelped as he bent down, holding his shin.

"Fool! Kaien-Dono has a wife!"

Ichigo watched as she ran ahead and yelled, "You don't seem too happy about that!"

"You are insane. Kaien-Dono, to me, was a teacher, a friend, a companion that I needed back then."

Ichigo tried catching up with her. "I wanna meet him."

A small smile from Rukia. "He'd like you a lot."

They continued running in silence until Ichigo stopped, panting, "How much longer?"

"You can turn back now."

"How long are you going to run?"

"Till I reach the next food court."

"That's another freakin' mile from here. You can eat at my place."

"Yesterday, your sister got suspicious about you bringing so much food upstairs. I refuse to be a bother."

"Aww shaddap. Today you'll sit in the dining room to eat and pretend you needed help with your homework."

"Are you sure?"

He scowled and turned around. She knew what that meant and smiled. _He's a good kid._

* * *

"MY THIRD DAUGHTERRRRR!" Rukia quickly dodged a hug.

"Umm. Nice to meet you Kurosaki-Sama!" She bowed down.

"She's sooooo respectful. ICHI-NII HAS EXCELLENT TASTE!" Isshin and Yuzu hugged each other, tears streaming down their face.

Ichigo slapped his face with his hand. "Can you stop it? She's not your third daughter. She just came to ask a question in homework."

"She did, didn't she?" asked Karin with her eyebrows raised.

Rukia nodded eagerly. Truthfully, she was growing fond of this family's antics. She loved how Isshin cared for his son in his own crazy way. His sisters were special too, especially the black-haired one. She seemed so much like her brother. Close observers, always scowling, and kind in their own way.

"I see your hands better," remarked Karin as Rukia took out a sheet of paper from her school bag and showed her brother.

"Yes. Thank you for asking, Kurosaki-San." Rukia looked at her right hand. The palm was red, but other than that it was fine.

"Call me Karin."

"Yes, Kairn-San."

"No, just Karin," remarked the said girl. Rukia nodded as Isshin and Yuzu vomited hearts behind her.

"That's how to do it." Ichigo handed her back the page that read 'Any moment now.'

"Thank you, Kurosaki-Kun," she responded and he grimaced.

"Won't you stay for breakfast?" inquired Yuzu.

"OF COURSE MY THIRD DAUGHTER HAS TO STAY FOR BREAKFAST! MASAKI! OH MY BEAUTIFUL MASKAI! I HAVE FOUND OUR THIRD DAUGHTER!" Rukia watched as he went to a poster of a beautiful woman.

"Excuse our crazy father," said Karin as she pierced her egg and stuffed in her mouth.

Ichigo nodded at a seat and Rukia slid in. "Waaah!" They all turned to look at her. "It looks so delicious!" She looked at the egg with rice beneath it and grilled fish by its side. She looked at the miso soup and sighed. "Itadakimasu!" She put the egg in her mouth and put in rice, followed by washing it down with miso soup.

Everyone in the Kurosaki Family, except Ichigo, who looked slightly annoyed, was in awe.

She finished her food in under three minutes and looked up. "Who cooks?" Yuzu raised her hand, slowly. "You are an awesome cook!" Rukia yelped while doing a thumbs up.

"But anyone can make that!" Yuzu excalimed, blushing.

"I can't!" Rukia wiped her mouth. "This stuff is only served for ca-"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Let's go."

"Alright, Kurosaki-Kun. See you guys soon!"

"COME AGAIN SOOON MY DEAR THIRD DAUGH-"

Ichigo slammed the door shut. "Stop your 'Kurosaki-Kun' thingy or else..." He watched as Rukia began running. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Race ya there!" The two were off, and they zoomed into class just on time.

"I won!" Ichigo mouthed as they passed by Chad, and the rest.

"They are so going out!"

"No! I was hoping for Inoue-San and Kurosaki-Kun to go out! Have you seen how she looks at him.

Rukia slid into her desk and slung her school bag in its hook. She rested her arms on the cool desk and put her face in her hands. So many things about Ichigo and her were passing around that she was ready to punch the person who started it.

"Kuchiki-San?"

She looked up. "Inoue-San! How may I be of assistance?"

"Umm." Orihime put her hands together and rocked back and forth. "I had a weird dream with you last night."

Rukia's eyes widened and she stood up straight. "Eh?"

"It was with you and Kurosaki-Kun protecting me from these two men."

Rukia nodded, now in more shock. "What a strange dream, indeed! Best not to think of it."

Orihime smiled and asked, "Why don't you eat with my friends and I today?" Rukia nodded and the orange haired teen smile widened. "Well, see you then!"

Rukia loked back down at her desked and moved away. There was a note, written neatly. She read it quickly and looked around the classroom. Her eyes stopped on a teenage boy with navy blue hair and glasses. She narrowed her eyes. _Quincy._

"Eyes up!" The teacher was collecting a thick stack of papers. "School is done next week, so everyone is required to take the finals."

"Say again!" yelled a student behind Ichigo while another one said, "You never told us to prepare for anything like this!"

"This is your first year of having such tests. Everyone should have known about these exams since the begining of the school years. I expect all mid-term results to be doubled, if not, tripled in the results of the year-end test." The teacher passed down the tests.

Rukia got hers and looked at it with her mouth open. She turned to Ichigo who had already started the test and a groan almost escaped her lips. She. Was. Screwed. Begining at the first question, Rukia chose what she thought was the best answer. She looked at the second question and worked it out. Soon she had finished the test.

"You're done, Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Yes!" All the students were staring at her except Ichigo, who shot up his hand.

"You too, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yep."

Amber met violet with spunky pride. The teacher cleared her throat and said, "Well then, let's hope you do well." The class returned to their tests, while Ichigo and Rukia both glanced at each other with a smug look.

During lunch time, Rukia forced herself to go with the Orihime to eat. After Ichigo passed her her lunch, she, Orihime, Tatsuki, and other girls walked outside and sat under a tree.

"So tell us, what's with you and Kurosaki?" asked a girl with brown hair.

"Yeah are you guys-"

"No!" Rukia said quickly, her hands getting hot with the need to punch. "He and I-" She stayed silent. What was between Ichigo and her? It was not friendship for sure! He must hate her! She changed his world and forced him to help her. Perhaps it was silent anger. She looked at her now healed right hand. "Kurosaki-Kun and I- he is just my tutorer. He teaches me my homework. That's it!"

Orihime sighed in relief. "That means I still have a chance!"

"Of course you have a chance, Inoue-Saaan!" yelped a girl with maroon hair. "You always had a chance!"

Tatsuki hit her in the stomach. "Shaddap, Chizuru."

Rukia continued eating her sandwich, which had tender, juicy grilled fish in it.

"Kuchiki-San, how is the United States?" a girl with black hair asked.

"It's fine!" she murmured through mouthfuls. "Just like Japan!"

"I hear they have less school days than us," Tatsuki stated.

Rukia nodded. "Sixty days less."

"Aww! They are so lucky!" exclaimed the brown hair girl. "I am going to the U.S. when I graduate."

Rukia smiled. _To be able to have such positive and wishful thinking. To not fear being captured or killed everyday. These girls- no! These people, I have to help keep safe. _A swift breeze passed and Rukia's eyes shifted around.

"Why are you such a nervous fret, Kuchiki-San?" asked a girl with strawberry blonde hair.

Rukia shook her head. "No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are, Kuchiki-San!" exclaimed Orihime as she pouted. "I've see the goosepumps in your skin with the slightest noise."

"Oi! Kuchiki! Were you abused?" asked Tatsuki.

"No!" yelped Rukia.

"Oi, you!" All the girls looked up to see Ichigo approaching them.

"Me?" one girl barely squealed.

Ichigo shook his head and looked at Rukia. "My pencil?"

"Oh, yeah! Forgot to give it back to you!" She crumpled her napkin, stood up and bowed to the girls. "See ya at class!" She disappeared with Ichigo.

"For a pencil?" scoffed Tatsuki. "C'mon Ichigo!"

Ichigo and Rukia walked past the water fountain."So you got the note, too?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling it's from a Quincy," she responded

"A Quincy?" he asked, in utter confusion.

"They are a group of people that used to assist the Triple S.S.A. after the Arrancars took over the police force. We trusted them for two years and then found out that they were killing the relatives they rescued."

"Killing? Why?"

"For the sole purpose of taking over the A.P.D. and have the Agency under mercy."

"What did the Agency do in response?" he asked

Rukia looked around. "We eliminated as many as we could."

"You killed them." he stated, anger glashing in his eyes.

"We had no choice," she said.

"That's irrelevant! You guys became like the A.P.D. and tried finishing them off! They had family!"

"We didn't kill their relatives!"

"Yeah, but some kids were left-" He looked at Rukia, whose eyes demanded him to finish the sentence. "to fend themselves without the guidance of parents!"

She swallowed saliva and nodded. "That's true, but we did nothing wrong. The Quincys killed our people."

"Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo." They both watched as the boy with blue hair approached them. "Agents," he sneered.

"Quincy," Rukia hissed."You know my name, but I don't know yours?"

"I am Ishida Uryu and I hate Agents." Rukia smirked, and Ichigo visibly tensed.

"The Kuchiki Family is well known, but when did you get a Kurosaki Clan?"

"There isn't," said Ichigo. "I'm a substitute agent."

Uryu raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Have you held a gun or any of that sorts?"

"Yes," said Rukia. "Aren't you asking too many questions?"

"Just curious, Agent." He looked at Ichigo and scoffed. "Let's have a competition." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Uryu took out little metal balls. "The park will be our battlefield."

"What are we battling?" Ichigo asked confused.

"What do we both battle?"

"Arrancars," both Agents said at the same time.

"How are you going to summon Arrancars?" inquired Rukia.

Uryu smirked. "Simple, actually. These metal balls explode once they touch the ground. The Arrancar Police Department gave this to us years ago so we could tell them were are Agents. Once they see that I threw one down, they'll come."

"You haven't used that in years. Why would they trust you?" yelled Rukia.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Ichigo's teeth clenched. "Why are you doing this?"

"I saw you guys protect Inoue Orihime the other day, and was quite impressed on how you fight Kurosaki."

"So this is just so you can have fun?" Ichigo was mad at this guy.

"No, just to check who is stronger."

Ichigo was silent. "I don't want to."

"Afraid?"

"No. Other people in the park will be put in danger."

"We'll have a force field and you," he turned to Rukia, "will get a raise for defeating so many Arrancars."

Rukia bit her lip. "I am not going to get a raise from this."

"Why?" asked Uryu but then his eyes traveled to Ichigo's and back to hers."You're dead."

"Why would you say that?" inquired Ichigo.

"He doesn't know?"

"Know what?"

Both boys were staring at Rukia. "Ishida Uryu. Please mind your buisness."

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "Do you accept the challenge Kurosaki?"

"Yes, I do, but I need one thing in return." Rukia glared at Ichigo. _What are you saying fool?_

"Name it." _  
_

"You must know that the agency's electrical system is down, therefore making it impossible for us to know where there is an attack."

"Of course."

"And certainly you know where every attack is being held."

"Yes," Uryu said slowly. "We have special equipment for that."

"If I win, you will aid us till Friday to stole the Arrancars."

Rukia smirked. _Fool! _

"What is in it for me Kurosaki?"

"Other than entertainment?" Uryu nodded. "Well, you'll get to see which one of us is stronger."

"That's good enough for me."

"When?"

"Today, after dinner. It'll be more suspenseful in the dark."

"Fine," Ichigo said before turned around and walking away.

"Agent, you're playing it risky," stated Uryu.

"I know." Rukia turned around. "Just keep your mouth shut."

"I will, but your grave hole is almost done being digged."

"Hope you come to my funeral."

As Rukia walked away, Uryu smirked. "I will."

Once Rukia had caught up with Ichigo, he said, "Fill me up on the Quincy's weapons."

"They have guns, just like Arrancars and Agents, but all our guns are different." She looked around. "Hey do you have a pencil?"

"Yeah, why?" Ichigo asked, hesitantly. He had witnessed what monstrosities she could do with a piece of paper and pencil. Those creepy, deformed figures, which Rukia claimed were bunnies, almost gave him nightmares!

"Hand it to me."

He gave her the pencil and the girl sat on the ground. As she began drawing, Ichigo groaned. "This is an Arrancar's gun. It can hold more bullets in one time and is obviously longer. Their guns don't glow when held and instead shake violently. When making their guns, Arrancars let their blood mix with the material that allows them to pull the trigger. It makes it impossible for agents to use it; however, there has been reports of people strong enough to break through the material so that they can use an Arrancar gun."

"And this happens?"

"Once in a blue moon." She began drawing an other gun, which was smaller and looked a lot like hers. "This is an Agent's gun. It is small enough to fit into our outfit's pocket but powerful enough to kill a tiger. It holds less bullets due to its size and bonds ith a person's character. Mine is blue like ice."

"Ice is your personality?"

"Yeah, I guess," responded Rukia "Once a gun bonds with an agent, it can only be used by that agent."

"But I used your gun."

"Exactly why it proves my theory that something is wrong with you." Ichigo's left eye twitched. "Quincys also have guns, and theirs are medium sized." She drew it next to the agents. "Theirs are actually two times more powerful than Agents, and holds many bullets. It's ideal to be a Quincy in that case. Their guns can only be used by people from their family."

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo remarked, "Their family?"

"Yes. All Quincys are related to their founder. We do not know much information on him though."

"Anything else I have to know?"

Rukia thiught for a moment. "Like Arrancars have machetes and Agents have daggers, Quincys have bow and arrows. This makes it easier for them to shoot from a distance. The bows are faster than seventy miles per hour and can only be used by Quincys."

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks. If anyone would've told me this stuff last week, I wouldn't have believed them."

Rukia felt a frown imprint her face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For bringing you into-"

"Shaddap. I owe you anyways. I'm going back to class. Erase those things you call drawings and come along."

Rukia sighed as Ichigo walked away. She opened her dagger and began keying the ground.

"That was the most boring gun lesson in the history of freakin', borin' gun lessons."

Rukia looked around and saw Grimmjow leaning against a window. "How much did you listen?" she asked.

"Enough to know that there's gonna be a Quincy verses an Agent-wanna-be today."

"You're going to tell the Arrancars, aren't you?"

"Nope! I am going to gather my troops and go kick their a-"

"That won't happen. Ichigo and Ishida Uryu will defeat them."

"You sound so sure." He approached her. "Like you know that they can kill us."

"They can, becuase you guys hurt the innocent."

"And you haven't harmed an innocent?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Rukia's eyes widened. "You haven't harmed an innocent in your life? In all fifteen years of life, you have never shot, let's say, your friend or teacher?"

"Y-you. How do you know?" she inquired, terror visible in her eyes.

Grimmjow took a step closer. "Your eyes are those of someone who hads hurt someone you love. Your eyes scream guilt." Rukia backed away, but Grimmjow got closer to her. "Come now. Admit it!" She tried kicking him, but he dodged, grabbing her hand and twisting it behind her back. He pushed her frontwards and asked, "Who was it? Did you kill the person, or to be more accurate, him?"

"MONSTER!" she yelled as flashbacks clouded her eyes.

Grimmjow grabbed her by the front of her shirt and brought her closer to him. "I've been called worse. Any other insults you can muster?" Rukia moved her mouth but no sound escaped her lips. Grimmjow tilted his head sideways and smirked. "I can turn you into a really evil Arrancar. The best, probably. Swallow your fear of killing an innocent and embrace the thought. Hold a gun with a thirst to kill. Until then." He pushed her backward. "Until then, keep training. Become stronger. Keep remembering how it feels to almost kill your loved one." He turned around, with a wide grin. "Catcha later, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia swallowed saliva as Grimmjow disappeared from sight. Anger over filled her. "You think I'm going to become like you? I won't!" She punched the ground, forgetting that her right hand was still healing. She bit her lip in pain. "I refuse to!" Standing up, she began walking away but stopped when she saw Inoue Orihime, who had this terrified look to her. "Inoue-San."

"K-Kuchiki-San, who was th-that?" the trembling girl inquired.

Rukia walked up to the girl and put her hand on her shoulder. "How much did you see?"

"When he twisted your arm behind your back and s-said- said you killed someone!" Orihime backed away. "Is it true?"

The world itself was crushing itself on Rukia's back, but the gril stood straight and shook her head. "No. He is just- Take this pill." She showed the girl a red pill.

"No! In my dream, you gave it to me, and I forgot everything. Kuchiki-San, should I fear you?"

Rukia didn't cry. She hadn't cried since she had harmed Kaien and she vowed not to cry, but the question Orihime asked her made her feel like she was in a pot of lava. Should she be feared? What could she answer without having Orihime fear her? Without terrifying the girl? "Inoue-San." Here she goes explaining again. Endangering another innocent life. "I am an Agent."

* * *

"And so your test results have been revealed to us teachers. They will be published in the hallway walls tomorrow. Class is dismissed." The teacher gathered her books and left the room as the students put heir stuff away and began talking.

Ichigo got up and looked at Uryu. Their eyes met and a glint of excitement was visible from the corner of Uryu's eye.

"Ichigo!" yelped Keigo. "Ya wanna go out with Mizuiro and I?"

"Nope, got stuff to do today." Ichigo swore he saw the corner of Uryu's lips twitch into a devious smirk.

"Awww! C'mon man!"

"Oi Ichigo!" Tatsuki slung her arm around him. "Didja get the new manga?"

"No, Tatsuki. I'll borrow it to you tomorrow. I'll be getting it today."

Tatsuki hit him on top of his head. "Idiot! I am no free-loader. Here!" She handed him a manga book. "I got up extra early and went to the bookstore. Freakin' place was packed! I read it."

Ichigo nodded in graditude as he put his manga in his school bag. "How was it?"

"Sucks bug time! This guy really ran out of ideas," she responded with a scowl.

"Time to find a new manga?" he asked.

"Definitely," she responded rolling her eyes.

"Tatsuki-San! Done packing!" Orihime yelped as she approached them. "Kurosaki-Kun!" She bowed her head.

"Inoue-San," he responded in acknowledgment.

Orihime's cheeks became hot and she felt her heart pump sixty times faster. "Well Tatsuki-San, let's get going." Before she could say anything else, Orihim grabbed her arms and sped out of the room.

Ichigo slid into his seat and looked to his side. Rukia's face was on her desk and her arms covered her ears. He watched as each student left. One by one. All of them except Ishida Uryu and Chad.

Rukia got up. "Ishida Uryu, if you want to have such a competition with Ichigo, then we'll have it right now."

"Right now?" both boys asked, now standing up.

Chad looked up. "What's going on Ichigo?"

"Yes, right now." She slung her school bag over her shoulders and began walking out the door. "Chad you can come."

Uryu and Ichigo looked at each other. "Well then, Kurosaki, let's go."

Ichigo looked at Chad and nodded. "C'mon. He challenged me to a competition. You have your gun?" Chad nodded, and the group exited the school, walking towards the park.

Ichigo walked up next to Rukia. "Oi! What's wrong?"

She looked at him and the sun began shining brightly. "What is a friend, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyebrows wrinkled together. "What type of a question is that?"

"It's a question." Rukia turned her head and saw Uryu and Chad walking close behind them. "You two, what is the definition of friends?" All of them, except Rukia, who was walking backward, stood still. "Hard question, ne?"

Chad nodded and slowy began to walk again. "A friend is someone you can talk with?"

Rukia shook her head. "You can talk with anyone. I talk with Arrancars and they are not my friend. Ishida."Uryu adjusted his glasses and looked away. "Ichigo." He stayed silent.

"Funny how none of us know the definition of friend. I understand Ishida, but Ichigo and you," she looked at Chad, "try figuring out the true definition of friend." She skipped ahead.

"The hell is up with her?" Ichigo asked himself aloud. Chad shrugged and Uryu watched as the sun set. As Rukia bounced ahead, she remebered what Orihime had told her.

**Flashback**

"I'm an Agent." Rukia turned her back to Orihime. "I work under the Triple S.A. And I help fight the A.P.D. I can't tell you more, and please do not tell anyone about me." Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Nice to meet you, Kuchiki Rukia," the girl said, her eyes sparkling. Rukia raised an eyebrow. "I have now met you as the real you and I feel honored to meet someone who is working to protect us."

"How- Why do you think I am good?"

"Because your eyes don't speak of harming the innocent, like how that scary blue-haired man said. No! Your eyes speak of wanting to protect the innocent."

Rukia nodded, warmth overcoming her body. "Thank you for trusting me."

"No problem!" She cheered. "Just, can we be friends?"

A smile cracked Rukia's face. "Sure, let's go back to class."

**End of Flashback **

_At that time, the thought of having a friend over took me with joy, and now I realize, I haven't had a friend in so long, that I forgot what it was and is. Abarai Renji... How are you? I have lots of things to tell you, but I'm afraid, that now, I have lost my chances of repairing our friendship. I'm sorry, Renji. I really, really am._

* * *

(A/N This chapter was quite difficult to write. I wanted to kepp Rukia as in character as possible. I want my readers to be able to see her doing the stuff she is doing. Kubo didn't exactly give us much in her character. We know that she's willing to protect anyone. She's kind hearted and understanding. We know that she felt guilty for Kaien's death but we didn't get much of her thoughts on it. I based this chapter on how I thought Rukia thought after she killed Kaien. It must've haunted her for a while. The Kuchiki Rukia in Bleach is a shinigami that claims to be ten times the age of Ichigo. The Kuchiki Rukia in my story is a fifteen year old and harmed Kaien when she was very young. I infered that she'd have nightmares and her self-conscious would haunt her. Please tell me if you, the readers, agree.

Thank you, ibelyim, for following!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Yagami67Ryuk19: Welcome to my story! Glad you like the battles! Hope to see more reviews from you.

Fenris Jin: I enjoyed reading each of your reviews. Many thanks and hope you like this chapter!

Hisana Kuchiki: Oi! Wol Ryung es mio! Portos is awesome! All it needs is semita and it's perfect!

Karin Hitsugaya: Nnoitra was an epic character, but I felt his battles were way too short. He's an Arrancar version of Kenpachi, too. Amiga, me estas tratando de torturar con la comido, no?

ilovebks: Updates will be every Friday! Thank you for reviewing and please tell me how you like this chapter.

Hitsugaya Taicho: You beat the Radicals! Internet five! This is not exactly GrimmRukia. It's more Grimmjow intrigued by Ruki.

Kuchiki Fucotaic: I got Radicals in the end! Now I am memorizing the distance formula. I love the world cup! Can't wait for next year! Love Portos. Their cheese rolls, apple empanadas, mango empanadas, coconut macaroons.. Delicious!

Taichichaser2000: ByaHisa scene coming up in two chappies. Be prepared.

Till next time everyone. Be ready for a Uryu vs Ichigo competition)


	8. Wednesday: Ishida Uryu! Part Two

Chapter 7 Part Two

Ishida Uryu dropped one metal ball to the ground and it imediately exploded. He smirked as he dropped the rest and each one erupted into a metal liquid. "They will come in a bit, Kurosaki."

Kurosaki Ichigo nodded as he loaded his gun. He looked at Rukia who was staring into the green grass. "Oi! Gimme a dagger."

Rukia's eyes shifted upwards as she nodded. Taking out a dagger, in its closed form, she said, "This one hasn't bonded with anyone yet. It's yours." She tossed it to him and he caught it at ease.

"Yeah, thanks." After he opened it, he held it tightly and closed his eyes. Slowly, the hilt began glowing blue. He opened his eyes. "Hey isn't this your color?"

"Since you used my gun at first and broke my bond with it, for a while, whatever you bond with will be blue. Soon it'll start changing and become your color." she explained as she took out her own dagger and opened it.

Chad held a maroon gun on his right hand, and his dagger was sticking out of his pocket. "So we just defeat Arrancars?"

"No, Kurosaki and I will do that," said Uryu as he took out a thin rectangular prism. He put it on the floor. "You and Kuchiki will wait outside of the force field and make sure that the Arrancars don't harm anyone else."

"Don't harm anyone else?" Ichigo repeated. "What the hell are you talking about? I thought you said no body would be harmed."

"The Arrancars will come dressed as gangsters, so if they want to harm anyone, they will." Uryu crushed the prism with his foot and a crystal blue force field surrounded them. It had a diameter of about eleven meters and the people in the force field walked out by themselves.

Chad sent Rukia a questioning look and she said, "The force field makes people who have not held a gun to leave the area. It basically mind controls them. Ishida, do we step out?"

"Yes," said Uryu. "They should be coming soon."

Chad nodded and followed Rukia out of the force field. Electricity seemed to slightly crackle as they walked out and they noticed that the park was almost empty. Just a few kids and an elder feeding ducks. Rukia watched as cars began approaching the park and driving over the grass. They were not A.P.D. cars, but cars with peeled paint and dents. The tires screeched as the car stopped and many men came out, each one of them holding a large gun with a grin.

"Too many," muttered Rukia, as she loaded her gun and cocked it towards the energy field. "They're in there."

"Yer an Agent, too," said one, aiming the gun at her. Rukia grimaced and Chad tensed by her side. He found himself side walking near her and she looked up, confused.

"She's not why we came here for," stated Grimmjow as he kicked open his door. He walked out of the car, towards Rukia and Chad. "Go and begin fighting." All the other men nodded and ran in to the force field. Chad tightened his guns handle and put his index finger on the trigger as Grimmjow put a hand on Rukia's shoulder, basically ignoring him.

"Well, don'tcha look evil?" he inquired, as he tightened the grip on her shoulder.

"I'm not who you came here for," she stated, her demeanor calm.

"You're wrong there. I came to fight you," Grimmjow said and Rukia's teeth clenched.

Chad pointed the gun at Grimmjow as he said, "Get away from her."

Rukia's eyes shifted to Chad, anger flashing in thim as she hissed, "I can take care of myself."

"You can?" asked Grimmjow as he slightly turned his face towards Chad. "Can you take care of him?"

Her eyes widened and she shouted, "BEND DOWN!"

A gunshot just as Chad ducked and the bullet whizzed towards Rukia. Grimmjow pushed her down and he dodged. From behind Chad, came twenty or so men, all tattooed and pierced, holding guns like a baby holding a candy.

"Aw! We could've got the girl!" yelled one with sky blue hair and emerald eyes. "Why'd you push her down, Captain?"

Grimmjow scowled. He didn't understand why he had forced her to the ground, but his body had automatically done it. "The hell with that. Exterminate these two. I'm going in with the Quincy and Agent-wanna-be."

"Yep," said another one with dark blue hair licking his lips. "We'll play cat and mouse with these two."

Rukia looked at Chad, who stared back at her, and took out her gun. "Let's finish them, Chad."

* * *

Ichigo watched as Arrancars began invading the field around him and looked at Uryu, who was beginning to shoot Arrancars. He shook his head, in denial at what he was going to do, but aimed the nose of the gun at an Arrancar who was swinging a machete around. "Bye." He pulled the trigger and watched as blood oozed out of the hole that_ he _had created on the Arrancar's right chest. Swallowing saliva, he muttered, "One."

Uryu was shooting non-stop. The bullets whizzed out of the gun's nose like rain from the sky. He had already shot down fifteen Arrancars, and knew he was going to win when he saw how Ichigo was shooting them down one at a time. Shaking his head, he proudly stated, "Fool, I've already won."

Suddenly, Arrancars began coming from behind the force shield. These Arrancars were different though. All the other Arrancars had a different shade of blue hair, but these had a jade shaded hair. Slash! Uryu dodged an Arrancar, who was running at him with a machete, and watched as his weapon ended up cutting a blue haired Arrancar in the shoulder blade. The emerald haired Arrancar ripped it out and turned to Uryu. "C'mere, punk!"

Ichigo shot one in the gut and proceeded to shoot another one in the shoulder. Only one fell to the ground as the other, and more, came running at him. Ichigo wanted to duck down and run out of the force field. A bullet whizzed into his shoulder. He wanted to grab Rukia and Chad and take them to a safer place. Blood stained the grass and whatever concrete was within the force field. Ichigo had long since gived up on shooting one bullet at a time. Now he continously pulled the trigger, not bothering to check if he shot Uryu. It was Uryu's fault that he felt that he was becoming a killer. He shot an Arrancar on his chest. A murderer. Another Arrancar slashed Ichigo's arm with his machete, but Ichigo quickly used his left hand to stab the Arrancar in his neck. An assaisin. Blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth as he was assaulted in the face. A slayer. All the possible words related to killer now described him. Did these Arrancars have family members who were waiting for them to come home every night? Did they have kids who worshipped them the way he was with his mom?

Blood sprayed on Uryu's face as he shot an Arrancar in his head. He ducked downwards as bullets whizzed above. Standing up, he began shooting again. Any moment Ichigo was going to run out of bullets and he'd win. He just needed to hold the Arrancars back till then. That was easier said than done. He had blood squirting from his knee, which made it hard to walk, and left hand, which made it hard to punch.

"That is it," demanded a voice and immediately, all Arrancars stopped shooting and lowered their gaze to the ground. From behind Ichigo came a pale man wearing a white vest and baggy jeans.

Ichigo looked slightly and his blood began pounding faster into his brain. "You're Ulqiorra, aren't you?"

The man barely looked at Ichigo, as he stated, "I do not remember telling you my name."

"Grimmjow said it on our last encounter."

"What I wanna know," yelled a rough voice, "is why the hell are you here?"

Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow kicking the body of a deceased Arrancar in the chest. "Grimmjow."

"You didn't inform Aizen-Sama that you were coming here; therefore, he sent me," explained the man.

"I said I was gonna deal with an Agent-wanna-be. How many Agent-wanna-bes are there?"

"Aizen-Sama is displeased with you for you took all Arrancars under you," Ulqiorra said as his eyes shifted around the area. "Seeing as though how many of the Arrancars we lost, I believe that they were either insignificant trash, like yourself, or these two are more than they could handle."

"Don'tcha see some green haired uglies on the ground? Your men didn't do any better."

"Interesting." Ulqiorra stared into Uryu's eyes. "A Quincy."

"Yer tellin' me that. He ain't that bad. I was enjoying the show. Can we continue?" Grimmjow asked, mockingly.

"I was unaware that you need my permission, Grimmjow."

"Stop acting like a smarta-"

"If you need my opinion, then I'd command you to leave this arena and go back to Aizen-Sama. I will finish the work here."

"I would tell you that that's a nice joke," said Grimmjow, "but that would be the lie of the year."

Ulqiorra took out a gun from his jean's pocket and reloaded it. "Does it seem like a joke?"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, but turned around. "C'mon." The blue haired Arrancars nodded and followed him out.

"Leave with them," said Ulqiorra and the rest followed Grimmjow and his pack.

Ichigo watched as Ulqiorra pointed the gun at Uryu. _He is going to shoot him? _Panting, Ichigo pointed the gun at Ulqiorra's back and tightened his grip on the handle. _Why am I trying to save him? _ He pulled the trigger, but not a single bullet flew out. He grabbed the dagger and ran at Ulqiorra, a battle cry escaping his throat. Ulqiorra dodged and Uryu ducked. Ichigo stumbled over Uryu's body and his forehead scraped against the bloody concrete._  
_

"It's pointless to try and save each other. The most you can do is run away," stated Ulqiorra.

Uryu looked at his knee and shook his head. He knew he couldn't run. Suddenly he felt his body be lifted and felt electricity crackle through his body for a split second. Ichigo had picked up Uryu with every ounce of strength he had left and ran out of there. For him, all that mattered was survival. Uryu wasn't the evil one at the moment. The Arrancars were. He wouldn't die yet. He had to live and protect his sisters. Ichigo took a turn into an alley and opened a garbage dumpster. He threw Uryu in there and jumped in himself. Through the bin he could hear footsteps.

"Musta jumped up the building."

"Was he wearin' them boots?"

"Pro'lly was. Ya know Agents. Don't fight without 'em."

"Well, let's check."

Ichigo shifted slightly, and a trash bag slid down and fell on top of Uryu's body.

"Ya heard that?"

"Yep, they're in the trash bin."

The footsteps approached them.

Uryu looked at Ichigo, who tightened his grip on his dagger. The top of the garbage bin opened and Ichigo jumped up, throwing his body on top of an Arrancar. Ichigo lifted the dagger up and brought it down on the Arrancar's neck. Blood splashed on his clothes, hands, and face. Uryu flung his body on top of the other Arrancar and shot him behind his head. "Kurosaki," he said as he turned to see Ichigo looking at his hand. "I can walk. We have to leave because they are going to send reinforcements."

Ichigo nodded and wiped his bloody hand on his school jacket. "Do ya know where to go?"

"Yes. Not too far from here." Uryu stood up and then leaned to the side.

"Need help?" Ichigo asked approaching him.

"No," Uryu claimed as he straightened himself. "We have to leave this place."

"Where is it?"

"South of here. Take the third left and there is an abandon factory. I go there sometimes. Has medical equipment," Uryu stated as he wobbled towards the exit of the alley.

Sighing, Ichigo slung Uryu's left arm over his shoulders and jumped. They both landed on the roof.

"Kurosaki," growled Uryu.

"Shaddap. Isn't far from here. I'll help you."

Uryu thought of protesting, but something caused him to stop. If he wanted to get out alive, he had no choice. "Just stick to the shadows."

"You don't have to tell me that."

* * *

Rukia watched as Grimmjow, followed by his men, exited the force field and his eyes widened. "What the hell?" Dead bodies everywhere. Arrancars' bodies, to be specific. His eyes shifted to Chad, who took out his dagger from an Arrancar, mercilessly. "You did this?"

Chad shook his head and said, "We did this."

Grimmjow loaded his gun and pointed it at the wounded teenager, growling, "You'll regret doing all this."

"Oh will we?" inquired Rukia, pointing her gun at Grimmjow. Immediately, the remaining Arrancars pointed their guns at her.

Grimmjow, turned his head so he could see her, but kept his gun aimed at Chad. "Don't you look tired."

It was true. Rukia had never tried so hard in her life to defeat Arrancars as she did that day. She had killed without thinking. Just kept pulling the trigger and sticking her dagger in and out of the blue haired men. "Don't you look mad?"

"Ch." Grimmjow smiled. "Ya read me well, Kuchiki."

"I'm guessing Ichigo and Ishida Uryu defeated your men, and you being the coward you are backed out."

This brought anger. "What did ya say?" All the Arrancars visually tensed. Grimmjow pulled the trigger and Chad was shot in his stomach. Rukia pulled hers, but nothing whizzed out. She watched as Grimmjow approached her and all Arrancars backed away. Panic was the only emotion and Grimmjow could practically smell her fear.

"I asked ya what did ya say?" he yelled grabbing her neck. His rough hands squeezed her throat. His upper teeth bit down on his lower lip as he squeezed her neck tighter. He loosened his grip slightly when he heard Chad's grunts.

Rukia tried breathing but no air seemed to come in or out. Everything was getting dark, but she managed to choke out, "Y-you lo-lost and you're a c-c-co-wa-d"

Grimmjow sent her body flying into Chad's, who had been trying to get up, but failed, and walked up to them. He picked her up by her jet black hair and slammed her into the pavement. Then he grabbed Chad and kneed him in his chest, each time connecting his knee with the chest with more force. Chad was spitting out a warm, maroon liquid from his mouth and his taste buds savored its metallic flavor.

"Enough, Grimmjow," demanded Ulqiorra as he placed a cold hand on his shoulder.

Grimmjow didn't stop, but slowed down. "Whaddya want? Ya killed 'em?"

Rukia's eyes opened and her heart felt like it exploded. She tried standing up, but a gun shot rang and she slumped back to the floor. Her hands found their way to her back and she felt the blood oozing out of a bullet hole. Groaning, she tried standing up again, and now a foot pinned her to the ground. Chad was thrown next to her.

"No, they left," stated Ulqiorra and a rush of relief flooded through Rukia and Chad.

"What the hell? How did they escape?" inquired Grimmjow, his hands gripped tightly.

"I sent two Arrancars after them."

"Two? TWO?" The foot on Rukia's back leaned more weight and she bit her lip to hold back a scream of agony.

"Yes, but they appear to have been defeated. We are going to where their bodies are. Come. We will trace the two pieces of trash and eliminate them."

"I'll be the one to kill 'em. What do I do with them?"

"Bring the Agent and erase the memories from the other piece if trash."

"He's held a gun."

"Then kill him."

Chad felt his eyes open. He would not be killed. Not by these people. He turned to see Rukia, who was looking back at him. They would escape. He'd be sure of it.

Grimmjow licked his lips as he said, "I love the sound of that."

"I'll be going."

The sound of many cars zooming off echoed in Chad's ears as he rolled over.

"Hey!" Grimmjow lifted his foot off of Rukia and attempted to shoot Chad, but the teenager was too fast. He lifted his dagger and a shield surrounded him. Then he ran at Grimmjow, who smirking, grabbed the put his hand on the shield. Pink electricity crackle in mid-air as Grimmjow pushed Chad and his shield backwards. Chad removed the shield and tried stabbing Grimmjow, who merely grabbed the teen and threw him against the ground. "You can't win against me, fool."

Chad glanced at Rukia, who was beginning to stand up, and then at Grimmjow.

"You got no escape."

"E-Excuse me, b-but wh-what is going on?" asked a terrified voice.

Grimmjow turned to see a girl with orange hair and said, "Aww shit! Ichigo has a sister?"

The girl shook her head. "You know Kurosaki-Kun? B-but how?"

"Inoue!" yelled Rukia. "Get out of here!" Grimmjow began walking near Orihime. "NOW!" Rukia's yell was terrifying, but Orihime shook her head and backed away.

"Get away from me, or- or I'll call the A.P.D."

This caused Grimmjow to laugh. "Really? I'd like to see what they'd do."

"Oi 'Hime." Grimmjow groaned. He was in trouble if another human saw his face. Quickly glancing at Rukia and Chad, he shook his head an ran the opposite direction.

Orihime swallowed saliva as Tatsuki arrived. "What happened to Kuchiki and Sado?"

Chad stood up and said, "Fought with this kid who had a gun. That's all."

Tatsuki caught Chad before he fell back to the ground. "Orihime, call the cops."

"No!" Rukia managed to yell as Orihime gently picked her up. "They will be of no use to us."

"But," Tatsuki began.

"It's alright Tatsuki-San. The wounds aren't severe." said Orihime, frantically.

"They've got bullet holes in them!" yelled Tatsuki. "Like hell the wounds aren't severe!"

"I'll tend them at home. Sora-Nii taught me some techniques." Chad nodded against Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Fine, but if there is no improvement, we take 'em to the hospital and call the cops. Deal?"

"Deal! Good thing my house is just across the street or else we'd have plenty of people staring at us!" Orihime yelped as she and Tatsuki crossed the street quickly. As Tatsuki opened the door to the house, Orihime looke down at Rukia. Whatever it would take, she would save her. Tatsuki laid Chad on the bed spread in Orihime's room as Orihime placed Rukia against the wall.

"Tatsuki-San, there's another bed spread in my closet. I am going to go grab some utensils I will need." Tatsuki nodded and flung the brown door of the closet open. She grabbed a pink comforter and placed it next to Chad's. Then she laid Rukia there. Orihime entered the room, holding a big box, and placed it on the ground. "Who is in worse condition, Tatsuki-San?"

"Kuchiki. Shot in the back once, shoulder, leg and bleeding excessively."

Orihime nodded and began taking out the surgical instruments needed for the surgery. "We need to remove the bullet hole first! Come disinfect your hands and get a mask and gloves." Tatsuki was about to go, but Rukia grabbed her arm and brought her close.

"Kuchiki?"

"Can't talk much," wheezed Rukia, "so listen. Save Chad first. I can handle this."

Tatsuki's eyebrows furrowed, but she saw the determination in Rukia's eyes. "Sure?"

Rukia nodded. "Help her." Tatsuki sighed and left her side. As Rukia let her hand slump to her side, there was only one person in her mind. _Ichigo. Where ever you may be, please, be safe. I beg of you. Live. Don't die yet!_

Orihime's hands trembled as she put on the rubber gloves. As Tatsuki poured the disinfectant over her friends hands, she gave her a look of comfort. "You can do it 'Hime. 'Member everything that Sora-Nii taught you."

The orange haired girl nodded and turned to Chad, whose shirt had been disposed of and was unconscious due to the anesthetic mask that she had put over his mouth and nose."Lay the sheet on top of him." Tatsuki nodded and put a white sheet over his stomach. The area that had been shot was exposed, but the rest was covered.

"Alcohol." Tatsuki handed Orihime a piece of soaked cotton and watched as her friend patted the wound and the area around it. "Sora said that if the area of the wound is not clean, the patient can die. Now, hand me the scalpel that has the number 'eighteen' written on it. Make sure to dip it in the disinfectant." Tatsuki handed Orihime the blade. Orihime observed as her hands shook non-stop as the tool approached the wound. "It's a bullet wound; therefore there is a bullet inside of his stomach. I have to open the wound to check if any organs were harmed." The blade rested ontop of the wound and Orihime shook her head. "I can't do it, Tatsuki-San!

"Whaddya mean ya can't do it!"

"I can't pierce his body. What if I do it wrong?"

"You won't!"

"What if I do, Tatsuki-San!" she wailed while shaking her head again. Her trembilng hands gave the blade to her friend. "Do it, Tatsuki-San. Please, I can't."

Tatsuki looked at her friend, then at Chad, and then at Rukia. "If you can't then I guess it can't be helped. Guide me." Tatsuki took the blade and put it over the wound, her hands steady.

"Don't press too deep for you might harm an artery or vein."

"M'kay." She pressed down the blade and blood seeped out of the long incision she made.

Orihime grabbed a retractor and dipped it in the disinfectant. She handed it to her friend and said, "Pull the skin gently apart slowly."

Tatsuki pulled the retractor apart, as slowly as she possibly could, and said, "There it is. The bullet shell."

Orihime's eyes were wide as she nodded. After dipping a forcep in the alcohol, she handed it to her friend. "Remove it." Tatsuki slid the tweezer inside of the flesh and grabbed the shell. She removed it and put it on a bowl that Orihime handed to her. "Now, if that's as deep as it went, we have nothing to worry about. Let's stop the bleeding," mumbled Orihime.

"Yeah," said Tatsuki feeling her chest swell with pride. "Let's finish this." After dressing Chad's wounds, she looked up and asked, "Anywhere else that needs stitching?"

Orihime nodded. "He's got two big cuts, that'll need stitching, in his shoulder."

"M'kay, let's get finish this," said Tatsuki. She sent a glance at Rukia, whose eyes were open. "Oi, Kuchiki! Alright?"

Rukia nodded. "Finish healing him. I can heal myself."

"What are you talking about?"

Rukia slowly stood up while saying, "Only got a bullet in my back and shoulder. Gotta go somewhere and I can take it off myself. Thanks for healing Chad."

"No, Kuchiki-San! Tatsuki-San can do it for you!" Orihime yelped, grabbing Rukia's arm.

"It's alright." Rukia managed to stand up. "Just gimme a coat."

"It's June, Kuchiki. Yer gonna look weird going out in this heat wearing a coat. Are you sure?"

"I know where I am going."

Tatsuki and Orihime stared into each others eyes. Finally, Tatsukia sighed and said, "Just drop by here if you don't find the place you are looking for. Something about your eyes tells me I can trust that you know what you're doing."

"Thanks," Rukia muttered as she slid on the light pink coat and buttoned it. "Thanks a lot." _I'm coming, Ichigo._

* * *

Ichigo threw the bullet shell on a bowl and began using the black disk Rukia had given him to heal his wounds. "So all Quincys, Arrancars, and Agents use the same healing technique?"

"Yes, although ours is much advanced," Uryu responded as he bandaged his stomach.

"And how the hell does this black disk manage to stop bleeding?"

"You see, that disk makes the heart pumping slow down in that area. Have you ever taken your blood pressure at the doctors?"

"My dad is a doctor, so yes. I understand it now, but how does it remove a bullet from the wound?"

"This black disk is a robot. The center itself can be described as a forcep, tweezer, or tong. They all mean the same thing. When you place it flat on your wound, it stops the bleeding and separates your skin.. It's forcep then extends, grabs the bullet and hands it to you."

"But, I don't feel any pain while its doing all that."

"Because it works that fast," Uryu stated proudly.

Ichigo nodded as he finished wrapping his wound and putting on a t-shirt. "Thanks for the clothes."

"How many Arrancars did you shoot down?" asked the Quincy.

"Twenty-three. You?"

Uryu's left eye twitched as he grumbled, "Twenty-three."

"It's a tie then," Ichigo said, standing up. "I have to go find Rukia and Chad."

Uryu nodded. "We have to get them back but wait for a while. There might be Arrancars there."

The sound of glass shattering echoed through the factory. They glanced at each other, as they took out their now reloaded guns. Footsteps approached the tensed teenagers, but they calmed dow when a girl's figure was made visible.

"Rukia?" Ichigo muttered as he approached the injured Agent that was wearing a coat.

"Fool! Give me the black disk," she responded as she slipped of the wool coat. Uryu tossed Ichigo a disk and he gave it to her. Rukia began healing her wounds. "Chad is being healed at Inoue's place."

"Inoue Orihime?" asked Uryu, the name catching his interest.

"Yeah. Arisawa Tatsuki is giving her a hand," she said as she threw the bullet from her back across the room.

"How'd you find me?" asked Ichigo.

"Our phones, fool. I got 'em connected, remember?"

Uryu took out an outfit and tossed it to Rukia. "Guys outfit. Don't have females outfits."

"It's fine. Changing in the other room." Ichigo nodded and watched as the girl left the room.

"Kuchiki Rukia, what exactly is her personality?" inquired Uryu as he put on another shirt on top of his t-shirt.

"Why do you wanna know?" asked Ichigo, putting on his Agent boots.

"She seems like an interesting person to analyze."

"She's different, I mean, not like other girls." Ichigo sighed as he twisted his neck to the side.

"How long have you known her?"

"Last Friday."

"Today'll be five days," Uryu stated to which Ichigo nodded. "You are putting too much trust in her. Agents are sly and shouldn't be trusted. Once, rumors had it that one Agent harmed her own teacher. Could be her."

Ichigo scowled at that remark. "She trusts me, I trust her."

Uryu raised his eyebrow, but just muttered, "Interesting."

"Oi, fool," Rukia said as she entered the room, wearing a white shirt and baggy jeans."Let's go."

"That doesn't really fit you," stated Uryu.

Rukia bowed her head down. "Thanks for the clothing, Quincy. It's fine. Fool here will take me shopping for clothes so don't worry."

"What?" Ichigo asked dryly. "Who says?"

"I do. Plus you need a new school uniform for tomorrow."

"Point for you," Ichigo remarked. Turning to Uryu, he asked, "Do you have a spare school uniform?"

"Yes." He began walking out of the room."I'll be going then."

Both Agents nodded and the Quincy disappeared from sight. Ichigo looked at Rukia who stared right back at him. "Who won?"

"Tie. Twenty-three to twenty-three."

"Doesn't seem like he'll bother us anymore."

"Nope. He seems like a good guy."

Rukia nodded. "He could have left you to die but took you here."

"Ch. No, his leg was shot and I had to drag him here."

"Then why do you say he's a good guy?"

"Just-" Ichigo mumbled, staring at the grey factory wall. "I just feel it."

"That's good, because I feel it as well."

Ichigo looked at her and nodded. "Let's go get our school uniforms. Where are your weapons?"

"Pocket," said Rukia. "Let's go." With that, the two teenagers walked out of the factory and towards the mall, side by side.

_Funny how even though I am an Agent, I am still enjoying this school life. I shouldn't be, but I am. I feel excited going to shop for a school uniform. It'll be my first time going to the mall, too. Ichigo seems normal about going. Friday is approaching, and soon the Agency will be after me. Now the question is: How do I protect Ichigo and his family from them?_

* * *

(A/N Done with school for three months! Gonna start updating every three to four days. Went to the library and got the first two volumes of Bleach. Read 'em and got an inspiration to update. Thank you: Classical Ideas, Mdizzle181, and Awaken The Nation for favoriting/following this story.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Yagami67Ryuk19: Glad you like my battles. Not too confident on them so I appreciated your review.

Hisana Kuchiki: You and your team are tryin' to torture me with the Portos thing, aren'tcha? Yep, gonna make Ori and Ruki's friendship really stron and try my very best to make Tatsuki a bigger character than Hime. I love Tatsuki!

Karin Hitsugaya: I am multi shipper as well so no problem, 'miga!

ilovebks: You are going to see major changes from the manga. Don't wanna give out spoilers, but I'm just doing the first ten chapters in this story like the first few volumes of the manga.

Hitsugaya Taicho: I loved your guys' friendship story! Thanks for sharing. Shaman King and Yu-Gi-Oh every Saturday mornings. The best, bro!

Kuchiki Fucotaic: Done with school and passed Algebra 1 with an A-. I live close to the one in Downey. Maybe we see each other one day.

Taichichaser2000: Next chappie is eight and then nine, Faa-Chan. Enjoy le chappie!

Now off to read Volume Two of Bleach and then Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter Eleven. I love summer!)


	9. Thursday: June Seventeenth

Chapter 8

**"Tomorrow is the anniversary of my mother's death," said Ichigo,"so I am not going to school. You can go, if you want to."**

**Rukia nodded and watched as he slid into his bed, placing a cloth on top of his eyes. She closed the closet door and sighed. The next day, she realized, was going to be tough.**

Rukia's eyes snapped open.

"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOO!" hollered Isshin as he crashed into his son's bed. "Ichigo?" He turned and saw his son putting on his t-shirt. "Aren'tcha excited for today? We're gonna go see Masaki!"

"We see her everyday," remarked Karin as she entered her older brother's room. "Remember that big poster in our living room?"

Isshin's eyes went dreamy as he said, "She's just magnificent."

Yuzu came running up the stairs, saying,"Guess what I cooked to take?"

Ichigo's eyes softened at the sight of his sister and he shook his head. "I don't know. Tell me."

"I cooked fried tempura and niku jiga!" yelped Yuzu.

"My beautiful daughter! Your cooking is the best!" said, spinning around in circles like a ballerina.

"Can you stop it?" snapped Ichigo as he began walking downstairs. "Get out of my room, too!"

"Fine, fine. Oh Masaki! Why is our son so mean to me?" whimpered Isshin as Karin pushed him out of Ichigo's room.

Before she exited, to her surprise, she heard someone cough. "Hello?" Silence. Karin walked towards her brother's window. "Okay," she mumbled. She heard something from the closet and her eyebrows wrinkled together.

"Karin-Chaan! Come and eat!"

"Comin' Yuzu," she said as she exited the room. As she slid into her seat in dining room, she glanced at Ichigo. "Is your room haunted, Ichi-Nii?"

Ichigo began choking on his morsel. Clearing his throat, he inquired,"Why do you ask?"

"Heard someone cough and just feel so'ing wierd," she responded as she stuffed took big bites of her omurice.

"What could it be, my son?" asked Isshin, his eyes sparkling. "A ghost? Shinigami? Vampire? Nymph?"

Ichigo felt his face pale as he said,"Stop it!"

"Ichi-Nii, are you alright?" asked Yuzu, sweetly.

"Yeah, fine," he mumbled as he stood up."Going up to my room."

As he left the dining room, Isshin smirked. "I think I scared my poor little boy. Should Daddy go comfort him?"

"If I were him," began Karin, "I would prefer having the comfort of a wall."

Isshin's eyes watered. "Masaki! Why are my kids so mean to me!"

Ichigo entered his room and shut the door behind him. "Out...Now!" No response. He slid open his closet and groaned. "Where did she go now? School?" He craned his neck to the side, as he slid the door closed. _June Seventeenth. Six years ago, I was the cause of my mother's death. _He fixed his bed spreads and looked at the calender next to his bed on a night chest. _June Seventeenth. Six years ago, she died. My mother._ He grabbed opened the curtains of his room and let the sunlight pour in._ But that day, it was rainy. The rain fell from the sky like there was no tomorrow. I hate the rain. _He left his room, shutting the door behind him. Slowly walking downstairs, he saw that his sisters and dad were ready. "Let's get going, old man."

* * *

"Waah!" whimpered Yuzu as she hunched to the ground, panting. "This hill is too high!"

Karin continued walking, saying,"Not high at all Yuzu. Get up and continue."

"So mean, Karin-Chan," pouted Yuzu.

Ichigo gave her a water bottle, and helped her up. "Need me to carry you?"

"No, Ichi-Nii!" Yuzu exclaimed. "You must also be worn out!"

"You two are pathetic," called Karin from ahead. "Especially you Ichi-Nii! I'm so far ahead." Suddenly, she stopped. "Hey! Aren't ya the girl that Ichi-Nii invited to eat?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he sped ahead. It took all his self-control not to groan or yell at the black haired girl leaning against the brick wall.

"Did ya invite her?" asked Karin, slightly looking up.

"No!" he quickly snapped. "Oi! You!"

Rukia looked up from the book she was reading and gave him a small smile. "Kurosaki-Kun! What are you doing here?"

Yuzu caught up followed by Isshin.

"My third daughter!" he squealed, estatically.

Rukia walked up to them, noting how tense Ichigo was becoming by the second. "Kurosaki-Sama." An elegant curtsey. "How do you do?"

Ichigo grabbed her arm, which cause his family members' eyes to widen. "We'll be back." With that, he dragged her up hill.

"My son has such excellent taste!" yelped Isshin as Yuzu nodded, smiling.

"He beat my record of climbing this damn hill. Wonder what he has to hide," said Karin, tilting her head to the side.

Ichigo let go of Rukia's arm and faced her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She looked away. "I have a bad feeling about today. I'll just stay here."

"Don't let my family see you. They might get the wrong idea."

"Don't worry." She glanced at him. "Today, you must stay with your family at all times. I also need you to give me all your weapons. If anyone asks about me, say that you don't know what they are talking about."

"The hell is wrong with you?" he inquired.

"Nothing. Just give them to me."

"You must have gone mad. These already bonded with me. They won't go with you."

"I'll keep them in this bag."

He looked at her for a while and sighed. After stuffing his hands in his pocket, he took out three guns, two daggers, healing disks, and bullets. He put them all in her backpack. She zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder. "Now, I'm going to my mom's grave."

Something was bothering Rukia. The way he said it was filled with guilt. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Who killed her?"

"It's none of your buisness."

"Could it be an Arrancar who killed her? They were after your family. Maybe your mom used to be an agent! What was her last name?"

"An Arrancar didn't kill her."

"You don't know that! It could be that-"

"Just shaddap!" Ichigo snapped as he turned around. "An Arrancar didn't kill her! I- I did!" With that he ran off, leaving a surprised Rukia to herself. He ran and ran until he fell upon the steps to go to the memorial center. Tears started welling in his eyes as a flashback binded his mind into the past.

**Lightning crackled across the dark sky as Masaki and Ichigo hid behind a vegetable cart. She held onto her son's hand tightly as thunder boomed.**

**"M-Mom?" he whimpered, leaning his head on her arm.**

**"Don't worry. I'm here, Ichigo. I will always be here, by your side," Masaki said. ****Thunder boomed again and now her eyebrows wrinkled together.**

**"What's going on?" the child inquired.**

**"Just thunder," Masaki responded but she knew that that was not thunder alone. To her, the bullet shots were almost as loud as the thunder. She had to protect her son at all costs. Noticing that a person had abandoned his car with the keys inside, her heart jumped. She had to get the car to Ichigo and drive him away from here as soon as she could. Turning to her son, she said,"****Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll be back in two minutes. Just wait here, my son."**

**"Okay, Mom. I'll be waiting."**

**Masaki stood up. She had to do everything in less than two minutes.**

**Ichigo watched as his mom sped off and slowly stood up. That's when he saw it. The poor animal near the river, about to drown. His instincts to protect kicked in and he ran towards the dog. "Puppy! Be careful."**

**"Ichigo! NO!" yelled his mother and the next thing he was aware of, was him laying on the ground with him mother, bleeding from her stomach on top of him.**

**Tears began forming around his eyes as he slightly pushed her, and recieved no movement. "Mom?" A slight shake. "Mom, please." Blood was all over the area. "NO MOM!" His screams were let out at the same time the thunder boomed.**

"I killed her," mumbled Ichigo, swallowing saliva afterwards. A slight breeze and the world around him slowly turned dark gray. "If I would've listened to her." He fell on his knees and punched the ground, as the breeze turned to wind. "Why did I not listen to her, damn it!"

"WRAAAAAH!" hollered a girl.

"Yuzu!" yelled Ichigo as he stood up and ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Ichigo killed his mother?" Rukia repeated. She shook her head and the wind blew, causing her to hold the hat she was wearing. "It must be a mistake. Ichigo misunderstood something." She remebered what she had told him and covered her mouth. "How could I have been so inconsiderate? Why did I even ask who killed her?"

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Kuchiki Rukia, sister of Kuchiki Byakuya?"

She turned around to see a lazy looking man dressed in black pants and a black t-shirt. He was wearing sunglasses and his hair was brown. "Who are you to dare utter the Kuchiki Clan's heir's name?"

He tilted his head sideways. "Ya don't 'member me me?"

She backed away. "You- the Tr-"

"Yep, they sent me to getcha!" he yelped. "But apparently, you are busy worrying about a strawberry?"

"My time here does not end till Friday."

"But we haven't sentcha any missions, darlin'. Our system got hacked, 'member? Unless- you are using someone to find out about the Arrancars missions."

Rukia could not tell the clown about how Ishida Uryu had started aiding them since the day before. Not only would she get in bigger trouble, but so would he. She refused to let the Quincy boy get caught by the Triple S.A.

"Hello? Ya there Kuchiki?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'll leave on my own, tomorrow."

"Excellent, except I have to escort you," respomded the man, taking out a cigarette.

_They'll take an inventory check and find out that I'm missing healing disks. What will I do when they ask me what happened to them? Do I go back to Ichigo's and pick them up? But I can't take this baboon there! Wait! No one is home, but he'll ask me how did I manage to stay there. This is all too complicated. What do I do?_

"Kuchiki, let's go," said the guy turning around.

She nodded and began following him. _I'm sorry for leaving without saying bye, Ichigo. You were a nice acquaintance. Just stay away and forget about me._

"Are those regular clothing that you are wearing?" asked the man. "Is this some sort of 'blending in' gag?"

Rukia walked ahead, ignoring him.

"Ya certainly did learn well from Kuchiki Byakuya. Oh crap! Forgot to tell ya something!" he yelped as he stopped walking.

She continued, fastening her pace.

"Your lieutenant, Shiba Kaien."

Her body spun around. "What about Kaien-Dono?"

The man sighed. "He passed away this morning."

A slight breeze passed by as clouds began covering the sun, slowly.

"S-Say again?"

"Lieutenant of Thirteenth Squad, Shiba Kaien, passed away this morning at five-thiry."

The sun was completely covered now and the breeze turned into a medium-strengthed wind.

She turned around, biting her lip fiercly. "I see."

"Ya took it better than I thought ya would. Rumors are goin' around that you killed him."

Rukia felt like a baseball was stuck in her throat. "R-rumors started by who?"

"WRAAAAAH!"

The man turned to the voice. "What the hell?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "Yuzu!"

"Who's Yuzu?" inquired the man as Rukia puhed him to the side and jumped down. He walked to the edge of the grassy area and looked down. The girl was running with all her might towards where the scream had aroused. "Now, don't tell me she got a human friend."

Rukia caught up with Ichigo and they both went up to Yuzu, who was on the ground with a bullet in her shoulder.

"Ichi-Nii," she managed to say. "Save yourself."

"Who did this and where is Karin?"

Rukia took out a healing disk and put it on top of the little girl's shoulder, as she said, "Ichigo, take your gun and daggers out of my bag. It's an Arrancar who did this."

He gritted his teeth as he grabbed his glowing gun and stuffed his daggers in his jean's pockets. "Take care of my sister, Rukia."

"I will. Go find Karin," she said as the disk began working on the girl's shoulder.

Ichigo turned around and the sight nearly drove him insane. Karin was being held by her neck by a pink haired man with green eyes. Her knees were scraped, her face was beaten, and her eyes were slowly closing."Let her go!"

"Your sister, I presume," said the man as he slightly shook Karin. "I'll give her back, just tell me where your dad is."

Ichigo pointed the gun at him. "Put her down, you a-"

The man put Karin in front of himself. "Would you shoot your sister?"

Rukia threw the bulletshell out of sight and leaned Yuzu onto a tombstone. She stood up and put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

He looke slightly at her and she shook her head. She advance towards the Arrancar, who took out a gun and pointed it to Karin's dimple. "Step closer and she dies gurl."

"Oh, but wouldn't you wanna kill me better?"

His emerald eyes gleamed. "Yer the gurl Grimmjow told us. The one who gave her weapons to bond with that clown, another kid, and hasn't removed the memory of a gurl who knows what's going on between us, Arrancars and Agents."

"She's done all that?" inquired a voice from behind. All of them turned to see the man wearing shades approaching them, taking out his gun."Dayum Kuchiki. You are dead!"

"Not to mention made contact with a Quincy. Some loyal kids you guys have," stated the Arrancar as he threw Karin towards the ground. Ichigo caught her before she hit the cement of a tomb.

"Interesting, but first, let's get rid of you." Gun shots boomed, but the Arrancar dodged all of them.

"Didn't catch your name, Agent!"

"Name's Saido," stated the man as he threw his dagger at the Arrancar who swerved around it while taking out his machete.

"Great to meet ya, but now," the Arrancar threw the machete straight at Saido, "die."

Saido dodged and smirked. "Not yet."

The Arrancar was very close to Ichigo and his sisters. Rukia took out her gun and pointed it at him. "Get away from the boy and his sisters."

"Rukia," Ichigo said as he directioned his gun at the Arrancar. "I can fight him myself."

"Really, boy?" mocked the Arrancar. "Let's play." He jumped off of the memorial section and ran into the woods.

Ichigo's teeth gritted and his hands clenched. "Rukia stay and protect my sisters." Something about the Arrancar seemed to make Ichigo angry. Had he seen him before?

"No, I am going. Saido stay here," said Rukia as she ran behind Ichigo.

"Who the hell is that?"

"An Agent. He won't hurt your sisters, I guarantee it."

Ichigo stayed silent, but continued running dow the steps._ You must want to ask more about my mom._

_If I ask, will you answer? It's your problem. A deep, deep problem. I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of your heart without getting it dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk- when you think it's okay to talk. _"Talk to me. Until then, I'll wait."

He gave her a small smile of gratitude and nodded. "Thanks, Rukia. Thank you." They stopped when they saw the Arrancar walking in circles.

"Took ya long 'nough," he said as he stopped and spit out a bullet from his mouth. "Gotta ask ya kid, do ya 'member him?" He nodded at a dog that slowly became visible.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Th-that can't be the same one."

"Oh, but it is! You are the kid that woman died protecting."

Ichigo shot a bullet at the Arrancar but he dodged.

"They call me the Grand Fisher, 'cause I fish 'em kids and women like a pro."

Ichigo swung his dagger at the man, but he shot Ichigo in his stomach.

Rukia grimaced. Should she help him?

"You're a monster!" yelled Ichigo as he pulled the trigger of his glowing gun multiple times. "You are the reason!"

Grand Fisher dodged all of the bullets again. "This is like playing with a one year old." He loaded his gun and aimed it at Ichigo.

"Duck!" screamed Rukia.

Ichigo had no choice, unless he wanted to die. Bullets whizzed from above and he quickly moved before Grand Fisher's machete could hit him. It was hard. Especially with a bullet in his stomach.

"Stop running like a coward."

Ichigo began shooting, but suddenly felt a strong pain in his leg. He turned to see that the dog was biting his ankle.

"Kick it!" yelled Rukia.

Ichigo shook his head and suddenly felt blood stream from his nose.

Rukia could no longer stand still. Ichigo was being punched multiple times and the dog was biting his ankle. Why did he refuse to kick him? She began walking forward, but someone's voice rang in her head.

_"Rukia-San, don't go. There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle, we must be one of the two. The fight for life or the fight for pride. Right now, he is fighting for his pride. His own personal pride. Dismiss this as his stubbornness, and let him fight alone like this."_

Rukia held her arm and looked at the ground as rain began pouring. "Okay. Just... Just don't die. FIGHT ICHIGO!"

Ichigo heard her voice and felt his body fall to the ground, his weight crushing the dog.

"Ch. Sorry 'bout that Fisher," said the Arrancar as he pointed the gun at Ichigo. "I'll remove this kid from you in a minute."

Ichigo quickly moved as the bullet flew into the ground.

"Ya still have fight in ya?" Ichigo got kicked in the stomach. "Let's see how long you last!" He grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. With his other hand, he got his machete and began swinging it."Buh-bye!" Ichigo kicked the man in his gut and was dropped to the ground. He took out a dagger from his pocket and went at the Arrancar, who clashed the small blade against his machete. Grand Fisher swung his fist at Ichigo, who caught it and kicked him in his shin. The Arrancar was not wavered by this, and sought for blood now. He pushed his head forward, hitting his forehead against Ichigo's, who stumbled backwards on impact. The machete swung and cut Ichigo across his chest.

Tears threatened to burn down Rukia's face. She wanted to help him. Every ounce of her. Would it hurt his pride if he did?

"This is what you get for trying to be tough, kid!" yelped the man as he kicked Ichigo in his stomach continuously. Blood stained the ground.

"Get up, Ichigo!" he heard Rukia yell. "Fool, get up and fight. Fight! You're not dead. Try and get up. FOR YOUR PRIDE, KILL HIM!"

Something about the way she said it gave him strengths to catch Grand Fisher's shoe before it could clash against his gut. "F-for pride?"

"Yes, for your pride."

Ichigo shook his head as his grasp around the whit shoe tightened. "For my mother!" He stood up, still holding the Arrancar's shoe which caused him to fall back. "For my mother," he lifted the dagger up,"I will kill you!" The dagger met the flesh of the man's neck and it wasn't long till the body became lifeless. Rain began falling more violently and lightning lit the area. The dog ran away into the woods.

Rukia walked up to Ichigo, slowly at first and then quickening her pace so that she was running towards the badly wounded boy.

"It wasn't pride, Rukia," he muttered turning to her. "My mom." Lightning crackled in the sky, as Ichigo leaned on her. "My mom," he whispered into her ears and she nodded, laying the unconscious boy down in her lap.

"What do I tell them?"

Rukia turned slightly. "Tell them, Kuchiki Rukia will arrive tomorrow."

"Naw!" exclaimed Saido. "I'll say you are no where to be found."

"My brother. His wife. They will be worried."

"Well they'll disown ya once this is out. If I were you, I'd run. Get away from this boy, if you have an ounce of love for him, which I'm pretty sure you do, and his family."

The only sound audible was the rain pelting against the grass, trees, and heads of the Agents.

"You're right. I have to leave them."

"Well then," Saido muttered as he turned around. "Good luck, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kaien-Dono."

"What about him?"

"Was Miyako-Sensei with him when he died?"

"'Course. She made a speech before I left. His last words, she said, were about you."

Rukia nodded, and Saido disappeared. Tears burned down her cheeks, but she tried her best to keep her face as calm as possible. She took out five healing disks from her backpack and put them on Ichigo. _I'm sorry, Kaien-Dono. You must be disappointed in me. _She watched as Ichigo slowly regained his conscious. _But I will protect whoever I can- just like you taught me. Ichigo, you and your family, I will help protect._

The boy's eyes slowly opened. She helped him up and the rain began slowing down. "You alright?"

"Fool, I should be asking that question!"

He nodded, and looked at where he had left the Grand Fisher's body.

"They'll pick him up. Don't feel guilty."

"I don't. He was a mean person."

Rukia nodded.

"Were you crying?"

She shook her head. "Why would I, fool?"

"Yes, you were!" He looked at her face. "There are tears."

"It's raining, dummy!" She flicked his forehead. "C'mon. I gotta wipe your sisters' memories."

"Yeah," he muttered as he followed her back to the memorial center. "You're right."

* * *

Ichigo walked up to his mother's grave and glanced at his dad, who was smoking a cigarette. "Thought you quit smoking, Dad."

Isshin turned to his son and gave him a goofy smile. "I smoke once a year, every time I visit her."

Ichigo looked at his dad with a scowl."Why?"

"She used to say I looked cool smoking. That was probably the first and last compliment she gave me."

Ichigo watched as his dad's eyes shined. "You loved her a lot."

"She was my ray of light. She guided me when I was lost. Comfort me when I was hurt. Made me laugh. Masaki would always put a smile in my face."

Ichigo's hands clenched. "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why is it that you and Karin and Yuzu don't hate me? She died protecting me! I was the cause of her death!"

Isshin scoffed. "'Cause she'd kill me."

"What?"

"When I meet Masaki again, I want her to be happy. If I were to blame you, she would murder me! I want to keep you and your sisters happy, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at his mother's grave again. "I love her."

Isshin turned around and began walking away. "I love her, too, my son."

Once Isshin was no where in sight, Ichigo said,"You can come out now."

Rukia walked up the stairs and stood a great distance from the boy. "Your mother is proud of you."

"How do you know?"

Rukia gave a small smile."You are protecting your sisters from danger. Your mother seemed to care about nothing more than her kids." Ichigo stayed silent, and Rukia walked up to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, and said,"Smile for her. Give her a nice smile that doesn't seem forced. Show her that you're happy so she won't need to worry."

Ichigo didn't dare look at Rukia and sat on his knees. Tears were in his eyes again, but he refused to let them fall. Instead he looked straight at the tombstone and gave a small smile. A true smile that he wanted just his mom to see. His first real smile in a long time.

"We are staying here for the night?" inquired Rukia, her hand still on his shoulder.

Ichigo nodded looking at her. "Dad rented a place in the memorial center. Want me to get a room for you?"

"No, Ichigo. I know where I can sleep."

Ichigo's eyes widened."I don't have a closet for you to sleep in here. We're all sleeping on the floor in one room."

"Don't worry, fool. I'm sleeping in the trees."

"Trees? How the hell do you sleep there?"

"Live in 'Kongai for the first few years of your life, and trees become your shelter forever."

Ichigo nodded and stood up. "Thanks, Rukia"

"For what?"

"Dunno. For some reason I wanted to say it, idiot."

Rukia scoffed. "Thanks, Ichigo."

A confused look formed on Ichigo's face. "For what?"

"Dunno, fool!" she yelped as she stood on her toes and flicked him in the head. "Tomorrow's my last day. I guess I said thanks for helping me."

Ichigo nodded. "Oh yeah! Why were you crying earlier?"

Rukia swallowed saliva. "Today, I also lost someone."

Ichigo nodded. "I'm sorry."

"B-but in my case, I really did kill him."

Shock overtook the boy as Rukia ran into the woods. _How did it happen, Rukia?_

* * *

Inoue Orihime poured Arisawa Tatsuki some tea.

"Wonder what happened to Kuchiki. She wasn't at class," stated Tatasuki as she blew on her tea.

"I am worried about Kurosaki-Kun. Do you think he's fine?" inquired Orihime as she ate her fish sauce and jelly toast.

Tatsuki's eyes softened. "Today is June Seventeenth. Today is the day his mother died."

Orihime gasped.

"He was nine years old and a big time crybaby. He and I went to the same dojo and I would always kick his butt across the room. He'd cry after every match. No one could make him stop. No one, except his mom. Once his mom would come pick him up, Ichigo would become the happiest kid in the world. I didn't understand how someone can cry so hard one minute and smile so wide the next. One day, he didn't come to school or the dojo. He didn't come the next day, either. The day after, he was also absent. No one seemed to know what happened to him. So I decided to look for him myself."

Orihime nodded.

"I found him," Tatsuki's voice almost cracked, but she quickly gained composure."In the place where his mom died, near a river. He'd walk back and forward, as if waiting if she'd come back. When he'd get tired, he'd sit down. It continued on for weeks like that. Everyday, I'd go watch him. One day, I went and he wasn't there. The next day, he returned to school. Since his mom died, Kurosaki Ichigo has never given anyone a true smile."

"I'll make him smile," said Orihime.

Tatasuki tilted her head sideways."Don't think so 'hime. He didn't even smile with me, and I'm his childhood friend!

"I'll try my best to make Kurosaki-Kun smile!" yelped Orihime, as she began day dreaming of different ways to cheer the boy up.

Tatsuki shook her head. "You can try, but I doubt you'll get far."

* * *

(A/N Was supposed to upload this yesterday, but then noticed that today was going to be June Seventeenth. Hope you guys like this chapter!

Thank you, TomoMee, brenda95, and ne17g for following/favoriting this story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Hitsugaya Taicho: Xbox 1? Lucky! Hope you do good. I wanna get that console as soon as it comes out, but I doubt that'll happen. I'll be praying that you get a good grade. I wanna become a doctor but not sure as to which field I should go in. Maybe surgeon.

Hisana Kuchiki: *bangs her head on her wall* Damn it! We went at three-thirty, but we only picked up our books and left. We're going again this week. Let's see if luck is on our side. Not yet, but I'm watching episode twenty-one tonight.

Kuchiki Fucotaic: Before I started watching Bleach, I'd see my sister's pictures of it on her iPad. I saw Orihime in one of them and thought she was the 'main character's sister'. You're finishing school on le twenty-first, correct?

Taichichaser2000: No, Time Slip didn't influence me. Faith did. Chapter Nine is this Thursday.

ilovebks: This chapter was very different from the June Seventeeth in the manga. Tell me if you like it!

So, I'll just start working on All Because of next chapter, wait for GFB to get subbed and wait for Wednesday. Can't wait for the new Bleach chapter! Till Thursday!)


	10. Enter, Renji! Part One

Chapter 9 Part One

"Junto Mikedo and Zaidra Hifuke, ya here?" inquired a man with a clipboard and pen.

"We have arrived, sir!" yelled a man with brown bangs that covered his eyes. Behind him was a girl with navy hair, who carried a big backpack with her. Another man went up to her and she handed him all of her belongings.

"Eikichiro Saido and Kuchiki Rukia! How about you two?" inquired the man as he checked something off of the clipboard.

No response. Genryuusai Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

"I said Ekichiro Saido and Kuchiki Rukia!" yelled the man.

A deep chuckle. Saido walked up three steps, as he said,"Didn't know I was so important!"

"Where is Kuchiki Rukia?" asked Yamamoto.

"Ehh," he dragged on the 'h' sound, "about her."

"Get to the point," snapped the man with the clipboard.

"I couldn't find her."

"What?" Kuchiki Byakuya was itching to say.

Yamamoto scoffed. "Does my appearance fool you, Saido? I may be older than eighty, but my eyes do not decieve me. You are lying. Speak the truth or be tortured."

Saido swallowed saliva. "I am not lying, though. In fact, I didn't see the Kuchiki Rukia that was an agent."

Agents began murmuring to each other.

"I saw the high school student Kuchiki Rukia."

"That's is normal," said Jushiro Ukitake as he stood from his seat. "We had placed her under a high school in Karakura Town."

"Here's the thing," mumbled Saido.

"Speak a loud," stated Yamamoto.

"She has a friend that knows our secret."

"But she can remove his memories," defended Ukitake.

"He's held a gun."

Silence filled the room.

"Mark her as a traitor. We will discuss what we will do with this matter after this meeting," Yamamoto said. "Continue."

The man with the clipboard nodded, and began calling other names. Saido sighed. _Sorry, Kuchiki Rukia. I can't betray the Agency for your sake._

Byakuya could barely make out what else was going on during the meeting. His mind was focused on how he would tell his wife this devastating news.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo knocked his bathroom door. "Rukia, you gotta hurry up. My family will be up any moment." The door unlocked and out came a very mad Kuchiki dressed in a gray, long sleeves shirt and a medium-sized, black skirt.

"Fool!" she snapped. "I was only in for ten minutes."

"Ten minutes is enough! I take five."

"Well your personal hygiene isn't the best!"

Ichigo growled as he opened the door to his room. She walked in, and went to her closet. Taking out her backpack, she said, "Hand me all your weapons and the healing disks I had given you."

"Why?" he inquired, watching her pack up all her daggers that she usually kept under her pillow.

"If anyone asks you about me, just say I was a classmate. We had no contact."

"Okay," he mumbled. "I feel bad for you Agents."

"Thanks," she responded as he handed all his weapons. "Call Chad and tell him to hide his weapons in his backyard. I'll be there to pick them up, but he's not allowed to make any contact with me."

Ichigo nodded, as he began texting his tall friend.

"Oh yeah! Inoue Orihime knows all about this Agent stuff. Call her for coffee or tea or whatever ya want and tell her to never mention the stuff I told her."

"I'll just tell her at school," Ichigo responded, as he shook his head.

"No!" she snapped as she zipped up her backpack. She turned to look at him. "Someone might over hear, fool!"

"Fine, fine."

Rukia gave a small smile. "Well then, Kurosaki Ichigo. I guess this is good-bye."

Ichigo nodded.

She extended her hand.

He stared at it and then at her.

"Fool, shake it," Rukia muttered, her eyes meeting his.

"Yeah." He extended his hand and his fingers wrapped around her small hand. "Bye, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Sorry for being a burden. You did an excellent job, fool. Take care of your sisters and father. Also," she began walking towards his bed, "smile. It won't kill you to smile. Maybe not for anyone else, but for your mom to know that you're happy. That's what she wants most, I bet."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll try. Now get out."

Rukia smirked. "Yeah." With that she jumped down and left.

Ichigo felt his phone vibrate, and he looked at it. "Just a message from Chad." He sighed as he closed his phone. _I met Kuchiki Rukia last Friday, thinking that she was just another transfer student. She was different, that was for sure, but it had never crossed my mind that she was an Agent. A person who helped keep my family, friends, and random strangers safe from Arrancars. She introduced me to a new world that, I guess, I didn't know existed. She seemed to trust no one at the beginning but willingly risked her life for my family and told two others about her job. Why am I thinking of her though? She's gone and I probably won't ever see her again. Why is it that now, after Kuchiki Rukia has left, I feel that maybe she wasn't just a stranger I was in debt to?_

"Ichigo?"

He looked up and saw his father enter his room. "What do you want goat-chin?"

"Why are you up so early?" his dad inquired, sitting next to his son.

"Was gonna take a shower and leave for school early, today. We got our results yesterday, but ya know, I didn't get to see it."

Isshin nodded. "Well, then." Suddenly a devious smile.

Ichigo gulped.

"Why are you going to leave early, Ichigo? Could it be you're going to meet up with that black haired girl again?"

"No!" Ichigo snapped. "I won't be seeing her again."

"Aww! You sound so sad," Isshin said, tears in his eyes. "What did you do to my third daughter?"

"Don't ever mention her again," Ichigo said, getting up.

"Why?" Isshin inquired.

"Ya won't understand this stuff!" With that Ichigo left the room.

Isshin's face became serious. "I know much more than you think, my son."

* * *

"ICHIGO!" yelled Keigo as he threw his body on top of his friend.

Ichigo quickly pushed the annoying boy to the floor. "The hell, Keigo?"

"You had a good score. Why? Just why are you betraying me?" Keigo whimpered as Mizuiro shook his head from behind.

Chad entered the hallway and looked at the scores. "I got eleventh."

"Chad, you too! You and Ichigo, you two are betraying me!"

Ichigo looked at his score, and frowned. _Twenty-third place? I could've done better._

The friends went in their excited classroom and took their seats. Ichigo noticed the Ishida Uryu kept on glancing at him during class, but other than that, everything was normal. Just as it was before. No need to keep glancing at a certain someone everytime his cell phone vibrated. No more lying to the teacher. Just a normal life, which he had wanted since last Monday. School dragged on and Ichigo took down notes, gave in his homework, ate lunch, went for physical education, and recieved more homework

"Class, next Wednesday is the last day of class. Everyone excited?" asked the teacher as she wiped the blackboard.

Cheers rang through the room. Then Arisawa Tatsuki raised her hand. The teacher nodded. "I'd like to ask what happened to Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo sat up straight on the mention of her name, and observed his teacher as she closed her books.

"Kuchiki Rukia transfered to another school," she stated, just as she had done when the kids had asked her about the red-haired, tattoed freak.

"Not surprising," whispered students to each other. "It is the One Week Dropout Seat."

"Have a great day, kids. Don't forget to do your homework," said the teacher quickly, and left the room.

Students began leaving the room, rapidly, and Ichigo rested his head on his desk.

"Let's go, 'Hime," said Tatsuki as she slung her school bag over her shoulder.

"Give me a minute," responded the orange haired girl as she walked up to Ichigo's desk. Tatsuki shrugged and walked out of the room. "K-Kurosaki-Kun?"

Ichigo slowly lifted his head up and nodded. "Oh, Inoue-San. How can I help you?"

The girl began twiddling with her fingers, and blushing. "I-I wanted to ask about K-Kuchiki-San. W-Where is she?"

"She transfered out," responded Ichigo.

"To the A-Agen-" Orihime wasn't able to finish the sentence because Ichigo had covered her mouth with his hand.

Uryu and Chad had both gotten up, literally pale.

"Inoue-San," he managed to choke out. "Would you like to come to my house to have tea?"

The girl felt her face was burning and could hear her heart in her ears. She nodded.

Ichigo removed his hand from her and Uryu cleared his throat.

"Uryu and Chad, you two can come over as well. I have some stuff to show you."

Orihime felt a little disappointed to hear that she and Ichigo weren't going to be the only two, but she hid her emotions and smiled. "Yay! Now I'll get to meet you better, Sado-Kun and Ishida-Kun."

Uryu nodded and glared at Ichigo. "Kurosaki, I'll catch up in a bit. I have to use the restroom."

Ichigo scoffed. "You better come, Ishida."

"Yeah, yeah. You, Inoue-San, and Sado go."

"Let's go," Ichigo muttered as he grabbed his school bag. The walk home was quite awkward. Only Orihime spoke, and the boys just nodded in response. He opened the door to his house, and threw his bag on the groundway. "You two can leave it there. Just be sure to take the right bag before leaving. Yuzu, I'm home."

A brown-haired girl came running downstairs, smiling widely as Chad threw his schoolbag next to Ichigo's. "Ichi-Nii! You're home!" The girl bowed at Chad and Orihime. "You brought company! What would you like me to cook?"

"Nothing," he responded as he began walking upstairs. "C'mon Chad and Inoue-San."

Chad walked upstairs quickly, but Orihime bowed to Yuzu and gave her a beautiful smile. "You're very cute!"

"Thank you," said Yuzu and watched as the teen bounced up the stairs. She tilted her head to the side, and sighed. "I wonder what happened to the black haired girl."

Ichigo locked the door of his room and turned around. Orihime was sitting on his bed, while Chad was on the chair Rukia would sit in to draw 'bunnies'. "First of all, Chad did Rukia pick up the stuff?" he inquired as he leaned onto his closet door.

Chad nodded. "Left them all out immediately after you texted me and before going to school, I checked. They were gone."

"She took them back."

"Took what?" asked Orihime, obviously confused.

"Inoue, I have to ask of you to please not mention any of the information Rukia told you ever again."

"R-Rukia?" she mumbled.

Ichigo almost smacked his face with his hand. "I mean Kuchiki-San. Whatever she told you, don't repeat."

"I understand, Kurosaki-Kun. Does this mean that we will never see her again?"

Chad looked at Ichigo's confused expression.

"I guess so."

"Aww," Orihime whimpered. "We were going to be friends!"

"That's all I had to say," Ichigo said as he looked out his window.

Orihime frowned. Sadness was visible in his eyes and the atmosphere in the room was tense. How could she cheer him up?

Someone knocked the door and once Ichigo opened the door, he was greeted by a punch from Uryu. "Kurosaki, you fool! Kuchiki Rukia will die!"

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia hit the back of her head against the trunk of the tree she had climbed. Her stomach growled loudly, as she swallowed down a few leaves. "Disgusting! They tasted better a few years ago." For some reason, she was still in Karakura Town. The raven haired girl had two options: to go back to the Triple S.A. and admit her crime or run. She brought her legs closer to her. If she were to run, where would she run to? Out of Japan? She shook her head violently. That was a horrible idea. She didn't have any family members to back her up, and probably she wouldn't make it out of Japan before she would be caught. She flipped open her phone. It was five-fifty in the evening.

"Oi, Kuchiki!" She watched as Arisawa Tatsuki approached her. "I thought you were somewhere else. Why'dja transfer?"

Rukia slid down the tree trunk. "I'm moving out."

"Where to? Maybe we can hang out some times."

Rukia bit her lip.

"Kuchiki, ya alright?" Tatsuki inquired.

"Yeah, fine," Rukia responded. "Where is Inoue-San? You two are always together!"

"She went over to Ichigo's. You would never guess how obssesed she is over him!"

Rukia had a devious smirk on. "We are talking about the orange-hair, always scowling, teenage boy that helped me with homework, right?"

Tatsuki chuckled. "I had the same expression when she told me! What's so good about that rotten Strawberry?"

"I mean, he's intelligent, but other than that," Rukia said, raising an eyebrow.

Tatsuki nodded, smiling. "Anydo, hit me up sometimes. You aren't the girly person I thought you were."

"Yeah, my act fools many people."

"Why do you do that, though?"

"I guess so that I can blend in better, but I'm glad to see I'm not the only one in this town that doesn't use honorifics."

"I do use honorifics, but only for my elders and strangers. Surprised you can climb a tree, too."

Rukia scoffed. "I've been climbimg trees since I could walk."

"Awesome! Guessin-"

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but are you Kuchiki Rukia?"

Both girls tunred to see a teenager with red hair approaching them.

"Hey! Aren't you the kid that used to be in my class?" inquired Tatsuki.

The teen smirked. "Maybe, maybe not." He glanced at Rukia. "So are you?"

Rukia's eyes were wider than ever before and she looked pale.

"Oi, Kuchiki! Do ya know him?"

"Yeah, I'm the one who's going to take her to her new shelter."

"Oh," Tatsuki said, then glanced at Rukia, "ya don't look excited, Kuchiki."

"She is," the boy responded. "Now where is that friend that you wanted to introduce to me, Rukia?"

"Which friend?" inquired Tatsuki. "Do you mean Ich-" Rukia covered her mouth and grabbed her hand. The next thing Tatsuki was aware of, was that she and Rukia were running as fast as possible and being trailed by the red hair. Every person they'd pass would stare at them and then shake their heads, thinking the three teenagers were playing. Rukia knew that this wasn't a joke. Once her friend had Ichigo's name, they'd trace him down and possibly kill him!

"Kuchiki," Tatsuki managed to say as they ran into a bathing house. "What the hell?"

Rukia entered the female section and shut the door. There weren't many customers, so the teens didn't have to worry about waiting for a bathing room.

"Seriously, what happened?" inquired Tatsuki as she panted.

Rukia threw some cold water on her face. "That kid and I aren't on friendly terms."

"But, isn't he gonna take you to your new place?"

"He wishes! I'm goin' on my own." She stood up and sighed. "Try this candy, Arisawa. It's really good."

Tatsuki grabbed the red tablet from Rukia's hand. "Smells like apples."

Rukia nodded. "Try it."

"It's really good," mumbled Tatsuki, her eyes slowly closing.

"I'm sorry, Tatsuki," Rukia said as she ran out of the bathing room. Outside of the female section was the red hair, smirking.

"So you came on your own."

"Yes, I did. I promise to follow all orders if you leave all the people I did acquaintance with alone."

"You must be in dream land. Ya know that ain't gonna happen." The boy grabbed her wrist, and pulled her near to him. "Now tell me, who stole your gun?"

"Nobody stole my gun. I have all of them."

"Then why did Saido say that a boy was holding your gun?" he sneered.

Rukia had no response to that.

"Where is the boy?"

"Leave him out of this and take me already."

"You're willing to be tortured than tell us what the boy's name is?"

Rukia nodded.

"Too bad then," he said, dragging her out of the bathing house causing the few people there to stare at them. "I know how that girl looks and I bet she knows that boy!"

"You can't go near her!" she yelled at him, forcefully freeing herself from his grasp. "I removed her memory from the last hour so she won't think I know you. You'll just be that guy who used to go to her class and she won't share any information of who I hung out with!"

"Kuchiki Rukia, you're a rotten person. You were spared of any further suffering by being recued from Rukongai and then being adopted into the noble Kuchiki Family. Unless you want to tarnish their name, which I know you don't, then you'll tell me the boy's name."

"You'll kill him!" Rukia backed away from him.

"Better than giving all our information to the A.P.D., correct?"

"He wouldn't do that, Renji!"

"You don't know that!" the boy snapped. "You only met him, for what, a week? Pathetic!"

"Just take me and leave him alone!"

"I've been ordered to bring you and the people you stole your guns."

"For the last time," she said, through gritted teeth, "they didn't steal it! I handed it to them."

The teenager grabbed her by her collar. "You are so dispicable! How could you hand a person a gun just like that?" Rukia kicked him in the shin and he threw her to the cement. "What happened to three years of training?"

Rukia looked at the ground, her hands balled in fists. "I don't know. I don't know why I did it. Let's go, Renji."

"You'll be tortured for his name!"

"I know," she said, standing up. "I won't give it to them."

He grabbed her arm. "Fine!" He began walking down the street when suddenly a boy with orange hair appeared in front of him, accompanied by two other teenagers: one with navy colored hair and the other, with dark brown. Rukia felt her face go pale as Renji barked, "Move outa my way, wouldja?"

"Not until you hand me that girl you are holding," Ichigo responded.

Renji turned slightly at Rukia, smirking. "So are these the ones you hang out with?" Then to Ichigo, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Why the hell are you here?" Rukia asked, her eyes screaming murder at Ichigo.

The way she spoke to Ichigo startled him. It was filled with fear and worry. "What do you mean?"

"I askedyou for your name," repeated Renji.

"I wonder if I should tell you," mocked Ichigo and Rukia shook her head. "Guessin' from Rukia's reaction, you're the enemy."

"Rukia?" Renji scoffed. "Punk, I will be your renemy, if you don't come with me."

"I'd like to see what you could do."

"Well, you're weaponless, aren't you?"

"I can still fight you."

"So you are the one that Rukia claims she handed her gun to."

"And so what if I am?" Ichigo asked and to his surprise, the teenager in front of him smiled wider.

"Fool," bellowed Rukia. "Leave!"

"I won't leave you here, dummy," Ichigo calmly responded.

"Well then, you'll hafta come with her," said Renji. Rukia clenched her teeth, and using her other hand, punched Renji in his back. He fell forward landing on top of Ichigo, who threw him off quickly.

"Seperate and run!" yelled Rukia as she ran the opposite direction of where Renji was taking her. Chad nodded and ran towards his house, while Uryu stood still. Ichigo ran towards Rukia's direction, leaving Uryu and Renji alone.

Renji was enraged as he ran towards where his frmer friend had run off to.

"You Agents are horrifying."

The red haired teenager stopped in his tracks. "Whatcha say?"

"You heard."

"You're the Quincy, aren't you?"

"Just figured it out, Agent?"

Renji turned to see a smirking Uryu. "If you're a Quincy, then why are you helping an Agent?"

Uryu shrugged. "Just tagged along for the fun of it." The Agent's hand clenched, as the Quincy's smirk turned into a short laugh. "You should see your expression."

"Quincy, it seems you want to fight."

"Yes, it seems so, Agent."

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya knocked the door to his wife's chamber. Coughs were audible and his lips pressed against each other in worry. A physician opened the door and made way for the Kuchiki heir to enter.

"Kuchiki Taicho," the doctor mumbled. "Her health has gotten worse over night. Her pulse is weak, and has lack of calcium, iron, and many more improtant elements of the body."

Byakuya nodded. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir," the physician said, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Byakuya-Sama, is that you?" inquired a faint voice. It pained the heir's heart to see his pale wife. Hisana smiled and motioned for him to sit in the chair next to her bed. "How was your day, Byakuya-Sama? Is Rukia here?"

He ignored her question and placed his hand on her forehead. She didn't have fever, but it was slightly warm.

She placed her hand ontop of his and said, "So cool." Her eyes closed and she sighed. "Tell me."

He knew he could not hide the truth from her. "Rukia has been marked a traitor. She has shared our secret with two boys and handed them her guns."

Hisana nodded, keeping her calm facade. "There's more to it."

"I just arrived from attending a Kuchiki meeting, and," he paused. "They would like to cancel the adoption. Since ten years hasn't passed, it is possible."

"What will they do once they find her?"

"They will eliminate her and the people she lended her weapons to."

Hisana's eyes opened, and she glanced at Byakuya. "I'm sorry."

The two words caused something in him to shift. "Why?"

"She has disgraced your name and it is my fault for asking of you to adopt her."

"Do not speak such foolish nonesense."

"It is not nonesense. It is truth. Rukia, she has disgraced your family and caused burden to you."

Byakuya stood up from his seat and she sat up. "She is not a burden. You love her, and as you know, I love you."

Her eyes softened.

"I understand this is hard on you, Hisana, but if my lieutenant does not arrive by tonight, I will be sent to retrieve her myself. There is nothing we can do for her."

"I know, Byakuya-Sama. I know."

Byakuya brought his wife into a hug and rubbed her back. "Forgive me, Hisana."

* * *

(A/N If I did the whole Chappie Nine, it'd be around six thousand or more words. Too long for my taste. The real action takes place in the next part. Thank you Ryuu613, Jordan Kurosaki, and 22 for the follow/favorite! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

TomoMee: I'm glad the IR made you day.

Hitsugaya Taicho: I sided with U.S. and then Brazil and then Japan. Kuchiki and Hisana don't know how to pick good teams! I'm sorry to hear about how your step mom and brother treat you. I respect you very much and will be praying for you. Have patience.

Yagami67Ryuuk19: I don't like to torture people. Just gotta mess with my characters!

NaomixL4eva: Here's your update.

Karin Hitsugaya: I'm working on 'All Because of'. Kinda hard writing battle scenes.

Hisana Kuchiki: I can neither confirm or deny that I will kill Hisana. Love this weeks GFB. Made me cry.

Taichichaser2000: Here ya go.

Kuchiki Fucotaic: Only been to DCL. Please point out my mistakes when you see them. It'll be really helpful!

ilovebks: Here's the update!

Man! My author notes are too big! Sorry!)


	11. Enter Renji! Part Two

Chapter 9 Part Two

Kuchiki Rukia climbed up a metal fence and jumped into a forest. Kurosaki Ichigo followed her, close behind.

"Ya know if Ishida wouldn't have told me about that friend of yours, they would've taken ya," he yelled as they ran past bushes and shrubs.

"That friend of mine was supposed to take me!"

"Didn't look friendly."

She stopped running and turned around. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why what?"

"Why did you have to come. I had a plan!"

"Yeah, they were going to take you and torture you for my name. Why did you help me knowing what would happen?"

"I couldn't let Grimmjow hurt you or your family. The only plan I could think of was handing my weapon to you."

Ichigo felt his hand clench. "That plan was illegal. Why?"

Rukia looked away. "We're not allowed to hand normal people guns. They might switch sides. The Agency trusts no one."

"You're not a normal person?"

"I'm an Agent."

"No, you're Kuchiki Rukia, the girl who saved my family and protects complete strangers!"

They stayed silent, just glaring at each other.

"What now, Kurosaki Ichigo? I can't go anywhere."

"I'll protect you."

"I'm no damn damsel in distress! Why would you help me anyways? Your family is now in danger because of me!"

"Never said you're a damsel in distress. You don't fit the description for that title. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Yes, I do. That time, last Friday, if you hadn't handed me the gun, my sisters and I would be dead."

"Fool, you will die after they find out your name. You and Chad will be persecuted."

Ichigo scoffed. "We'll see."

* * *

Ishida Uryu shrugged. "Just tagged along for the fun of it." The Agent's hand clenched, as the Quincy's smirk turned into a short laugh. "You should see your expression."

"Quincy, it seems you want to fight," said Abarai Renji.

"Yes, it seems so, Agent."

"But, I'm not an idiot. You're trying to protect the orange haired punk and Kuchiki Rukia," stated Renji as he turned around and began walking towards the place he had seen the two run off to.

"Now, why would I do that?" inquired Uryu.

"I'll ask you later, when I have Kuchiki and the boy in chains." With that, Renji sped off.

"Ishida-Kun?" inquired a timid Inoue Orihime, who cam out from inside a shop. "What are you going to do?"

"Inoue-San, please return home and make no mention of any of this Agent or Quincy buisness. It will put you in deep danger."

"Not even to Tatsuki-San?"

"Not even to her," he responded as his eyes met hers. "Please go home."

She nodded. "See you soon, Ishida-Kun."

As she beagan walking away, Uryu managed to say, "Inoue-San, thank you."

She turned slightly. "Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for understanding this situation."

She smiled at him. "No problem."

Once Orihime was not in sight, he sped towards where Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo had ran off to._ Kuchiki Rukia is a smart girl. If she were to hide anywhere, it'll be a place that is illegal to us. Probably in a construction area, or in the woods. Kurosaki Ichigo is a lenient idiot. He'll follow her wherever. The only place off-limits to us going in this direction is the forest._ Uryu smirked as he approached the metal fence that seperated the town from the forest. He looked at the mud on the ground and found footprints.

Renji came from behind, smiling. "I knew you'd take me to them."

"Actually, Agent," said Uryu, adjusting his glasses. "I have no idea where they are."

"Don't act stupid, stupid. They are over the fence."

"You really do want to fight me, don't you?" inquired Uryu as his right hand slid into his pocket.

"Fighting you sounds fun, but if I don't catch Rukia by tonight, we'll have my captain and a bunch of Agents here."

"Agents?" repeated Uryu. He took out his gun and pointed it at Renji. "Well, they'll find your dead carcass."

Renji dodged a bullet and took out his gun. "You've got it the other way around. They'll find your body, Quincy." Bullets whizzed out Renji's gun and Uryu had to keep dodging and pulling his trigger. The Agent was professionally trained; there was no doubting that, but Uryu could beat him. Renji took out his dagger and swung it sideways, managing to slice Uryu's cheek. Uryu quickly recovered and sent a kick to the Agent, who caught the Quincy's foot and pushed him backwards. Uryu landed on his back and quickly rolled over to his left side to avoid the Agent's dagger, which was now stuck to the ground. "Scared?"

"Not even a bit," sneered Uryu as he pulled his trigger three times, blood streaming down his chin. _Damn! The wound is deep!_ Uryu dodged five whizzing bullets and punched Renji on his jawbone. Right when he punched him, Renji lifted his knee up, connecting it with Uryu's stomach. They both backed away. Time was of the essence for Uryu. Once the rest of the Agents arrived at Karakura Town, Ichigo, Rukia, and Chad would be sitting ducks.

Both boys went at it again. Uryu's shoulder slammed into Renji's as the both slammed their fists into each other's faces. Renji slammed his foot into Uryu's shin, causing the Quincy to fall back. He stepped on Uryu's stomach and leaned weight onto it. Pointing his gun to the Quincy's head, he asked, "Do you have any last words?"

"Excuse me for my intrusion, but there aren't going to be any last words," sneered someone from behind.

Uryu lifted his head up a little bit, and Renji turned around. There was Arisawa Tatsuki.

"I have no idea what the hell is going on. Why Kuchiki Rukia is being searched for, or why she tried to drug me. Why my friend, who shall remain nameless for your information red-haired freak, is helping her and why in hell you are trying to kill the smartest kid in the class, but I know one thing. This is against the law, and I've notified the cops. Just right now while you two were brawling."

"Oh shit!" both boys yelled at the same time. "You what?"

"Notified the A.P.D., why?"

Renji got off of Uryu and walked upto Tatsuki. He grabbed her by her school uniform's collar and brought her close. "Do you have any idea what the hell you did?"

"The right thing," she said as she kicked him between his legs. The boy fell to the ground in pain. "Dumba-"

"Arisawa-San," Uryu said, trying to keep his calmn demeanor as he stood up. "What did you tell them?"

"Told 'em that this freak is after a girl who tried to drug me."

"Did you tell them her name?"

"Yeah, Kuchiki Rukia, if that even is her name," she remarked.

"Shit," mumbled Uryu, looking up to the sky, which was becoming darker. Suddenly sirens were heard and he shook his head. _If they come in with a bunch of Arrancars, I am as good as screwed. I'll leave the Agent for them. For now, I needa get Arisawa Tatsuki the hell away from_ here. "Arisawa-San, can you follow me?"

"Where to?" she inquired, not looking lenient._  
_

"You and I are in danger right now."

"From who?"

That was the end of his patience. Grabbing her hand, he began climbing the metal fence.

"The hell, Ishida?"

He threw her over and jumped down. "Now, if you don't run, you're screwed."

She gritted her teeth as she watched the smartest kid in her class run deeper into the forest.

The sirens were getting closer.

_Damn it! The cops! This is an off-zone for everyone. Anyone caught here is shipped to prison. Hell with law!_ With that, the girl ran with all her might.

While Uryu was trying to persuade Tatsuki, Renji had recovered and leaned towards a wall. He opened his cellular and called his captain. "Sir, I am sending you the coordinates of where I was able to trace them. I think now is the appropriate time to come in. I have Arrancars approaching my area, and I doubt I can hold so many off." A pause as more sirens began ringing. "Sounds like eight cars." Another pause as his captain spoke. She got more people involved than I hoped. I met with the Quincy, who is helping her escape. There's a short, black-haired girl and a curly, brown-haired guy, who went another way. Couldn't catch where he was going, Captain. I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya entered his room. Opening his closet, he grabbed his blazer jacket and some guns. Turning around, he came face-to-face with his wife, who was not on bed, but standing. Not only was she standing without wobbling, but she was wearing tight, black pants, a blue muscle t-shirt, and a blazer jacket on top, which was not zippered. "Hisana?"

"I am going with you," she said in a stern voice.

"I am going to bring Rukia home," he responded, his voice just as firm as hers.

"Then I'm going to bring her home with you."

"Your body is not in the best condition, Hisana."

"Byakuya-Sama, I know my limits. You need not worry. Don't forget that once, I too, was an Agent."

Byakuya sighed and zipped up his jacket. There was no stopping his wife. He knew it the moment he had seen her wearing her Agent outfit; therefore, why waste time? "Come, Hisana. We are being dispached at this very moment."

She nodded. As she followed her husband down the corridors, she had one main thought in her mind. _Run, Rukia. Run with all your might. I'm afraid all I'll be able to do for you is stall the Agents. It's all upto you. Your survival... It's up to you._

* * *

_Your survival... It's all up to you._

"Stop running, fool," said Rukia as she leaned her back against the tree.

Ichigo turned to see her, glaring. "How the hell are you tired?"

"We've been running for the last freaking hour and a half," she sneered.

"They are bound to catch up."

"We're heading back, Ichigo."

"Did your brain cells die after all the running?" he asked, in complete disbelief.

"No, you have family," she responded. "Two sisters and a father. Waiting for you to come home for dinner."

He craned his neck to the side. "I know. Let me get you to safety and then. Listen, I'll stay here. This is far enough. Now head back home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll be going." He walked past her, and then said, "Stay safe, Rukia."

"I will, fool. I will."

He nodded and ran back towards the metal fence.

"Kurosaki?" he looke to his left side and saw Uryu and Tatsuki, their lips dried and panting.

"Ishida, what the hell is Tatsuki doing here?" he inquired as he approached them.

"What the hell have you not been telling me, Ichigo?" asked the girl, giving Uryu no time to respond to the Agent's question. "I thought we were friends?"

"Where is Kuchiki?" asked Uryu.

Ichigo looked at both of them, and shook his head. "Left Rukia back. Said she was safe, and for me to go back to my family. Tats, I'll explain everything to you later."

"Later will be too late," sneered Tatsuki. "I just want you to tell me, Ichigo."

"Listen, now is not the time. We gotta get out of here."

"I know a way out, but we'll have to go towards that way," said Uryu pointing west of where the teens were standing.

"Fine by me," said Ichigo looking at his childhood friend sadly. "Tatsuki?"

She sighed. "Yeah, le-"

"Duck down," hissed Uryu, as they heard voices approach them.

"Lieutenant Abarai, are you sure they went this way?"

"Positive. Captain?"

"Split up into groups of ten. Ten of you Agents head East, the other ten go West, and the remaining twenty, follow me," said a deeper, more calmer voice.

"Yes, Captain!" many voices said at the same time.

Tatsuki lifted her head a bit and felt her eyes go wide. It was a whole army!

Ichigo watched as they went towards the direction that he had left Rukia, and shook his head desperately. What if they'd catch her? He had to find a way to warn her. He snapped back into the real world, when Tatsuki shook his shoulder.

He glanced at her as she mouthed,"They are freakin' coming this way. What the hell do we do?"

He gritted his teeth as the sounds of leaves crunching under many feet approached them. "Don't move," he mouthed back.

"No, shit, sherlock," she whispered.

"Found ya!"

They tried to stay calm, and not move, hoping the person who had said that was bluffing.

"The hell? You people deaf? I said found ya," the Agent sneered as he grabbed Tatsuki by the back of her school uniform and yanked her out of the shrub.

"Let her go," Ichigo said as he stood up, followed by Uryu, pointing his gun at the Agent who was tightly holding Tatsuki.

The Agent smiled, taking four steps back, still holding Tatsuki. "Or what? Ya gotta come out and get her."

Tatsuki began moving around violently.

"Stay still, damn it!"

Continously moving, she managed to elbow the Agent in his stomach, which caused him to release her. She turned around and kicked him in his shin. Giving him no chance of recovery, she kneed him in the chest and pushed him backwards. The next thing she knew, was that she, and her friends were surrounded by ten or more Agents.

Ichigo looked towards where he had left Rukia, and then back at the Agents._ If I lure them the other way, maybe they'll call the rest of the guys. Rukia will be safe, but if by chance they see through my plan... No! What if Ishida goes that way with Tatsuki and I go towards Rukia? That'll be better._ "Ishida-"

"I know. Arisawa-San, follow me."

Tatsuki glanced at Ichigo, who nodded. "Let's go Ishida!" Both teenagers sped the way that Ichigo had hoped for them to go, and where followed by half of the Agents that had surrounded them. The other half took out their guns and pointed it at him.

"Your name kid?" asked one of them.

"My name?" Ichigo took out his gun from his pocket, but kept the nozzle of the gun pointing downwards. "My name is Ichigo. I won't tell you my full name so that you don't bring in my family. They have nothing to do with this. That girl, Kuchiki Rukia, did nothing wrong. Leave her alone."

"Aww!" exclaimed one of them.

"He wants to protect her," said another. "Too bad he'll die first."

"Oh, I will?" inquired Ichigo, the geip around the handle of his gun tightening by the second. "We'll see." He began running with all his might. Gun shots rang behind him, and he felt that if he stopped running, he would die. That was not only a hunch, but a fact.

"Damn it! He's fast!" yelled one, and inwardly, Ichigo thanked Rukia. She had usually made him run after dinner time, since he didn't always run with her early in the morning. Suddenly, he felt a bullet zip into his shoulder, in and out. Blood seeped out of the wound rapidly.

"One point for me!"

He kept running, though. Non-stop. Faster than how he'd usually run when he was trying to win a race against Rukia. The next thing he knew, was that he was flung aside, into many bushes.

"What the?" he turned, ready to pull the trigger of his gun, but stopped when he saw Rukia. Her face was filled with concern.

"Fool!" she hissed, in a tone only audible to him. "You're wounded."

"I know, genius," he whispered, trying to catch his breath. He watched as she took out a healing disk and put it on his right shoulder.

"Where the hell did he go?"

"I dunno."

"You lost the boy?"

"Lieutenant Abarai. Kuchiki Josei. Captain Kuchiki."

Rukia's eyes widened. _Kuchiki Josei__? My brother's wife came?_

"I am afraid that we couldn't catch the boy, but we found out what his name is. Ichigo. He would not tell us his full name."

"We will find it out on our own," said a female voice. "Currently, that is of irrelevance. We are searching for Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo watched as Rukia's face turned into a deeper frown.

"And the other two that Lieutenant Abarai reported?" asked a deeper, calmer voice.

_Nii-Sama?_

"We sent a couple of our Agents after them. Oh merry! Here they come."

Ichigo moved a little and saw Tatsuki and Uryu being dragged, both of their mouths gagged.

Rukia bit her lip, tightly.

"Wait," said the captain. He turned slightly towards where Rukia and Ichigo were hidden.

"Should I check, Captain?" aske Renji.

The captain nodded, and Rukia handed Ichigo a gun. She took held a dagger in her left hand and tried bending her head lower.

Renji smirked. "Found ya, Rukia."

With that, the girl flung herself on top of his body. Renji responded quickly and threw her off, slamming her into the ground. Ichigo quickly stood up and shot the two Agents that held Uryu and Tatsuki hostage. Gun shots rang as all Agents aimed their weapons at Ichigo, who was forced to find cover.

Rukia, on the other hand was fighting with Renji. He had a gun, and she had a dagger. His fist connected with her stomach and she slit open a deep wound on his arm. Both of them backed away and went at it again. Before they could make contact, though, Kuchiki Hisana went in front of them.

"Kuchiki Josei," said Renji, through gritted teeth. "Please move."

Hisana made a small smile. "No, you move." Then, turning to Rukia, she said,"I believe you remeber me."

Rukia nodded.

"I'm here to try and make a peace treaty with you."

All Agents stopped shooting and everything fell silent.

"We won't hurt any of your friends if you come with us."_ Rukia, please come. I will deal with everything else afterwards. I'll make sure you won't die, just come with me right now._

"Jose-" began an Agent, but she lifted her hand elegantly.

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed quite while I am speaking," she said, calmly, but her eyes screamed murder. "Like I was saying, Rukia, if you come with us then your friends and the family of those friends will be spared."

"I won't let you take Rukia," said Ichigo as he approached both girls. All Agent guns were immediately pointed at him. "unless you promise me you won't kill her."

"I'm afraid I can not gaurantee that," said Hisana, glaring at all the Agents, which caused the, to stop aiming at the orange haired boy. "Rukia has comitted a crime that is deserving of a death penalty. There is no avoiding it."

"Then I won't give her to you," Ichigo announced, as he grabbed Rukia's hand, his finger interwining with hers.

"Foolish boy," said Hisana. "We are not asking you for permission. Do you not care about your family or friends?"

"I do," he stated. "I will protect them all."

"You sound confident."

"I am."

Rukia looked at Hisana's eyes. They seemed content with how Ichigo was answering.

"I tried to protect your family, boy, but it seems that I can't."_ That boy, he can protect her. He has the determination in his eyes that tells me he can do it._ Hisana turned around and walked back to the man with the deep voice's side. "Continue on, Byakuya-Sama."

The man named Byakuya approached Ichigo and Rukia, followed by his lieutenant, Renji. Ichigo felt Rukia tense up by his side.

"Just surrender, and we won't give you back to the Triple S.A. Dead," Renji stated, lifting his hand. All of the Agents pointed their guns at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Surrender?" repeated Ichigo, glancing at Uryu and Tatsuki. It seemed that Uryu had amnage to take off his handcuffs and was now helping Tatsuki by removing the gag that was around her mouth. "You wish." Letting go of Rukia's hand, he took out his gun.

"We warned you," said Renji and he put his hand down.

From there, everything went by too fast for Ichigo. He wasn't aware when Rukia had gone in front of him, nor when all the Agents had pulled the trigger of their gun. All that he was aware of, was that Kuchiki Rukia had just saved him. She collapsed into his arms and his eyes widened. "Rukia?"

"F-fool," she managed to say. "RUN!"

Her scream echoed through the forest as the Agents continued shooting to Hisana's dismay. Bullets began zipping through Ichigo.

"Stop!" yelled Renji as his captin raised his hand. He looked at the bleeding Rukia and shook his head. His self-control was breaking. He wanted nothing more than to go and help save her.

"Holy shit," said a voice. One that Rukia and Ichigo recognized. Grimmjow, Ulqiorra, and Nnoitra appeared from behind, followed by many Arrancars.

"That," said Grimmjow, smiling like a maniac, "was not expected!"

"It has been a while since both of our groups were gathered in the same place," chortled Nnoitra. "Let's hope that we enjoy this fight. It'll probably be a while till the next one." He cracked his knuckles.

Byakuya's eyes slowly examined each of the Arrancar Captains. "It seems as though you knew we were coming."

"Yeah, we did," said Grimmjow. "Some chick gave us the tip."

From behind a tree, Tatsuki's eyes widened. _These men are part of the Arrancar Police Department? Then why aren't they doing anything about Kuchiki, who is bleeding horribly? Forget that, whose side am I on?_

* * *

(A/N Nevermind, this chapter will be divided into three parts. Hope you guys like part two! Thank you Shadowprice for following/favoriting this story. Thank you to everyknewho reviewed.

Kuchiki Fucotaic: Oh, I didn't plan on having Tats forget anything! Let's see if the Renji vs. Uryu battle pleased you. Plus, you so chose the wrong teams!

Taichichaser2000 and Karin Hitsugaya: Hehe. I'll give you two your BH dose in the next part of this chapter.

Guest: I am so happy that you like my story!

Hitsugaya Taicho: How many times are you going to have a near-to-death situation? My sister claims that they killed you a few days ago! Go to H-Mart. I love that place!

ilovebks: As the story goes on, you'll see the true Hisana. Renji and Rukia's relationship is not yet defined. Something happened, but that'll come up in a few chapters.

Hisana Kuchiki: I love those cupcakes. I'm going to DCL tomorrow in the morning to get as many Bleach volumes as I can. Oh yeah! GFB ended today, but don't spoil it for me! Just tell me if it was good or bad.

Shadowprice: I'm glad you like it. Yes, I'll be making plenty of more chapters in this story.

Tomorrow the new Bleach Chapter comes out. Anyone else as psyched as I am? Till next time!)


	12. Enter Renji! Part Three

Chapter 9 Part Three

Arisawa Tatsuki felt her hands clench. Before she could go into the battlefield, Uryu held her arm. "Stay here! You'll be a burden."

She shook her arm and her teeth gritted as she said, "Gimme a gun."

"You won't be able to use my gun. It's difficult to explain, but unless Kuchiki or Kurosaki hands you a gun right now, you can't do anything."

She looked back at Ichigo holding a bleeding Rukia. "She's gonna die, Ishida."

"No, Agents can endure a lot. She can go on like this for an hour."

"I don't give a shit. Imagine the pain she must be going through every minute. I am going to help protect!"

"Tatsuki!" he snapped.

She looked at him by surprise._ Did he just call me by my first name?_ "What?"

"Stay here," he hissed. "Watch and learn." He took out a gun from his pocket and loaded it.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo shook the girl in his arms again. "Hey. You- You gotta get up. We have to run."

Kuchiki Rukia scoffed. "Run by yourself. We won't make it."

His body began trembling. "We will, idiot. I'll make sure." He stood up, gently laying Rukia flat on the ground. He took out his gun. "I dare anyone in this place to try and shoot me."

An Agent shrugged. "It's a dare, kids." All guns pointed at him.

Grimmjow took out his gun and pointed it, followed by all of the Arrancars, except for Ulqiorra. "Shoot."

Everyone pulled their trigger at the same time. Before any of the bullets could make impact, Ishida Uryu went in front of Ichigo and held up his hand. In his hand was a blue ball, which encased them in a cerulean force field. All of the bullet shells bounced of, protecting the three teenagers.

"Nice timing," said Ichigo.

"Shut up! That was a risky move, Kurosaki," sneered Uryu as he took out his healing disks.

"Hurry the hell up. How long do these shields last?"

"Another round of those damn bullets and it's gone."

"Pathetic Quincy weapon," scoffed Ichigo as he took out his other gun. "I am going out."

"Fine by me," replied Uryu.

Outside of the field was chaos at its best. The Agents and Arrancars were firing at each other continously. Bullet shells crunched under Ichigo's foot as he approached the captain. The serious, black-haired man that Ichigo estimated was about twenty-five or more. Before he could take a step closer to him, the his lieutenant went in front of him.

"How is she?" he inquired, to Ichigo's surprise.

"You care?" he retorted pointing his gun at the red haired.

"Yes, I do," her responded as he tried kicking Ichigo, who dodged the foot and connected his elbow with the lieutenants hand. "You think you can harm me with that cheap trick." He pushed Ichigo forward, and shot his leg.

Ichigo's left leg bent down as he began bleeding excessively. "If you cared for her... If you had any consideration for her, then you wouldn't have lowered your hand so that they could shoot her."

The lieutenant seemed to get anger by this remark, for he jumped on Ichigo, pinning him to the ground and assaulting him with brutal punches in the face. "If it wasn't for you, you asshole, I wouldn't have been forced to do that! But why am I, Abarai Renji, explaining myself to you?"

"I know!" yelled Ichigo, as he blocked one of Renji's fists using his gun. His hands trembled as he repeated, "I know that it's my fault she's in this!" With his right leg, he kicked Renji off and pointed his gun at him. "That's why, I will save her from you guys."

Renji scoffed. "From us?" Ichigo pulled his trigger down and Renji dodged a bullet by rolling towards the left. He pointed his gun at Ichigo. "I'd like to see you try." Ichigo quickly tried to dodge as Renji pulled the trigger, but was too late and got shot in his left hand. One of his guns fell to the ground. "Put your hands up, boy."

Ichigo walked back, trying to catch a glimpse of Uryu and Rukia. It seemed as though Uryu was still healing her.

"I said put them up!" Renji was closer than Ichigo had hoped.

"The only one putting them up, is you," sneered someone from behind. Renji turned around, and to his utter amazement, there was the black haired girl, again, holding the gun Ichigo had dropped. It was glowing a dark blue and her eyes gleamed determination. "Get away from my friend."

A smile graced Renji's lips. "Make me." He pulled his trigger again, and Ichigo ducked down. The tree behind him was now modeling a bullet hole.

Tatsuki pulled down the trigger in her gun, but Renji dodged the bullet easily. She jumped towards his direction and did a high kick, hitting Renji in his jaw. Giving him no time to recover, she shot his right leg.

Renji gritted his teeth. Girl had guts, but he had strength and the training. Lunging forward, he pinned her to the ground. Tatsuki was not tooken by surprise, for she hit her forehead against his neck. Renji backed off, his chest heaving up and down. As Tatsuki got up, she began seeing little black dots. Renji took this oppurtunity to shoot her in her stomach. The girl fell to the ground holding her stomach and closing her eyes in pain.

"Sorry, girl. You shouldn't have meddled with our buisness."

A gun shot.

Renji's eyes widened as he looked down to his own stomach. Maroon colored liquid seeped out from a bullet wound. Turning around, he came face to face with a skiny Arrancar. He was tall and had long black hair.

"Shit! Missed the chest!" he cackled. "The person who killed you was Nnoitra. 'Member that."

Another gun shot.

Renji had ducked down, which caused pain from the wound in his leg and stomach to become stronger. He pointed his gun at the wiry figure and pulled the trigger. Nnoitra easily moved to the side and watched as the bullet whizzed by him, smiling. "That the best you got?" He shook his head. "Disappointed."

"Retreat!" yelled someone. "Retreat!"

Renji knew who it was. They had lost this battle. The Arrancars had come in a very great number. Turning to look for his taicho, he saw the Quincy helping the black haired girl that he had shot. He saw dead Arrancars and Agents, he saw a green haired Arrancar slicing off an Agent's neck with his machet, he saw the serious Arrancar with black hair shooting down his friends, but he didn't see the one person he was really looking for: Rukia. His hands clenched.

"Retreat! Captain Kuchiki has demanded a retreat!"

He turned aroun and ran towards where he hear the Agent call, "Retreat." There was no time to idle. They had suffered a terrifying defeat.

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes as she felt Uryu remove the last bullet shell.

"Kuchiki, I can't bandage you here," he said, his eyebrows creased together in worry.

"It's alright. You took out the bullets. That's all that matters. Where is my backpack?" she inquired sitting up.

"You can't fight!" he sternly said. "You're still bleeding."

"Be quiet, Ishida," she responded as she stood up, holding her gun. "We have to get out of here." She looked out. "Is that Arisawa Tatsuki holding a gun?"

Uryu looked and cussed under his breath. "Yes."

"Go get her. I'll get Ichigo, and we'll-"

"Follow me. I know somewhere that we can go and it'll be fast to get there."

"Fine, go get Arisawa. I'll get Ichigo."

He nodded and the force field disappeared. "Be safe, Kuchiki. We're doing this for you."

_We're doing this for you, Kuchiki._ "You fools," she muttered as she ran towards a wounded Ichigo approaching her Nii-Sama. Her brother had his gun out and his wife was also pointing hers at Ichigo. "STOP!' she yelled with all her might.

Ichigo turned around, "Stay out, Rukia."

"Nii-Sama, please don't shoot him," she said as she slowed down. "Don't shoot him."

The cold captain looked at his wife's face from the corner of his eyes. It was painkng Hisana to see her sister in such condition. That was evident in her eyes, which only he could read. To anyone else, she was smirking evily, as if she was craving to shoot the boy her gun was aimed at. "You would rather protect this boy than come with us?" he inquired.

Rukia felt her whole body shake. Her brother's voice. It spoke disappointment in her. "N-Nii-"

"He is not your brother anymore," said Hisana. "You have been disowned by the Kuchiki Clan."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked at Rukia's face. Her eyes glistened from the tears she wanted to cry, but she stood up straight, her body slightly trembling.

"I-Is that so?" She looked straight into Hisana's eyes.

"Yes," said the older girl, swallowing saliva. "It is."

Suddenly, a bullet zipped straight through Hisana's right shoulder followed by her back being slashed. Blood splattered on the ground and as the captain caught his wife before she fell to the ground. "Hisana," he seemed to mouth, as he slightly shook her body.

Rukia shot the Arrancae who had harmed Hisana five times, and using her left hand, theew her dagger straight into his chest. Finishing the Arrancars around the area, she began walking to the body of the girl, but Ichigo grabbed her arm and yanked her away, running towards where Uryu and Tatsuki where. For a moment, their eyes connected, but were back towards where their friends were in under a second.

"Retreat!" someone yelled, and the two joined Uryu, who was carrying Tatsuki in his back, to run towards the opposite way. "Retreat!"

Some Arrancars began laughing, while others finished shooting down whichever Agent they could get.

"Captain Kuchiki," said one of the Agents, as he picked up his wife bridal style."We called for a retreat." He nodded, and once again the Agent yelled, "Retreat! Captain Kuchiki demands a retreat."

Rukia looked back, as they went deeper into the forest. _All this... All this is my fault. The amount of casualities that happened here today are too many. Kuchiki Hisana, please, I beg of you, please live. I am sorry Nii-Sama. I'm sorry Renji. _

* * *

Grimmjow kicked a body of a dead Arrancar. "How many did we loose, Ulqiorra?"

"Approximately fifty-three."

"Holy shit!" yelled Nnoitra frim above a tree. "They moved hella fast! I can no longer see the lantern they were using to light their damn path."

Grimmjow smirked. "How many didja kill, Nnoitra?"

"I killed ten," he said as he jumped down. "Gave 'em each painful deaths."

"Dumbass!" yelled Grimmjow, in delight. "I killed fifteen."

"'Ey that's cause you didn't enjoy seeing them suffer. You just slice of their necks. I on the other hand, shoot 'em a few times and then cut 'em. My ways better."

"Who gets more work down?" inquired Grimmjow as he crushed his foot into a head. He lifted his foot and stomped on the head again. The neck of the body twisted to the side and a cracking noise was heard. "I think I broke the neck."

Nnoitra licked his lips. "Sweet!"

"Aizen-Sama has sent us a response," said Ulqiorra.

"Finally," said Nnoitra and Grimmjow at the same time, both seemingly irritated.

Ulqiorra clicked a white button and a hologram of a man with brown hair and eyes, smiling menacingly.

"Ulqiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, I have recieved your report," said the man.

"I am glad, Aizen-Sama," said Ulqiorra, and Grimmjow muttered, "Is he ever glad?"

"It seems that many Agents have fallen, but no one in a seta has fallen. You three were only able to harm one person: Kuchiki Hisana."

"Correct," said Ulquorra.

"And you saw Kuchiki Rukia?"

"She ain't a Kuchiki anymore," said Grimmjow, looking away.

"How do you know that?" inquired Aizen.

"I overheard," he simply responded.

"How is it that you were close enough to overhear their conversation, but not to shoot either Kuchiki Byakuya, or Rukia, herself?"

Nnoitra turned to see Grimmjow, wearing a sly look.

"I was going to," Grimmjow responded as he rolled his eyes. "But Kuchiki Hisana got shot, then Rukia went bazooks. She began shooting all of our people and then they called retreat."

"You still must've had a chance," began Ulqiorra, in a low voice.

"Shaddap, Ulqiorra!" snapped Grimmjow. "Where the hell where you?"

"Enough," said Aizen. "We must carefully plan out our next move. The Triple S.A. is a big group. By killing twenty or so Agents, we have caused them no major harm. Actually.." A pause.

"Sir?" inquired Ulqiorra.

"Let's have a race," Aizen said, as he ran his right hand through his hair. "Who can catch Rukia first. She's information-filled. Try catching the Quincy as well."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, but he nodded.

"And the Agent-wanna-be?" inquired Nnoitra, giving Aizen a toothy grin.

"Kill anyone who gets in your way," Aizen responded before the hologram disappeared.

"Yes!" yelped Nnoitra, as Ulqiorra put the device he had used to contact Aizen in his pocket.

Ulqiorra turned to Grimmjow, who was spitting on a carcass."Any thoughts?"

"Easy to catch the girl. Leave it to me."

"And the Quincy?" inquired Nnoitra.

"Wherever the girl goes, the orange-haired freak and his friends follow. Simple as-"

"No, it's not," stated Ulqiorra. "We have to obtain her before the Agency does."

"Easier," said Grimmjow. "Just leave it to me and I'll bring her. Nnoitra, yer in charge of killing her companions. Ulqiorra get the Quincy wimp."

Nnoitra tilted his head in confusion. "Ya don't wanna kill?"

Grimmjow's hands clenched and he turned around. "I do. More than anything, I want to kill, but I'll wait."

"Why? Chicken?"

Grimmjow lost patience and grabbed Nnoitra by his neck. Tightening his grip on the wiry Arrancar, he sneered, "I'll kill you right now, if you dare to say that again."

"You think you can?" asked Nnoitra as he kicked Grimmjow. To his surprise, Grimmjow didn't seem harmed. The grip on his throat became tighter, and he tried kicking again.

Grimmjow was blind in anger, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go."

"Why should I, Ulqiorra?" he inquired. "I don't think you'll let this spoon survive if he insults you."

"It's against Aizen-Sama's wish to harm one another."

Grimmjow threw Nnoitra on the ground and began walking away. "Take our troops away from here. I'm going back to the place I was assigned to. Tell Aizen I'll have her soon." With that, Grimmjow disappeared into the forest.

"Why that, blue-haired, good for nothing, ba-"

"Nnoitra, keep your mouth shut," snapped Ulqiorra.

Nnoitra scoffed and put his hand on his neck. "Fine, let's just go back."

"We are staying in Karakura Town until further notice."

"Who toldja? Didn't here Aizen say that." A cold glare and Nnoitra cleared his throat. "Aizen-Sama.

"He told us three to capture the girl and the Quincy. We are staying here till we achieve that goal."

"M'kay," muttered Nnoitra. As Ulqiorra turned around, he mouthed, "Aizen's damned pet."

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya caressed his wife's cheek. She was unconscious and still bleeding. Her weak body made it difficult for even a simple wound to heal.

A knock on the door. "Captain Kuchiki, it's Abarai Renji."

"Enter," he said.

Renji walked in and bowed his head. "The captain's meeting has ended and I have recieved the summary."

"Continue on." Byakuya wet a small cloth and placed it on Hisana's forehead.

"Captain Commander Genryuusai Yamamoto has decreed that if we are not able to bring Rukia to the Agency, then kill her on contact. The boy, whise name we found out was Ichigo, must also be killed, along with his alliances. He has come to the conclusion that since the traitor, Aizen, knows of her crimes, he will be after her. We have to make sure that they do not capture her. As of that, they have placed two lieutenants in Karakura Town. They are-" A pause. "They are Madarame Ikkaku and I."

Byakuya nodded. "Very well. When will you be dispached?"

"Tomorrow morning, sir."

"Good. I believe you have to tend to your packing."

Renji nodded. "I'll be going then."

Once Renji left, he turned back to Hisana who opened her eyes as soon as the door closed.

"You heard?"

"Yes," she said as she sat up. "Byakuya-Sama, I was shot today, not because of Rukia so please do not develop negative feelings towards her."

"I have not, yet," Byakuya stated, firmly. "She is just blinded by that foolish boy by her side, and for that she will suffer death."

"Is there nothing you can do to save her?" she asked, her throat burning.

Byakuya held his wife's hand tenderly. "I'm afraid not."

She nodded. "I understand." _You can do nothing, but I will try my best to do_ plenty.

* * *

Rukia sat down next to Ichigo. They were outside of an abandoned cabin, and Uryu was inside healing Tatsuki's wound. "You contacted them?"

"Yeah, told them I was staying at a friend's house," he muttered as he leaned his head against the wall of the log cabin.

She flicked him in the head.

"Ow! The hell was that for?" he inquired rubbing his forehead.

"For coming to rescue me and this," she flicked him again,"was for lying to your sisters and father."

"Ow!" he exclaimed again. "Are your fingers made of metal?"

She shook her head and leaned back on wall as well. "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where do we go? Both the Arrancars and Agents are going to be here in Karakura Town."

"Yeah, so? I'll fight them all off."

"Your family," she said.

"I'll protect them."

"Your friends?"

"I'll protect everyone," he said now flicking her head. "That's what my name means 'one who protects'. Don't worry."

She shook her head. "You don't know."

"Yes, I do... I saw today, how the Agents are."

"They weren't using all their strengths."

"No, I saw what type of character they have. They are as heartless as Arrancars."

"No, they are not. They just need to be very cautious. Because they were once betrayed, they think that anyone might back stab them again."

"But, why wouldn't they trust you, who has been an Agent since a young age?"

"Ichigo, we were betrayed by a man who worked under since he finished high school!"

His eyes widened. "Since high school?"

"Not even! He volunteered in the Soul Society when he was your age. He became a cop when he finished school and slowly climbed his way to the top. No one is to be trusted in the Triple S.A."

He sighed. After a while, he said,"Let me finish school."

She raised an eyebrow.

"School finishes on Wednesday and then we'll go."

"Where to?"

"Away from here," he stated as he stood up. "You, Chad, Tatsuki, and I are the only ones being targeted. Let us finish school and we'll go." She opened her mouth to say something, but Ichigo continued,"Just don't make that look."

"Which look?"

"The way you looked at me earlier, with tears in your eyes."

She scoffed. "I don't cry."

He turned to see her, and shook his head. "You're giving me the same look."

She stood up, and cleared her throat. "Yeah, okay. We'll head back to your place in the noon time. Many people will be out at noon, so we won't draw too much attention to ourselves. The Arrancars and Agents will search either early in the morning or during evenings. It's best to stay out of sight at thise times. I'll be joining school again."

"Why?" he asked as swapped a mosquito off of his arm.

"If they find me in your house, it won't be good for your family. I'll blend in better at school."

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Go in and sleep."

She shook her head, violently. "I'll sleep out here."

He shrugged and entered the cabin. Because of the drugs used to lessen the pain, Tatsuki was out cold. Uryu glanced at the Agent. "Where is she?"

"Out," he responded.

"Call her in."

"She'll come in when she wants to," he said as he walked to the cabin window and rested his head against the glass. "Inoue Orihime, has she held a gun?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Erase her memory," Ichigo said as he closed hs eyes.

Uryu nodded. "That is a good idea. I will do so." Silence. "Any plans?"

"Tell ya tomorrow."

"Fine, then."

Ichigo slightly opened his eyes._ She chose to sleep outside because she's scared that she might cry. She's scared of showing weakness. She's scared of losing, but I won't let her. I will defeat the Agents and Arrancars if I have to, but I will not give her in. I owe her for protecting my family, anyways._

* * *

(A/N Wanted to get Chapter Nine done. By far, this has been my favorite chapter to write! Thank you Claerine and Star fire girl 788 for following/favoriting this story! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

Karin Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya Taicho: My profile and be prepared to break your head!

Hisana Kuchiki and Kuchiki Fucotaic: I loathe it with all my heart when K-Dramas end horribly! I haven't watched GFB's ending yet. Will watch it tonight, though. Shark is awesome! I love Yi Soo and Hae Wo! Hae Wo just needs to stop crying and she'll be the best!

annia9semi and Star fire girl 788: I hope you two enjoy this chapter!

Won't update any of my stories till Friday. Till then!)


	13. A Shopkeeper and His Queen

Chapter 10

Kuchiki Rukia opened her eyes slowly, and looked around. The sight that greeted her was magical. Green grass stretched across the area and trees surrounded the area. She got up and stretched. _Yesterday._

"You're up," said Kurosaki Ichigo as he opened the door of the cabin.

She nodded. "Ishida Uryu and Arisawa Tatsuki?"

"Both up. I've explained everything to Tatsuki. Come inside."

"Yeah," she muttered as she walked in.

"Oi Kuchiki!" said Tatsuki as she slung her arm around the raven haired girl. "Sorry, about yesterday."

"It's alright, Arisawa," Rukia chimed as she slung her arm around the other girl as well. "You didn't know anything, and I was foolish not to explain anything."

Tatsuki chuckled. "Guess you're right. Now you have another friend that'll be your back-up."

"Thank you, but try not to get too involved in this. The Agency can be very cr-"

"We witnessed yesterday," said Ichigo. "They are a group of cold hearted jerks."

Uryu scoffed. "We Quincys aren't that bad."

Rukia glared at him. "Yeah, whatever Ishida."

Tatsuki looked between the three teenagers in front of her. "Who's gonna explain to me what's a Quincy."

Uryu smiled, proudly. "I am a Quincy." Thus began the explanation.

* * *

"I'm home," said Ichigo and quickly dodged before his crazy father could crash into him.

"Ya better explain yerself, sonny!" yelled Isshin as he jumped on his son again. Ichigo felt his back meet the ground as his father and him crashed into the living room. "If you were with a gi-"

"Oto-Saan!" screeched Yuzu as she ran down the stairs. "Leave Ichi-Nii alone! He said he was working on a project."

"Excuses, my darling Yuzu," Isshin responded as his son's fist flew into his jaw.

Ichigo stood up and undusted his clothes.

"Those are new clothes!" yelled Isshin pointing at his son, and using his other hand to rub his jaw. "Where did you get a new change of clothes and why?"

"Listen, I went shopping cause my friend and I made our project explode," responded Ichigo. "I'm going upstairs."

"Lies!" yelped Isshin as his son disappeared from his sight. "All lies!"

Karin groaned as she sat up on the sofa. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

Ichigo opened the door to his room, and entered. "Did you get some clothes from Yuzu?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Rukia as she stood up wearing a teal skirt and white t-shirt with a collar. "Go and eat."

"Yeah, come downstairs to take a bite," he said as he grabbed the cellelur she had given him from on top of his desk.

"Nice joke, man," she responded. "Imagine how your family will react."

He gave her his cellelur and flicked her on the head. "We're gonna trick them again fool."

She handed it back to him. "I don't want you to trick your family anymore, Ichigo. It's foolish on your behalf to do so anymore."

He smirked. "That's why I find you interesting."

After fixing her closet, Rukia began walking to the window as the door slammed shut. She opened her backpack and looked at her stock of weapons. Chad had two guns and three daggers, while Tatsuki had one gun only. Ichigo had three guns, one of which was originally bonded with her, and two daggers. Rukia had four guns, one if which was bonded with her, and five daggers.

Jumping out the window, she landed on her left leg. Grimacing, she glanced at her ankle which was slightly purple from all the weight she had leaned on it. "So weak, Rukia. Why are you so weak?" she inquired herself. She stood up, and then leaned against the wall. "Damn it!" she hissed in anger and stomped her left foot against the grass as hard as she possibly could. Stars filled her vision and she felt a vein in her head begin pumping faster. _Walk on. Endure it. Continue._ Her face twisted into agony asshe walked out of the alley and into the sidewalk that kead to a main intersection. _I will become storng. Stronger so that I can help Ichigo protect his family. Strong so I can help protect Chad. Strong so I can protect Arisawa. Strong so I can protect myself._ With that, she began running towards the country side of the town, unaware that somebody was tailing her.

* * *

Ichigo opened the door to his room, holding a plate of steaming rice and grilled salmon. "Oi, you!" He knocked her closet's door three times consecutively and waited. "Hurry the heck up. I got you some food." He quirked his eyebrow when he got no response and slid open the door. The sight that greeted him surprised him witless. "That freakin'-" He stopped mid-way when he saw a note on her pillow, and read it aloud. "Ichigo, let's play a game. I'm somewhere in your house and you have to find me. Better hurry before Yuzu or Karin find out that you've been hiding a girl." He crushed the note under his fist. "Why, you!"

"Ichi-Nii," called Yuzu, and he felt his face go pale. "I found something." With that, he sped out of his door, downstairs and into the kitchen. Panting, he looked at the drawing he had made for Yuzu when she was seven. "'Member?"

_Also, smile. It won't kill you to smile. Maybe not for anyone else, but for your mom to know that you're happy. That's what she wants most, I bet_.

He gave his sister a small smile. "Yeah, I remember."

Yuzu gasped, and threw her arms around him.

"Y-Yuzu?"

"Thank you, Ichi-Nii. Thank you for smiling again."

Guilt encased his heart as he returned the embrace. "I'm sorry, Yuzu."

The girl pulled away, her eyebrows creased together in confusion. "For what, Ichi-Nii?"

"For making you worried."

She grinned. "I was worried you had forgotten how to smile. If I knew that showing you a picture you drew would make you so happy, I'd make sure to collect every single drawing that you have done in you life."

Ichigo shook his head. "No! I was a terrible artist. Was and am."

"Ichi-Nii, to me, you are better than the famous artist, Chihiro Iwasaki!"

Ichigo ruffled her hair. "I wish everyone would view it that way." Turning around, he asked, "Have you heard anything unusal in the last half hour?"

"You mean while we were eating lunch? 'Cause half an hour ago, you came home and ate lunch with us. Then you helped me do dishes and take out the trash. What would sound are you anxious to hear?"

"The sound of the person living in his room," chimed Karin as she entered the kitchen, smirking.

"Wha- What do you mean, Karin?" he hissed, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, Karin-Chan! Who would live in Ichi-Nii's closet?"

"I dunno," she responded, leaning against the kitchen counter. "You tell me, Ichi-Nii."

He grotted his teeth. "Yuzu, do you want Karin and I to do anything for you?"

The oblivious girl took out a notepad from her apron and put her pen in her mouth. After a while, she responded,"Laundry. Both the washers and dryers are empty. Ichi-Nii, you do yours and Karin-Chan, you can do mine since yours was done yesterday."

Karin shrugged and began walking to the laundry room, which was connected to the kitchen. "Comin' Ichi-Nii?"

"Yup," he grumbled. "Right behind you." suddenly, he realized that Rukia might have been in the washer or dryer. He rushed ahead and opened both machines just to find them empty.

"He or she isn't there," mocked Karin as she closed the door of the laundromat. "Tell me, who are you sneaking in?"

"I am not sneaking in anyone, Karin."

"I am not a fool, Ichigo!" she yelled at him. "I have heard when you two sneak out at night and come back twenty minutes later. What's going on?"

"Just get Yuzu's cothes, while I get mine," he responded taking out his laundry basket.

Karin covered her mouth, realizing she had called her brother by his name without adding honorifics. "S-Sorry, Ichi-Nii."

"It's alright," he responded as he grabbed his cargo pants and put them in the washer. "I'll explain it to you later, but yes, I have someone living with me in my room."

"Girl or guy?" inquired the girl, a proud smirk forming on her lips.

"Girl," he replied adding the soap inside the washer.

"What?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"She sleeps in my closet and I'm helping her out," he quickly said.

She nodded. "Interesting. Ya lost her?"

"I think she's somewhere in this house."

"No, when I excused myself to use the bathroom, I heard someone open your window."

_Ah, shit! Why didn't I notice it? The idiot had left the window open._ "Thanks, Karin. Since I'm done with my laundry, I'll be going first."

"Yeah, go find the black haired girl."

"You guessed," muttered Ichigo before exiting the room.

Karin scoffed as she grabbed the soap from where Ichigo had left it. "Of course I guessed."

Ichigo sped out the door and began running towards his school._ She has to be in the school. There is no other place that I am aware that she goes to. Maybe she's on a jog? No, she's not that reckless._ After raiding the school in search for Rukia, he proceeded to search around the neighborhood she would usually jog in._ Damn it! Where is she?_ After an hour of searching around possible areas, he finally gave up and stopped in front of a river.

"Oi, Ichigo," he heard Rukia's voice say. Looking around, he found her three feet away, sitting on the bank if the river. His hands clenched as she gave him a goofy smile. "You look tired."

"I really hate you, you know?" He sat down next to her and grabbed the watter bottle from her hand. "Did you drink from here?" She shook her head, and watched as he gulped down half the bottle. Screwing on the cap, he glanced at her. "Why are you here? You know how risky it is?"

"Yeah, and I'm not afraid to be captured."

He shoved her shoulder, glaring at her. "Well, I'm afraid of you being captured. You have Tatsuki, Chad, and my lives are hanging in your decision to stay with us."

"Don't worry. You three," she hesitated to go on, "are my friends." Her eyes met his. "As my friends, I must protect you."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah, and as my friend I have to protect you as well."

"From what?" inquired Rukia crossing her arms on her chest. "I, Rukia, am strong enough to protect myself!"

"If you say so," he muttered and silence filled the area. "You didn't say your last name. Were you really-"

"Yes, I was."

"They might have been bluffing."

"They weren't. The one with black hair- The captain was my former adtive brother. The girl who got shot was his wife. She spoke sincerely."

"She looks like your real sister," he stated. "Except that her eyes are blue and her hairs way longer."

"Yeah, I think the only reason why he adopted me was because I look like her and she seems to like me."

"Any other family?"

She shook her head. "I had a teacher though. He and his wife were there for me when I needed it."

"Where are they?"

Rukia closed her eyes as memories envaded her brain. "My teacher, I told you, I-"

"Don't worry," Ichigo quickly said. "I'm sorry for trying to pry information."

"No, it's alright. Sooner or later, I'll have to face reality. Currently, I am familess, but-"

"You have friends. Know that, okay?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I know." Looking at the river, she asked, "Hey, can we swim here?"

His eyes shot wide as she stood up. "I don't think so, Rukia."

"Really?" she asked before diving in to the water.

"Hey!" he yelled, and then waited for her to rise to surface. After a while, he hesitantly approached the water until it reached his ankles. "Rukia?"

She popped her head up. "C'mon, it's so cool."

He went deeper in the water, and to his surprise, the teen ducked his head down. In a second, he got up and ducked her head in.

"Ooh, how fun," said someone.

They both turned to see a man with blond hair approach them. He was wearing a striped green and white hat. Behind him was a woman with long purple hair in a ponytail and beautiful golden eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo, while Rukia stared at the man and woman.

"Me?" inquired the man placing his right hand on his chest. "Why I am nothing more but a shopkeeper."

"He's Kisuke Uruhara," said Rukia as she began swimming out of the river.

_Where have I heard this name before?_

"It honors me that you know me, Rukia-San. Now the question is, how do you know me?"

"Ichigo, this guy is trouble. He's like Keigo."

The woman smirked. "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks this way. Do you know who I am?"

Rukia tilted her head to the side. "A Shihoin, correct?"

A smile graced the woman's lip. "Yep, Shihoin Yoruichi."

"And you guys want what from us?" Ichigo asked as he stood next to Rukia, water dripping out of his clothes and hair.

"Well, it seems you two have been announced as criminals," said Uruhara as he opened his fan.

"You're an Agent?"

"No, Ichigo. They are fugitives."

"No, I'm a shopkeeper," repeated Uruhara, "and I am capable of giving you and your buddies a hand, Rukia-San."

"In what?" the girl asked and Yoruichi chuckled.

"You want to run away from the Triple S.A. Alone? In your state?" the woman asked, her eyes gleaming.

"We can do it," said Ichigo, confidently.

"Oh," said Yoruichi. "You can?"

Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his stomach and water filling his nostrils and ears.

Rukia's eyes were wide. She had barely seen when Yoruichi had moved from her spot next to Uruhara, or when she had punched Ichigo. All she had seen was whenher friend had anded in the water, holding his stomach in agony. Suddenly, she felt herself be lunged into the ground and felt a horrible pain in her chest. She looked up, and saw Yoruichi. The woman had a foot on her chest, and a frown.

"Kisuke! They are worse than I had thought! Right now, I think a Third Seat could kill 'em."

Uruhara was shaking his head. "They have. A lot of work to do." Ichigo stuck his head out of the water, coughing. "I'll take the boy, you train the girl?"

Yoruichi leaned her head closer to Rukia, who tried pulling back but couldn't since she was flat against the ground. "Yeah, I'll play with her!"

"Wh-Why do you want to train us?" asked Rukia as Yoruichi helped her up.

"'Cause I'm bored and I have nothing better to do," she responded winking. "Just kidding! If you want to run away from the Agency, you'll need all the help you can get."

Ichigo glared at Uruhara from a far. "And we can trust you because?"

"You'll trust us, soon enough. I belive Rukia-San already does."

Glancing at her, he noticed how she nodded ina pproval of what Uruhara had said. "Just cause she trusts you doesn't mean I should."

"They are going to make us stronger, Ichigo," said Rukia ss she walked past Yoruichi and upto her friend. "Let's trust them. Like Shihoin-Sama had said, we are not strong enough to even take on Renji, the one with red hair that you saw yesterday."

"I can take the punk on."

"First of all, call me Yoruichi since I'll be training ya. You too, Strawberry. Next, if you can take a lieutenant down, then you should be able to beat someone I have in mind. If you can beat the person, then you'll take Uruhara or I on. Now, if you can beat us, then I guess they'll be no use for training."

"Bring it!" yelled Ichigo.

Urihara sighed. "I'll go bring the rest. Take them to my shop."

Yoruichi nodded as her ally strolled away. "Keep up with me, kids."

"K-kids?" repeated Rukia, her left eye twitching.

"Let's go!" yelled the woman as she began running.

Ichigo sped towards her direction followed by Rukia. "The hell!" he managed to say against the wind. "She's fast!"

Rukia nodded and tried running faster._ Since I trained with Kaien-Dono, he and I would jog together every morning before work. He'd tell me not to run, but walk fast. Right now since I am not wearing the boots specified for doing this, I'm running faster than I have ever ran before. My stomach is hurting and I think it's been barely five minutes. Did my body get accustomated to jogging?_

Ichigo squinted his eyes, trying to locate Yoruichi, but could no longer see the purple haired woman. "Where is she?" he yelled.

Rukia stopped running, holding her stomach and panting. "I," she huffed, "don't know."

He looked around. "Damn it! We should be used to running."

"Yes, you should," said Yoruichi as she tapped his shoulders from behind. "This was a lieutenant's pace."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Lieutenants?"

_So Renji is this fast?_ Rukia looked up. "But we don't have Agent shoes on."

"Who gives a damn?" asked Yoruichi. "Agent shoes are boosts. They just make you weaker and dependant. Learn to use your raw strength, not a modified one."

"How do we become faster?"

Yoruichi smiled. "I'll be teaching you both speed. From now on, two times a day, you two will run a mile in a half as fast as you can without Agent boots. At your age, I could take a mile in five minutes."

Both teens looked at each other in shock.

"I'll have you guys run it in half of that."

If the teens had looked shok before, now they looked worse!

"Oh, yeah! I have to check stamina. Come along. Kisuke, should have already brought the rest."

Walking behind Yoruichi, Ichigo raised an eyebrow to Rukia. _The rest?_

_I don't know who are the rest, Ichigo._

_Do you really trust them?_

_Yes, Shihoin Yoruichi and Kisuke Uruhara used to be captains! Perhaps one of the strongest in their times. _

_Fine, let's just hope we're not digging our grave._

_Mine is already dug, fool._

_Not yet._

Rukia scoffed. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm going to help ya."

"Uh-huh. We'll see how far you can get, fool."

"Yeah, we'll see."

* * *

"Ichigo?" said Arisawa Tatsuki. "Kuchiki? Who the hell are these people?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he saw Chad and Tatsuki staring at him and Rukia. "Th-"

"An annoying shopkeeper and his queen," said Yoruichi as she put her hand on top of Tatsuki's head. "We are here to train you kids and prepare you for the battle aginst the Agency."

Chad glanced at Yoruichi. "Does that make him," he nudged towards Uruhara, "a king?"

"No," said Yoruichi stretching the 'o' sound. "A shopkeeper."

Tatsuki's left eye twitched. "If you're a queen then he's a king. Anyways, if you're training us then when do we start."

"Well, the black haired girl took it better than I expected," noted Uruhara. "You'll start today. After a short talk between my queen and I, we have decided to each train two of you."

"You're no king," grumbled Yoruichi as she nodded.

"Now, you can choose Yoruichi or I, although I bet everyone wants to come with me."

"Don't pressume foolishness, Kisuke."

"Take your time to decide," said Uruhara as he grabbed Yoruichi's arm and smiled. After Yoruichi gave him a smirk, they walked inside of his shop.

"Okay, Kuchiki," said Tatsuki, "mind 'xplaining who these people are?"

Chad nodded. "Should we trust them."

"Yeah, they are fugitives like us," Rukia responded.

"If the Agency let them live, then why can't we?" asked Tatsuki.

"Because they were former captains who abandoned their position. They work out of the law, and have many equipment for us to use. I know this because the first night I was here, I met with him accidentally. I don't know how he knew I was an Agent, but he handed me an energy booster, saying I was gonna need it."

"An energy booster?" repeated Chad.

"Yeah, and he was right. I used it the night after the next."

_The night after the next? That would be Saturday night. I was at home unconscious, so that means it's after her hand got damaged. Kisuke Uruhara... Where have I heard this name before? Damn it! I can't remember._

"I got the extra cell phone for Ichigo from him, too."

"Cool!" exclaimed Tatsuki. "I want a new cell too."

Rukia grinned. "You sound excited."

"I am. How about you?" she asked to Chad, who nodded.

"Who will you choose, Ichigo?"

Said teenager rolled his eyes. "Whoever is left." Both Tatsuki and Rukia glared at him. He backed away while saying, "Fine, fine. I'll think about it."

"I'm choosing the purple haired woman," states Tatsuki. "Although both look wierd, the man seems the wierdest."

Rukia nodded. "I agree, but I'll be choosing Kisuke Uruhara."

Ichigo's gaze shifted to her. "Why?"

The girl shrugged. "Just chose him."

"I'll choose the man as well," said Chad, and Ichigo glanced at Tatsuki.

"We're on the same boat."

"Oh yeah!" yelled Yoruichi as she jumped out of the store. "You two are in my team. Decide a name."

Tatsuki smirked. "Let's call it the 'Royal Warriors' since we are trained by a so-called queen."

Yoruichi chuckled as she watched as Ichigo's face twisted into disgust. "What's your name girl?"

"Arisawa Tatsuki," she responded, "but you can call me Arisawa or Tatsuki."

"I'm calling you Arisawa and you," she grabbed Ichigo's arm and pushed him towards Tatsuki, "Ichigo. I think the team should be called Strawberry Dragon."

Tatsuki sighed in pleasure. "I love my name."

"My name means to protect," growled Ichigo.

"I'm still calling this team Strawberry Dragon. We'll start training today by running as much as we can. We've got a track underground. Follow me, my servants."

"A track? Awesome!" With that, she followed Yoruichi into the shop. Before Ichigo could go, he paused to listen to Uruhara talking with Chad and Rukia.

"Welcome to my team!" chimed Uruhara as he slung one arm around Chad and placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "Our goal is to beat Yoruichi's team. Might I ask what I should call you?"

"Chad is fine," muttered the holder of the name mentioned.

"You already call me by my name, so what should I do?" asked Rukia as she slightly squirmed, feeling uncomfortable.

"True, Rukia-San. So what should our team be called?" inquired the overly cheerful man.

"Warrior of Chappy?" asked Rukia, showing a little bit too much excitement. Both Chad and Uruhara looked at her with surprise, and immediately her face became serious again. "S-Sorry about that."

Uruhara shook his head. "It's alright, but we want an intimidating name."

"Chappy is intimidating," muttered Rukia, and Chad coughed a few times.

"How about this," Uruhara began, "Chad, your name comes from the Welsh word for battle, and Rukia is a group of birds with white eyes. Why not call ourselves the Battle Birds?"

Chad shook his head. "I don't like the 'birds' part. Reminds me of something."

"How about Cold Battles?" inquired Uruhara. "You are known for your icy personality, Rukia-San."

"That sounds better," Chad said, and Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we'll start training today. Shall we go inside and test your stamina?"

"Sure," said Chad and began walking away with Uruhara, who took a glance at the waiting Ichigo and gave him a kniwing smile.

Rukia walked upto her friend. "May the best team win."

"Cold Battles, huh?"

"Yeah, you guys?"

"Strawberry Dragon."

Rukia chuckled. "Hilarious. Let's go in."

He nodded and watched as she began walking away. He grabbed her hand and watched as she turned to see him.

"What?"

"You're not cold, like he says."

She smiled. "And you're not a Scowling Beast, like they call you in school."

The corner of his mouth threatened to twitch upwards as he let go of her hand and watched her walk in.

* * *

(A/N And so begins the Training Arc. Thank you 18luninha18, SilverFlameHaze, Lyfelzmymuzik, Galbelmz, Naru4913, fighterofflames, and Kalseru-dono for following/favoriting this story. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

Kuchiki Fucotaic, Karin Hitsugaya, and Hitsugaya Taicho: Later on, ther might be a Hisa verses Ruki. Just gotta see where I can put it. Did you guys see the soccer game today? Brazil won like a boss!

ilovebks: I'm glad you like the changes I did to Hisana! I want her to still be kind and gentle, yet awesome.

Taichichaser2000: The last BH scene didn't throw you off your feet.

If you guys see any mistakes, please point them out! Thank you. See you guys in four days!)


	14. Day One of Training

Chapter 11

Shihoin Yoruichi slid the shoji door open and led the group of teens, followed by Kisuke Uruhara, inside of the medium sized room. "Oi, Tessai! Come out, and let us introduce you to our disciples."

All four teenagers felt their jaw drop down when they saw a wooden board from the floor begin to move. Once it was lifted and placed on the side, a tall, lightly tan-skinned man appeared and walked out of the hole where the wooden board was. "I have made necessary preparations."

"Excellent," chimed Uruhara, clapping his hands together. "Shall we go in?"

Yoruichi nodded and grabbed Tatsuki by her shoulder. The woman nodded towards the hole, and Tatsuki hesitantly approached it. "Where does it lead us to again?"

"Just get in," hissed Ichigo as he pushed her from behind.

"You, too," said Rukia, who kicked his back and watched as he fell in.

Yoruichi chuckled and glanced at Chad, who jumped down the aperture after Rukia. "Do you think we should have told them about the ladder?"

Uruhara chuckled. "No, I think they are fine."

Once the two had climbed down the stairs, they found themselves facing four angry, and bruised teens.

"You didn't tell us that there was a ladder and I ended up landing on my head," growled Tatsuki, while Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Be quiet," snapped Yoruichi. "What do you think of Kisuke's training ground?"

Chad looked around. It was a vast area filled with sand with a few shrubs here and there. The sun was shining brightly and the temperature must have been higher than it usually was on a normal summer day. "We're training here?" he inquired, as a warm breeze passed by.

"Question is, where is here?" asked Rukia as she kicked some loose sand.

As he climbed down the stairs, Tessai responded, "We are ten feet underground."

"And there's a sun under here," muttered Tatsuki, rolling her eyes.

Uruhara took out a device and clicked a button. The ground below them began to tremble, and three feet from where the teens were popped up a stand that was connected to what seemed to be a laptop. The man walked up to it, and with a few clicks on the keyboard, the area around them began to change. Gravel replaced the sand and shrubs as the sun began to glow even brighter.

"Okay, Team Strawberry Dragon," Yoruichi began as Uruhara continued staring at the laptop screen. "We're going to run."

Tatsuki smirked. "I'll beat you, Ichigo."

"No, this isn't a competition. I want you guys to try you best. Kisuke, let's use the old application. You two walk up to where the red lines are."

"Red lines?" repeated Ichigo, before watching in amazement as three red lines formed in front of him, each about five feet long. Tatsuki walked up to the one that had her name in front of it and he stood on the one that had his name. He turned to his left to look at Tatsuki, but found himself looking at a gray wall. Looking to his right, he saw the same, and quickly realized that he had been caged. The only opening was straight ahead, which seemed to stretch for miles. In front of him, a hologram, which he made out to be Yoruichi, appeared.

"I want you two to run as fast as you can for a long as you can. This is a never-ending track that Kisuke developed when we were were training. The rules are, you are not allowed to stop. Just run without thinking."

Before he could ask the woman anything, the hologram disappeared. Sighing, he looked ahead, and slowly started jogging. After a few minutes, he felt sweat rolling down the side of his face as the temperature seemed to increase. The thump of his feet against the gravel began to get louder and more frequent as he increased his speed. His throat became dry after a while and his vision blurred. The heat was now unbearable, and the heel of his foot began hurting. His pace was slowing down, he was quite aware of it, and it wasn't long before he slumped to the ground. _I hope Tatsuki doesn't find out about this or else I'm never going to hear the end of this._ He tried getting up, but to no avail. His whole body was on fire and the burning ground was not helping.

Meanwhile, Tatsuki had started off as fast as she possibly could. The gravel blurred below her as she watched her hands sway back and forward. This was easy for her. She had been on two soccer teams before she started high school. Her heart pounded to the beat of her feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded her forehead as the heat began increasing. It was almost as if a hot breeze was being fanned at her. Her muscles stretched, pushing harder and it wasn't long until her stomach began hurting. The gray walls seemed to spin around her, as her pace slowed. Soon, it became torturious to even walk._ What the hell? I doubt I even did a mile. Damn this heat! _She placed her hands on her knee caps and tried catching her breath. Her mind screamed for her to continue running, but her body payed no attention and instead flung itself to the ground._ Can't do it anymore. Too much._

* * *

Rukia's eyes were wide as she saw two gray cages encase her friends. "Aren't they supposed to run? How are they going to run in there?"

Chad shrugged. Yoruichi had stood in the remaining red line, and was also caged. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" yelped Uruhara as he set up two goza mats on the ground near his laptop stand. "Please sit on them." The two complied, and watched as Uruhara added some information on his computer. "First of all, I'd like to see how many push-ups you can do in two minutes. I am not placing the amount I want done, but Rukia-San, I guess you should be able to do fifty since in the Academy they put you to do thirty five in two minutes."

Chad glanced at Rukia in surprise as she placed the palm of her hand on the mat. Her back and legs were straight as she began bending her elbows upto the point that the front of her body was two centimeters of touching the ground. She quickly lifted up and did the same, as Chad began his. For him, it was kind of difficult. He hadn't done any physical activity except running for a while. It wasn't long until he felt sweat rolling down the side of his back, but he continued. Time seem to drag. Up and down his body went until finally his arms gave in. All his muscles twitched as his chest heaved up and down against the mat.

He heard cold water splash and his body jolted upwards. The icy sensation barely lasted before the sun dried up the liquid that had been thrown on him. He glanced at Uruhara who pointed at Rukia. She was now doing sit ups and didn't seem to be in the best condition. If she could do it, so could he. Placing his back flat against the mat and his hands behind his sweaty head, he began forcing his upper body up until his chin met his knee. Chad wasn't aware for how long or how many sit ups he did, but his muscles were burning. He did it until his stomach began turning. He felt the flavor of the food he ate earlier come up to his throat and then it came out. He turned over and hurled all over the mat.

Rukia felt the smell of raw fish, as her body layed flat against the mat. She had given up on doing sit ups a while after she lost count on how many she was doing. The girl tried doing more sit ups, but could only do three more before a vomiting sensation waved by her. _When I was in the Academy, they had me doing this stuff in a classroom with air conditioning, not a damn sun. I lost count in fifty-three. Back in the Academy, they had us do a seventy five in two minutes._ She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt cold water being splashed on her face. It trickled down her neck, but seemed to evaporate under the heat. She opened her eyes and glared at Uruhara. "What?" she asked hoarsely.

"You and Chad need a little cooling. How about you two go for a swim?" Uruhara extended his hand and she hesitantly took it. Once standing, her legs became wobbly and a new wave of nausea threw itself at her. Chad was standing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Now," began Uruhara as he began working on his laptop once again. At first, the teens didn't notice it, but after a while the temperature became notably cooler. The ground began grumbling and quaking. "Swim as far as you can," was all that Uruhara said as water began filling up the training grounds. Rukia felt herself float up and the water soaked through her clothing. Relief rushed through Chad as the icy liquid reached his chin. Uruhara was on an elevated area that had an umbrella shading him and his laptop stand.

* * *

Tatsuki began running again. After she had passed out, Yoruichi had turned on the sprinklers, which she claimed had been attached to the gray walls the whole time._ She's a liar. I din't see them there before._ Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Her feet went up and down, but not with the same excitement as the first time. She stopped and took time to enjoy the water drops hitting against her skin. The hot breeze had stopped being fanned at her, and she wasn't sweating anymore. Now it was just her tired.

"Arisawa!" exclaimed Yoruichi as she approached the girl. Tatsuki nodded in acknowledgement before almost falling to the ground. Yoruichi caught her just on time and chuckled. "Well, you and Ichigo are done for the day. Kisuke, tear it down." The gray walls disappeared and she turned to her left to see Ichigo on the ground. Uruhara picked him up and smiled brightly at her before nodding towards his students. Both were still swimming with Rukia slightly in the lead. Yoruichi's face crumbled into a glare. "You cheated."

Uruhara shrugged, his smile growing wider. After a while, Chad stopped swimming and just floated in the water. After Rukia halted, Uruhara pressed a button on his laptop. In almost no time at all, the water disappeared and the setting returned to the same way it was when they had first entered. Sandy, with a few shrubs. With one glance from Uruhara, Tessai walked up to the two on the ground. He placed the male over his shoulder and the female under his arm. "We're going back up," remarked Uruhara as his stand disappeared beneath the surface.

"Don't bother trying to climb up the ladder with those two," said Yoruichi as she threw Tatsuki up the aperture. After hearing a crash, she grinned and climbed up the stairs. Glancing at a red haired boy and black haired girl she said, "Thanks for catching her, Jinta and Ururu."

"Yeah, whatever," grumble the red haired boy as he tossed Tatsuki on the side. "She's out cold. I thought you said Ururu was gonna rough 'em up a bit."

"I did, but didn't expect them to be so," Yoruichi grabbed Rukia and threw her next to Tatsuki. While she was moving Chad, Ichigo was flung up.

"Weak," finished Jinta as he grabbed Ichigo before he could crash into Tatsuki and Rukia.

After Uruhara came up the shaft, Yoruichi and her shopkeeper walked out of the room, leaving Tessai to take their disciples to a seperate room. Sitting around a low table with a cup of green tea in front of them, they began their evaluation.

Uruhara slid her four pages. "Their names are on the top. Today, all your students did was run while mine did sit ups, push ups and swimming."

Yoruichi read her Tatsuki's report first. She had ran a total of three miles in an hour and a half. She had stopped to catch her breath about eighteen times, and her pace occasionally slowed every ten minutes. She had fallen down nine times but after being sprayed with extra cold water, gotten up quickly. Ichigo had done the same, but had barely stopped to catch his breath. He had fallen down thirteen times as a result.

Uruhara smiled and slid her his students report. Rukia had done ninety-three push ups before passing out, while Chad had done ninety-eight. The female Agent had also done sixty-five sit ups, while the boy had done fifty-nine. Both had swam for more than an hour before passing out.

"Are you sure you didn't cheat, Kisuke?"

"Maybe I did make the swimming water extra cold, and while they were swimming increase the heat, but you had yours running with a sprinkler spewing water for them!"

Yoruichi sighed. "Well, I'll have my kids start running two miles a day with that old application. From what I saw, both are capable of running faster, but I had the heat blastin' high so they couldn't."

"It would be wise not to have them run two miles in one shot."

"No, they'll run it at different times. What are you going to do with yours?"

Uruhara's fan opened and he covered the lower half of his face. "Not telling."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes in annoyance, but couldn't help chuckle afterwards. She was going to make sure that her disciples would beat Uruhara's.

The shoji door in their tea room was slid open and hit against the wall it was attached to with a 'thud'. A dried-lip, pale looking Tatsuki entered, her hands clenched by her side. "Who did better, Ichigo or I?"

An amused look crossed by Yoruichi's face, as Uruhara chuckled. "Are the rest up?"

She shook her head, and sat down cross legged. "I asked-"

"Ichigo did better, Arisawa."

A frown formed on the teen's face, and she punched the round table. The tea inside the cups swayed and spilled on the ash wood. Her eyebrows creased together in anger as she once again punched the table. "Are you shitting with me? He's never going-"

"I won't tell him," announced Yoruichi as she stood up, "if you promise me to get better than him in three days."

"Three days?" repeated Tatsuki. "Believe me I'll be better than Strawberry in two days."

"I like your spark, girl," Yoruichi said as she walked out. When she entered the room in which Tessai had place the rest, she found Ichigo sitting up, looking worse than Tatsuki. "Hey!"

Ichigo nodded and glanced at his other two friends. "This is training?"

She nodded as Tessai gave her a sheet of paper and a small bottle. "Eh, show Kisuke the paper. He's the one who does this stuff."

"Who did better, Tatsuki or I?" he inquired as he stood up an walked to where Rukia's was.

"Funny, she asked me the same thing."

"So who is?"

"You are."

Ichigo shook his head as he sat down next to the young Agent. "That's a lie."

Yoruichi smiled. "You saw through it."

"Yeah, she and I have always been the same. Same soccer skills. Same running pace. The only thing different is that she's better in kendo. Oi, you!"

"Work hard, then. Starting from tomorrow, you and Arisawa will be running two miles a day. Rest well today."

Ichigo extended his hands, going to shake the girl awake. Rukia snapped both of her eyes open once Ichigo's fingertips made contact with her shoulder. Her left hand was on the wrist of his right one as she quickly got up and twisted his arm behind his back. She pinned him against the cot that she was formerly laying on. "Oh it's you."

"Get the hell off of me," wheezed Ichigo, before the girl backed away.

Rukia raised her arm up and winced in pain. "Oh yeah, we trained today."

Ichigo stood up as Yoruichi tossed her a pill. "I hate giving you kids this, but Kisuke says we can't train you guys if you're dead. Swallow it. Gives ya energies."

"Why's hers a different color?" asked Ichigo as he caught a white pill that he guessed was for Chad.

Yoruichi shrugged. "He gave her a different one cause she's had this training before. Wake up the other one, and then Kisuke and I will give you instructions for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I will," muttered Ichigo, and Yoruichi seemed to get the message. Without another word, she walked out. Ichigo watched as Rukia swallowed the pill. Her face twisted into displeasure. "What?"

She shook her head, as her face features relaxed. "Tasted gross." He nodded and looked into her eyes. Silence filled the room, creating a peaceful atmosphere. Rukia stretched her arm to the side. "It works though." Another long silence, and Ichigo continued to just stare at her. Not a stare, but a long, meaningful glance. He wasn't spacing out, looking towards her, but just observing her.

"Rukia."

She raised an eyebrow, confused at his behaviour.

"You have a bruise below your right eye." The girl's hand moved to the area and she winced in pain once her fingertips touched the warm place. Ichigo moved closer to her and hesitantly placed his hand where it was purplish-green. She pulled her head back, startled at first, and then surprised. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright. Let's wake up Chad and go outside," she said, standing up. This surprised Ichigo. She wasn't startled or surprised anymore. Just behaving like Rukia. He watched as she called Chad's name a loud a few times before shaking him slightly with her foot. The tall teen opened his eyes slowly and then got up. Chad grimaced as he moved slightly. His whole body felt weird. His arms seemed to no longer be connected to his brain. Even if he wanted to move them, he couldn't. His legs were jello, and his stomach felt queasy. Ichigo tossed Rukia the white pill and she extended it to Chad. Once again, the older teen tried to stretch his right arm to grab the pill. It took all of his energies to take it from Rukia and put it in his mouth. After he swallowed it, a rush of power ran pumped through his body. His muscles relaxed, and his stomach, although a little uneasy, got better. Sitting up, he looked around the room.

"Ready?" asked Ichigo.

Chad nodded, and stood up. He looked at Rukia, and said, "You are a fast swimmer."

"Yeah, I used to love to swim." Ichigo slid open the shoji doors and walked out, followed by his two friends. Outside of the room they had been resting in was a bigger one connected to a medium sized one. In the middle of the medium sized one was a low table where Uruhara had his tea.

"You have finally chosen to awaken. Please sit," Uruhara said as Tessai, who was seated next to him on the left, poured three more cups of tea.

Yoruichi entered the room and took her seat next to Tatsuki, who was on Uruhara's right side. "All we want to say, is starting from tomorrow, you will be coming here for three hours a day. Your school finishes..."

"Wednesday," completed Chad.

"On Thursday, you'll train for six hours. Each day, we'll use the training grounds so please don't think we won't increase the heat even when it's hot outside. Some days, we'll train you in hand to hand combat. Just understand that Kisuke and I want you to come with an excellent mood. We don't need grumps to darken our day."

"Warning, Ichigo hasn't smiled for years," muttered Tatsuki.

Yoruichi stared at Ichigo who was glaring at his childhood friend. Shaking her head, she said, "That'll change with the training. Anyways, come tomorrow in the morning at six."

"Six?" repeated Chad as Tatsuki's eyes shot wide.

Uruhara nodded. "Class dismissed."

* * *

(A/N I hope this chapter didn't seem rushed. I know it was not neccesary to add the description of the push ups and sit ups, but in different countries, they have the 'female way' and I wanted to make it clear that their doing it in the version that almost everyone else does it. My updates might slow down since my iPad has been confiscated, and my computer is too slow. Sorry, my readers! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

ilovebks: Believe me, I will make the girls very strong.

Hisana Kuchiki, Kuchiki Fucotaic, Hitsugay Taicho, and Karin Hitsugaya: Check out my profile.

annia9semi: There will be in the future, but right now I want to establish the plot and friendship between them.

SilverFlameHazel: Thank you for pointing that out! I'll try my best to add more details and cut down the dialouge.

A question, should I have Uruhara or Yoruichi train Orihime? Till next time!)

**Omake!**

"Rukia."

She raised an eyebrow, confused at his behavior. Ichigo reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. "Oi!"

"Love ya!" he roughly said, before getting up and leaving. Opening the shoji doors, he found himself facing a shocked Tatsuki, impressed Uruhara and laughing Yoruichi.

Chad sat up and stared at the blushing Rukia. "That was unexpected."


	15. Training Day Two: Chad verses Rukia!

Chapter 12

"He said six, right?" asked Arisawa Tatsuki, clearly raged by the fact that Kisuke Uruhara's shop was closed.

Kurosaki Ichigo nodded and began pounding the dusty ground. "Damn it! Those kids don't know how to broom." They all began coughing due to the dust rising to the sky.

"You really had nothing else to do, did you?" growled Rukia. Her phone beeped various times as she snapped it open. "Wow, now they are challenging us to break into their store without setting off the alarms." Her phone began beeping again and she tapped the screen. "Oh, it's not 'their' store, but Kisuke's."

Chad walked up to a foggy window, followed by Rukia. "Should I just remove it?"

Tatsuki shook her head and kicked the door. The large gate that lead to Uruhara's parking lot closed and a small opening beneath the door knob became visible. "Do I stick my hand in and try to open it from the other side?" Suddenly, Ichigo lunged at her, pushing her to the side as arrows began shooting from out the hole.

Rukia and Chad were both shocked as they continued to watch more arrows shoot out. Her cellular beeped again and she read aloud, "Cold Battles verses Strawberry Dragons, who can get in first without setting off more than two alarms? Strawberry Dragon, you can only set off one more alarm or else we'll have to punish you two. Let the games begin!"

Both teams glanced at each other before looking around the house. The arrows spewing out of the door separated the team and gave them each half of the outer shop to try to break in. Rukia and Chad began feeling through windows in their side. The first thing Chad noticed was that the windows were foggy from the inside. In his mind, that meant that if he removed the window, the alarm would set of and throw fog at him. Rukia tapped him, and shook her head. She put her index finger on top of her mouth to motion him to stay silent. He nodded and they continued looking through the windows on their side.

Rukia now realized how large Uruhara's shop was. Viewing it from the front made it look like a shed, but as she walked through the alley, she saw it stretched. The side of his shop seemed to have a never ending row of windows. Suddenly, Chad placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw him point up._ He wants me to go up?_ He got on his knees and placed the palm of his hand against the mud of the ground so that Rukia could use his back as a step. She hesitantly placed a foot on his back, and jumped up. Her right hand caught on one of the shingles of the roof and she let her left hand fall to her side. Chad, now standing, looked at her confused. She moved her fingers signifying she wanted to help him up, but he shook his head. Rukia glared at him, and then the teenager took it, doubting that she could help him up due to his size and weight.

To his surprise, she swung him up and released his hand at the same time. Both of his hands grabbed onto the side of the roof and he pulled himself up. He turned to look at Rukia, who was next to his side smiling. She did a thumbs up and he did the same. Rukia put her hands against the wooden roof and slid her hand across it. Everything seemed pretty normal to Chad. Pieces of wood were overlapped, but what caught his attention was that near the top, there was an area where the wood seemed more new than the rest. He walked up to it and tried lifting it, but it seemed as if it was nailed on. The thing was that there were no nails.

Rukia was now at his side, and she showed him how she could easily remove the wood that was near the edge. Chad tried once again, but to no avail. Rukia put her hand against it, now noticing that even though the wood looked newer, it was rougher than the rest. Uruhara and Yoruichi must have wanted them to notice that area. She tapped that area and Chad noticed it sounded hollow. Once again, the male teenager tried to lift the wood and now was aided by Rukia. After a while, both gave up. Rukia stood up and crushed her foot into the roof. The wood below her foot was crushed and she, accompanied by Chad, fell inside.

* * *

"I can't believe how reckless you are, Tatsuki," said Ichigo as they walked around their side of the shop.

"Yeah, yeah, coming from the most reckless boy in town," responded Tatsuki as she kicked the ground. Chunks of mud went flying, and Ichigo began trying to move the glass window.

"It's jammed," He said as he tried pushing the glass up.

Tatsuki looked at the ground and felt her eyebrows crease together._ Mud here, but dust over there... Is that a sign that they want us to dig somewhere? _She kicked the ground again and she noticed that the mud underneath was softer. She got on her knees and began digging with her hands._ What am I looking for though?_

"What are you doing?" asked Ichigo as he slammed his fist against the window.

"Help me dig," was all that she responded as she noticed that the mud was becoming much more like a liquid. Ichigo knelt and began helping her. It wasn't long until they found out that it was a trap for water sprayed out, soaking the two. They both backed away, and Ichigo glared at her. "Didn't think that would happen," she muttered as she shook her head violently, trying to remove the muddy water. The water stopped spewing out, and both she and Ichigo approached it again. Inside the hole was a note, and when Tatsuki grabbed it she read that it said, 'Try again!'. Anger coursed through her veins as she ripped it apart.

Ichigo watched the shreds of paper fall into the aperture, and stuck his hand in. Tatsuki tilted her head to the side in surprise as he showed her that there was a silver key inside. He stood up and walked back to the front door, which was still throwing arrows out of the small vent. Carefully, he put the key on top and moved it to the side. Once it clicked, the arrows stopped shooting out. He turned the knob and entered, followed by Tatsuki. "We're in." Silence was their response, and they continued walking in. The stalls were arranged nicely, packed with candies and other goods that would drive kids mad. "Hello?"

A low rumbling, and the next thing Ichigo was aware of was that there was a small weight on his chest. He also smelled his little sisters' shampoo. Rukia quickly got off of her friend and undusted her clothing. "Sorry." He nodded and glanced at Tatsuki who was wheezing. Apparently, she hadn't been lucky and had had Chad, who was roughly patting her back, nearly crush her. Rukia jammed a quarter into a vending machine and tossed Tatsuki a soft drink.

"Seems both teams made it in," said Uruhara once Yoruichi slid the shoji door that separated the shop and back room.

Tatsuki wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, giving Uruhara a dirty glare. Ichigo said, "Seems so. So we both win?"

Yoruichi began laughing aloud, while Uruhara just shook his head, smiling. "Strawberry Dragon set off two alarms while Cold Battles set off zero; therefore Cold Battles wins."

"What was the point of this?" inquired Chad. All eyes were on him, and then at Uruhara. "None of us won. We set off an alarm."

The shopkeeper chuckled. "Do you think it's possible to sneak in somewhere without leaving evidence? Even if you hadn't set off an alarm, I still would have noticed. Cold Battles, I do believe you broke my roof." He pointed up, and the teens realized how big of a hole they had created. "There would be no way to fix it. This was a lesson."

"That taught us what?" Rukia asked.

"Think about it," said Yoruichi as she walked up to Ichigo. Slinging her arm around him, she continued, "How come your team set off both alarms while Cold Battles set off one?"

This was a good question. Ichigo knew that both teams were completely unaware of the locations of each alarm, yet he and Tatsuki managed to set off two. "Luck?"

Yoruichi punched the back of his head and moved on to Chad, leaving Ichigo rubbing his sore nape. "What did you two do?"

Before Chad could answer, Rukia said, "We followed instinct. Since the windows were foggy and there wasn't any interesting thing on the ground, Chad recommended we look up where he found a weird area. Tapping it, we found that it was hollow, signifying that if we'd break it, it would lead us down here."

Snapping her fingers, Yoruichi turned to a smiling Uruhara, who began talking. "Kurosaki Ichigo and Arisawa Tatsuki, you two also used instincts, but were reckless. The lesson, use instinct, but don't be too reckless. Now Tessai, fix that hole in the roof."

Tessai came out, with a measuring tape on hand, and Yoruichi tossed each of the teenagers a watch. "Time to train!"

* * *

Tatsuki looked at the red line and then at Yoruichi. "No." Yoruichi chuckled, but pointed to the red line, her eyes yelling for the girl not to test her patience. "I expected you to train Ichigo and I... Not some machine."

"Girl, I promise I will train you, but once I'm sure that I won't break you with a punch," snapped Yoruichi, and Tatsuki felt fear course through her veins. Something about the way the woman said it. Her voice sounded menacing, and her eyes flashed like a cat approaching its prey. Nodding, the teenage girl placed her feet on the line. Closing her eyes, she felt a swoosh of the wind and when she opened it, once again she was caged. The gray walls stretched, and suddenly she felt nauseous.

She began running, and thoughts clouded her head._ Why is it now that I realize that this reminds me of a hospital?_ It made sense to her. The only thing different from this was that the walls were gray instead of ghostly white._ It's like that time that I was running._ Her feet began hitting the ground more aggressively. _I was running to see him one last time, but I was too late. Too late to say good-bye. _Suddenly, the grey watch in her left wrist began beeping. Still running, she bent her arm to check. On the blue screen where gray letters that formed the sentence, 'Run two miles or else...' Her speed slowly increased as her thoughts stayed on one word._ Dad._

Ichigo was running at a steady pace, not bothering about his time on doing the two miles that his watch 'kindly' requested he do. _Don't be too reckless. _His teeth gritted together and his hands, swaying by his side with each rapid stride, clenched tightly. _Use instinct, but don't be too reckless._ His watch beeped and he checked it. Now it read, 'Quicken your pace.' He scoffed, but began running faster. _That day that my mom died, I was reckless. Hell, no. I was insolent. The last thing she told me, I disregarded._ Now he was running as fast as he had the day before, and sweat dribbled the side of his face._ Reckless. Insolent._

Uruhara opened his fan as both of his students faced each other. "Simple. I want you two to fight." Although the teenagers said nothing, surprise was readable on their face. "Begin," he said as he clicked the 'activate' button on his keyboard. The area around the three began rising in the air, which was thick and made it difficult to breath. The ground below them was now cement and area became dim due to the sun being hidden by the clouds.

Rukia moved her legs apart and put both above her cheeks, hoping that Chad would make the first move. She waited but the tall teenager only copied her, as if trying to tell her that she'd be the one to attack first. Rukia jumped towards him, swinging her right fist which was caught in the palm of Chad's hand. _Don't use your strength to hurt others._ Chad did not bother making another move, so Rukia swung her left fist at him. He caught it too, and she began leaning her weight towards him, trying to push him backwards._ You have been blessed. Do not use your blessings to harm others, my dear boy._ Rukia jumped up and kicked him on the stomach. Chad released her hands and took two steps back, once again positioning his fists in front of his cheeks.

"Stop," Uruhara commanded, placing his hand on Rukia's shoulder before she'd strike again. Walking up to Chad, he began, "May I ask why you are not fighting back?" Chad looked away, at the stretching field of sand. "I am training you to protect people, not to harm them."

"I might hurt her," Chad remarked nodding towards Rukia, whose left eye twitched in annoyance.

Uruhara chuckled. "She may seem small but she's not a weakling. Please fight without hesitating. You have much strength, and once you master it you can use it to protect people." He walked back to his stand, saying, "Continue."

Chad glanced at Rukia, who nodded. With two strides he was at her side, swinging fists at her. His speed was quite fast and Rukia found it hard to keep catching them. She caught one fist in a tight grasp and dodged the other one. Using all her strengths, she twisted it and went behind him. Chad let out a painful gasp and found himself in a bind. He could easily turn around and hurt her severely, but that would be going against his grandfather's wish on using his strength.

"Just once," began Uruhara. "Prove it to yourself that you can control you strength. That you can use it in battle, but control how much harm you want to cause a person."

His mind was set, but as if Rukia guessed what he wanted to do, she let go of his fist and instead attempted to kick him. Chad grabbed her ankle, and the grip around it tightened by the second. If she felt any pain, the Agent was concealing it. She hopped up and kicked Chad's face with her left foot. He let her go, and she hit the ground with a loud 'thump'. Getting up, she met with Chad's fist on her forehead. Stumbling back, she covered her face with her fist in defense. Chad sent another fist, but it met with the bones of Rukia's arms, which were side-by-side. She moved one and punched Chad in the stomach. At the same time, he brought his fist down on her shoulder. Both teens stayed still for a while, looking into each others eyes, Rukia's screaming determination while Chad's filled with fear. They moved away and now Rukia waited for Chad to attack first.

Instead of punching, like he had been, Chad kicked her shin and before she bent to the ground in pain, he kneed her stomach. The girl felt a metallic taste fill her taste buds, but she quickly moved before Chad could kick again. Uruhara was impressed as the two continued to spar. He had expected a little match, not a full strength battle. Both were giving it all they got, yet having a small smile as if they were enjoying punching and kicking each other. The thing that really caught his eyes were Rukia's techniques. They resembled someones, but he couldn't remember who. Her punches were quicker than Chad's and she didn't straighten her elbow all the way. She'd get close to the teenage boy before attacking and she often used high kicks. Chad's style was interesting as well. His punches were slow enough to place a lot of force in them, but quick enough to have completely extend his arm and place it back to its original position in almost no time at all. Due to his height, his arms were big so he didn't need to be too close the opponent. His kicks were low, but Uruhara noticed that after every kick, Chad would knee Rukia in the gut.

Rukia dodged a fist that crushed itself into the cement, and proceeded to stand. Chad was now looking at his fist, which was bleeding. "Enough?" she asked coming close to him. Uruhara raised an eyebrow under the shading of his hat as Chad shook his head. "Fine," remarked Rukia as she sped at him. Their fists connected and both of them kicked at the same time. Pain surged through Rukia's veins as they backed away, but she used her left fist to swing it into Chad's stomach. Chad's eyes widened, but he let out no sound of pain. Instead he grabbed her left arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Payback," Uruhara chimed raising his index finger above his head. Rukia's teeth gritted as she tried walking ahead, but Chad pulled arm up even more and grabbed on to her right shoulder with his other hand. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Chad's, and extended her right knee to her chest. With her ankle bent, she drove her heel into his stomach, causing him to release her and bend down. She did a high kick and hit the side of his face. Chad knelt, one hand holding his stomach while the other went to the side of his face. "Game over?" asked Uruhara. Both teenagers were panting and sweat dribbled down their face as if it were raining. Uruhara smiled as he watched Rukia slump to the ground, not bothering if her face hit hard cement.

"I am used to training for much longer. Why did my body give in so easy?" she asked her eyes threatening to roll back in her head.

"Secret!" Uruhara began working on his keyboard and it wasn't long until their battle area was back on the ground.

"Kisuke!" yelled Yoruichi. "You're done?" He gave her a cocky smile, and she returned it with a scowl. "Well I am too!" She moved to the side, revealing a sweaty Ichigo and Tatsuki sitting on the sandy ground, panting.

Uruhara quirked his head to the side. "I thought you were going to make them run two miles?"

She shrugged. "I was, but then they kept on running after they passed the stop mark."

"So how much did they run?"

A cheesy grin. "Ichigo ran four miles while Tatsuki ran three and a half, both taking occasional stops to bend down. Oh yeah, and the spraying system works a charm."

"I know it does," remarked Uruhara. "I created it."

Yoruichi chuckled and turned to the two teenagers. "That's it for today." They gave her a look of disbelief. "Tomorrow come after school. You two will spar each other." The two said nothing, but Yoruichi read their anxious eyes. "Uruhara will give ya guys the supplements and instructions. Good job, Strawberry Dragon."

"Yeah," muttered Tatsuki as Ichigo gave her a hands up. "Thanks, Ichigo."

He nodded and glanced at Chad and Rukia, who were now conscious thanks to Tessai tossing cold water on them. They look exhausted, and he could practically see fatigue written on their faces. "Tatsuki, I hope you're ready to lose."

The black-haired girl chuckled. "We'll see. We'll see."

* * *

Kuchiki Hisana placed her hand on the silver knob of the teal door she was about to open. She swallowed saliva and hit her head softly against the door. Her ex-captain was not going to be happy to see her, especially since she had completely cut contact with him once she had gotten married to Byakuya. _Confidence._ That word wasn't exactly fitting into her brain as she opened the door and entered the cool room.

At first, she didn't see him. All she saw was a silver sectional in the corner of the room and Matsumoto Rangiku laying on it. The orange haired woman quickly got up and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Hisana put her index finger to her mouth and raised an eyebrow, inquiring were her former captain was. Rangiku pointed to the left and Hisana turned her head.

There was a desk stacked with paperwork and she could barely identify if he was there. Then a white hand moved the stack to the side and she gasped. "Captain!" she shrieked. "You got shorter!"

The atmosphere became colder and Rangiku tried to stifle a laughter, but to no avail. "Matsumoto," growled Hitsugaya Toshiro, and the woman covered her mouth.

Hisana paled. Bowing, she began, "I'm sorry, Captain! I really am, but did you shrink?"

Now Rangiku was rolling on the wooden floor. "Matsumoto!" The woman quickly stood and exited the room. Silence was broken by Toshiro when he asked,"What are you doing here?"

Hisana scratched the back of her head. "I-I wanted to ask if perhaps you cou-"

"No," he snapped as he stamped a paper. "Leave."

"I can be a Third Seat."

"When you left, it was occupied."

"Please, Captain," she begged. "I need another chance."

"Why did you leave in the first place, Kuchiki Hisana, if you were going to come back?" he sneered, obviously out of patience. "Give me a good reason why I should take you in when you have the Sixth Squad?"

Hisana could not respond. She couldn't tell him how Byakuya had forced her to leave the squad after he found out about her sickness or else Toshiro would never give her a position. "Please, Hitsugaya," she said, looking down. Toshiro's eyes slightly widened, but he did not snap at her for saying his name. "Please. I need you help."

Toshiro glanced at the paperwork Rangiku refused to do and pushed it forward. "Do it."

Hisana's lips were graced by a smile and she nodded. _Rukia, I'm one step closer to helping rescue you._

* * *

(A/N Might be a while before I update again. Sorry in advance. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it! Thank you stela, Solarstar33, and fallendestinyxx for following/favoriting this story. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed.

SilverFlameHaze: I am so sorry for putting an 'l' there. *scratches her head nervously*. thanks for the advice! I hope as I continue posting up chapters, you'll see my improvement. Once again thank you! Any fanfictions for recommendations?

ilovebks: Thanks for the idea! I myself surprised myself with the omake.

Hisana Kuchiki: For the dresses check out my profile. I put a link up.

karin hitsugaya: Congrats for beating his score. Sheesh, you guys would pummel me if we played Live against each other.

Hitsugaya Taicho: Yes, a one shot for your b-day. Which pairing, amigo?

Kuchiki Fucotaic: I have a few times, but mommy holds me back. Did you beat his high score in the end?

annia9semi: Glad you liked the omake!)

**Omake**

At first, she didn't see him. All she saw was a silver sectional in the corner of the room and Matsumoto Rangiku laying on it. The orange haired woman quickly got up and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Hisana put her index finger to her mouth and raised an eyebrow, inquiring were her former captain was. Rangiku pointed to the left and Hisana turned her head.**  
**

Then all of a sudden, Rangiku threw herself ontop of Hisana. "My best friend!" she yelled as she smothered her in a tight embrace. "My bestest, bestest friend! I missed you!"

Hitsugaya Toshiro quickly moved his papers and his eyes shot wide. "Matsumoto! You killed her."

That was an exaggerative statement, but Hisana was turning purple. Or was it green? Maybe, blue. And then her chest stopped heaving up and down. Kuchiki Byakuya would have the short captain's head on a stake adorning his squad room.


	16. I'm Coming, Rukia! Part One

Chapter 13

_Everything was dark at first, but slowly light began pouring in, revealing his father, Kurosaki Isshin. He was with Kisuke Uruhara, the man who was currently training Ichigo._

_"I'll inject him and your daughters with that thing I told you about earlier. Shouldn't wake up till tomorrow morning."_

_"Yeah, thanks, Uruhara-San."_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. How had he been so foolish to not notice that the Uruhara he was being trained with was the same Uruhara whom his father knew? He sat up, letting the thin bed sheet slide off of his shoulders. The questions came back. How did his father know Uruhara? Was his father in this Agent buisness? His eyebrows creased together in the middle of his forehead, and he heard his closet door open.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, as if inquiring what was wrong and in response he shrugged his shoulders. Should he tell her about his father knowing Uruhara? The two were close enough to call each other by their first name and he doubted that any harm would arise if he mentioned it to her. "The crazy shopkeeper and my father know each other."

Her reaction was unexpected; almost like she knew. "I guessed. I believe Grimmjow attacked your family, not out of random, but because he was ordered to kill your father who was a former Agent."

"So that's your theory?" he asked and the female nodded. Ichigo scoffed. He could never imagine his father holding a gun, or being serious enough to save people. If his father was an Agent, then why couldn't he protect his mother? The thought angered him and he started feeling a grudge against his dad forming. Then there was a sharp pain on the back of his head and his hand went to the area, his eyes shifting to glare at Rukia. "That was for what again?"

"For spacing out!" she snapped, as she sat next to him on his bed. "Did you even hear what I said?" He opened his mouth to bite back a smart answer, but he found himself speechless. There was no smart answer for he hadn't payed attention so he was left to shake his head. A proud smirk and the teen said,"I was saying for you to slowly break it to your father that you are an Agent."

Ichigo sighed. "You're that sure he's one? Didn't you say that there weren't any records under Kurosaki?"

"There weren't, but maybe Kurosaki isn't your real last name." Shock surged through Ichigo. He had never considered his last name being a faux, and he didn't want to either. Still, he couldn't deny the fact that not only did his father know Kisuke Uruhara, but he might be an Agent. "You don't have to say yes," Rukia remarked, noticing his facial expressions. She placed her hand on his shoulder and patted it. "It's your choice, Ichigo."

He nodded and the girl returned to her closet. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that it was barely two in the morning. He had plenty of time to rest!

* * *

"So you have not been able to apprehend any of our targets?" asked Sosuke Aizen, while taking a sip of tea from his porcelain mug and then proceeding to elegantly placing it back on the marble table. The hologram version of Ulqiorra nodded, and Aizen rested his cheek against his right hand's knuckles. "Your excuse?"

"All three of us have searched for them for the past few days. We have not found the Quincy, but we have gotten a hold of the female Agent and Kurosaki Ichigo. They leave their residence and usually come back after an hour or two. It seems that they are wearing IWs for they disappear once they exit their house," replied the figure, his face cold as ever.

Aizen chuckled and let the index finger of his left hand trace the mug's rim. "May I ask who is in charge of searching for them during the day?"

"Grimmjow, Aizen-Sama." Ulqiorra felt fear rush through his veins as Aizen's eyes met his.

"I want Rukia as soon as possible, Ulqiorra. It seems that they have made contact with Kisuke Uruhara if they are using gear that makes them invaible. See to it that I have her by tonight."

"Yes, Aizen-Sama," responded the Arrancar, monotonously before the hologram disappeared. Aizen shook his head in disappointment and a shadow became visible from the darkness in his room. A muffled scream before Hinamori Mom was theown onto the hard ground, her head landing on the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"I want to speak to her," he said as his eyes shifted to the young woman, probably no older than twenty. The person who brought her nodded and brutally ripped off the piece of cloth that had been used to gag her. He grabbed her shoulder and threw her towards the seat adjacent to Aizen's. She glanced at him before looking back at the marble table. "Will you speak now?"

She shook her head, and clamped a hand over her mouth. Her whole body began trembling uncontrollably as tears traveled down her cheeks. For a second she seemed like she was going to faint, and truthfully, Aizen didn't blame her. She had been tortured for information since she had been 'discovered' and wasn't being provided with any food. Only dirty, steaming water.

"Hinamori-San, it's hurting me to do this to you," he spoke, and now Momo wished that she could lean onto him, searching for the fatherly comfort he had offered her when she trusted him.

Her fingertips traveled down her chin and her hand slumped to her side. "Wh- Whe- How?" she asked, her eyes meeting his. "H-How.." her breathing hitched and she seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Drink some of this," was all that Aizen said as he passed her his small cup of tea. "I drank from it so there is no need of you to fear of me poisoning you." She shook her head and wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her bruised hand. He took a sip and placed it in front of her again. "Trust me, Hinamori."

Those three words echoed in her head and then all sane thoughts stopped. After quickly reaching for the cup, she gulped it down, not bothering to notice the menacing smile that graced Aizen's lips.

* * *

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he watched Rukia and Ichigo close the door of their house. Both of them glanced at each other before continuing to walk towards their school. Grimmjow scoffed. Of course they wouldn't use their watches right now; everyone knew that they were going to school so it would be pointless. _Aizen wants her in by tonight._ "The hell's so special 'bout her anyways?" he grumbled to himself as he carefully followed them.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia from the corner of his eyes, and raised his eyebrow. They were both aware that they were being followed and he was wondering if their stalker was an Agent or an Arrancar. Judging from Rukia mouthing 'Grimmjow', he was assured that it was an Arrancar.

They tried arriving at school quicker than usual, since Rukia had to reregister in the school, but ended up making it five minutes before the bell would ring. "How are you going to do that?" asked Ichigo. "You need a gaurdian."

A sly smirk was given to him as they split ways and she stated, "I have my ways."

He inwardly groaned as he slid into his seat and rested his elbow on the smooth wood of his desk. Asano Keigo gave him a goofy smile and Kojima Mizuiro just nodded. Ichigo's eyes shifted from Arisawa Tatsuki, who was talking with Inoue Orihime, to Chad, who was scribbling in his notebook.

"Eyes up everyone," chimed his teacher, and Ichigo rested his chin on his knuckles. "There are two transfer students from the United States that I'd like to re-introduce. Both of them have been here before and I'd like a warm welcoming." Ichigo's heart began pounding faster._ Two? But other than Rukia..._ "Please welcome Abarai Renji and Madarame Ikkaku!"

Panic flowed through his veins as the red-haired Agent that he had fought three days before entered, followed by another teen with a shiny, bald head with a red marking at the corner of each of his eyes. Both were wearing an evil smirk that made Ichigo want to load the gun in his pocket and finish them.

"Since both were here before, there is no need for introduction. Abarai Renji, please take a seat next to Kurosaki Ichigo. Madarame Ikkaku, please sit next to Arisawa Tatsuki."_ Shit!_ Rukia slowly entered the classroom as Renji slid into her former seat. The atmosphere became tense and Chad slowly turned his head to face Ichigo, confusion radiating off of his barely visible eyes. "Kuchiki-San!" squealed the teacher. "What a surprise!"

A faux smile, as her eyes traveled the room stopping at Ikkaku for a while and then at Renji. "Yes, I'll be staying here longer than I had expected," she stated, her gaze still locked on Renji whose smirk became a mocking grin.

"Interesting," said their teacher. "You told the principal and renewed your registration papers?" She nodded and the teacher gave her an eerie smile. "Please take your seat in front of Abarai Renji." The girl in the seat began to say something but the teacher raised her left hand. "Makimo-San, sit in Ishida Uryu's seat since he called absent today." Grumbling, the girl did as she was told.

Rukia bowed slightly before walking to her seat. In the few steps it took to slip into her seat, her amethyst eyes were locked on Renji's. A low growl threatened to rip out of Ichigo's vocal cords as Renji leaned back on his seat and patted his pockets. He knew that the Agent was trying to signify that he had weapons. Rukia's face didn't change, and she sat down in her seat, her back facing Renji.

Orihime felt it. The feeling was horrible, and she knew that something was wrong. The way Tatsuki kept exchanging glances with Chad, while the bald teen looked at her up and down. The way the one named Renji kept sending Ichigo looks that should be given to those who have done wrong. The way Rukia was acting so cold. Everything was out of place and even her teacher seemed to be connected with everything. She shook her head and began to focus on her schoolwork.

"Now class, I'd like to do this next assignment in pairs." Ichigo silently cussed again, while Orihime perked up. "Please pick them wisely." Hands shot up in the air and the teacher chuckled. "Kurosaki Ichigo, aren't you filled with energy today." Anger filled his head, making him feel as if steam was being released from his ears. "I'd pick you, but Inoue Orihime was the first. Inoue-San?"

"K-Kurosaki-Kun," mumbled the girl, loud enough for the classroom to hear. Many students cheered and Tatsuki gulped. Now it was either she or Chad who had to pick Rukia before their former 'classmates' could.

Hands shot up, and now the teacher put her index finger on her chin. Ichigo's hands were clenched tighter than they ever had been. "Abarai-Kun?"

"Shit!" hissed Tatsuki and Ikkaku turned to give her a toothy grin.

"I'll pick the girl in front of me," he said, pointing a finger at Rukia and Ichigo imagined crushing it under his fist.

The teacher nodded and continued selecting pairs. Ichigo barely payed attention until they were told to combine seats. The next thing he knew, was that Orihime was next to him, twidling her fingers and stuttering something about how their assignment was going to be fun. He glanced at the board, and felt his eyes roll. They were supposed to write a page, in an question-answer format, about each other as a school ending project.

"S-so Kurosaki-Kun," stumbled Orihime as she wrote his name neatly at the top of her notebook page. "W-What's your favorite pastime?"

Ichiog glanced at Rukia and Renji as he said, "Protecting."

"Eh?"

He looked down at his piece of paper while saying, "I like protecting people." Orihime nodded her eyes tracing to where Ichigo's gaze was. _He was looking at Abarai-Kun and Kuchiki-San?_

Before Rukia wrote Renji's name on top of her paper, he shoved his piece of paper to her. Reading it, she side-way glanced Ichigo, who seemed to be occupied answering questions that Orihime was throwing at him.

"Well?" whispered Renji, his voice threataning.

Raising her hand, she said, "Sensei, I have to use the washroom!" Renji watched as she disappeared through the doorway, the black-haired girl, brown-haired tall guy, and punk named Ichigo Kurosaki all staring at her back in disbelief.

"Sensei," he said, almost laughing as the trio sent him glares. "May I be excused to drink water?" A silent chuckle as the teacher nodded and he got up. He could hear kids whispering about him and Rukia. If only they knew.

Ichigo was about to stalk behind them but Orihime placed a hand on his leg, shaking her head. He glanced at Chad, who was also nodding and the pencil in his hand cracked. _Trusting you, Rukia. Don't let that jerk hurt you._

Renji walked through the hallway, his footsteps echoing. "They sent you." He turned to see Rukia leaning against a light coffee colored wall.

"They are offering a deal. Come with us right now, and we'll leave your so-called friends alone." He watched as her hands clenched at her side, and approached her. "This is your only chance, Rukia."

She sighed before beginning to walk back towards the class. "You think I believe that? After I'm gone, Ikkaku will kill them!"

"No, he won't!" snapped Renji, grabbing her shoulder and slamming her against the wall. "We're tired of chasing you. There's no way that we can cover up the murder of three kids from the same class. Just come with us and we can avoid such problems." Rukia struggled under his grip, and Renji used his other hand to pin her other shoulder. She felt herself be lifted off the ground and her teeth grinded together. "This is a lieutenant's power. It leaves un-seated officers like you trembling!"

She kicked him in his stomach, and he released her, causing Rukia to slam into the ground. Renji sent a kick towards her chest, but it hit the palm of her hand and she clasped his foot tightly. She released it, and stood. "I outsmarted you, Lieutenant Abarai."

"Really?" he hissed before punching the wall. Rukia flinched as he got closer to her. "Tell me, Rukia. How does it feel to betray the trust of Captain Kuchiki and his wife? How does it feel to graduate early when you were one of the worst in your class? You had so many oppurtunities yet you threw them in the damn trash!" He punched her jaw and Rukia's head hit against the wall. Renji's breathing was hard, and his eyes softened. She pushed him away and began walking towards the female restroom.

Once the door closed behind her, Rukia slumped down. _So this is what it means when people say 'I feel like shit'._ She looked at the watch Uruhara had given her and pressed the two buttons on the side at the sime time. A hologram version of the keyboard appeared and she typed in 'They are in school, Kisuke...'. Pressing the send key, she got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her jaw was red, but other than that she looked fine. A faux smile at herself before she skipped out the door. Renji was no longer in sight.

Seating herself back next to Renji, she flashed Ichigo a assuring smile, which he returned with by deepening his scowl. Renji slid her his page filled with questions. "Answer them and let's get done with this stupid thing." She nodded and, after quickly writing down questions for him to answer, skimmed over the page.

Tatsuki scoffed at the question Ikkaku had wroten down as he handed her the list of information he wanted on her; something he was not going to get. The first question he had asked was 'Where do you live?' She responded 'in Karakura Town, obviously.' The second question asked what was her father and mother's name was. She wrote a not-so-nice answer and did the same for the rest.

Ikkaku's smile widened as he read the questions that the black-haired girl had mocked him with. The first one raged him so much so that he thought he was going to shoot her down at that very moment. So in response to 'Are you always bald?', he put 'I'm not bald, my head's shaved, idiot.'

The next two classes went normal, and everything seemed fine to Rukia until their first break for lunch. All the students left, except for Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro, Renji, Ikkaku, Rukia and Ichigo. The teacher cleared her throat before leaving, and immediately after Orihime bounced off her seat, which was now back in the front of class. She grabbed Tatsuki's arm and said, "Come on, Tatsuki-San! Aren't you hungry?"

Ikkaku leaned back, and smirked at Renji who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Tatsuki as she stood up, making sure to shove her chair towards Ikkaku's direction. Turning to Rukia, she asked, "Ya wanna join?"

"I do," Renji lazily replied, and Tatsuki's eyes narrowed.

"Me too!" chimed in Keigo, eying Orihime.

"Forgive me, I forgot to direct the question. Kuchiki, ya wanna join?" she inquired as she punched Keigo in the jaw before he could get too close to her best friend.

"Kuchiki?" repeated Renji and Ikkaku at the same time and Ichigo slammed his books shut.

Rukia shook her head, flashing them a smile. "Next time, Arisawa-San and Inoue-San!" Tatsuki nodded before heading out the door, tugging Orihime behind her.

"Let's go," said Mizuiro. "I'm hungry today." Keigo began skipping ahead, followed by Mizuiro close behind.

Ichigo stood up and nodded at Chad. "Are we invited?" asked Ikkaku and Ichigo chose to ignore him. He gave Rukia a scowl and the three of them began walking out. "I asked if we're invited?" the bald one repeated.

The trio continued, only Rukia bothering to turn her head slightly so that her eyes would meet with Renji's. "Don't look back," she heard Ichigo say. "They know you're hesitating."

Hesitating was an understatement. If Kisuke hadn't warned her of what they'd do her friends' families, she would have gone with Renji and Ikkaku already. She climbed up the metal stairs that led to the school roof slowly, making sure to check often if they were being followed. Ichigo opened the door that led to the rooftop and sighed. A cool breeze passed by as they walked into the large area.

"So Ichigo!" walloped Keigo, who was already sitting down on the navy cement near the rails that seperated the edge from thin air. "What did Yuzu-Chan cook for ya today?"

"Anpan," he responded, taking out the sweet roll filled with bean paste. He tossed one to Rukia, accompanied with a juice box.

"Ichigo," began Keigo, rice flying out of his stuffed mouth. "You always share Zu-Chan's delicious, carefully made sweets with our lovely Kuchiki-San, but never with me!" Mizuiro chuckled and handed his friend some of his food. Keigo flashed him a grin and took the grilled fish, passing his remaining food to Chad, who after taking a few bites, passed it back to him.

"You're more hungrier than I am," Chad said, before the door leading to the roof was swung open. They all, except for Rukia and Ichigo, watched as Renji and Ikkaku made their way into their space and leaned against the rails.

"Hey!" yelled Keigo as Ikkaku took away some of his grilled fish. He stuffed it in his mouth and then spit out the thin bones on the ground.

"So, _Kuchiki_," Renji said as he slipped into the place next to her. Slinging his left arm around her, he continued, "Ya got any plans after school?"

Rukia rolled her eyes while Keigo began whimpering about how Renji wanted to steal 'their Kuchiki-San', and responded, "Yes, a few Abarai-Kun."

Renji's left eye twitched and he glanced at Ichigo, who was gathering the wrappers of his food. "Can ya make time to go out with me today?"

"No, she can't," said Chad. "She and I are working on something."

"Really?" said Ikkaku, before grabbing Mizuiro by the back of his school uniform and forcing him to stand up.

"What the hell?" yelled Ichigo as he and Chad stood up, while Renji held Rukia in a headlock position.

Mizuiro felt his chest be slammed into the hard, metal rails and slowly he was being pushed forward. Blood rushed to his head as he saw the deep drop that he would be forced to take if he didn't act fast.

"Probably a few meters," sneered Ikkaku. "C'mon Strawberry punk. Go get the girl with the short, black hair and follow us." Rukia bit Renji's arm, but he just stood up and held her tighter, causing her to begin to cough for air. Keigo ran for the exit, but from the top of the area attatched to the door, Grimmjow jumped down.

"Well, looks like you've done most of the borin' work for me, Agents." Keigo backed away, but Grimmjow grabbed him by his neck, and lifted him up the ground. Now Keigo and Grimmjow were leveled and Ichigo lunged at the Arrancar, whom threw the brown-haired boy into the cement. Ichigo's fist flew into Grimmjow's palm, and the Arrancar kicked him on his shin. The teen bent down a bit before Grimmjow could knee him with so much force that blood trickled down the corner of his lip.

Ikkaku threw Mizuiro to where Keigo was, and took out his gun from his pocket. Loading it, he said, "Give us the punk and we'll let you live." Chad took out his gun and pointed it's nozzle at Grimmjow, who was continously assaulting Ichigo with knees in the gut and brutal kicks.

"Oh I'll give him to ya, if ya give me the girl."

Rukia place both of her hands on Renji's bare arm and flung her body back, causing Renji to lay flat against the ground. Her shoulder connected with his stomach and she forced herself up. Renji grabbed her wrist and pulled her down again, moving so that he was on top of her. He gripped her arm against the ground and his knees went to the sides of her waist so that she could not sit up.

Ichigo caught Grimmjow's knee with both of his hands and rammed his head into the Arrancar's stomach. Both of them backed away from each other, and Grimmjow took out his gun. Using one hand to point it at the direction where Mizuiro and Keigo were, he used the other to take out a a sphere. "Ya know that we Arrancars don't give a shit about what happens to everyone in this school. I could make this place blow in under five second and still escape alive. All he wants is the girl and you guys can have the rest."

"We'd rather kill her," stated Ikkaku now moving the gun so that it was pointing at Rukia, completely unaware of how Renji had seemed to become much more tense than before. Chad pulled his trigger and Grimmjow dodged the speeding bullet, pulling his trigger at the same time. Two shots. One of which missed and the other, whizzed into Mizuiro's chest.

Keigo's eyes were wider than saucers, and his lower lip began trembling. "Mizuiro!" He caught his friend befor he could slam into the ground. Slowly shaking his friend, he shook his head. "Wh-Why'd ya do that? The bullet was heading for me, but wh-WHY?" Blood oozed from the marble-sized hole in the right side of Mizuiro's chest and his breathing hitched.

"C-Cause we," a pause and his breathing was slowing, "fr-fri.." Ichigo ran to Mizuiro and removed him from Keigo's arm, his face frantic. Before Chad could move, Grimmjow cocked his gun at him.

"You're next if you don't stay there," he sneered and his eyes traveled back to Ikkaku, who didn't seem pleased. "Lemme guess. Ya guys weren't going to harm 'the innocent'? The girl. Now."

Ikkaku scoffed. "You wish." With that, another gun shot rang through the school roof, and now teenagers were gathering on the grounds below them. Tatsuki held Orihime's hand as she looked up. All she could manage to see was Ikkaku, Chad, and the blue-haired Arrancar standing.

"Is it a gun fight?" murmured students. "I'm calling the cops." Tatsuki shook her head. She couldn't just scream no and tell the rest that the cops were the bad guys. Shewould look like a traitor. Her eyes met Orihime's, and she let go of her friend's hand.

"Stay here," she said and dashed into the school building, her right hand going inside her school bag, searching for her dagger. Her footsteps echoed in the hallway, and she raced up the stairs. Opening the door that led to the roof, her eyes widened. "Ichigo!" she yelled as she saw her childhood friend taking out his gun. Then she saw what had angered him. The body of Mizuiro layed two feet away from him, blood pooling under him and Keigo by his side, weeping. She glared at Ikkaku, whom she had pressumed was the one who had shot Mizuiro, before seeing that the bald Agent was in a greater shock than she had been when she entered the battlefield.

Renji was bleeding. Not in one place, but many.

* * *

(A/N No excuses for my one month hiatus, but I'm back and I have the next part of this chapter written. Should be updated soon. Thank you IchigoMoonCutter and SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs for following/favoriting this story! Thank you to everyone else who reviewed!

SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs: Here's the update!

ilovebks: Ready for some real training?

SilverFlameHaze: Read lots of stories over the one month and am starting to revise my early chapters. Thank you for your support!

Hitsugaya Taicho: Shark... I- Go to my profile for my response on Shark. I want to see if you and your friends had the same thoughts as mine.

Hisana Kuchiki: Are you rich? You gotta be rich or so'in' 'cause those dresses are expensive!

Kuchiki Fucotaic: I would never forget Grimmjow, my friend. Be expecting lots of him.

Gosh, I've got so many reviews that I find it unbelievable! Once again, many, many thanks! Be expecting the next update soon!)


	17. I'm Coming, Rukia! Part Two

Chapter 13 Part Two

Rukia swallowed saliva, attempting to moisten her throat, but it was still dry. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She was lying on the ground, Renji next to her. He had taken five bullets meant for her and only her. Suddenly, she began coughing blood out, and then she realized that Renji hadn't taken all five bullets.

"Abarai!" yelled Ikkaku, clearly surprised on his ally's act of insolence. A part of him wanted to run to his friend and heal him, but the another told him to stay put. The real action started now. Grimmjow lunged at Ikkauku, who immediatley pulled his trigger. The Arrancar dodged the speeding bullet and his knee connected with the Agent's stomach. Ikkaku's back slammed against the rails, and before he could move, Grimmjow grabbed him by his neck.

Ichigo's fist connected with Grimmjow's free hand and a madman's laughter filled the area. The door that seperated the school stairs from the rooftop was ripped off of its hinges and tossed to the side. Nnoitra entered, swinging his machete from side to side, followed by Ulqiorra and many Arrancars.

"First of all, I want to ask who started all of this?" inquired the pale Arrancar Captain, although he didn't seem the least bit interested.

"They did!" yelled Keigo pointing at Ikkaku, and then at Renji, whose back was turned to the Arrancars. "They're crazy! They're bullies! My friend is dying because of them!" He hollered the last sentence louder than the rest.

Nnoitra smile widened. "I guess that means we gotta capture 'em, Ulqiorra."

"Not only them!" Tatsuki shouted. "The blue-haired punk. The one holding the baldy against the rails and the bright-haired freak... He's in it too. He's the one who shot Kojima!"

Ulqiorra ignored her as he said, "I want those two and the black-haired girl sprawn on the floor apprehended."

Ikkaku shook his head, and connected his knee with Grimmjow's gut. At the same time, Ichigo had punched the Arrancar on the side of his neck. "Punk," he sneered as he let go of Ikkaku and swung Ichigo to the side. Ikkaku took the chance to jump over the rails, not bothering to look back.

Ulqiorra raised his hands before Nnoitra could go after him. "The girl." Nnoitra shrugged and approached Rukia and Renji before Tatsuki went in front of him.

"All you need is the red-haired one. The girl did nothing." A toothy grin and he pushed her to the side. Tatsuki place both of her palms on the cement before her head could hit the ground. She turned back to see Nnoitra lifting Renji up by the collar of his uniform and Rukia by her hair.

"Let her go!" yelled Ichigo, but three Arrancars stepped in front of him.

"I'm afraid not," responded Ulqiorra, and Ichigo shot one of the Arrancars before ramming the handle of his gun into another. He felt a searing pain in his left leg and looked down to see blood pouring out of a bullet hole.

"You shouldn't let your gaurd down," said the last Arrancar as Ichigo glanced up. The brown haired man was pointing his gun straight at him, and Ichigo shut his eyes as he heard a gun shot. Was he dead yet? Why was the only source of his pain coming from his leg? Quickly opening his eyes, he saw Chad had shot the Arrancar. Nodding in appreciation, he turned to see Tatsuki being held down by five Arrancars.

"Let her go," stated Chad, his voice quavering as if he was losing the control to keep it low.

"They will if you promise to stop causing a problem." Ichigo glanced at Rukia, who was bleeding from her shoulder and above her chest. "All we want is her and her friend. Make way for us and we won't bother to enter you or your friends' lives."

"No, Ichigo!" yelled Tatsuki, but was quickly silenced as one of the Arrancars holding her brought their machete near her neck. Chad's eyes widened and he pulled his trigger four times. To their dismay, two of them had hit Tatsuki in her stomach. Another three gun shots, and Chad fell to the ground. His back was on fire. Ichigo looked at his friend, slumped in the ground next to him bleeding rapidly.

"You can't protect 'em all," said Grimmjow. "You're willin' to risk the friends that you've known for years for a wench that you met a week ago?"

"I'll protect all of them!" Ichigo yelled, but he knew he couldn't. His eyes met Rukia's and she shook her head. _You can't save all of us, Ichigo. Do what is to your obligation. You can protect Tatsuki, Chad, and Keigo. I know you can. I'll escape. I'll be back. Just.. _"Ichigo, protect those who deserve to be protected by you," she whispered under her breath before Nnoitra swung her over his shoulder. She let out a yelp of pain as her body hit the bony body of the Arrancar. He was still grasping her head and she swore that any moment her head would be ripped off.

"Move it," hissed Grimmjow, nodding towards the exit of the roof. A group of ten females rushed in, all of them clad in a medical outfit. A few of them went to Ulqiorra who began telling them who to heal. As Tatsuki and Chad were place on mats to be examined, Ichigo stood still. Nnoitra passed him, and for a split second, he was able to see Rukia's face. His eyes followed Nnoitra's back, and he realized that not only had they taken Rukia but Renji as well.

"We were lucky today," Grimmjow said as he passed Ichigo. "You better stay out of our sight punk, or else ya never know what'll happen to your family, to Arisawa's family, and to the big oaf's family. Play it wise. The wench gave her life for ya."

* * *

"What are you doing here, idiot son?" yelped Isshin when he saw his son enter his clinic.

Ichigo nodded at an elderly woman and a young man in the waiting room before walking behind the counter where his father was. "We had an emergancy and school ended early."

"Is my idiot son alright?" asked Isshin quickly, his eyes worried but wearing a comical face. He was about to place his hand on Ichigo's forehead, but the teen slapped his dad's wrist away. Isshin shrugged and returned to his paperwork. "Of course you're alright! You're my son after all."

Ichigo looked at the elderly woman, kneeling down to grab something, and he quickly walked over to help her. As he handed her an envelope, she said, "You're a kind boy to help an old woman like me." He shook his head, and left the clinic after giving one meaningful glance at his father, who ignored him and called the young man.

Outside, he leaned against the clinic wall, his hands clenched.

_**"There weren't, but maybe Kurosaki isn't your real last name." Shock surged through Ichigo. He had never considered his last name being a faux, and he didn't want to either. Still, he couldn't deny the fact that not only did his father know Kisuke Uruhara, but he might be an Agent. "You don't have to say yes," Rukia remarked, noticing his facial expressions. She placed her hand on his shoulder and patted it. "It's your choice, Ichigo."**_

_**"Of course you're alright! You're my son, after all."**_

"I'll ask him later," he muttered. The sky was a beautiful shade of light blue and the sun, which seemed to not be shining as bright as it was early. Truthfully, Ichigo felt numb. His heart was pounding at a steady rate and his eyes focoused on the single puffy cloud in the sky. "To protect."

_**Looking up to her, he responded, "I'm not the type of guy who will see someone in danger and not help them. I'm not that person."**_

_**"Then you'll help me?"**_

_**He looked at her now bandaged right hand and sighed. "Yeah, I'll help you, Agent."**_

He had helped her, he told himself. Till the very end he had tried to help her. It wans't his fault that she had been captured. No matter how many times he repeated that to himself, he always came down to one conclusion. He, Kurosaki Ichigo, was pathetic. _To protect? _ He scoffed. Now he couldn't even do anything to protect the girl who saved his family without hurting his friends, their family, and his own. They had left him trapped!_ This is how a laboratory mouse feels like._ Closing his eyes, he replayed the events that occured earlier in the day.

_**"Ichigo, protect those who deserve to be protected by you," she whispered under her breath before Nnoitra swung her over his shoulder.**_

His eyes snapped open. Had she not considered her life worthy? His hands clenched and a low growl ripped through his vocal cords. It was _his_ fault that she was in this predicament. It all started when she protected _his_ family, so _he _would be the one to save her. He would repay her for all that she'd done for him.

_**"Sorry for being a burden. You did an excellent job, fool. Take care of your sisters and father. Also," she began walking towards his bed, "smile. It won't kill you to smile. Maybe not for anyone else, but for your mom to know that you're happy. That's what she wants most, I bet."**_

Yes, he Kurosaki Ichigo would save Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

Rukia looked at her hands and to her surprise found that she was trembling. Not slightly shaking, but her teeth were chattering, her knees were jerking up and down, she couldn't feel her feet, and her vision was blurry.

"Your fault," she heard Renji say in the chair beside her. "All ya had to freakin' do was come with us on Friday."

She nodded and her head began hurting. "I don't feel good."

"No, shit," he muttered, sarcastically. Their eyes met, and Rukia noticed that he was faring no better. Renji's lips were dried and cracked due to lack of water, and his face was purple as if he was having difficulties breathing.

"I- I'm so-"

"He didn't even try so hard to rescue you!" he snapped. "His true friends' lives were more precious than yours, Rukia! That punk used you to rescue his family."

"Don't speak of Ichigo like that," she hissed, and Renji's bloodshot eyes widened. "I-Ichigo tried to save me. He wanted to, but I told him not to. I told him no."

"I didn't hear that! I heard you saying to save those who deserved to be protected. Your life means nothing to him!"

"My life means nothing to _me_ anymore. After Kaien-Dono passed away, my life finished. I'm a murderer!" Silence filled the dark room, which was only occupied by a large, rectangular marble table and the ten seats that surrounded it, two of which were occupied by the Agents. Rukia bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears that desperately wanted to be let out. "I killed him," she whispered.

The sound of two hands being slapped together broke the silence. The man whom both Agents knew as Aizen slipped into the seat at the front of the table. "Bravo, Rukia-Chan. You finally realized your true colors." For a while, no one talked, and the sound of doors being shut rang through the room.

Arrancars began slipping into the remaining seats, and of the seven who entered, Rukia only recognized three: Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulqiorra. The remaining four were complete strangers. There was a dark-skinned woman with jade colored eyes. She wore a white jacket that stopped halfway, revealing her stomach, and tight,whit pants, that were lined with black at the waist line. Next to Renji, a man with wazy brown hair and blue-gray eyes took his seat. He was wearing a white coat that flowed to his ankles. Next to him, a young woman with lime green hair seated herself. She seemed no older than sixteen. Across Rukia's seat sat an elderly man with white hair and a mustache. One of his eyes were closed, and his face was filled with scars.

"These are seven of my elite captains, whom we refer to here as Espadas," Aizen began. "Let's get aquanted. Raise your hand when I call your names. Coyote Stark, the Primera Espada. Lynette Gingerbuck, who is also the Primera Espada." At this, Renji raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Baraggan Louisenbarin, the Segunda Espada. Tier Harribel, the Tercera Espada. Ulqiorra Cifer, the Cuarta Espada. Nnoitra Gilga, the Quinto Espada, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada."

Another wave of silence which was broken by Nnoitra. "So? What the hells next? Are we gonna torture 'em or what?"

"I want one of 'em to torture," grinned Grimmjow. "That brown haired girl ain't enough."

Renji gulped. _Are they talking about Hinamori? Could it be that she already gave information? Shit if that's the case then why the hell are we here?_

His thoughts were cut when Aizen placed a watch on the table. "This was found in your wrist, Rukia-Chan. May I ask who gave it?"

All eyes were on her, but she refused to even blink. Grimmjow's fist hit the metal table. "I'll make her scream an answer." Aizen raised a hand, signifying for the Sexta Espada to stop. Grimmjow, however, didn't. "Are ya gonna speak?" Nnoitra cracked his knuckles, laughing sadistically.

"The watch. I stole it from a shop." At that, Aizen gave a chuckle, and the one that was called Lynette joined him.

"We want the truth," sneered Nnoitra getting up and walking to her seat. Her whole body jolted when she felt his hands on her shoulder. He leaned onto her so that his lipes were near her ears. "Speak the truth." Grimmjow scowled and was about to say something, but Rukia spoke up.

"If you want an ounce of truth from me then you'll have to drug me. As long as I am aware of what I speak, you'll never hear the truth." Renji nodded, and felt pride swell in his chest. The way she spoke. It was the Kuchiki way. When had she learn to use his captain's voive so perfectly?

"Now why would we do that?" inquired Nnoitra as his black nails dug into her shoulders._ Don't show that it hurts._ "We have other ways on getting information." Blood seeped out of where Nnoitra's nails were as he removed his hands from her and went back to his seat. "Right?"

Aizen smile as he closely observed both Agents. "I'll keep this short. Would you like Nnoitra or Grimmjow to tend to you?" He almost laughed aloud at their expressions. "Either ways you will be taken care of tenderly."

"I'll take 'em," said Grimmjow and Harribel raised an eyebrow. "I'll take both of 'em."

"Hell naw!" yelped Nnoitra. "I want one to play with." Both Espadas glared at each other, their hands clenched in a tight fist.

Aizen shook his head. He couldn't afford to have the two fight in front of his new pets. They'd begin to realize that he didn't have them under his control like he used to. "Grimmjow will take care of our lovely Rukia-Chan, and Nnoitra can deal with our courageous lieutenant."

"I'm not going anywhere without Rukia," hissed Renji, and Stark smiled. A weakness that could easily be used against the lieutenant.

"Meeting dismissed," announced Aizen. "Grimmjow, Nnoitra, you two know your jobs."

After that, everything sped by Rukia. She wasn't completely aware of her surroundings till Grimmjow tied her to a chair in the corner of his small room. She looked around as he tied her feet together. It was smaller than Ichigo's room and only had space for his bed which was twin-sized. The matress on the bed frame seemed older than she was. The room was dark, with the walls a dirt gray color and not a single window. It seemed more like a jail cell.

Suddenly, she felt the need to hold her head as her vision blurred. "I called you two times before hittin' ya," Grimmjow said and now she noticed he was sitting on his bed which was way to close to her chair. A cocky grin graced his lips when he proudly mentioned, "Seems like ya admit to being a psycopath like the rest of us."

"I'm not a psycopath," she sneered, looking away.

"Ya better talk if ya don't want Aizen to blow up Kurosaki's house." Her eyes widened. "How you might ask? The day I was sent there, I was ordered to plant a bomb in his room." Before she could say anything, Grimmjow continued, "It'll blow up everything within a ten mile radius, and guess who we're going to blame?" He tipped closer to her, so that his breath fanned her face. "You. The Triple S.A. is gonna pi-"

"With what evidence?" she asked, interrupting him. He smiled at the panic look on her face. Aizen was right on one thing; She would go crazy when she found out that not only was Kurosaki in danger, but Arisawa and the oaf. To top everything, they were going to blame her.

"If I were you, which I'm glad as hell that I'm not, I'd give the information that he wants. You don't wanna end up like Mousy do ya?"

"Mousy?" she repeated and he raised an eyebrow.

"Brown hair, big eyes," he gruffly described as he stood up. "Think Aizen calls her Momo." Rukia bit her lip. What had they done to Lieutenant Hinamori?

Renji raised an eyebrow as an Arrancar chained his hands together. His room was a prison that smelled worse than the mens' bathroom in the Agency. He smirked as Nnoitra entered the room, not because he was eager to be tortured but he was eager to gain information. "So ugly decided to come and play," he said aloud.

Nnoitra's smile widened and Renji's neck twisted to the side as the Arrancar punched his cheek. He took a three second break, allowing Renji's face to return to the position it was before, and then proceeded to assault him with many painful punches. Each one with much more force. As blood began dribbling from both corners of Renji's lips, Nnoitra stopped. Tilting his head to the side, he asked, "Any information you're willing to share, yet?"

"You're an ugl-" Renji was interrupted with a punch on the nose. Now a metallic taste swooped over his taste buds and Nnoitra's cackle made it worse. Humiliation. That's what this was called. The Lieutenant of the great Sixth Division, tied to a chair and being punched by an Arrancar. No, the ugly beast in front of him wasn't an Arrancar, he was an Espada.

Renji knew the differences quite well. Arrancars were everyday cops trying to keep the neighborhood 'safe' from the 'evil' Agency. Espadas were the ones who did the real killing. Espadas were heartless killers, while Arrancars were minor criminals. They were thiefs and perhaps assaulters, but not murderers.

"Don't try playin' a smartass," hissed Nnoitra. "We have many ways of torturing you and the b-"

"Don't speak like that of Rukia!" he cried. His eyes widened. Had he said that aloud? A creepy smile formed on Nnoitra's lips which confirmed that he had yelled his thoughts.

"What is that thing to you?" he asked, his teeth shining in the barely lit room.

Renji gulped, his eyes looking at the dark gray cement on the ground. What was Rukia to him? "R-Rukia," he began, but couldn't finish it. How could he even dare to think of calling her a subordinate? They used to be friends; perhaps the closest pair in Rukongai. Back then, he wanted nothing more but to live the rest of his life there along her side. They lived in poverty, but they had their other friends and each other. They had even made an Arrancar friend, who took pity on them and brought them food every once and a while. Now, what were they?

The answer hit him harder than all of Nnoitra's punches had. To her, he was nothing. His chest burned, and he was very sure that Nnoitra wasn't the cause. It wasn't her fault though. He had been the one to push her away. He had said for her to go and live a happy life with the pathetic noble people who didn't care if she was to be executed. "Rukia," his voice was hoarse, "is an enemy to the Agency. I was sent to kill her."

"That so?" inquired Nnoitra. "Then why did you go in front of the bullets meant for her?" Renji's eyes widened and Nnoitra laughed aloud again. "I'll leave ya thinkin' before your next torture session." With that, the confused Agent was left alone.

* * *

"You brought Inoue here?" yelled Ichigo to Tatsuki, slamming both of his hands on the round coffee table. The tea in their cups sloshed around the rim as the raged teenager glared at the black-haired one, who was sending him an equally dirty look.

"She knows about everythin' already. Kuchiki told her! Why should I keep my best friend in the dark?" Orihime shruddered by Tatsuki's side. She was happy her friend had counted her in to help save Rukia, but her voice was so cold. She glanced at Chad, who was sipping his tea as if this was a normal thing. The blond-haired man seemed amused while the purple-haired one just chuckled.

"What if she gets hurt? You saw what happened to you and Chad today! Do you want that to happen to Inoue?"

"It won't 'cause I'm gonna get stronger and protect her!" Their steaming faces were inches apart. The purple-haired woman put one of her hands on each of their faces and pulled them apart.

"Enough you two," the woman's merigold eyes met Orihime's, "You're scaring Inoue-San." Both of them sat down, crossing their arms over their chest, grumbling curse words. Orihime and Chad nodded at the woman in appreciation. "My name is Shihoin Yoruichi and this is my friend, Kisuke Uruhara. We both used to work for the Agency until we were grievingly kicked out. You want to help protect Rukia-San?" She nodded, eagerly. "Why?"

"Cause she's my friend!" she chimed, tossing her hands in the air to signify how enthusiastic she was about saving her.

Yoruichi smiled. "You've got a reason to save her. That's good, but can you fight?" She opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it. "Can you beat someone up without hesitating? Do you fear hurting a person, even if you know that they're cruel?"

Orihime glanced at Tatsuki, then at Ichigo, and then at Chad. She had known the three since she entered her teenage years. True they hadn't been close, but she had seen Ichigo and Chad fight a few bullies before. She had been terrified. Whenever Tatsuki would use violence to protect her from the girls that teased her of the color of her hair, she'd cry. Could she punch a person? No. Could she kick a person? No. Did that mean that she couldn't help save Rukia? Absolutely not! "That doe-"

"Yes, it does," interrupted Yoruichi. "You'll get severely hurt, Inoue-San. You're a good person and it'd hurt me if you'd get injured or entered the crazy world that Rukia-San, Kisuke, and I know far too well. I don't know what she was thinking when she told you about what was going on."

"Hey!" snapped Tatsuki, clearly displeased. "That's harsh. Are you saying that she didn't deserve to know the truth? Are you saying that she, like every other human being in Japan, should live in a lie. Depending on those damn Arrancars?"

"The Soul Society will soon take back the Department," announced Uruhara and to this everyone, including Yoruichi, stared at him in disbelief. "Japan will fall back under the Soul Society's grasp and then the past will be buried."

"So you don't want anyone to find out about this war between the Arrancars and the Agency?" inquired Chad.

"Would you rather live happy even though being lied to, or devastated and in fear while knowing the truth? Imagine the panic that will ensue if the truth is revealed. They won't ever trust the Department again," responded Yoruichi.

"You guys are no better than the Arrancars," growled Ichigo. "Anyways, back to the topic. Inoue, is she going to help us?"

Yoruichi and Uruhara stayed looking at each other for a while which reminded Ichigo of he and Rukia. Looks spoke for them. Conversation wasn't necessary between them; just eye contact. "We thought of something she can help us with," Yoruichi responded. "We're going underground."

Orihime perked up and sent a smile to Ichigo, who returned it with a solemn nod before turning back to staring at the table. She frowned. He hadn't even looked at her straight to the eye, but she wouldn't be discouraged. Saving Rukia was a chance for her to become friends with Ichigo, and perhaps a chance to make him smile. She could do it and had faith on herself.

Ichigo stood up, and Tatsuki, Chad, and Orihime all looked at him. "No more playing games. We have to get stronger and save Rukia before anything bad happens. We're up against time now. Let's go." As he walked towards the door, he felt his friends' eyes baring holes on his back. It was irrelevant though. There was really no time left to talk. He didn't know what they'd do to Rukia for information. His hands clenched against the wood of the side of the ladder that led him underground._ I'm coming, Rukia!_

* * *

(A/N Time for Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki, and Orihime to really get stronger! Next update is a filler, and I'm not sure if it's very important. It'll revolve around Rukia, Renji, their past, and a certain Arrancar. Once again, thank you for the many reviews and till next time!)

**Omake**

Yoruichi and Uruhara were the first to set foot on their underground hideaway, followed by Tessai who began walking South. Their disciples were still up, and probably would come down any moment now. It was in those few minutes that Yoruichi decided to strike a conversation. "Who do you ship?"

Uruhara blinked a few times before slowly fanning his face. "That's a difficult question. Who do you ship?"

A chuckle that made Uruhara's grin widened. "At first I was leaning towards Ichigo and Arisawa, but now with Inoue here, I'm not sure."

Uruhara shrugged. "I was thinking more of Ichigo and Rukia-Chan." Yoruichi's lips formed a sideway smirk as she raised an eyebrow, asking why. "They remind me of us two."

And there was Yoruichi's beautiful laughter. It was a low one so that only he could enjoy, but she cut it quickly when she noticed Ichigo coming down. Both of them stared at him so intently that the teenage boy felt his insides shrivel.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked which caused both of his senseis to glance at each other.

"What do you think of a harem?" inquired Yoruichi and Uruhara added, "One with Rukia-Chan, Arisawa-San, and Inoue-San?"

Let's just say that once Uruhara finished his question, Ichigo was not the happiest berry in town.


	18. Their Past

Their Past

A young boy with eccentric red hair pushed his way through the people blocking the dusty street of Inuzuri. A cracked, off-white jug was being held tightly under his arm, and it was specifically that jug's fault that he and his friends were running. Running from the old man that was chasing them with an old piece of wood, ready to strike them down to take his jug back.

"No!" he heard one of his friends wail and on instunct, he stopped. There his friend was, being held by the yellow-toothed, white-haired man as if he was a sack of flour. The red-haired boy knew that he wouldn't get his friend back unless he gave the jug of water back. He glanced at his other two friends whose facial expressions only let out worry and of course, he didn't blame them. It was the only water they had been able to find on that humid day and they were about to lose it just to save their friend.

The old man extended his hand and the red-haired boy approached him, holding the jug with one hand. Was it worth giving their water to save their friend? Absolutely yes! To him, he'd rather die with all of his friends next to him then drink filthy, green water that would only quench his thirst for two minutes before he'd have to vomit it out. Just before the jug could reach the man's hand, a pale leg swooped and he tripped, releasing the boy he had.

"Run!" yelled a black haired girl, pinning the old man to the ground. "Go straight until you see a young girl! She'll take you to somewhere safe!"

He didn't have to hear anything more and in a split second, he and his three other friends dashed away. They ran for what seemed for hours, but in reality was minutes. The sun burned through the thin clothing they wore and baked their backs. Finally, they saw a young girl with spiky blond hair which was stained with red blood in front. She raised her bony hand and flashed them a smile that lit up the dark alley that she ran into. They followed her. Like baby ducks following their mother, they squabled after her not bothering to glance back or ask where she was leading them to.

They stopped when they reached the dead end. The mud beneath their bare feet was soft, but not mushy enough to stick to their heels. It was a dark area, with a tall, old shaft on their right side and a wooden fence to their left.

"Welcome to my house," said a voice and all of them, except the young girl who was already facing the direction where the voice came from, turned around. That's when the red haired boy felt for the first time in his life admiration. There was the pale girl standing in all her glory, a young boy holding on to her waist. Her bobbed black hair was stuck to the side of her sweaty face which was bruised and scraped. She was wearing a simple white yukata that was ripped in various places, yet still the boy found her beautiful. She was beautiful.

* * *

It took a long time for him to trust her though. Everytime he'd bring back something he stole, he'd never, ever let her see it first. His friends were his priority and to his utter surprise, his friends found her their priority. He'd give them a piece of old, hard bread and they'd hand it to her, who instead of eating it would give it to the young girl and boy whom she had named Homura and Shizuku. Actually, the only ones that were fed properly would always be those two, whom the black haired girl said she had found when they were babies.

"So you found them where?" he asked her as they dipped their hands into the salty water of the river, searching for the small fishes that resided there. Their hands burned from the small cuts that they had obtained over the last week, but they continously moved them hoping to catch their dinner.

"I found them wrapped in a blanket against a house. Couldn't leave them there," she replied as she bent her elbows, pulling out a fish smaller than his hand. "I didn't have the heart to." Silence, and then she stated proucdly, "I named them! It took me a long time to think of two names, but I did. They liked it too."

He scoffed. Over the week that he had met her, he noticed that she was different from other girls in Inuzuri, Rukongai. As a matter of fact, there weren't many females in Inuzuri for either they had died of starvation or been taken by the Arrancars. Before he met the black haired girl next to him, he believed that all girls were useless. They'd faint from starvation or thirst quicker than boys, and couldn't find food for themselves. But here was this girl about his age outrunning him, catching more fish than him, and stealing water jugs more than two times a day. The first time, there was admiration. Now, there was jealousy.

After that, they didn't speak to each other the rest of the day unless necessary. The following morning, Homura went missing. It was the very first, but certainly not the last time, that the red haired boy saw the girl distraught. There were tears in her eyes as she continously called Homura's name, searching all of Inuzuri. He and two of his friends tried to help her, leaving only one of them to take care of Shizuku. They searched from the time they awoke till late at night.

Every inch of Inuzuri was searched. They broke into sheds, asked around, but nothing. It was as if the young girl vanished into thin air. When they all grouped up, the black haired girl shook her head in denial and disappeared to search for Homura again. The red-haired boy followed her, telling his friends to go back and check on Shizuku. He must've followed her for two hours before she collapsed in the middle of the road. The people who were still awake eyed her hungrily and the boy quickly picked her up, swinging her over his back. She was silent to his surprise and said nothing until he finally slumped against a tree trunk.

"M'sorry," she mumbled and his eyes shot wide. "I dragged you through all of 'zuri for nothing." Her eyes were blank. No life in it. That's when the boy realized the burning sensation in his throat. They had lost the little girl whom in a week he had grown fond of. Memories of her sharing the piece of hard bread with him, her whispering a joke about her brother, her always spiky golden hair and the blood stain on the front that refused to wash off, began swimming by him. He would probably never see her again. For all he knew, she could be in a different district already and with all those dangerous people out there, she wouldn't last. He had lost a family member.

"'salright," he responded moving closer to her placing a comforting arm around her. She did the same and they stared up at the moon which illuminated the area around them. The long grass that covered their face when sitting against the tree tickled their noses but they made no movement or sign of discomfort. "I was growing to love her," he said hoarsely.

"'course!" yelled the girl and he winced at how loud her voice was. "Homura was that type of person. She made people fall 'n love with her!" Silence and they fell asleep. They returned to their alley the next day and all returned to normal except a few times that they'd have to wait longer for food than other days. The fishes in the river were few and the Arrancars had cut down on the water jugs given to the elders.

It was in the following weeks of peace that he learned to trust her. Once, he and his friend sat down next to each other to talk and she came into the topic. When asked what he thought about her, he sneered, "She's like a guy!" But that wasn't what he thought of her. She had a gentle aurora around her, and no matter what she did, he and his friends found her mesmerizing although he didn't show it much.

Months later, Shizuku died of dehydration. After that, everything became difficult for the five friends and everyone in Inuzuri. They ate every three to five days and had no choice but to throw stones onto old men or women to grab their water jugs. Kids on the street cryed non-stop and the sun seemed to mock them daily. The only rain they recieved lasted for ten minutes and afterward the humidity became unbearable. Then the Arrancars came to their rescue. Or what the group of friends referred to as rescue.

"Looks about six," said the blue-haired teenager that looked at him up and down. "Your name?"

"Don't have one," he responded and the Arrancar chuckled viciously. "Go stand in the line of six year olds. To his relief, the black haired girl and his other two friends were also marked under six years old and they were fed something that the Arrancar that tossed them each a plate called 'udon'. That day was one of the best that the five experienced. They were each given a jug of water and sent away.

"He said that if we wanted more to come with him," said their curly haired friend.

"I know!" cried the one with straight, jet-black hair. "He told me 'at, too."

The red haired boy was beaming with happiness and the next day, he and his friends went again. To their dismay and surprise, the old people that had arrived were being taken away. "Where to?" asked the black haired girl and an Arrancar replied, "To learn to work for us."

She shruddered and didn't ask anymore questions. Although the Arrancars were feeding them, they probably had only one-fourth of the heart that normal people had. After that, the four kept away from the man until he approached them. It was the day the red haired boy killed a snake without even flinching that he began a discussion with them.

"Isn't that a nice kill?" he had asked and the five had all glanced at each other. "If I throw a family of snakes here, can you kill them all?" After seeing each of their facial expressions, he figured out which ones would stay and which ones would go. The black-haired girl had nodded quickly, no sign of fear. The red-haired boy and the curly-haired one had scoffed, but also nodded. The other two were going to be left in Inuzuri. "Nameless One," he called and they all looked at each other and then at him. Pointing to the girl, he said, "Go and find me a possum. Kill it."

"It's day time," she responded and the red haired boy moved closer to her, as if to ensure that no harm would be inflicted on her. "They come out in the night."

"Fine, by tomorrow I want each of you to find a possum or rat and bring me their carcasses. I'll give you guys extra food if ya do." The challenge was on, and the five friends stayed up all night searching for a rodent.

"I want a name," announced the girl when they each tossed their prey onto the ground, early the next morning. The sun had still not risen, and they all sat down next to each other awaiting for the Arrancar.

"No you're Nameless One!" yelped one of her friends.

"Let's each come up with a name for ourselves," responded the red haired boy, and they spent the whole time waiting for the Arrancar to think of a name for themselves. When he arrived, he saw that of the five, two were knocked out while the others just stabbed the dead bodies of the rodents with their sticks.

"Nameless," he sneered regarding to the three.

"We're not nameless," stated the red haired boy in a matter-of-fact tone. "We're gonna think of names for ourselves."

The Arrancar laughed a loud. "Really?" he asked, and they nodded. Glancing at each one of them, he asked, "Do you have any ideas yet?" They shook their head and he scoffed. "You," he pointed at the girl, "your name will be Pale. You," he pointed at the red haired boy, "your name is Ugly. And you," he pointed at the curly haired one, "your name is Shi-"

"I decided my name," he interrupted. Now all eyes were on him, and he continued, "My name is Hoku." The Arrancar scoffed and Hoku's friends nodded in excitement.

"I'm Rukia," decided the girl after a while, and the Arrancar's eyebrows furrowed. "I heard someone calling that name in my dream, but I couldn't identify who it was." A pregnant pause before she repeated, "I'm Rukia! Not Nameless One."

"Fine then, Nameless One," he responded and watched as she balled her fists and clenched her teeth together. "You can have that name but you're still Nameless One."

"I'm Renji," announced the red-haired boy. "I'm Abarai Renji!"

"Hey! Like from the story we heard the old man telling to his wife?" yelped Hoku and Renji nodded. They now had names, and when their other friends would wake up, they'd help them think of their own names.

* * *

Rukia, Renji and Jin began picking up the notes that the school kids had left before going to take a break. They laughed and sent each other mischevious smiles as they sat down behind the bench trying to read. After a year of stealing notes and recieving small explanations from the remaining elders, they had finally learned to read. Japanese kanji was now a piece of mochi for them!

"This is simple," stated Jin as he looked through the simple arithmetic notes. "One by one is on. Two and two is four. Why did they put three under this line?" They all shrugged, but continued to look through.

Months after they got names, they decided that they deserved education. The Arrancars had once again left them stranded, but they had found a crack in the wall between Inuzuri and what they heard kids called Ishikawa Town. For them, it was marvelous. The air was clean and there weren't any trees blocking the streets. The streets had something called cement instead of loose dust. They found a primary school two miles from the crack and went there once every two weeks. They stole plenty water from open markets and food that came in wrapping.

Now, they were known as the 'Zuri Gang consisting of Rukia, Renji, Jin, Hoku, and Toda. Whatever they stole, they'd give to the youngsters and now more kids joined them on their searches. Babies and elders were given more than anyone, but it wasn't enough to feed all of Rukongai. Kids from different districts began forming their own groups.

Then, the Arrancars set down the law. Whoever was caught on camera stealing or escaping Rukongai was killed. Rukia, Renji, Jin, and their friends stopped escaping after the dead bodies of others were tossed into their river. The fishes had all died due to all the blood and bodies in the water.

"We'll make it without you bloody people!" yelled Renji, who had learned some foul language from the kids outside of Rukongai.

"Go to hell!" shouted Jin. All of them enjoyed cursing the Arrancars out, but by nightfall the burning pit in their stomach told them to calm down.

"We got used to it," Rukia reasoned. "Eating at least once a day with clean water." They nodded in agreement and went to sleep early. The following year, Jin, Hoku and Toda died, each at seperate times. Jin had caught a severe sickness and due to malnutrition, he died after two days. Hoku and Toda passed away due to starvation.

"They'll become shinigamis like in that story that the man told his wife!" yelped Renji, trying to cheer himself and Rukia up. "Then when we pass on we can create a shinigami group. The 'Zuri Shinigamis!" Rukia just nodded. The blue haired Arrancar had been sent with more of his followers to clean the river.

Without even looking at them, he said, "Serves ya guys right for escaping. Shoulda just stay put."

"If we woulda stayed put," yelled Rukia, "we woulda died months ago!"

"We don't need you," he said. "You two won't be missed so just die." Renji lunged at him, anger overtaking all of his senses. The Arrancar laughed as he caught the boy by the front of his torn shirt.

"Let him go!" Rukia's fist hit the Arrancar's free hand and he swung Renji into her.

"Learn to fight before trying to pick with me. Next time, I'll kill ya two shitlings!" he said and kicked Renji in his chest.

The wall to Ishikawa Town was fixed, making it literally impossible to escape. Since the river had been 'cleaned', eventually the fish returned but it took quite a while. The Arrancars cut down on the water supplies again and handed them proper food every two to three weeks.

Rukia and Renji were usually chewing leaves, attempting to at least lessen their hunger. Sometimes it worked, like when they didn't have to run away from people after stealing their water. They had moved from the alley to a place where many kids took shelter. It was a small shaft but somehow, fourteen kids managed to fit in. Rukia and Renji were now always together. They no longer seperated when searching for food, and made sure that they weren't too far from each other at night.

They were scared. To him, she was a shining star that had been placed in his hand by luck. He couldn't lose such a valuable item. To her, he was her last family member left. Life continued like that. Protecting and helping each other. He could count on her and she could count on him. He didn't have to worry about treating her more gentle than he would with his other friends since she was a girl. He could lightly smack her in her head and she wouldn't whine or begin to cry. She'd hit him right back!

Rumors began running around all of Rukongai that the Soul Society Secret Agency was going to send their people to save them. Renji just laughed, saying that it wasn't true, but Rukia shook her head.

"They will," she told him confidently.

"And you know this how?" he asked, his eyebrows ruffled in the middle of his forehead.

She stuck out her tounge and responded, "I just do!"

"Lemme guess," he began as he flicked her in the head, "you had a dream!" Her eyes widened and he smirked. "I know you too well, Ruks!"

Well the rumor was turned to reality a few nights later. There was many gunshots from the Arrancars trying to murder the Agents, but there were far too many. Elders were caught in the fire and dead bodies layed on the ground. Renji and Rukia held each others hands tightly as they began running towards the wall that seperated Inuzuri from Ishikawa Town.

"We'll climb it!" he hollered against the wind. When they got there, they met with the blue haired Arrancar, stomping his foot on the body of a person clad in black. Both kids' began to walk backwards as he approached them, the only part of his face visible to them being his lios which were curved into a snarky smile.

"You were planning to escape?" he growled and swung his ax at Renji. Rukia went in front of him and the ax slashed across her back. Renji caught her before she could fall and began to shake her.

"Hey, Ruks," he whispered unaware that the Arrancar was raising his ax, ready to finish both of them off. "G-get up. Why'd ya do that, idiot?"

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" yelled the Arrancar and the ax went down. Renji's eyes were closed tightly awaiting for the impact, but the pain never came. He slowly opened one eye and tear slicked down his cheek. There was a woman, probably seventeen, pushing her sharp weapon against Grimmjow's ax. What surprised Renji was that she looked exactly like Rukia, except with long hair that flapped wildly due to the wind and with blue eyes. They were so clear he could see his reflection.

"Rest Rukia against that tree and cover yourselves with leaves," she hissed and Grimmjow kicked her in the side of. Her body. The woman didn't budge but she let out a wail in pain. "Do it!"

There was only one thought crossing his mind as he watched the fight between the Arrancar and the Agent from a safe place;_ How did she know Rukia's name?_

Grimmjow pushed the woman back and swung his ax, drawing blood that seeped from a ragged cut in her shoulder. Before he could swing it again, she took out her gun from the pocket of her midnight colored tights and pulled the trigger, but he dodged it easily. Throwing her dagger, it hit him in his ankle and he leaned on his other leg, cussing. She took the oppurtunity to shoot him, but he just craned his neck to the side. All the bullet did was graze his shoulder and anger him.

Before the battle could get more intense, a long, loud whistle was heard and the woman threw three gas bombs to the ground. Once it cleared, she and the kids were no where to be found.

"Shit," Grimmjow grunted as he approached the rest of the Arrancars, whom were kicking the bodies of the dead. "How many did we lose?"

"All kids were stolen, sir," reported one of them and Grimmjow punched him on his jaw.

"It's your fault, damn it!" he yelled and continued to assault the Arrancar with punches until his neck cracked and he passed on. "Burn his freakin' body!" he demanded. They had lost kids that were going to become their future accomplices. Sosuke Aizen was going to be enraged.

* * *

"Abarai Renji!" snapped their teacher, sharply. "Sit down properly and stop fidgeting."

Renji's cheeks flushed the same color as his hair as he nodded and sat back down on his chair. His elbows rested on the cool desk in front of him and eyes continously stared at the booklet in front of him. He could still hear a few kids snickering at how he had embarrased himself.

He had to stop this though. Everytime the teacher would begin a lesson, an exciting version of him would turn on. His hands would be up every five minutes to ask questions of the lecture being taught. He'd memorize everything already, specifically history of the Triple S.A. and A.P.D. He knew Aizen, and Gin, and Tousen, and he had a goal now. He wanted to be the one to murder Aizen. When he'd told his fellow classmates that, they laughed at him.

He was surprised at how many Agents were alive and kicking. In the class, there wasn't only kids from Rukongai, but noble children, or just regular children from seated officer. It was an army, and he was proud to say that he was part of it. Maybe too proud that at times he'd forget that he was from Rukongai and just join the noble children. They'd always remind him where he was really from. Renji had a theory; noble kids were jerks.

After class, he stayed longer to re-read his history book and to his surprise Rukia decided to stay with him. They were both reading in silence, Rukia in the same long booth as him. She turned her head slightly and cleared her throat.

Without even looking at her, he asked, "What?"

She seemed hesitant at first, but her violet eyes flashed anxiousness and she said in a firm voice, "Don't ever loose your enthusiasm." Now he looked at her, awaiting to see what she'd say next. "When I see you raise your hands and answer the questions first before everyone, I get encouraged! Keep doing it. Ignore those kids laughs. You'll be laughing last." She smacked his back and flashed him a toothy grin.

Renji felt like pulling her into a tight embrace, but instead responded, "'Course I will! I'm going to be the one to take back Japan!"

"And I'll be your back up!" she chimed, getting up. "'Member to always smile, too!" He watched as he left the room and then realized how hard his heart had been pumping against his rib cage. Eight years old and in love? _No, it's happiness, idiot!_

Then their friendship broke apart. Just by sprouting out a few unthoughtful sentences, they were seperated by guilt and discomfort. It was the day that he was desperately searching for her to say that he was being put in a higher class with the twelve years old. Even though he was still young, he was now going to be taught how to deal with the gernades. He had excelled in dagger practicing and wanted to ask if she had passed the test as well.

When he found her, she was with three other men, the youngest one being around twenty. Her eyes were confused, and he desperately wanted to find out what they were talking about. She glanced at him slightly, but the other men didn't even move their face. The only thing he heard from the eldest one, who appeared to be fifty, was, "We want the answer by tonight."

They passed by him, not daring to acknowledge him. He was like a flea to them and his hands clenched as they closed the door behind him. "Rukia!" he yelped running to her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and slightly shook her. "Did they hurt you? What happened? Talk, Rukia!"

"Renji," her voice was hoarse and she looked up. The height difference between them was great now. If when they first met, he was about three inches taller than her now he was six inches. "Those were noblemen."

"What did they want with you?" he asked.

"They want to adopt me," she responded her eyes searching for an answer in his. Her response was like a snowstorm on a sunny day. "What should I do?"

How could he answer to that? How could she ask him for his opinion? Once she would be adopted, he'd probably rarely see her! What if she'd turn into the other noble kids? Stuck-up and rude? But, she'd have a better life. Noble people ate better than regular Agents or Agents-to-be. He couldn't be selfish. Fo her sake, he would push her away. He'd make it so that she'd forget life in Rukongai and live like the rich.

"I'm so jealous," he said in an off-character voice. His hands traveled down her arms till they touched her hands. Grasping them tightly, he yelped, "Of course you should! Why the hell did you hesitate? Go for it! You idiot! I'd kill to be you!" Her eyes widened and he realized what he had done. She had wanted him to say for her to stay. She was checking to see if she would be missed. "Go for it," he repeated.

"Okay!" she said before he could continue, squeezing her hands out of his. "Thank you, Renji." He watched as she backed away from him, her eyes not bothering to meet with his. "Thank you, and," a pregnant pause as she turned around and slowly began walking to the door, "bye, Renji."

* * *

(A/N I am actually satisfied with this filler, but I'd like to know what you guys think. When I re-read it, I felt like my tone sounded like I was reading a documentary. Then I thought, "Well, this is a documentary of Renji and Rukia's friendship.", but I'm not sure. So please, constructive criticism for this filler!

I'd like to thank bookaddict1022 and KrAzl JaY fo following this story! Thank you to everyone else who reviewed!

ilovebks: Yes, she does, but she was mocking the Arrancars to see if they'd arrest one of their own. That is why Ulqiorra ignored her. Training is coming soon! i'm glad you like my chapters.

Hisana Kuchiki: Lol. Faa-Chan and I are going to rewatch Bleach as well.

Yagami67Ryuuk19: Faa-Chan's reading a Rated M story? Give me a minute while I go see what this is about. (you guessed right. It was Grimmjow!)

Kuchiki Fucotaic: Hehe. She was enraged when she read the review. Hope you like the filler!

Hitsugaya Taicho: No need to thank me for coming back. You guys thought I'd abandon Bulletproof? Pshh naw! I love writing this story! Yes, I know Uruhara and Yourichi ship IchiRuki (probably as hard we do), but I had to make a funny omake!

TomoMee: Glad you like the omake and found it interesting. Hehe. I'll try my best not to leave my readers waiting for an update for too long! Here's the next update!

No omake since this is a filler but I've got a preview for then next chapter below... Just kidding! This AN is already too long!)


	19. Plans

Kuchiki Hisana's eyes narrowed as her captain stormed into the room, of course followed by his vice-captain. Judging from how Matsumoto Rangiku was being cautious of what she was blabbering about, Hitsugaya Toshiro was enraged. He slammed the paperwork that had been under his arm on the desk and glared at Rangiku, who immediately stopped talking.

"Matsumoto, the paperwork I gave you yesterday; is it complete?" he asked and both females in the room gulped. The clock on the wall ticked and the pen being held in Toshiro's grip snapped. "Matsumoto!" he bellowed and Hisana stood up.

"Captain," she wailed as Rangiku began listing out dozen of excuses. He nodded at her and she continued, "Did Byakuya-Sama find out?" He separated the paperwork at the corner of his desk and called her up. Hisana tried to put on a cheery smile but it disappeared into a frown as she saw how much he was giving her to work on. "I take this as a yes, he found out?"

"Your husband is insane," he muttered and then to Rangiku, "I gave Kuchiki the work you were supposed to do today. Complete the one I gave you yesterday or else-" He didn't need to finish the question, for the woman had ran off to her part of the spacious room and began looking for a pen.

A sigh escaped Hisana's lips as she walked back to her desk. _Just like the old days, only before Captain Hitsugaya was different. A little bit more cheerful. Then again he was eleven; a child_ prodigy. She looked over the paperwork and shook her head before Rangiku said, "Hisa-Chan, I'm surprised that Captain didn't tell you, but-" Hisana's eyebrows furrowed together and she glanced at Toshiro who was now hidden by all the papers he was organizing, "Abarai-Kun and Rukia-San were taken by the Arrancars."

Rangiku had been expecting aa different reaction from Hisana, but all the Kuchiki noblewoman did was narrow her eyes. "Really?" she asked and Rangiku felt awe running through her veins. Hisana had become quite a Kuchiki and mastered their facade. "What now, Captain?"

Behind the stack of papers, Toshiro's head was resting on the palm of his right hand. "We're moving in to Karakura. Specifically my squad and Squad Eleven. Be ready." _Momo, I'm coming._

* * *

Inoue Orihime's hands were on her knees as she panted. They had been continuously walking for hours in what seemed to be an underground desert. The sun never seemed to die down; just get hotter and hotter. Some of her hair was plastered to her face while the rest was attached to her sweaty pink t-shirt. Looking up, she noticed that she had been left behind. The girl frowned, but quickly grinned. She'd catch up to them. Before she could start walking again, Arisawa Tatsuki turned around and before Orihime knew it, her loyal friend was next to her.

"You okay, 'Hime?" she asked, shaking the teen's shoulders quickly.

"'Course I am, Tatsuki-San!" she chimed, but the black-haired female wasn't buying it. She turned around and knelt down.

"Get on my back," Tatsuki said, and before Orihime could protest, she grabbed her hands and wrapped them around her neck. Orihime felt herself be lifted off of the ground and a squeal escaped her lips. "Don't let go or else I won't be able to catch you before you fall."

Shiohoin Yoruichi slightly turned her head to the right, fashioning a serious expression. She was tempted to scoff at how ridiculous they were doing, but it went away when she noticed that Kurosaki Ichigo was a few steps to her left. By far, he was doing the best. It was as if after Rukia had been captured, he had developed a stronger will to obtain more strength. Chad was probably a few feet away from Ichigo, but Tatsuki and Orihime were barely visible. "I go get 'em, Kisuke?" The man was holding on to the top of his hat with one hand and his fan with the other.

"No," he muttered, not bothering to glance at her or anyone. "They'll catch up. We're not that far anyways."

"Kisuke," she hissed, "we've got two more miles to go and we've been walking for three hours already!" Uruhara raised an eyebrow and Yoruichi scowled. "You don't even dare, my friend." A goofy smile was her response, and she fastened her pace.

"Oh, that's it!" snapped Tatsuki. She stopped walking, and gently removed Orihime from her back, laying the girl on the sandy ground. "We're resting here and will get up in a bit."

Chad and Ichigo turned around completely, but Uruhara continued walking. "That's fine, but I'd like to warn that it only gets warmer here."

"Warmer?" yelped Orihime, sitting up quickly. "We can melt my special grilled fish and red bean paste ice cream here and not even five minutes in my microwave did that!"

"How much longer?" Ichigo called hoarsely as he and Chad walked up to the girls.

"Oh, you've got a long way ahead of you!" The mocking tone in Uruhara's voice was quite evident and angered everyone except Orihime who was muttering something about adding more soy sauce to her ice cream. Pretty soon, the four could no longer see Uruhara's dark green coat.

"Chad, Tatsuki," began Ichigo, "Can you continue on?" Said teenagers nodded and then Ichigo asked to Orihime, "How much longer do you think you can go?"

"A long way, Kurosaki-Kun," and she stood up to try and prove it to him. Once she stood, the world began spinning around her and the only color she saw was a brown-yellow shade. Her legs gave in a and she felt herself be caught.

"You idiot," hissed Tatsuki hitting Ichigo on the top of his head, "I'll carry her there. She might faint again!"

"No," he responded his hands clenched, "you couldn't do it before. What if you faint this time?"

"Then you'll throw water on me," she muttered as she glanced at Orihime who was slowly regaining conscious as Chad dampened her face with the liquid that Uruhara had provided them with before they had begun walking. Ichigo sighed in frustration. Uruhara had said that they had to master teamwork that day, but how was he going to do that when all that Tatsuki cared about was Orihime?

Chad shook Orihime slightly as her eyes opened. At first, she seemed disappointed, he was not sure if it was in herself or for something else, but then gratefulness encased her hazel eyes. "Thank you," she chimed and he helped her up, "Tatsuki-San, I can do it by myself. Don't worry!" Tatsuki opened her mouth to protest, but Orihime continued, "Trust me, Tatsuki-San. I don't want to be a burden for anyone." She began walking ahead, slow at first and then her pace fastened._ I can do it! Then when I can help save Kuchiki-San and become closer with her. Tatsuki-San, Kuchiki-San and I will try out different recipes together and it'll be so much fun!_

"I wonder who you were worrying for," said Ichigo barely looking at Tatsuki. "She seems to be better than you at running. C'mon, Chad." The two boys dashed off, both running at the same pace. Tatsuki scoffed. _Teamwork, my hind Kisuke! This is now a competition!_ Tatsuki opened her water bottle and gulped down half of it. Once it settled in her stomach and the rest were way ahead of her, she sped off. It took her less than three minutes to catch up to Ichigo, who iddn't seem surprise to see her by his side. "Still slow," he muttered and began to run faster.

Chad's pace was increasing steadily. He had passed Ichigo and was now approaching Orihime, who was chanting a song he recognized. "You've hummed that a few times, right?" he heard his voice ask.

"Oh, Sado-Kun!" she yelped excitedly as he caught up with her. "You sure are good at paying attention to things, ne?" He nodded and they continued running, the only sounds being their feet against the sand, which was harder, and Tatsuki and Ichigo bickering behind them. After a while, she said, "That song, my brother used to sing it to me." He didn't ask or say anything after, but his eyes automatically went to her whenever she'd begin humming it again. When she'd reach a part that she'd sing aloud, her eyes would shine brightly and her speed would increase.

It was probably another hour beofre they reached the front of a cave were Yoruichi was sitting, cross-legged. The ground was now gravel instead of sand and the sun was facing their back instead their face. Yoruichi opened one of her merigold eyes and gave them a small smile. "Finally," she said. "C'mon, we've wasted enough time."

The four followed her past the cave entrance and into the darkness. "S-Sensei," began Orihime and Yoruichi raised an eyebrow as she pressed her hand against the cool metal door led to the place where they were supposed to be three hours ago. "Y-You see can we have some more water please?" Yoruichi tapped the door two times and the ground began to shake. A creaking sound echoed and a bright light lit the cave.

Ichigo squinted his eyes as a new area became visible. It seemed like a humongous room with many chests stacked ontop of each other on one side. In the middle of the room was a round wooden table that was surrounded by eight chairs. The only occupants of the room were Uruhara and Tessai and as Ichigo walked in deeper, he realized why the room had been blinding. The walls beamed white and the floor looked like it was made of porcelain. The only furniture in the room that was a close shade of white were the table, chairs and chests.

"Where are we?" inquired Tatsuki, her eyes shooting around the room in awe. She and her friends slid into the empty seats quickly while Tessai stood up. They watched as he grabbed a chest and placed it on the table which creaked due to the weight. "What's in there?"

"Well, since you guys wasted an hour, I'll keep this vague," began Yoruichi, crossing her arms over her chest. "Kisuke and I built this place a couple years back to train. This room was an extra that we recently added after he and Tessai began gathering inventory, specifically guns, gernades, and other weapons. Basically this is our storage."

"You guys don't have many," noted Ichigo counting up the chests. "Only twelve chests of weapons?"

Uruhara chuckled and winked at Tessai. The tanned-man clapped a three times and the white light stopped beaming. Orihime gasped as dozens of crates came to view, each one seemingly packed. Chad felt the corner of his lips twitch upwards, and Tatsuki was just grinning.

Yoruichi opened the chest on the table and smoke filled the room. She took out a gun, which the four teenagers noted was different from the ones they used, and blew on it. Tossing it to Uruhara, she began takin out more and throwing them to the rest.

"You see, you guys are only aware of normal Agent guns. The ones that bond with their master but there are a vast amount of different guns that we use," Uruhara said as he placed his weapon on the table. "The Agency only allows captains and lieutenants to use different weapons and they aren't allowed to take them on normal missions. Un-seated officers, such as Rukia-Chan, aren't allowed to even look at these weapons. Lieutenants are only given a few unique guns, but only the captains know each gun better than their family members."

"A normal Agency gun," began Tessai as he took one out of his pocket, "is quite small; therefore it holds less bullets. Now look at just a few of our variety of weapons."

Ichigo's eyes flickered from the one in front of Uruhara to the ones that Yoruichi had handed him and his friends each. "But they look like Arrancar weapons. Can they use them?"

"No, they can't," responded Uruhara, "You see Arrancars' weapons-"

"are activated when their blood touches the trigger. It allows them to pull it down," finished Ichigo, and added, "Rukia told me about weapons."

"Correct!" chimed the shopkeeper. "These weapons do not need to make contact with blood and can be used by anyone." Chad raised an eyebrow and Uruhara continued, "anyone who has handled an average Agent gun."

"How about Quincies?" asked Tatsuki and Orihime looked at her friend in confusion. "Can they use these weapons."

Tessai shook his head. "Not much is known about the Quiny weapons but they are all blood-bound. The reason we are showing this to you is because we would like for you guys to not only save Rukia-San but infiltrate the A.P.D."

Before anyone else could say anything, Yoruichi asked, "How many of you guys would like to be known as heroes?" Orihime's hand shot up, her eyes sparkling. _I'll be a hero, with a pink cape and rescue Japan! Oh and then I'll bake my special cake for everyone!_ "Glad to see you're anxious, Inoue-San," said Yoruichi and Tatsuki nodded. "If you guys become heroes and the Agency takes over, you'll be forgiven."

"And Rukia?" interrupted Ichigo.

"She will be too," continued Uruhara. "What we're saying is that in order to do all that is that you must be prepared for anything. The guns you've seen the Arrancars use aren't their only ones. They've got more just like us and probably more since they have more resources."

Chad stood up and all eyes were on him. "Let's get started then. For real this time."

* * *

Hinamori Momo opened her mouth slowly then shut it again. In front of her was Abarai Renji, his knees twisted to the side, his face bruised and bloody. "Abarai-Kun!" she hollered and he opened one of his eyes ever so slightly. She turned quickly and grabbed onto the long coat of which Aizen was wearing, tears streaming down her eyes, "Abarai-Kun knows nothing! Please leave him alone. Leave, Abarai-Kun alone!" The Espada who she came to know as Nnoitra snaked his hands around her waist and tossed her to the side.

"H-Hinamori," called Renji hoarsely. She had been one of his friends when he went to the academy and it angered him to see her being taught like a dog. They pushed her around, told her what to do and forced her to watch as they tortured him. Suddenly, pain sizzled his skin and he shouted a curse. His skin was on fire and it wasn't helping that most of the Espadas were laughing.

"When is the invasion?" inquired the one name Stark. "Is it still being planned or did you guys back out after the woman was sent to be captured?"

Renji would laugh if he wasn't in so much pain. What did they not get when he told them that the most they'd be getting from him was foul language? It disappointed him that Momo had so easily told them about the invasion that the Agency had been planning but disappointment quickly dissolved into pity. What could she do? They had helder for so long and where was the Agency? What where they doing? Nothing. Just sitting around instead of pulling the date of the invasion sooner or sending a rescue team to help Momo. He didn't expect to be rescued. He, Momo, and Rukia would just be left here to rot, or if they were lucky and the Agency doubted their resiliance, they'd send some more undercovers just to kill them.

Rukia bit her lip to hold a scream as her legs were twisted onto the side again. So far, she had been silent with only a few tears, but it was either Renji or Momo who was going to let something out. She knew only a few things do to the fact that she wasn't a seated officer. Of course she knew about the invasions, but the exact date was unknown to her. Then they were asking about their weaponry and Rukia truly felt lost. This was her very first time of hearing that the Agency had different guns and it would be a lie if she told herself she didn't feel betrayed. Since a young age, she had worked loyally under the Agency.

"Eh, Aizen-Sama," said a girl with long black hairs, which were currently in two pigtails, as she tilted her head to the side. "This one's done. Seemed to stop moving."

Both of Renji's eyes shot wide and Momo let out a sound of disbelief. Aizen glanced at Harribel who said, "Continue with the torturing."

"No!" yelled Renji trying to escape from his bindings. As he tugged on them, they ripped through the flesh of his wrists and ankles. "Stop it!" But he could do nothing but watch as they continously whipped her back. His own back was being lashed yet all he could think about was her.

Momo stood up and cried, "I'll tell!" Aizen raised a hand and everything stopped. Renji shook his head violently but there was no stopping Momo. "I'll tell you the specific date that we planned to invade."

* * *

Ichigo looked at the heavy gun in his hand. "It's like lifting weights," he noted and the rest nodded. Chad wasn't having much difficulty though. He had been strong since young and the gun that was currently in his grasp must have been around fifteen pounds or so. He looked ahead and his eyes narrowed.

Uruhara had sent them outside, where they found two kids, one boy and girl setting up targets, specifically five. They were in the shape of a man, but were white with a few red points. The shopkeeper had sent them to walk a few yards back and try shooting the dummy only in the red points. They had all recieved the same weapon and given the same time to shoot at all the red points.

Of all of them, Orihime was having the most trouble. When Yoruichi had heard that she hadn't held a normal gun, she had handed her one. It was difficult for her to overcome her fear of guns and wrap her hand around it. Not even Tatsuki knew about her fear, and she didn't want anyone to find out either. So when Yoruichi had taken out one for her, she had now choice but to grab it. Her hands trembled slightly as the wrapped themselves around the handle.

A warm sensation shot through her and she remebered how her brother had died. His body had been filled with bullet holes and the one she remeber the most, was the hole that went straight through the right side of his chest. She had placed her pale hands on top of it and cried to the nurses to 'give him another heart'. Nine years old, yet she believed that he could live if they replaced his heart.

Her gun began beaming orange, and all fear diminished. It was a wonderful shade of orange, bot like her dark orange hair or Ichigo's bright one. It was one that reminded her of hope and happiness. One that made her smile. After it began to glow, Yoruichi had apatted her back and complimented her.

Now here she was, a few yards away from a target trying to lift a different gun from the ground. She had carried many grocery bags before but this was different. Perhaps it was the size of the gun, but she was scared again. Fear doesn't die easily, she told herself as she tried to pick it up again. One of her hands was around the handle, while the other was near the nozzle. She lunged upwards, and finally the gun was lifted from the ground. Now she had to find a way to aim it at the dummy. That's when she noticed were the red points in the dummy were and shock coursed through her veins.

The points were all in the same place were her brother had been shot. The first red point she had noticed was the one in the chest. Then she noticed that there was one in the head and one in each shoulder and each leg and one in the stomach. The gun slipped from her hand and hit her foot. "Ouch!" she yelled and everyone turned to look at her.

"'Hime!" shouted Tatsuki who was too far frim her friend to see what had happened. "You alright?"

Orihime bit her lip tightly as tears formed around the edge of her eyes. "I-I'm fine!" she shouted. Looking back at the dummy, she just reminded herself that it could be a coincidence. _It's just training and a coincidence. Coincidence, please let it be that._ She lifted the gun again without much hesitation and aimed it to where she thought was a red dot. Her index finger trembled as she placed it on the trigger. "It's a coincidence," she whispered and pulled it down. BOOM! The sound was deafining and she shut her eyes tightly, her body vibrating due to the amount of force from the weapon in her hand. Her eyes refused to open but she could hear that her friends were also pulling their triggers continously.

Tatsuki wasn't too sure if she was hitting the target, but she pulled down her trigger with as much confidence as she could muster. Her back was straight, her arms bent, and her eyes focousing on the single red dot at the head of the dummy. BOOM! She'd have to ask for ear plugs for their next set of training or else she'd lose her sense of hearing. BOOM! She shot again and again. They had been instructed to aim for all the red dots and there were seven points. BOOM! Four more to go.

Chad had finished all the red points in less than two minutes. He was sure his aim was horrible and that he had missed most of the red dots, but it was irrelevant. He was too far and Uruhara had told them that they weren't allowed to scope.

"Well done!" complimented Yoruichi as she spoke throught the watches Uruhara had given them. "I'm impressed with each of you, but Chad, I've got to say that you've got talent. You got all seven points and coeared it very quickly. Ichigo and Arisawa, did you two purposely shoot the same amount of points. You both hit four of the seven points, and in the same place. Inoue-San, good job. Meet me back inside the storage room. The rest of you, wait for Jinta and Ururu to replace the dummies. Then start again."

Ichiog was scowling at where he thought Tatsuki was and she was doing the same. Their rivalry just kept growing and growing. Chad hadn't expected to get all the points and he was surprised, although his hair hid his eye expressions. Orihime placed the gun on the floor and walked towards the storage room. On her way she passed Tatsuki, whom sent her a thumbs up. She smiled at Ichigo as she passed him who nodded.

"Hey!" he called before she could continue and her heart skipped abeat. As she turned slightly, he continued, "Sorry about earlier. I know how much you want to help save Rukia, but I just didn't want to get you to involve.

Something in her stomach fluttered, and she asked, "W-Why, Kurosaki-Kun?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion and she repeated, "Why didn't you want me to get involve?"

He was silent for a while and finally he responded, "Rukia would really get angry at me for bringing you in. She says that you're a really kind person, and I agree with her. You're a good person, Inoue and I guess I didn't want you to get hurt."

She smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Kurosaki-Kun! I won't get hurt, though! I'll be strong and help save Kuchiki-San."

He nodded and she continued on her way to talk with Yoruichi, feeling much more confident than before. When she entered, Yoruichi had a large piece of paper in front of her. "Sit, Inoue," was all the woman said. She obeyed and glanced at the paper. "Would you like to help me plan?"

Orihime's eyes widened. "P-plan?"

"We're going to have to infiltrate the Department soon and I give Ichigo, Arisawa, and Chad three days to prepare. The day your guys school ends will be the day that we invade."

* * *

Head-Captain Yamamoto eyes analayzed the large paper in front of him. One thing was for certain, the person who had sent them this knew the Department well. The map was precise and showed possible entries. Each of the areas in the Department had been labeled. The torturing grounds had been highlighted and beside the label were the nakes of Rukia, Momo, and Renji.

"Head-Captain," began Squad Two's captain, Soi-Fong, "this came under anonymous, and I believe we should discard it."

"No, we shouldn't," said Squad Twelve's captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "I believe you should give it to me so I can put it through a scanner. Perhaps there are fingerprints?"

"I like that idea," Squad Twelve's captian, Zaraki Kenpachi, growled in excitement. "Then you can send me to find the person."

"Silence," Yamamoto hissed and immediately all the captains tensed. He glanced at the note that was on the side of the map. "Squad Two, Six, Ten, and Twelve, prepare. In three days, we're invading. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, prepare Level Three weaponry. Meeting dismissed."_  
_

* * *

(A/N Now Orihime is going to go through some character development. I know, she faced her fear so fast, but I think that's just how she is. Even though she was afraid of Ichigo in his hollow form, she got over it kinda fast so I made her get over the fear of guns quickly. Of course, fear doesn't just disappear (I'm still kind of scared of Gollum from TLOTR).

I'm also going to be working on friendship. Right now, Ichigo and Chad see Orihime as Tatsuki's friend. Chad sees Tatsuki as Ichigo's friend. So in the next chapters there will be Ichigo-Orihime, Chad-Orihime, and Tatsuki-Chad. There is no romantic lines between them, and I'd also like to mention that there isn't anything between Ichigo and Rukia (yet). It'll come later on, but right now she's just the person who changed his world.

We'll see more guns and better (hopefully) descriptions on the next chapter. I'm still revising the former chapters so I'm sorry if updates aren't as soon as they used to be.

I'd like to thank Panda-Angel-Wings for following/favoriting this story, and the rest of my stories as well. Thanks to all my reviewers.)


	20. More Training and Another Plan

Chapter 15

"So you sent it, right Kisuke?" inquired Shihoin Yoruichi as she took out a large gun from a crate. He nodded as she handed it to him. "Do you actually think that they'll go with the plan?"

Uruhara just smiled as he began walking outside of the storage room, followed closely behind by his queen who was holding onto a sack full of weaponry and Inoue Orihime, who seemed confused. He clasped his hands together and Tessai called out his students' names. It took some time, but finally Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Chad were standing in front of him, sweaty and tired. "How've they done?" Uruhara asked Tessai.

"Quite well," responded the man. "Kurosaki Ichigo and Arisawa Tatsuki are as good as a seated officer now, but Yasutoro Chad is as advanced as a lieutenant. I had them go a little farther back-"

"A little?" interrupted Tatsuki, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "You had us walk three yards back! We could barely see the stinkin' red dots! If you wouldn't have allowed scoping, then we would've not gotten a single point!"

"Drop your weapons," demanded Yoruichi and the three did as they were told. She opened the sack and tossed Ichigo one. The teen's eyes shot open as it hit hand and he automatically bent to the ground like a wounded animal. Tatsuki dodged the gun that Yoruichi tossed and Chad let it go as soon as he clasped the nozzel. "These are much more heavier and take time. They are machine guns and you guys will need it when facing many Arrancars at the same time. They won't be useful if you can't even hold them though."

"How the hell are we going to fight if we can't pick up our own freakin' weapon?" sneered Tatsuki as she tried picking up her machine gun from its crater.

Uruhara chuckled and Yoruichi stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "The one you're trying to pick up is a medium machine gun, weighing around twenty-seven point five pounds. Don't worry, you're not going to be walking around carrying that thing. If the Department is still the same as it was before, there are many high places to shoot from. Since this weapon is good at shooting from far distances and is automatic, you can wipe out a full group of Arrancars in twenty seconds or less."

"How do you know it hasn't changed?" asked Ichigo, as he hesitantly stood clutching his hand. "And I think I would've lost my hand if you hadn't tossed it with so little force."

"If it has, then there's Plan B," grinned Yoruichi, "which Inoue-San here helped develop." Orihime gave her friends a wide smile and they nodded. "We are going to put out multiple dummies in groups. I'll teach Arisawa and Ichigo while Kisuke will teach Chad. Inoue-San, please look through the weapons and write it down on this sheet. They have labels so you'll know their names. The small rods are daggers, and just keep them on the side."

As Yoruichi began walking towards the opposite way of the group of dummies Tessai was setting up, Tatsuki opened her mouth to ask why Orihime wasn't going to be trained to use the machine gun, but Chad cleared his throat. "Okay," was all he said and he turned his head towards Tatsuki. "You better get a move on." He nudged towards Ichigo, signifying that he was already trudging ahead. Using all the strength she could muster, Tatsuki picked up her gun and began walking. "Which direction are we heading towards?" Chad asked Uruhara, who responded by opening his fan and walking towards the same direction as Yoruichi and her students.

"You see, we'll be shooting from the same place, but at different directions. Let's say the lovely Arisawa-San was shooting straight ahead while Kurosaki Ichigo was shooting to her left side. You'd be shooting to her right side. I requested Tessai to make each group of dummies consisting of eight. You can't just shoot them anywhere though. The dummies won't fall unless you hit them in the right side of their chest," Uruhara explained.

"But it's automatic so the bullets will continously come out. How will I control where it's aimed at?" he asked as he let go of his gun. The weight had gotten to his shoulders and he needed a break. To his surprise, Uruhara stopped and waited for him.

During the break, the shopkeeper continued to explain, "That is why we're teaching you how to move it. This type of machine gun has a tripod attached to it so you don't have to hold it while it's on. You will, though, have to move it occasionally. For example, once the first dummy is done, slightly move it so that it can inflict the next and so forth. It'll be hard at first because it vibrates more than the gun that you are used to, but after a lot of practice, you'll be able to take a group of eight down as fast as I can count money."

Chad nodded and got up again. Suddenly, he asked, "How fast can you count money?"

Uruhara grinned and responded, "Really fast." It didn't take long after the first break for the two to reach Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Tatsuki, who were already setting up. "Now make sure that the place where you set your tripod is even. It was already loaded, but after this session I'll teach you how to reload it. These guns are different from the normal medium machine guns. They have more power, but can't hold many bullets. You see, it isn't powered by gas but instead the glowing bullets that the Triple S.A.'s Squad Twelve mastered."

Chad placed the tripod on the ground, and Uruhara guided him to latch the machine gun stably to it. Tessai sounded a whistle and Chad placed his chin against the bottom of the gun. He shut one of his eyes and looked through the scope before pressing the trigger down.

* * *

Orihime sighed as she sat down on the hard ground of the cave. To her left, she could see Tessai setting up the dummies and to her right, she could see her friends following Yoruichi. The sack that Yoruichi had handed to her was so heavy that she had requested Tessai to move it for her. When he had asked if she wanted to go in the storage room, she responded by saying no. He didn't ask why and instead just moved it inside the cave.

The real reason was because she wanted to watch her friends train to use the machine guns. Perhaps more than anything, she had wanted Yoruichi to include her in that specific training, but at the same time she appreciated that the woman hadn't. Maybe it was because she saw how much they were struggling to get far? Chad was currently taking a break and talking to Uruhara. Imagine her! She'd be nothing but a burden if she tried walking all the way there. Tatsuki would think that she needed her help, when she herself was having difficulty holding the twenty-seven and a half pound weapon. Ichigo would realize what a weakling she was and Chad, he'd probably just try helping her like Tatsuki!

_At least here, I'm doing something to help the team._ Orihime opened the sack and began to attempt to take out the first weapon on sight; a weapon that looked far too familiar. Her eyes widened and shock pumped through her veins. Her hands began trembling and suddenly, she was plunged into the world of memories.

_**"Sora-Nii!" she shouted as she caught her brother before he'd hit the solid ground of the abandoned factory that he had taken her too. Tears fell out of her eyes rapidly as the weight of her brother began crushing her arms. She shook him slightly and his eyes shot open. From a far, a man, with slick black hair pulled the trigger again, shooting her brother in his leg. Orihime yelled in fear and sadness, but Sora only grimaced.**_

_**"You shouldn't have betrayed, Inoue Sora," sneered the man before dropping his weapon to the ground. He began walking towards her, taking out a small rod.**_

_**"Don't touch her," called Sora hoarsely before spitting out blood to his sister's terrified face. "Orihime, run!"**_

_**She shook her head and to them, everything stopped. It was just them two in a dark world. Her hand went to the wound on his right chest and she pressed down lightly, in hopes for the blood to stop but it just soaked through her hand. She was continously shaking her head in denial. **_**Not happening.**

**_Sora lifted up a shaky hand a cupped it on his little sister's blood-stained cheek. "Orihime, I need you to run." He felt her tears in his fingertips and his breathing became hitched. "I need to know that you lived, Orihime. Just run." She opened her mouth and a full out cry escaped her lips as his eyes began to close. "So-sorry I-I couldn't pro-protect you. I l-l-love you, my si-sist-ter." His hands fell from her cheeks and onto his body and Orihime let out another scream, shutting her eyes tightly and pressing harder against the wound on his chest._**

**_"Come back," she repeated like a mantra. Suddenly, there was another gun shot, and her eyes shot open in fear. The body of the man who had killed her brother was standing right in front of her and she knew what was coming next. She, Inoue Orihime, was going to be stabbed to death. The impact of the blade to her flesh never came. Instead the body fell on top of her and her brother, who was still laying on her lap. In disgust, she abruptly stood up letting out a small shout. When she heard the sound of her brother's head hit the hard ground and realized that his killer was on top of him, she lost it. _****_Shouting 'no' multiple times, she kicked off the killer's body and tried to lift her brother._**

**_"Stop that," demanded someone, but she didn't bother to look who. Finally, paramedics arrived and tore her away from Sora. She got up to follow them, but someone put a cold hand on her shoulder. Her teary eyes met with emotionless, emerald ones and she continously sobbed, crushing the boy into a tight embrace. "Let me go," he said, his tone much more colder than his eyes, but she didn't. He didn't move and just stood there. He had no idea when she stopped, but the sun was now setting and she was finally gaining composure. "Let me go," he repeated._**

**_Orihime obliged and slowly pulled away. She walked backward, not meeting his eyes until she tripped on her own step. He made no notion of going to help her up and instead looked down at his snot-tear filled vest. She looked at the gun that the man who had killed her brother tossed on the ground and the tears began streaming down again._**

**_"Wh-why?" she asked, but it came out muffled. "Why did they have to kill him?"_**

**_The teenage-looking boy glanced at her and then turned around. "You better head home if you do not want to be killed as well."_**

**_"Aren't they going to investigate?" she cried, in anger now. Standing up, she strided to the weapon and kicked it with all her might. Pain surged throughout her foot and she just cried harder._**

**_"We already know who did it," he responded before leaving the factory room._**

"It's the same weapon," Orihime whispered under her breath. "Must be a coincidence. Please. . It's a coincidence." She took it out of the sack and her eyes analyzed it. She read the name and swallowed saliva._ It's not the same weapon. It's a coincidence._ She placed it next to her, and grabbed a pen with her shaky hand.

After scribbling down the name, she went through the rest of the sack. It turned out that most of the weapons in the sack were the same as the first one. It was probably the length from the tip of her middle finger to her elbow, but it wasn't as heavy as it looked. Probably about as heavy as a nappa cabbage. She examined each part of the weapon. It was black and shiny, reminding her of a black cat's fur for some reason. It wasn't too complicated either. A nozzle, trigger, and handle. It didn't have a scope either. She glanced at the name and frowned._ This model is KM. I wonder what it stands_ for.

A continous loud noise broke through her thought and she clasped her hands on her ears. She turned to where her friends where training and felt her eyes shoot wide as the bullets sped out from three different nozzles. Her eyes followed them to the dummies and she gasped when she saw them fall down. The bullet shells ripped straight through the dummies and fell to the hard ground. It took them less than forty seconds to clear all of them. _  
_

She watched as Tatsuki's face turned into a snarky grin and she tossed her hands up in the air, yelling something incoherent to Orihime. Chad was smiling slightly and for the first time, Orihime saw pride in Ichigo's face. He wasn't smiling nor were there any signs of him about to do that, but his eyes shined brightly. Just to see him like that brought the butterflies in her stomach to flutter.

"You three did awesome!" she shouted and her friends and new teachers turned to look at her. Tatsuk sent her a thumbs up, accompanied by a wink, while Chad and Ichigo just nodded.

"Done organizing the weapons?" yelled Tatsuki, and Orihime shook her head. She watched as Yoruichi said something to them, which was inaudible to her due to the distance. Her friends nodded and Tatsuki yelled, "We have to continue training with these guns. Yoruichi-San says that once we're done, we're heading back."

"M'kay!" she shouted back. "'m alright!" She looked back at the page that she had been writing on and found herself disheartened. _Stop it! You want to be useful, right?_ Orihime began to recount the weapons. "Twenty KMs," she said to herself and began taking out small, metal rods. She held it tightly and clicked the bottom. "Ah," she yelped as a small blade popped out of one end, almsot gashing the side of her palm. It began glowing an off-white color and she smiled. It reminded her of cream for some reason, but she quickly got back to work. There were sixteen daggers and then she found herself counting four boxes.

They were small and she smiled as it stayed still on the palm of her hand. Wondering what it was, she opened it and inside she found a crystal button. Her eyes analyzed the box quickly and found that attached to the side was a small note. She carefully removed it and read it in her head._ Do not use unless necessary. It takes much of an Agents enrgy and should only be used unless wounded severely and healing disks are not available. Many Agents have fallen unconsious for a short period of time after activating it. So it heals?_ Orihime closed the box and put it to the side, before looking through the rest of the sack. She found three more of those boxes and wrote them down in her paper.

The rest were spheres and she stacked them in a group, not bothering to count them. During the time that she had went through the sack, the machine guns had gone off three times and she had gotten used to the noise. She hesitantly stood, but bit her lips due to the fact that her feet and legs were numb.

"Need help?" she heard someone ask and she smiled at Ichigo. He extended her hand and she grabbed it with pleasure. Tatsuki smirked as she approached them, followed by the rest.

"Hey 'Hime!" she yelped, hitting her friend in her back. Orihime nodded weakly and then Tatsuki turned to Uruhara and Yoruichi. "My body is still shaking from the practice, but I'm eager to find out what's next?"

"Well," began Yoruichi as she grabbed the piece of paper that Orihime had wortten on. "Good job, Inoue-San. Kisuke," she gave him the paper, "I think that's all the basic weaponry that they'll need. If anything, we'll have Jinta and Ururu close to them with the rest."

He nodded and said, "Since you have finished up day one, tomorrow, I want you guys to come before school and train for two hours. We'll work on machine guns still, because I noticed that after the second round, it became difficult for you three to handle the aiming. Inoue-San, I beleive Yoruichi will be teaching you how to handle healing disks."

"Healing disks?" she repeated and Yoruichi nodded.

"They are simple so don't worry. I advise you guys to go home, eat well, take a bath, and get some rest, because training won't get easier. To make stuff worse, you three will be sore," Yoruichi stated as she stretched her arms. "I get tired just looking at you guys," she joked, earning a large smile from Tatsuki.

"Yeah, it was kinda difficult, but eh we can do it," she said while punching Ichigo on his arm playfully. Said teenager just scowled at her. "Gotta ask though, what do you mean when you say training will get tougher?"

"I mean that you're going to have to work with other guns. I'll also introduce more equipment that you might want to use," said Uruhara, "But we'll leave that for tomorrow." Tessai approached them, holding the beaten dummies under his arms. Uruhara nodded and after placing the dummies against the cave's wall, he took out a bottle. He popped out a pill and tossed it to Ichigo.

"Just eat it?" he asked as he looked at it while Tessai gave one to Tatsuki, Chad, and Orihime.

"Yes, and don't forget to chew," Yoruichi responded. "Now let's head back because we've got a long walk ahead of us."

Chad and Tatsuki both glanced at each other when they realized that they had to walk all the way back. "But," began Tatsuki, "can't we take a small break before-"

"That pill you just ate gives energy," began Yoruichi as Uruhara began walking ahead. "It is perfectly safe to consume and gives you enough enregy for about three hours. Now, come one."

Ichigo looked at his hand and a sudden surge of adrenaline caused him to widen his eyes. It surprised him how quick it worked, but he immediately began running after Tatsuki sped off. Chad wasn't far behind him and to his utter surprise, Orihime passed him and Tatsuki quickly. Whatever the pill had was magical!

* * *

"Renji," called Rukia, her voice hoarse. Said teenager slightly moved his head towards where he heard the voice. He was barely conscious, but he quickly realized that they were in the same prison cell. She was chained in a chair that was probably a feet away from him.

"D-Did Hinamori say the date?" he asked, and she shrugged. Her eyes traveled up and it took him a while before he noticed that there was a camera there. _What's she trying to tell me? _

"They're invading by the end of this month, right?"_ No, it's next month. Plus, why is she speaking as if she knows?_ "Renji, remember how the plan was for me to recruit more Agents?"_ Rukia, what are you thinking?_ "Well, I did and guess what? The plan is going perfectly. The Arrancars actually think that by capturing us they'll get important information, when they really need to look out for those Agents." _Are you saying that they are coming for us- I mean for you? _"Those Agents are coming to tomorrow night. They are going to invade by breaking in from underground."

"Really?" he asked and Rukia's eyes shined in the darkness.

"Tomorrow, we escape," she declared, and he knew that she meant it literally. Her plan was simple. Create a distraction and have all the Arrancars underground, while they break out.

It wasn't that simple for Renji, though. They were chained tightly, their hands binded together. Their feet. He could barely move his neck, and he knew that Rukia's foot must've been twisted. So how where they going to manage it? She gave him a reassuring nod, and he knew. She was perfecting her plan with every minute.

He glanced outside of the barred prison. An Arrancar with emerald hair was sleeping, a machete hanging from one of his hands._ Rukia, I've got my own plans as well._

* * *

(A/N Whew! So here is a little bit of Sora. Anyone want to guess what he is? Schoo. Is starting September Four so updates are going to be every Sunday. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and BunnyMarshmallow and aiynapauom07 for following/favoriting this story and following me.

ilovebks:- Whoops! Gotta go back and check where I made that mistake. Aizen knew that they were going to invade before but had to have a reason for them to rush it. He knew that they'd send in lieutenants and sought to capture them along with Rukia. Rukia is just an extra that he can easily dispose of. He just needs Renji and Momo, but he couldn't get Renji without having Rukia. Please tell me if you don't get it, then I'll PM you the rest of the explanation. Yep, I'm going to have a Rukia and Hisana meeting in the future and going to show some of their past together. Thanks for leaving me your reviews! They are always appreciated!

Kuchiki Fucotaic:- Waah! You and Hisana did great! I got advanced on Science and English . Proficient on Algebra 1 and History. Just by a bit I could've gotten advanced in Algebra, but hopefully this year, I'll get advanced on all the subjects.

Hisana Kuchiki:- I hope the meeting lives up to your guys expectations! You'll be getting a lot on Orihime for the next chapter as well.

Karin and Hitsugaya Taicho:- Thank you for reviewing!

Panda-Angel-Wings:- Thank you so much! I'm glad you find e plot interesting and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Runningtheworld1:- I hope they stay in character. Thanks for reviewing the rest of my stories!

BunnyMarshmallow:- Thanks for reviewing the first three chapters of my story!

Too long of an AN. Hehe. I enjoy responding to everyone's reviews though! Till next Sunday)


	21. Terror-Struck! Part One

Chapter 16 Part One

"We have reviewed the tape, Aizen-Sama," began Tier Harribel, her arms crossed over her chest as she slid into her seat. "It seems as though Hinamori Momo lied to you and the invasion will be at the end of the month. The former Kuchiki also mentioned that the Agents she claims she recruited will invade tonight from our underground base. Should we send more of our Arrancars down there?"

Aizen shook his head and pulled his tea cup closer to him. "Hinamori Momo wouldn't lie knowing that Abarai Renji's life is on the line. I believe that Rukia-Chan was trying to fool us, but I am wondering how she would know that we have an underground base if it was just built three years ago. Could it be that Kisuke Uruhara has planted a bug here?"

"Impossible," yawned Starrk, "I personally oversee most of the Agents and Nnoitra has them all under his control. I'd like to ask though, how does she know about the underground base? Oh yes, and if anything, I believe that she has found a way to contact Kisuke Uruhara without her watch. Maybe she has an ear piece on?"

"We brought her and Abarai Renji using the underground base," Nnoitra responded as he began bending his index finger as far back as possible. "It was impossible to drag them in, bleeding using the front entrance. And if she had anything, it would've been detected when we passed them through the device scanner. Other than the watch, she had nothing else. Same goes for Abarai."

All of the Espadas looked at Aizen and he sighed, looking up at the darkness above them. "Hinamori's condition, Grimmjow?"

"Trembling, but still trying to act tough," spat out said Espada, "She lost all hope and the spark in her eyes is long gone. If you want, I can try bringing her to our side."

"Don't forget to mention we have cookies," Lynette cackled, "rotten cookies." She was about to add something more, but Aizen's glare caused her to stop.

"She will come on her own, Grimmjow," Aizen assured and all the Starrk and Harribel exchanged a glance. "Send the Privaron Espada down with their Arrancars. I do not want any of you to move from your posts. I strongly believe that this is nothing more than mind games from our prisoners, but we'll see. Leave now." His Espadas understood and quickly left him. From the shadows, a man with light purple hair and slightly opened eyes came into the light. "Would you like to have a small conversation with the two?"

The man's creepy smile widened as he said, "Of course, Aizen-Sama." He left the room quickly and strolled through the corridors of the Department, slightly nodding at every Arrancar who saluted as he passed them. He stopped in front of the prison rooms, and pressed his hand firmly against the flat surface. A dark purple light lit up the dark area around him and a voice over asked for his name. "Ichimaru Gin," he said above a whisper. The metal door slid open and he entered. To his left and right were arrays of prison cells. The cell room was barely lit, and the only source of light came from one cell to his right.. His lips pulled into a wider grin as his right hand went up and down, bouncing over the peeled rails. His slightly opened eyes stopped at the lit cell, finding Renji and Rukia, each chained to a chair. Only Renji seemed awake and he had barely noticed him.

Gin's hand slipped into the pocket of his white pants, a jingly sound echoing in the room. He could hear the groans of other prisoners, who were going to soon be put to use by Szayel Aporro Granz any time soon. The rusty key slipped into the lock and now both Agents eyes snapped open. The door creaked open and he entered the small cell. His barely opened eyes analyzed the room, barely noting the camera that kept the faces of the Agents visible. "How are ye two?" he asked reaching out and placing a bony hand on Rukia's shoulder.

Neither of them answered and it didn't go unnoticed by Gin that they were both looking at each other, wondering what to do. The first thing he thought when he saw Renji, was manipulative. A snarky smirk replaced his wide grin as he thought of different ways he could toy with the Agent's brain. When he side glanced Rukia, he thought vulnerability. Her body was here chained, but her soul wasn't. Her eyes were focused on Renji's, but they didn't see him. They were somewhere else. Or to properly speak, with someone else.

"Grimmjow said both of ye could talk," he said in a mocking tone, "but ye two seem to be mute."

"We can talk," hissed Rukia, "but I can't focus with you so close to me."

"Butcha haven't even seen my face!" he exclaimed. "How come yer already gettin' butterflies in yer stomach with just my presence?" He watched as Renji's face twisted into disgust and under his hands, the teenage girl shuddered. "I'm here to ask if you guys are hungry."

"Like hell I am," Renji growled. "What do you want?"

"Don'tcha needa use the restroom?" inquired Gin.

"If I want to take a pi-"

"Renji!" exclaimed Rukia, her eyes burning a hole through his face, before she turned her head slightly to where she could feel the man's hand on her shoulder. "Who are you anyways? Not an Espada I presume."

"You think you've met all the Espada?" he asked surprised. "That day, there are four more for you to meet. How do you know I'm not one of them." He was responded by silence and a deeper glare from Renji. He sighed before saying, "I am Ichimaru Gin." Their reactions were priceless and now he knew that he was counted in the Triple S.A.'s history books.

"Why'd you do it?" yelled Renji as he tugged on the chains. More than anything, he wanted to beak free and destroy the man's face. He wanted to punch him multiple times in the face until that smirk was wiped away for good, kick him in every place possible, and finally gouge his barely visible eyes out. "She still grieves you! She still believes there's good in you!"

A longer period of silence and Gin's facial expressions didn't change in the slightest. Rukia let out a shaky breath as Gin released her and went to Renji's side, his finger tip lightly touching the tatered jacket that the agent was wearing. "So the Triple S.A. was going to invade by the end of this month?" Renji and Rukia nodded at the same time, and he caught Rukia biting the corner of her lip. "Hinamori-Chan said next month though. Wonder what Aizen-Sama will make her go through for lying." At the end of his sentence, he could feel Renji's anger. As his finger's passed the Agent's neck, he could feel the heat rushing to his skin.

"She lied. He should punish her," hissed Renji, "but we won't let you." Rukia's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but Renji continued, "By tonight, all of your puny underground base is going to bombed to smithereens by the new Agents. They know everything already and are probably preparing. First, they'll save Hinamori and then they'll come for us."

"What if those Agents were no longer alive? Kurosaki Ichigo, Arisawa Tatsuki, Yasutoro Sado. But he introduces himself as Chad to everyone, and Inoue Orihime. What if I told you they areall de-"

"You're LYING!" shouted Rukia, her teeth now grinding against one another. "Inoue Orihime has never held a gun! She knows nothing about this! Ichigo, Chad, and Tatsuki are fine! They wouldn't die. I know it!"

"Oh, but our recent video cameras showed Inoue Orihime exiting school with Kurosaki Ichigo and company. I don't think she'd leave with them if she wasn't training to save you and Abarai-Kun," Gin said in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's why we planted gernades under each of their houses."

"Ichigo," she began, her livid eyes glancing at the camera in the cell, "Ichigo is fine. I know he is. You know what else? The rest are too, because he'll protect them!"

"He couldn't protect them against bombs, could he?" asked Gin, feigning pity for her.

"Stop!" she shouted, now looking at the former captain. "They are coming to save us. Tonight. They will save us."

He flashed her a smile before leaving the cell, slamming the barred door behind him. Rukia swallowed her saliva and widened her eyes as she noticed how uneven her breathing had become. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the hard chair, not noticing the confused look Renji was giving her.

* * *

Orihime skipped out of her house, her hair bouncing up and down silkily. She had a smile plastere. On her face and her face looked fresh. The moment she had returned hime the day before, she had aten a meal fit for a queen. She had grilled tofu with an exquisite type of oil she had invented. The oil was simple to make. All she did was mix red bean paste with butter and the fat of horsemeat. She licked her lips at the thought of the rest of the creations she had made. She fell asleep on the floor of her living room.

Her dreams were of Rukia and a red haired boy. If she had ever kniwn his name, she had forgotten it till Rukia said his name. She had said that they were fine, but that they were in danger and had to be wary of their surroundings. She shrugged it off because all she could think about was how beautiful her friend looked, with her layered, pitch-black hair slightly moving.

Suddenly, Orihime stopped. Something was wrong; she could feel it. Looking around, all she saw was a squirrel that quickly scampered away after she yelped 'cute' at it. A sigh escaped her lips as she continued, but now she wasn't skipping. She was walking wearily, her eyes shifting from place to place. A flashback of when she had first seen Rukia clouded her eye. The Agent had acted the same way she was acting. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, or reality but suddenly the air around her felt much cooler. A horrible pain formed in her abdomen and she shivered.

The sound of a gun being reloaded echoed in her ears, and her lips pressed together into a thin line. Her hand went into the pocket of her school uniform's white shirt and she removed a small rod. "Who are you?" she asked turning around to face a man, his gun cocked at her. "What do you want with me?"

He placed his hand on the trigger and pulled it. At the same time, she lunged. Her body to the left and began running. He was close behind her and she knew that any moment soon she'd be hit by a bullet. Slightly looking to her left, she noticed that he was smiling. _He's toying with me. If it was up to him, I'd be gone!_

Orihime's grip around the rod tightened and a small blade popped out of one end. It began glowing the cream color that she had gotten used to seeing, due to her studying the weapon while she had been eating the night before. She gasped as the Arrancarpulled the trigger, but quickly ducked. He seemed to have become serious suddenly for Orihime found herself dodging bullet every five seonds. She knew when one was about to come because the clicking sound of it being ready was audible to her.

Her knee scraped against the cement as a bullet grazed her shoulder. A strained gasp was let out and then she heard the 'click' again. Forcing herself up, she lunged at the Arrancar, wrapping her arms around his back tightly before biting his shoulder. Another gun shot but it didn't hit her. She stabbed the man from behind and ripped her blade out of the flesh.

Breathing hitched, she began running towards Kisuke Uruhara's place as fast as she possibly could. She didn't look back and in under five minutes, she was entering the shop's sandy front yard. Yoruichi had been crouched on the ground when Orihime had arrived, and she quickly stood, noticing that the teen's white uniform was stained with a dark maroon liquid and her knees were trembling.

"What happened?" she asked as she grabbed Orihime's cold left hand. Her eyes traveled to the glowing cream-colored rod in her right hand and she knew what had happened. "You killed him?"

"I stabbed him in his back," began Orihime, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "I'm not sure if- if I killed him."

Yoruichi shook her head and in her mind, she was on a cursing spree. Before she could say anything, Chad entered, blood streaming from his lip. Tatsuki followed him close behind, and she appeared un-harmed. "Did you two ki-?"

"I did," interrupted Chad, "but she didn't. He escaped before she could do anything and she ran here. We met on the way."

"What happened?" called out Ichigo as he looked at each one of them from a far. "Inoue! Chad! Are you two bleeding?

Yorucihi's eyes shifted to the corner as she saw three Arrancars standing on the rooftop of the factory that framed the right side of Uruhara's shop. "We have company, kids. Ready to fight?"

Suddenly, many more appeared and jumped down, causing dust to fly and make it difficult see. Ichigo's right hand ripped out of his pocket and his gun began glowing. Over the past few days, the blueness had been disappearing and now it was a lighter version of crystal blue. He was now quick to pull the trigger and aimed better than before. Usually with one shot, he'd hit the chest of an Arrancar.

Tatsuki's gun glowed a dark red color, which Uruhara had explained expressed her aggressiveness, as she lunged at the Arrancar approaching Orihime. Multiple gun shots boomed as she shot him a few times, all of the bullets aimed at his upper body. With her left hand, she plunged her dagger into another one's chest. Blood splattered on her face as she ripped it out, and continued.

Chad couldn't believe how many there were, nor could he believe how he had only been shot once. Ichigo had become better and seemed to think of nothing as he fought, and Chad couldn't help but feel that he should be just as good. He still thought twice before pulling his trigger which resulted in him having to dodge many whizzing bullets. He found his eyes connecting with Orihime, who was standing a dagger clenched tightly in her right hand, and he nudged towards a wounded Arrancar who was trudging to the alley. She nodded before dashing off.

It was still difficult to breathe due to the dust not settling on the ground, therefore Orihim covered her nose and mouth with her left hand. She wasn't too far from the Arrancar but she was sure he couldn't tell she was there. The dust was moving around very fast, and she was slow with her movements. The sound of gunshots didn't stop so she was sure that he couldn't hear her.

The Arrancar pulled out a cellular and pressed it to his ear. Whatever he spoke was not audible to Orihime but she caught a few words.

"...they are...set it off...destroy it..."

Orihime's eyes narrowed and she knew what they were talking about. She lunged at him just as he turned. Pain was all that she felt as a bullet plunged itself into her stomach, but she planted her dagger into his shoulders. He let out a small gasp of pain but hit his head against hers. She fell backward as he stood up, using the side of Uruhara's shop as support. He ripped out her dagger and plunged it into her leg.

She shouted in pain and he smiled before pointing his gun at her. She shut her eyes, waiting for the impact, but opened them when she heard the 'click' sound. _He ran out of ammo?_ She didn't think any more, though. Taking out the dagger of her own flesh, she implanted it on the Arrancar's chest. His eyes rolled to the back if his head after a few seconds of the impact and she grabbed his cellular, which he had placed on the pocket of his pants.

Flipping it open, she scanned for the last contact he had called, ignoring the pain that continuously tormented her body and brain. The number was long and she just pressed the green button. It began ringing a few seconds after she pressed it against her ears.

"Hello," a gruff voice said on the other side. "Aido?"

"What did you destroy? Don't destroy anything!" she yelled into it and a loud chuckle was all that she heard before the phone line was cut. Her hands trembled as she closed the cell and she tried to stand but ended up crashing to the dusty ground again. The gun shots were slowing down, and seemed to be lulling her to sleep.

Chad appeared in the alley and her frown deepened. "What happened?" he asked as he offered his hand, which she took with pleasure. She shook her head and closed her eyes in pain. "Don't worry; Yoruichi-San is healing us with healing disks."

"Th-They destroyed something," Orihime began as she sat near Yoruichi, outside of the shop, "and I have a feeling that it was our homes." Silence was her response and she sighed, her eyes glazing over the dead bodies of the Arrancars. Blood was flowing on the ground as if it had been raining the liquid and the metallic odor was strong.

"What!" snapped Ichigo, releasing his grasp around his wounded shoulder. He didn't wait for an answer an sped away, running towards his home. Chad began to get up but Yoruichi shook her head. The only word crossing Ichigo's mind was 'no'. He didn't care if he was receiving weird looks from his fellow Japanese civilians that were getting ready to go to work. He didn't care if Yoruichi had called out for him to stop. He didn't care about anything, and wouldn't believe that his house had been bombed.

_No! They're fine! _

He made a left on a corner street, pushing down an old man who had been walking his dog. Then he felt it. The drops were falling from the sky slowly and then rapidly as he made another turn towards the street where his house had been built on.

Time stopped for him as he heard sirens blaring behind him and he stopped in front of what used to be his house. Ichigo's eyes focused on the house being burned down in front of him. The smoke was thick and the fire was so bright it blinded him. The rain did nothing to stop the fire from burning his house to ashes. Then he dashed in, crying out his sisters' names.

* * *

"You thought we wouldn't do it?" asked Grimmjow as he saw Rukia's face slowly tear apart. Aizen smiled as Loly poured him some tea. He blew at the rim of the tea cup in attempt to cool it down, but the steam arose a second after. He had called a meeting after Tousen Kaname had recieved the footage of Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, and Orihime's homes exploding. He had only told four of his Espadas not to attend, so thatthere would be a comfortable seat for Rukia and Renji.

"Why you imbeciles!" Rukia shouted, her eyes holding tears. She was still, but her eyes told Aizen that if she were free, she wouldn't be so well behaved as she was at the current moment. "There were two children in there! Both of them were young and had nothing to do with this!"

"I wonder who will save you two tonight," cackled Nnoitra and Grimmjow laughed a loud.

"The ants weren't going to be saved either ways," said Baraggan and a few Espadas nodded in agreement.

"We don't need them to save us," Renji hissed. "We'll just stay here until the day of the invasion."

"Did we forget to mention that we have located Kisuke Uruhara's base?" asked Aizen, and Rukia's hands clenched behind her back.

"Who is that?" she asked, trying to conceal any emotion that wanted to leak through.

"You deny knowing Kisuke Uruhara?" inquired Harribel, her eyes narrowing. Rukia responded with silence and Nnoitra and Grimmjow grinned at the same time. "Aizen-Sama, what is our next move?"

"Destroy Kisuke Uruhara's shop. Grimmjow, you and Zommari will do this and if you mah each take as many of your Arrancars as you like," said Aizen still observing Rukia and Renji. While Rukia seemed to be trying to keep calm, Renji looked completely confused.

"Would you like us to leave right now?" asked Grimmjow cracking his knuckles.

"Wait till after the upper secondary class comes out that way there are more than just a few civillians to see. Chances are that there will be an Agent amongst the crowd," responded Aizen.

"Just an hour left," said Grimmjow, smiling. "Are we allowed to take these two. It'll be more fun if the Agents see their beaten faces." The corner of Renji's lips began tugging upwards but Rukia fidgeted nervously beside him. Whoever this Kisuke Uruhara was must have something to do with how she had been hiding from them.

"No," Aizen said his menacing eyes flashing to the Espada. "Meeting dismissed."

As one of Grimmjow's Arrancars freed her feet, Rukia glanced at Renji and he nodded. As the two were being trudged back to their cells, she said, "I have to use the restroom."

"Hold it till we get to the cell," the Arrancar hissed back and she inwardly grinned.

"Oh no!" she wailed in a voice she imagined that Ichigo would loathe. "I really have to go! It's number two and I-"

"Okay!" snapped the Arrancar, in disgust. He glanced at his friend and said, "Take the red-haired punk to his cell. I'll deal with the wench." Neither of the Arrancars noticed the glance that the two Agents sent to each other as they were seprated. The first thing Rukia noticed was that the corridors were narrowing and when they stopped in front of a dark gray door, she knew that it was time to take action.

"C-Can you quickly undo the handcuffs for me?" she asked sweetly, an image of Ichigo scowling at her and Keigo fawning at her passing through her mind.

"Are you nuts?" shouted the Arrancar, shaking his head. He opened the door and pushed her in. "Just do your buisness!"

"B-But how will I take of my skirt?" she inquired observing the restroom. It was a perfect size, with the toilet in the corner and the sink adjacent to it. Toilet paper was stacked beside the toilet and she had an evil idea for how she was going to shut him up.

"How do you do it in the cell bathrooms?" bit back the Arrancar.

"They release me in the cell bathrooms," she responded and that part wasn't a lie. The cell bathrooms had so many gaurds outside of it that it would be suicide to try and escape from there. The Arrancar hissed a curse and stayed still, thinking. "Ahh!" she whined. "I really have to go!"

"Fine," he growled and took out the key from his pocket. She smiled as he bent down, since he was too tall, and slipped the key into the lock. Once she heard it go 'click', she kneed the Arrancar in his face. Quick to do everything, she shut the door behind her an locked it. This gave the Arrancar enough time to recover only to be slammed into the edge of the sink. She sunk her fist into his cheek and hit her head against his. She saw stars for minutes but she didn't stop. Even while she couldn't see, she trashed him around.

He had only managed to harm her in one place, and that was in her arm where he had pinched her so hard she was sure that her skin had peeled. Suddenly, there were various knocks at the door.

"Hey! Ya alright in there? Hurry up! I gotta use it!" yelled the voice on the other side.

Rukia leaned close to the Arrancars ears, and asked in a voice slightly below a whisper, "Do you value your life?" He nodded, and she hissed, "Then tell him you won't be able to come out any time soon."

"Ope-" he began saying but she rammed her elbow into his back and he let out a painful yelp.

The knocks became louder and the voice on the other side asked, "Are you alright?"

Even if Rukia could barely see, she sent the meanest glare she could muster at the Arrancar she had pinned and watched as his Adam apple bobbed up and down. "Say it properly," she growled.

"Y-Yeah, I," Rukia connected her head with his again and once again was blinded, but she was sure that the Arrancar was in much more pain. "I'm not feeling well."

"Oh, it's fine," said the voice on the other side. "i'll take a dump on the other restroom."

"Yeah," said the Arrancar and Rukia smiled. Her vision returned slowly and she saw the damage she had done. The Arrancar's face was purple, due to the fact that she had been leaning his neck against the sink counter.

"Weapon?" she asked and he looked at his pocket. "Excellent, now can you please take off your clothes? I'll be needing them today," she hissed.

* * *

(A/N I thought I wouldn't be able to update today, but I did it! I'd like to thank zitag and Kandraki for following/favoriting this story. Kandraki, I'd like to give you extra thanks for following and favoriting me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Hitsugaya Taicho and Kuchiki Fucotaic: Hey Hitsugaya, go easy on Kuchiki. Have you guys watched the k-drama King 2 Hearts or Secret Garden? Have a happy first week of school!

ilovebks: Oh, Orihime willget a large role here, but I don't want to rush it immediately in. She's a tough girl, but she's not too happy about fighting. As the story continues, she will become better at it but still not as aggresive as Tatsuki or Ichigo. Hisana and Rukia will bet a back stroy in the future.

VOGoshinki: Momo will find out something that will leave her in a very big shock. I cam't say for certain if she's going to be alright.

TCC2000: Still waiting for those brownies...

Till next Sunday!)


	22. Terror-Struck! Part Two

Chapter 16 Part Two

Renji's eyes shifted from the Arrancar to the chains that bound his hands together. His hands were sweaty and he wished his wrists were to so that he could slip the chains off. Life wasn't that easy, though. From what it seemed, Rukia was going to escape now, and he couldn't help but doubt that she would help him escape. In an instance, he felt like pounding himself to the ground. Of course she wouldn't! Why should she, he questioned himself as they made it down the corridor leading him to his cell. Surprisingly, it was empty, being guarded by only two Arrancars, one with blazing red hair, like his, and another with electric green. They were both leaning on the prison door, one of them rocking his head back and forward while the other one blabbered about finally being noted by some female Arrancar.

"Hey!" snapped the Arrancar behind him. "Step aside. I gotta put this Agent punk inside."

"Oh, I'm a punk you say?" asked Renji, his lips curling to the side as he thought up of various insults that he could utter to his captures._ Just cause Rukia won't come and help me, doesn't mean I can't try and escape._ "This is coming from the one who has eight different piercings in one damn, ugly-shaped ear."

"What you say?" hissed the one behind him while the other two laughed aloud, not noticing the evil glare they were receiving from their fellow Arrancar. "And what are you laughing at?"

"You!" yelped the one with blazing red hair as he placed a tattooed hand on his stomach. "That Agent has a point. You are hideous."

"Coming from the most hideous of all," said the one with green hair, and the tension in the air became thicker. Renji licked his dry lips, and waited for them to pounce on one another. It was going to happen any moment soon; he could feel it. Once they would begin fighting, they wouldn't stop till one of them had their eyes gouged out. That would give him an opportunity to slam his head back and hopefully hit the Arrancar behind him.

"Wasting time?" said a voice behind all three, and Renji perked up._ Sh-She came?_ The two Arrancars continued fighting as she came to vision, dressed in pants that seemed to be two times her size. He swore he didn't understand how she hadn't tripped a few times with the length of the pants. She wore a white vest that had a hoodie that draped over half of her face and let him see exposed flesh on the side of her arm. It seemed like someone had teared some of her skin in that place.

"Identification?" asked the Arrancar behind him and Renji watched as the corner of her lips tugged upwards. He was now fashioning a smile, and didn't give her the chance to respond. He threw his head back and there was a 'thump sound. His head made impact with the Arrancars nose, and Rukia wasted no more time. From the pocket of the vest, she removed a key and lunged at the Arrancar, inserting it into his stomach. Blood gushed from the wound and spilling on her hand and further staining the clothes she was wearing. She turned to see that Renji was kicking one of the Arrancars in the stomach, but the other one wa approaching him, a machete in his hand.

"Behind you, idiot!" she screeched and the red-haired teenager quickly moved, dodging the the blade of the Arrancar weapon. He was now at Rukia's side, and she inserted the bloody key into the lock quickly.

"Hurry up! They are coming," he hissed and she glared at him. A wave of nostalgia passed by them but quickly disappeared when the sound of a gun loading echoed in the corridor. "Shit!" he yelled as the handcuffs fell to the ground. A gunshot rang just as he pushed his friend to the left. It hit his arm, but he could care less. Getting up, he picked up the handcuffs and threw them at the Arrancar. The chain bounced off of the Arrancar's chest, but he barely seemed affected and instead began approaching them. "Are we running?" he called out to Rukia who was dodging the swerving blade of the machete. She had a deep cut on her right cheek and blood trickled down her chin.

"What do you think?" she responded sarcastically, before dashing down the corridors, gripping the side of her pants upwards. Renji was running by her side, but he kept looking back and telling her in which direction to lunge at. Bullet shots echoed behind them as they reached a fork. "Eenie-minnie?" she asked rolling her eyes as she headed towards the one to the left. He glanced at the right, and Momo's smiling face flashed through his mind.

A gun shot rang and he felt a bullet whizz into his back. A gasp of pain escaped his lips, but he had been trained for endurance so it took him less than a second to recover. He dashed to the left, trying his best not to think of Momo. He could see Rukia's back as she ran and he turned slightly to see that they had lost the Arrancars. His eyes widened, but he said nothing._ How the hell did we lose them when we're leaving a trail of blood?_ "Rukia, why is this place empty?"

"Have no idea, but run," she yelled back, but inside she knew that they weren't going to get far. They were weaponless, wounded, and had no idea what was ahead of them. For all they knew, a whole army of Arrancars were waiting to gun them down. "Stop!" She demanded, and he stopped by her side, panting heavily. Her eyes glazed over a room and she stormed into the small place. It was barely big to fit both of them, but Renji managed to squeeze in. Shutting the door behind her, she said, "Search for anything useful."

"Such as?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Anything," she said, before her eyes stopped at a pipe aligning the top of the ceiling. "Can you rip out that pipe?"

"Where you always so childish?" he asked, watching as she scowled. "What if it has gas? Then what?"

"For your information," she hissed as she placed her foot against a crack on the cement wall, "I am only fifteen and I'm betting that I'm the most mature fifteen year old out in this world."

He shook his head and bent down on his back so that she could use it as a step, which she did. "Second to me, and when did you gain weight?" Her hands clenched around the pipe that probably had the diameter of a pencil, and tugged it. She yelped as she fell backward, the pipe in her hand. She felt her head hit the back of the door and Renji groaned. "At your rate, we're going to be discovered," he complained, but began coughing. "Shit! It's gas."

He got up, grabbing Rukia's hand at the same time and sped out out the room, not shutting the room behind him. "It's a long pipe," she commented to which he glared at her in response. Their footsteps echoed as their foot pattered against the floor and her eyes stayed glued to the are behind them, checking if anyone was tailing them.

Suddenly, he stopped and she turned to look up front. She gasped but her grip aroun the pipe tightened. "Rukia," he breathed.

"Renji," she hissed before tossing him the pipe and snapping her hand off of his. "Run!" she bellowed and dashed into the Arrancars, who parted down the middle. Her eyes widened as she approached Grimmjow and another Arrancar, or Espada. He was very dark-skinned, tall and muscular. He was bald and his yellow eyes gleamed, like a cat's.

"She's the one?" he asked, his voice deep. Grimmjow nodded and approached her. Rukia swerved to the left and Renji plunged the pipe towards Grimmjow, who held it against his left arm before swinging his machete, which had been in his right hand straight into Renji's side. He left it there and kicked him away. Blood streamed out or the Aent's side and Rukia cried his name, before glaring at Grimmjow.

"Get her and take him with us," commanded Grimmjow to the Arrancars at his right side who nodded. The other man's eyes met with Grimmjow's, who shrugged. "I don't know what your Arrancars told ya but Aizen wants us to take them with us."

"My Arrancars do not lie to me," he said calmly.

"Zommari," hissed Grimmjow, "there's always a first time."

Rukia was at Renji's side now, trying to pull out the machete from his body as carefully as possible. Hands wrapped around her shoulders and she tried elbowing the Arrancars in protest, but to no avail. They pulled her away from Renji, who was now unconscious and she watched as Grimmjow ripped out his weapon, blood spewing everywhere.

He smiled at her and said, "You're lucky it wasn't you, wench."

* * *

Ichigo ran into the burning house, ignoring the shouts of the fire fighters behind him, who he swore were probably Arrancars. His arms stung as he went straight through what he recognized was the frame of his house. The living room was ablaze and his eyes stung as he dashed upstairs, his target being his sisters' rooms.

_Coudn't protect anything! Anyone!_

The ceiling gave in and blocked his way to his sisters' room. He yelled their names, and tried moving the debris that blocked his way, but only ended up burning his hands. "Yuzu!" he hollered, before entering a coughing fit. "Karin!" He yelled through muffled coughs. His vision began blurring, and he placed his foot on a place that hadn't caught ablaze yet. He jumped over, crashing into the broken floor of the room.

_No one! Why?_

He could hear water gushing and the sound of something sizzling from downstairs. Tears clouded his eyesight as he thought of finding his sisters' carcasses, still on fire. Their flesh frying and eyes rolled back.

_Was it worth it? _

He forced himself up as someone came to his vision. It was a female silhouette and he could only see that the teen was frowning. For a moment his mind played a trick on him and he called out, "Rukia?" before he was met with a sharp smack across the face.

"Idiot!" cried out Tatsuki, and he saw how she was burned in multiple areas, mainly her hands. "You left without hearing Kisuke out! Your family is fine, but-"

He grabbed her shoulders, his eyes wide. "They are fine? Where are they?" he yelled, and Tatsuki bit her lip and placed her hands on his rough ones. He could feel the heat radiating from her burns, and it hit him that his family was fine, but hers wasn't. "T-Tatsuki, they-"

"My mother, Kurosaki!" she cried, and she removed his hands from her shoulder. "I came to see you instead of her and look at you! Idiot! Your family is fine! Go to Kisuke's," she commanded as she turned around. The fire was being put out slowly and he noticed that she had a small fire extinguisher attached to the belt of her pants.

"Where are you going?" he called out as he grabbed her arm, and her eyes flashed anger. To his surprise, she slapped him as hard as he thought she possibly could. His cheek burned, but the look she gave him burned even more.

"Where the hell do you think?" she asked, before storming off. He followed her, pushing past the firefighters, who attempted to stop him. They both ran down the street and he knew that Tatsuki was going to break any time soon.

Since Ichigo had met Tatsuki, he had seen her cry only once and that was when her father passed on when they were in middle school. Contrary to her tough demeanor, when she cried, she was vulnerable like many. Back then her tears were rapid and she cussed continuously, but now he didn't know what to expect of her.

He could see her shoulders trembling, but he had no idea what to say. They arrived in front of her house in not time, and Tatsuki let out a cry. Firefighters blocked their way and some even pushed them away. If it were up to Ichigo, who would beat them all to the side, but they were helping them. "Tatsuki," he said, but she ignored him and tried pushing her way in.

* * *

"I never expected for them to have planted gernades in the houses of Inoue, Chad, and Arisawa," said Yourichi as she rubbed her dimple. "When did they get a chance to do this?"

"I don't know," was all that Uruhara responded as he continued tapping the keys of his laptop.

Orihime and Chad, who had been silent glanced at each other. "H-How is it that Kurosaki-Kun's family is fine though?" she asked, twidling her fingers.

"A week ago, they planted it in his room and Kisuke chose not to dismantle it. Instead he told Ichigo's father a close estimation of when they planned to use it and they came up with some plan," she explained, "Specifically, they decided to do something for Ichigo's sisters' room since Ichigo's father will probably make it out with no more than two or three minor burns. We used something that the Agency invented two years ago called the illusionator. His sisters' room was actually being gaurded by the illusionator and what actuakly caught on fire was the outer layer of the illusion."

"Then where are they?" she inquired.

"Since their room was behind the illusionator, Kisuke made an escape from there. They should land in their backyard where Tessai will be waiting for them," responded Yoruichi leaning over to see what Uruhara was working on. "What's wrong, Kisuke?"

"It seems that Inoue-San's apartment was spared," he said, and Yoruichi's eyebrows furrowed together. "I wonder why."

"How about mine?" asked Chad, and Uruhara shook his head as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He looked down at the wooden floor, his chocolate-colored bangs stinging his eyes.

"Do you have any family at home?" asked Yoruichi, to which he responded by shaking his head.

"They're in Mexico," he responded, and his hand slid inside his pocket to pull out his dagger. "We're still invading tomorrow, correct?"

Orihime perked up at his question, her eyes blinking various times._ Tomorrow is Wednesday. But how will we be able to do it now? Tatsuki-San... She must be devestated and I don't know what to tell her. How will she be able to fight?_

"If they don't invade us first," stated Uruhara as he checked the time from the corner of his laptop's screen.

"Wh-What do you mean?" stuttered Orihime. "We just finished a full group off!"

Yoruichi sighed, standing up. "Inoue, come with me. Kisuke, I'm taking her up." Uruhara nodded, and Orihime bit her lip. She followed the Agent into another room, sliding the shoji door behind them shut. From that room, they entered two more, and the last on had a ladder attached to the top. "Push the top. It's a loose wooden board so it won't be hard," said Yoruichi as she slid across the room and unlocked a cabinet.

Orihime did as she was told and once she moved the board to the side, she had a basic idea of what she was going to do. The sun shone brightly on the roof and the shingles were hot to the touch. She stood up straight, looking at her surroundings. The roof she was on was flat, and seemingly stable. There was a tripod attached to the shingles and she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before._ There's probably an illusionator from the outside,_ she told herself, as she sat down behind it, her bare knees burning.

Her hair was stuck to the side of her neck, and the blood on her uniform had dried. Yoruichi walked up, holding the machine gun she had trained Tatsuki and the rest to us the day before like she was holding a plate. "We need Chad with us, so you'll be up here." Orihime nodded as the woman latched on the weapon. "I already loaded it, but I think I'll teach you anyways. Hold this," she said as Orihime caught a gun magazine. It two times bigger than her hand and the weight was probably around ten pounds. She watched as Yoruichi took out the bottom of the gun and removed the mag that was there before replacing it. "This is where you put the mag. Once it's in, slam it back shut. Make sure you here a 'click' sound because it won't be ready unless you hear that. This type runs out quickly, so I'll give you a couple of them."

"Yes," responded Orihime as she wrapped her hand around the cool, black handle. It didn't glow any color, but she didn't expect it to. The day before, she had overheard Uruhara explaining that machine guns didn't bond with anyone to Chad.

"Push the trigger down and keep holding it. You shouldn't let go unless it runs out of ammo. Kisuke has this place guarded by an illusionator, but once that breaks, there's a force field they'll have to get to. Avoid shooting random places," explained Yoruichi and she stood up, leaving a couple of gun magazines where she had been sitting. "I say they are going to want to invade while everyone is looking so that they can get an audience. Try your best not to start shooting unless we tell you to."

"What's the signal?" asked Orihime, smiling lightly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"You'll know it," responded Yoruichi before jumping down. She landed perfectly, as she had jumped down from great heights many times, which she had. Storming out of the rooms, she locked each one of them, taking out a metal rod and placing it against the shoji doors so that it would be impossible to open it. "Kisuke," she called out as she grabbed her own weaponry, "want some?"

She could here him chuckling, and imagined his face as he responded with a simple 'No'._ Of course not. I bet you already have yours with you._ Chad was ready when she entered the room where she had left Uruhara. He had removed his school uniform and was now wearing clothes that she guessed he had brought along with him in his backpack. He fashioned a pink shirt with denim jeans, along with brown, jogging shoes. On his belt, which she knew had to have been giving to him by Kisuke, hung his regular gun along with his daggers.

"You gave him the instructions?"she asked, tossing the teenager an extra weapon which he took with gratitude, clasping the handle tightly around.

"Yes," said Uruhara as he shut the laptop screen just as sirens blared from outside his shop.

"What are you two going to do?" asked Chad as he watched them walk towards the exits of the room. "And why are you taking your lap top?"

"We're going to catch them in their own game," responded Uruhara pressing down on his hat with his right hand as he disappeared through the shoji door, his queen behind him. As they exited the room, he said under his breath, "I've got it."

"So Isshin wasn't joking when he said he had proof," Yoruichi said, smiling. They walked through the aisles of his shop and to the exit as someone yelled their names. "Quite professional they are," she joked before flinging open the door of the shop.

"Kisuke Uruhara and Shihoin Yoruichi," sneered Grimmjow, hands trembling with excitement. There were four vans inside of the shop's dusty front yard, and Grimmjow was leaning on one of them. His hand reached to the handle of the back seat of the van and his smile widened. "Great to see you came out without making much of a problem. I even brought a search squad thinking we'd have to look for you."

Uruhara chuckled and coolly responded, "The only people who have to hide, are those who do wrong. What could I, someone who has little to do with the Arrancars, have done to have the presence of the great Arrancar Police Department?"

Grimmjow opened the van and Yoruichi's eyes widened as the Espada tugged out Rukia, who hissed a profanity. Lunging her to the ground, he reached in again and wrapped his hand around Renji's blazing hair and tossed him next to the female Agent. Renji coughed out blood, his breathing hitched, and Rukia looked up as Grimmjow walked past her. He stopped inches in front of Uruhara and Yoruichi, holding up his badge.

"I here have permission to tear this place apart and search for anything that can be used against you," he said proudly and Arrancars began pouring out of the van, weapons in their hands.

"May I asked what we're being accused of?" inquired Yoruichi, crossing her arm over her chest as many people, of all ages, began gathering in front of the shop.

"Those two behind me have testified that you are planning to-"

"I haven't said shit!" yelled Rukia and Grimmjow's eyes flashed with anger, but she continued, "Renji hasn't either. The only criminals here are you and your pathetic-"

"Tie the wench's mouth shut!" roared the Espada, and the citizens began murmuring to each other. The Arrancar beside him nodded and went to clasp his hand over her mouth. Now only her muffled screams of protest were heard and Uruhara chuckled.

"I'm sorry to say this," Uruhara began and Yoruichi coughed by his side, "but I only know one of them. The girl with the black hair is my customer, and she enjoys buying her toys and candies from here. You probably just fell for a teenagers joke."

"Don't play smartass with us!" hissed Grimmjow, clenching his hands. "We have proof so get in the car,_ Agent,_ before things become bloody."

"Wow!" interrupted Yoruichi, smiling. "I think there's a mistake. If anyone should be arrested, it's you Grimmjow. Now, can you please guess what is your crime?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in confusion and he could here the sound of cameras flashing behind him. "Your crime is planting a bomb inside of a household and both mentally and physically harming children under the legal age. We don't have have only the victims here, but the original video which has you planting the grenade one of the rooms of the house, which is currently being burned to ashes. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I say bullshit," he hissed, but now all of his patience was lost and he lunged at Yoruichi, not caring about the flashing cameras behind him. His nails dug into her scalp and he dug his knee into her stomach multiple times. The sound of shouting was loud in his years but he continued the assault, not noticing how Yoruichi was laughing as she coughed out blood onto his face.

Uruhara watched as a tall man came out from one of the vans, wearing a white pair of pants and a vest. His name was attached to the vest, and it became visible to the former Agent as he approached them. "This shouldn't be difficult," Zommari said.

"Exactly," replied Uruhara, nudging toward the laptop as he opened it, "so why don't we show the world the truth." Zommari opened his mouth to say something, but Uruhara was no longer in front of him. Arrancars began getting in front of his way, but he called out, "Would you citizens like to know the truth?" There was no answer at first but more camera flashes. "Would you like to live in a lie? Look over there. What had Miss Shihoin done to deserve that brutal treatment she is receiving?"

"She was just saying something that we're not sure is a fact," called out a highschool student, raising her hand. "Why would he get mad like that if it isn't true."

There was no response, and Uruhara clicked a key. Eyes became wider than they had ever been before as a screen seemed to magically appear in front of the shop. All eyes were on it as it began playing, showing a clear image of Grimmjow inserting a sphere-like device under one of the boards of the room. He quickly closed it and jammed a nail into it before leaving the room. Now the scene shifted to Ichigo cradling his sisters. The sound of the video was excellent quality and must've been heard through out the whole street.

**The brown-haired girl cried louder, but the one with black hair spoke. "He wants Dad, Ichi-Nii."**

**Grimmjow entered from behind hissing, "She's right. Now spit, boy."**

**The teen released his sisters' hands and stood up. "How could you? They are just kids."**

**"I asked you WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR DAD?!"**

**The brown-haired girl whimpered and the black-haired one jumped, while their brother went running towards the Arrancar in an attempt to punch him in the jaw. The man caught teen's fist and kicked him in the stomach three times.**

**"Ichi-Nii!" cried his sisters and the said person stood up painfully. He went running at the man again, this time with more force, but ended up on the ground with a heavy foot crushing his back. **

**"Now who's gonna talk?" asked Grimmjow, an edge of mockery.**

**Now the girl with black hair stood up, her legs trembling. "M-my dad. W-why do you wanna know about him?"**

**"Aintcha business. Now tell me unless..." The orange-haired teen yelled in a terrifying manner that caused most of the crowd to flinch.**

The scene shifted again, to what now was Ichigo's 'house' ablaze. Gasps escaped the mouths of the civilians and now Grimmjow was staring at the screen, shock coursing through his veins. "H-How?" he muttered getting off of Yoruichi whose smile was just as wide as before. She stood up, carefully, her hand on top of her stomach. She could see everything from where she was. The shocked expression of the civilians, and the Arrancars sending weary glances at each other. Uruhara's back was towards her, but she could imagine his expression. They had just won one battle of the many that they'd be facing in the near future.

Rukia took the distraction to bite the Arrancar's hand, who yelped in pain before she elbowed him. Arrancars ran towards her as she stood up, trying to get her to the ground again but she squirmed in protest. Renji had lost conscious again, and she didn't blame him. There was a pool of blood under him and she worried that he would pass on any moment. Now the flashes were directed towards her and the Arrancars. Her hair whipped around, hitting her face and the one attempting to hold her down.

"Rukia?" she heard a familiar voice ask, and she stopped moving immediately. Just the sound of the voice froze her in place and gave her hope. The Arrancars took the opportunities to press her back to the ground and the cameras continued to flash. There was a sound of muffled shouts and of body part slamming against one another. "Rukia?" the familiar voice repeated again.

She looked up, and a lump formed in her throat. His clothes were tattered, and his hands were burned so severely that some of his flesh showed. "Ichigo!" she breathed and his eyes seemed to sparkle to her.

* * *

(A/N I swear I thought I wouldn't be able to update today. Please tell me if this seems rushed, because I've been working on it since Friday, yet to me it still seems to be rushed. Questions anyone? Leave it in a review or PM me and I'll respond. Thank you Romantic sapp and jewelscastillo for following/favoriting this story! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

ilovebks:I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and the next chapter will be action-packed! You'll get more on their families in the next chapter or so.

Kuchiki Fucotaic and Hisana Kuchiki:My teacher decided to have me take one honor class (geometry) for the first semester and for the second semester three (World History, Language and Geo). You guys are so much smarter than me! I have three online classes and then Health, P.E., and art. Hisa, please point out any mistakes you see!

Hitsugaya Taicho and Karin Hitsugaya: When Faa-Chan updates, I'll tell her to write what she thinks of eighth grade for you. Haven't killed anyone yet ;)

Hopefully, I'll be able to update next Sunday! Till then..)


	23. Terror-Struck! Part Three

Chapter 16 Part Three

Hisana clamped her skinny hand over her dry mouth as she watched a video that was currently all over the television and computer screens of the Soul Society Secret Agency. _How did they get this evidence?_ she asked herself as Rangiku began tapping on the keyboard of the laptop in an attempt to zoom in. She accomplished so and was able to zoom in on Kurosaki Ichigo's face on the footage that was being played in front of the shop.

"Look like anyone familiar?" asked Rangiku, flipping her hair graciously. Hisana shook her head and Rangiku zoomed in closer. "Sure? I'm trying to think but I have no idea. If I knew his parents, this kid looks nothing like them."

"So you think his parents were former Agents?" inquired Hisana, as she grabbed her plastic cup of water and, with tremblings hands, pressed it to her lips.

"He could be a Quincy, too but those people keep their family members all in Sector C of Karakura Town," she responded. "We have to go soon, Hisa. Ready?"

Hisana swallowed down the cool liquid and looked at the reflection of herself in the black screen of her own laptop, which was currently dead. She had cut her hair up to her shoulder, much to her husband's dismay, and now kept it up in a high pony tail, pinned by the Kuchiki Clan crest. She was wearing a standard Agent uniform Which consisted of black tights, with pockets on the backside and front. It reached below her waistline and from there, she was wearing a leather, black blazer, with a silver zipper. It also had two pockets, both which were filled with ammo for the standard Agent gun. She had a belt on as well, to which she clipped a two guns and a few dagger rods on.

"Just give me a minute and I'll be ready," she said before exiting the Tenth Squad room, ignoring Rangiku's calls for her to stop. She stopped in front of the Sixth Squad room, and from behind the door she could hear her husband's cold voice speaking to his members. She wasn't hesitant at all to enter, even though she knew all eyes were going to be on her. Byakuya cleared his throat and finished giving instructions before dismissing them. He said nothing and instead grabbed his jacket, which was different from hers, and well all of the regular squad members.

He was the captain of the Sixth Squad and part of a noble clan. His jacket was like a vest on top of a sweater, the vest being white with the insignia of his squad and the sweater being black, with the Kuchiki crest on both sleeve cuffs. She watched as he grabbed his weapons, which were much more advanced than anything she'd be allowed to hold and cleared her throat. Silence was her response and she looked away.

Not that she had been expecting a warm good bye. He had become cold towards her after he found out that she had joined the Tenth Squad, and she didn't blame him. She had broken the second promise of their marriage and hadn't even asked for permission before re-entering.

When they had met, he had been something unreachable and at some point she envied him for his life. It was he who fell in love with her and eventually she felt the same. Admitting it to him caused him to show a side that she never knew existed. They married soon after and he helped her search for her sister, saying that he'd adopt her. After two years, she felt that he had become too over-protective over her, like she was his child when in fact she was his wife. He under-estimated her ability and she found anger in him, for treating her that way, and herself, for catching a disease so quickly. Still, she loved him dearly, but wouldn't give into his demands so quickly.

"Byakuya-Sama," she heard herself say and his gray eyes locked on hers. The air was tense and she felt nothing, "I wish you good luck on the mission." He didn't even nod and instead slowly walked out of the room, his arm brushing against her shoulder. The door slammed behind her, and the tears stinged her eyes.

It was for Rukia, though. She'd save her and tell her the truth once before she died, which she knew was soon. All guilt and regret forgotten, she wiped her cheek before leaving, prepared to invade the Arrancar Police Department one day earlier than she had expected.

* * *

Uruhara watched as Ichigo and Tatsuki pushed past the crowds, only the latter taking note of the video that was playing. What he had done was simple. Kurosaki Isshin had sent him the footage of when Grimmjow had planted the grenade in his house, and when he was assaulting Ichigo and his siblings. He had removed the parts with Rukia to make it easier for Uruhara to help release her. Uruhara's shop was guarded by an illusionator and by linking the program with the video he was able to create a cinema sized screen.

Yoruichi stood up, blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. She walked by Uruhara's side watching the reaction of everyone, mainly the Arrancars. Ichigo and Tatsuki looked around, obviously confused, and now it seemed that reporters wanted to talk with Zommari, who was completely ignoring them and having a stare off competition with Uruhara. Grimmjow, who was behind Yoruichi and Uruhara, had his eyes glued to the screen as the video played. Tatsuki's hands were clenched tightly and Yoruichi had a good idea what the Arrancars had done. She also knew well that her original plan had been abandoned and that they were going to have to work at a quicker pace than before. Only a few things bothered her as of now.

First of all, she wondered what the Arrancars would do to break the crowd. Would they turn to violence? she thought and her question seemed pathetic. Of course they would eventually turn to violence, but how would that stop from spreading to the rest of Japan. The citizens must've already taken dozens of photos and it wouldn't be long before articles based on them would be on the headlines. Sure the Arrancars controlled the media, but could they control the rumors? It would be impossible to wipe all of the memories of the people there, without having a witness leave to tell everyone what he or she saw.

Then, she couldn't help but worry what the Agency would do now. Were they going to invade at the very moment while all the citizens were focused on what was going on in Uruhara's shop? She shook her head slightly, so only Uruhara noted her action. The idea would be reckless and the Agency would lose many of their Agents' lives. The Arrancar Police Department had better security then the Agency had during their time of reign. Suddenly, Tatsuki's bold voice broke through her thoughts.

The teenager was standing in front of her, between Uruhara and Zommari, pointing an accusing finger at the tall man. Her spiked hair covered parts of her eyes as she loudly demanded, "I want to see my mother and brother, now!" Zommari's face remained as calm as it was before, but from the corner of her eyes, she could see Grimmjow's shocked expression turning into twisted smile as he approached four. "What happened to them, damn it!" she yelled before swinging her left fist at the man.

Her fist was centimeters away from Zommari's chest when Yoruichi caught her wrist, tightly wrapping her fingers around it. "Don't," she warned sternly. "They'll accuse you later on for attempting to harm an Arrancar."

"Like she could even lay a fist on him," sneered Grimmjow to which Yoruichi chuckled and Uruhara grinned.

"I don't think this is the time for you to be praising Zommari's strength," commented Yoruichi, "You have plenty of things to explain to the people."

"You think?" he mocked as he placed what seemed like blue tooth in his ear. "We are far from done, but you guys will be crushed. Ulqiorra, it's a freakin' go."

"I don't care what happens to me," hissed Tatsuki at Yoruichi and then glaring at Zommari, she growled, "Where the hell is my family? What did you do to them?"

"You know what you have to do to see them again," responded Zommari and Tatsuki kicked his shin as hard as she could. Instead of feeling the satisfaction of knowing she had hurt the tall man, blood rushed to her foot and she let out a painful cry. People gasped and with one last glance at Uruhara, Zommari turned around and announced in a low, dull voice, "The person behind me has harmed herself by trying to kick me. The video that was shown here will be truthfully explained if you head down this street. Our people are already aligned outside to guide you to where the speech will be given. In the mean while, we'd like to make sure that everyone exits the area."

"What happens if they don't?" asked Tatsuki, trying her best to stand straight. "What if they want to hear the truth from you?"

"Oh they won't," said Grimmjow as he nudged towards the people being pushed away by his Arrancars. Some of them looked hesitant but others didn't bother. The blue tooth was being tossed up and down in the air, and it just made Tatsuki even more raged to realize that two weeks ago, she'd be part of those people, being fed lies. Heck for all she knew, she might've witnessed the killing of an Agent, and an Arrancar might've wiped her memory of the event clean. "People are heartless. they don't care what happens to another person as long as their own hide is safe. Why did you have to meddle in this? To protect people who don't give a damn? They are happier living in a life of lies, so why bring them to gloom?" the Espada asked, feigning pity. "Now you'll never be able to see your shitty family again, because unless you decide to join our si-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," interrupted Tatsuki as she began approaching him, "because I'm not changing sides. I'm not a coward like you! Hiding behind a patch of lies! You think you master cares about you? If he betrayed the people who trusted him more than ever, why would he keep you? A weak, pathetic Arrancar who can't do his shitty job properly? Look at the video that was revie-"

"Oh wench, that's it!" growled Grimmjow before lunging at her. The teenager caught his fist in her open hand and tried crushing it in her grasp. He used his other hand to punch her in her stomach, sending her crashing to the ground. Before he could head towards her, Yoruichi stood in front of him, her hands on her hips and fashioning an elegant smile. "Move the hell out of my way," he hissed,

"Does this look like a face of someone who's going to move?" she inquired before catching a fist. As soon as his fist crashed into her palm, she pulled him toward her and at the same time, she plunged her knee cap into his stomach. He hissed out curse, but the punched him in his chest before he could fully stand. He grabbed her arm and they both crashed into the ground, but she quickly rolled off, catching the glint of his machete as he took it out of his belt. The blade broke through the sandy ground and the dust from the ground rose. He stayed crouch down, his weapon still dug into the ground as Yoruichi stood up. He smirked before dashing at her again and she clashed his weapon against her blade. His eyes sparkled with anticipation as he leaned in closer, but Yoruichi's knees didn't bend. Instead it was he, who was sinking lower as he tried adding more force, now using both of his hands.

"I'm a league ahead of you," she mocked, before ramming the palm of her free hand to his forehead. He fell back but was able to fling his machete at Yoruichi and it inserted it self into her left thigh as she was moving to the side. She gritted her teeth, grabbing onto the end of the weapon and tugging it out before tossing it to the side. Grimmjow was up again, but seemingly more mad for he gave her no time to register any of his movements. Her back crashed against the outer wall of Uruhara's shop and his hand was around her neck, making sure not to squeeze her throat with much force so that he could toy with her before finishing her off. His other hand was forcing her right hand, where she was holding her blade, near her face.

"I'm out of your league?" he hissed, and the blade deeply gashed her cheek bone as she pushed her body forward, using the wall as a support. This time, Grimmjow didn't fall down, but stumbled back two steps.

His own face had been cut by her dagger when she had pushed forward, but he didn't realize it till she said, "We've got matching cuts. How fun!" Yoruichi smiled as she watched Grimmjow's left eye twitch and his left hand slip into his pocket. "Not a good idea to bring out loud weapons. Someone might here, ya know?"

"Does it look like I give a shit?" he asked as he tossed an empty mag at her, which she dodged, and reloaded it.

"You should," said a cold voice, and Grimmjow's eyes shifted to see Ulqiorra, followed closely by Nnoitra, approaching him. "Once again you have disobeyed Aizen-Sama's orders. Are you deaf, perhaps?" the Espada inquired, barely noting the look that Zommari gave him.

"Aren't ya supposed to be saying that shitty speech down the street?" Grimmjow responded, craning his neck to the side.

"Did you not hear, trash?" Ulqiorra said, grabbing the nozzle of the gun. Grimmjow's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Ulqiorra ripped out the gun from the former's grasp and tossed it away. "Look at what you've done? Where are the two Agents now?"

_Aw shit,_ was all he thought as he saw the pool of blood were Renji had been laying empty and Rukia no where in sight. Now, only Ichigo, Tatsuki, Uruhara, and Yoruichi were in the front of the shop, not including the many Arrancars who were standing by, blocking the exit, and Zommari. More than a few were on the ground, their chests not rising, and judging from the teenagers' bloody clothing, they were the ones who had killed them. Grimmjow didn't even bother to face Ulqiorra and glared at Uruhara."How the hell did you obtain that video?"

"Ah!" exclaimed Uruhara. "I had a feeling you'd ask about it, but I'm afraid that I can't provide you with any informa-"

"How did you get the bloody video?" growled Grimmjow and Uruhara just blinked continously as all focus was now on him and the Espada.

"You interrupted me," he began, placing a hand on the top of his hat, "how rude. Let me ask though, why did you first invade Kurosaki Ichigo's house?" He was greeted by silence, and he smiled. "An answer for an answer my friends."

Ulqiorra turned around, and his eyes narrowed at Zommari before he left, only a handful of Arrancars following him. As he approached his vehicle, the Espada dropped a round object and once inside of the car, it encased the shop in a blue force field. Yoruichi scoffed at how they had used their version of the illusionator, which made an area seem normal and barren while chaos was going to ensue on the inside. Once Ulqiorra's vehicle zoomed away, all the remaining Arrancars took out their weapons from their belt and pointed the nozzle at Uruhara, whose smile didn't disappear.

"It seems we have no choice, Kisuke," commented Yoruichi as she raised her hand. And as she folded her fingers, leaving only the index one pointing straight up, it began raining bullets.

* * *

Rukia dragged Renji's body into the room and Chad helped her lay him in the bed sheets he had set on the floor. His breathing had slowed very much and Chad gave the female Agent a quick nod before leaving the room. She grabbed his arm and he looked at her confusingly. "Healing disks should be in the back room. It'll be in one of the front boxes, and should be securely taped shut. Use your dagger." He nodded before disappearing.

Rukia quickly stood up and opened the cabinet of the room, grabbing more sheets. She wrapped one around his waist where Grimmjow had plunged his machete to the Agent's side. The blood wasn't seeping as rapidly as before, but it was still enough to stain her hands. She left the bullet wound open, for she was sure that there must've been a bullet shell inside. Sitting down by her friend, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

**"Rukia?" she heard a familiar voice ask, and she stopped moving immediately. Just the sound of the voice froze her in place and gave her hope. The Arrancars took the opportunities to press her back to the ground and the cameras continued to flash. There was a sound of muffled shouts and of body part slamming against one another. "Rukia?" the familiar voice repeated again.**

**She looked up, and a lump formed in her throat. His clothes were tattered, and his hands were burned so severely that some of his flesh showed. "Ichigo!" she breathed and his eyes seemed to sparkle to her.**

**"Get the hell away from her," he demanded before punching one of the Arrancars off. Rukia lightly smiled before elbowing the other one on his cheek as he looked towards Ichigo. The Arrancar rolled off and Ichigo grabbed him, giving Rukia a chance to stand up. "Clothes fit you three times too big," he commented, and she just rolled her eyes preparing herself as Arrancars approached them.**

**For some reason, she felt much more stronger and as her fist collided with a black-haired Arrancar's gut, she wondered why she hadn't felt it before. Ichigo was near her, taking down one and she immediately noticed how fast he had become. The palm of his hand hit the Arrancar's forehead, but the latter managed to kick him at the same time. Ichigo stumbled backward, but caught the Arrancar's fist before it hit his chest. He twisted it upward, before connecting the tip of his shoe with the Arrancar's stomach. He watched as he knelt down, in a coughing fit before turning to see Rukia, who was smiling at him proudly.**

**"Go inside, Yoruichi-San and the rest of us," he said nudging towards the said woman who was fighting fighting with Grimmjow, "will take care of the rest."**

**She nodded, her smile disappearing though as her eyes traveled to Renji. "I have to take him inside too," she stated firmly, and Ichigo's eyes widened. She knew how surprised he was at her remark, and could tell that he wanted to protest, but three Arrancars approached them. "The people are gone, but I want you to only use your dagger unless Kisuke signals otherwise."**

**Ichigo tossed her a rod and her eyes thanked him. "What's Kisuke's signal?" he asked and an Arrancar lunged at him. At the same time, he plunged the blade into the his chest and kicked his body off of his weapon.**

**"You'll know it," she mumbled, not caring whether the teenager heard her or not, "Ichigo."**

She opened her eyes as the sound of various bullets all ringing at the same time echoed in her ears._ A machine gun?_ Standing up, she began approaching the shoji door and Chad appeared, blocking her path. "Stay here," he said, handing her around ten healing disks and speeding out the shop. She looked at the cool disks in her hand and then back at Renji, something stinging her eyes._ I only have a dagger. I'll be useless to them out there._

As soon as Chad steeped out of the shop, all he saw was bright red. Then, as soon as the sound of bullets spewing out of a nozzle stopped, he saw the damage that Inoue Orihime had done. Bodies of almost one-fourth of the Arrancars were laying on the bloody ground, their chests no longer heaving up and down. Ichigo was against the side of factory that framed the shop to its left, while Tatsuki was on the other side, both of them seemingly alright. Uruhara and Yoruichi hadn't moved an inch, but neither had Zommari, Nnoitra, or Grimmjow.

"Interesting," complimented Uruhara and Chad watched as he extended his hand. The area around him vibrated light blue before disappearing, and beside him Yoruichi did the same. "It was unexpected that you would keep our design. I have never seen any Arrancar use our shielding."

"First of all," said Nnoitra, sticking the nozzle of his gun into his shield. His vibrated a pale light with black light on the sphere-like top, and it quickly disappeared as he twisted it to the side "why the hell would we give them these type of shieldings? I'm gonna go Ulqiorra, and say that they are nothing but trash to us. The only Arrancars we allow to use that are those who are in the higher up ranks, but I won't go into detail with you. Let's just say that the ones who are still standing here are alive for a purpose. Next, why would we keep your pathetic design? Szayel developed a helluva better one!" Now Grimmjow and Zommari had their guns out, the former smiling, but still not out of their shields. "Exterminate this freakin' place!" yelled Nnoitra, as Yoruichi raised her hand, leaving only the index finger raised.

Bullets zoomed out of the top of Uruhara's shop in no pattern at all, but bounced off of shields. Nnoitra, on the other hand swerved past bullets only allowing them to slightly graze his shoulder and cheek bone. _I'll show them that I don't need a shield to survive,_ he thought catching Tatsuki's face, that screamed terror, with her eyes being wide and mouth agape. Her hand was tightly grasping her bare arm and her breathing was quick and short. For Nnoitra, she was a perfect prey, but as he pulled the trigger down, she moved to the side, leaving the bullet shell to plunge into the factory wall. His toothy grin widened as she slowly moved back. The sound of continuous gun shots had only become louder, now the sound not coming from Orihime's machine gun, but the Arrancars' weapons.

It amused Grimmjow how no matter how many bullet shells flew straight at him, they'd always bounce of and lay pathetically on the ground, steam coming out of them. It also amused him how he was able to shoot at the Agents in front of him, yet they weren't able to even attempt to shoot him without turning off their force fields. Which wouldn't be the wisest idea, especially since around five Arrancars where aiming their guns at each of them. He looked at Tatsuki and Nnoitra from the corner of his eyes and scoffed. His foot was crushing her ankle and his gun was aimed at her head. Perhaps because she was terrified, but she didn't even flinch and instead sat there, her eyes wide.

Chad hid behind the wall, barely taking a glance outside. He looked at the gun at his hand and cussed aloud, which was new for him. He was usually a calm and collective person, but for the first time in a while he felt frustrated. Taking out the empty mag and replacing it, all he could think was how he was wasting his bullets. His bleeding shoulder was proof that that the Arrancars could shoot through their shield, but as soon as Chad activated his shield, the bullets would hit the shield and bounce to the ground. He clicked the watch in his arm and was once again encased in the force field. Glancing at the watch, he noticed that the shield was down twenty percent.

Before he could let his shield recover, Arrancars poured in the shop, shooting everywhere. The wooden stalls fashioned craters. The candies that Uruhara had used to make the shop look like, well, a shop were on the ground as Arrancars kicked the already broken stalls. Chad just watched, his mouth agape and eyes wide. What could he do anyways? As long as his shield was activated, he couldn't harm them and they knew it, only sending him mocking smirks as they continued to destroy the room. From outside, the sound of the machine gun had stopped and only regular gun shots were heard.

"Just dis-activate your shield," cackled one, approaching Chad with a bag of corn chips. "We'll promise to make your death less painful then we had originally planned. Before Chad could answer, the shoji door to his left was slid open and it made a crashing sound as it hit the side of the wall. Orihime appeared, sweat trickling down her cheeks and panting, but her eyes squinting. As soon as the door had opened, she had pulled the trigger on the machine gun she had trudged from above the roof to four rooms until she had reached them.

The sound caused Chad and, for a second Orihime, to jump, but the ones who were most surprised were the Arrancars as the bullets broke through their shields and whizzed into different parts of their bodies. Now the floor fashioned a pool of red under each of the fallen Arrancars. Chad looked at her in surprise as she stopped to breath. "How did you do that?" he asked and she smiling, as if she wasn't covered in blood and sweat, or every muscle in her body hurting.

"I did it," she breathed, but more Arrancars poured in. She placed her finger on the trigger put as she pulled it, nothing came out. Her eyes widened with surprise, and she looked at Chad, who had disactivated his shield. The nozzle of the Arrancar's gun was on his head and there must've been more than fifteen all squished into the main room of Uruhara's shop. Orihime backed away slowly and a gun shot echoed throughout the shop. "Ah!" she let out painfully as the bullet whizzed into her shoulder blade. She dropped the machine gun and crashed into the floor, breaking the wooden planks.

Her breathing was hitched as her back hit the ground and Arrancars surrounded her, their guns pointing at her. She tried to look at Chad but all she saw was the evil smirks of the Arrancars.

"Aren't you pretty?" asked one, his eyes filled with desire and more than anything, Orihime wished to curl up into a ball.

"Don't move, and maybe we won't shoot you again," said another one, but she didn't look at him. Her eyes were focused on trying to catch a glance of Chad. Someone crushed their foot into her stomach and she let out a painful cry. There was another blow to her side and suddenly her whole body was being kicked. A kick to her face. A stomp on her stomach, and she was crying.

"Leave her alone!" cried someone and she almost smiled. It was Ichigo's voice, but it wasn't the type of the voice she wanted to hear from him. It was a cruel and angry tone, and she wished she could see what was going on. "If you don't move away from her, you're going to regret."

"We outnumber you punk!" yelled one, kicking her again. "What can you do?"

Now the Arrancars were moving away from her and she could see what was going on better. Ichigo was standing there, blood dripping from his gun and dripping down his chin. By his side, Rukia was approaching his side, her eyes confused, but she continued walking slowly. That's when Orihime noticed which type of gun Ichigo was holding. It was a design she had seen the Arrancars hold and then it hit her. An Arrancar gun was accepting Ichigo, so that would mean...

"K-Kurosaki-Kun?" she squeaked and from there, she saw a new side to the person she thought she loved.

* * *

(A/N School. 'nuff said. This is the second to last part of this chapter. The next chapter will be focused on Ichigo and then we're shifting to the Agency only. I'd like to thank mustachenarwhal for following/favoriting this story and me and Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for favoriting this story! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

Taichichaser2000:- Hehe. I know I'm awesome!

ilovebks and Karin Hitsugaya:- I tried to explain what happened in the last chapter in this one. Please tell me if you don't get it so I can further explain. Sorry for the confusion!

Kuchiki Fucotai:- Faith will be updated by Sunday, amigo! Try milk tea, Kuchiki! It's really good for noble people.. Also don't kill Yagami.. Especially since Faagami is now canon!

Hitsugaya Taicho:- I can be sadistic as well, 'mano ;) CONGRATUALATIONS ON GETTING SUCH AN EXCELLENT GRADE! You're so intelligent! I got a ninety percent on the test, and I missed the two that I swear I had clicked the right answer (if you haven't noted, my online classes hate me!) Once again congratulations!

Gummybear:- Of course you can draw for this! Be sure to send me the link of your drawing! I'm so happy you like this story as well.

I promise another update won't come longer than two weeks! Be looking forward to an Ichigo-Centric chapter! Till next time!)


End file.
